<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We dance in dark suspension by falconidae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601600">We dance in dark suspension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconidae/pseuds/falconidae'>falconidae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Minor Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Past Fjord/Sabien, Rated for mild vampire-typical violence/blood, Vampire Mollymauk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:33:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconidae/pseuds/falconidae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fjord agrees to help Jester out with restoring an old home, they and their friends quickly become wrapped up in its strange history, and the even stranger mysteries of its current inhabitants. And when he finds himself falling for the local fortune teller who might be able to help them in their quest to learn the truth, Fjord and his friends become tied up in a world of creatures and monsters long forgotten in their world.<br/>Or, the modern AU where Fjord falls in love with a monster hunter-turned-vampire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fjord is pulled from sleep by the repeated vibrations of the phone on his nightstand. He groans and rolls over.</p><p>The buzzing continues. Eventually, Fjord begrudgingly rolls back over towards the nightstand and grabs the phone, peering at it through barely opened eyes.</p><p>7:20 am: <em>Good morning Fjooooord! </em></p><p>7:20 am: <em>Are you busy today? (:</em></p><p>7:22 am: <em>You should meet us for coffee and pastries at Pumat’s </em></p><p>7:31 am: <em>Come on sleepy head wake up!</em></p><p>7:31 am: <em>Even Beau’s awake</em></p><p>As he scrolls through the repeated messengers from his over-enthusiastic neighbor and friend, Jester, another notification appears.</p><p>7:32 am: <em>I’m gonna come over and knock, ok (:</em></p><p>Fjord barely finishes reading the message and starts typing a reply before a firm, excited knock echoes through his apartment. He sighs, tossing the phone back on the nightstand and rolls out of bed. Most days, he considered himself an early bird, but it had only been a week since the latest voyage had ended and he had returned to Nicodranas, and he was determined to try and enjoy sleeping alone in a comfortable bed that wasn’t moving by sleeping in until at least 8 am. Jester, however, seemed to have other ideas.</p><p>Fjord tosses on a tee shirt and makes his way towards the front door, attempting to comb his fingers through his hair into some semblance of tidiness. The knocking resumes as he reaches the door.</p><p>“I’m here, Jes,” Fjord drawls as he opens the door.</p><p>“There you are sleepy head, wanna come to breakfast with us? I mean, you really <em>should </em>because I have something <em>really cool </em>I want you to help me with,” Jester replies, practically vibrating in place. The short blue tiefling with her delicate, bouncy bob of curls always seemed to be put together, outfit perfectly coordinated even at this hour, and full of endless energy.</p><p>“Yeah, I got your messages… sure Jes, just give me a bit, how’s about we leave at 8 o’clock?” Fjord responds, still blinking sleep away.</p><p>“Okay,” Jester replies, drawing out the word. “But if Pumat’s out of blueberry muffins by the time we get there, you’ll owe me.” With that, she bounces back off down the hall to her own apartment.</p><p>Fjord shuts the door and heads for the shower. Fjord thinks over what Jester could be planning as he steps into the welcoming hot water.</p><p><em>Right, a job… Jester did tend to have great timing, and it would be nice to have some work to tide me over until the next trip. </em> </p><p>Stepping out of the shower, he dries and pulls back his hair that’s slowly growing out (as part of what Beau referred to as their latest <em>shipmates’ pact</em>). He opts for boots and shrugs into a light jacket in light of the encroaching cool fall weather. The half-orc steps up to Jester and Beau’s apartment door at 7:58.</p><p>Fjord knocks briefly and immediately hears someone quickly shuffling to the door. Jester opens up and quickly welcomes him in.</p><p>“Oh good you’re here, now we just have to wait for Beau,” Jester says, raising her voice so that her words could be heard across the apartment where Fjord had no doubt Beau was slowly getting ready for the day. While Fjord had gotten accustomed to waking up and heading out the door from his regimented schedule aboard ships, not even the strict training of the Cobalt Soul could make a morning person out of Beau.</p><p>Fjord steps into the inviting, well-arranged space of the living room. Jester kept this part of their apartment, as well as the adjacent kitchen, neat and perpetually ready for visitors, showcasing her design choices to potential clients in search of her interior design services. Fjord knew by now, however, that both bedrooms in the apartment were far more chaotic, especially the room split into Jester’s art studio and Beau’s home gym.</p><p>As Fjord takes a seat on the couch, a small creature skitters up next to him and climbs up onto his shoulder. Jester’s pet weasel, Sprinkle, was mostly a mean, standoffish little animal, but had grown to like Fjord after he’d provided enough treats and rescued him from Jester’s efforts to dress him in shirts and sweaters. Jester plops down beside him, whips out her phone in its sparkly pink case, and begins showing him photos of her most recent projects. Fjord nods and offers brief, but genuine, compliments as Jester swipes through the photos, commenting on each job and client. Going on about the clients she most (and least) liked to work with was one of Jester’s favorite activities, and Fjord was happy to listen.</p><p>“So like, this lady wanted me to recreate the feel of her favorite movie scenes, isn’t that <em>so cool? </em>And we got to talking about movies, and she likes the <em>same ones </em>that I do, like, oh my gosh Fjord, have I ever shown you—”</p><p>Jester’s words are cut off by Beau’s voice calling out: “Alright Jes, I’m ready.” Beau yawns and stretches as she walks into the room. Her long dark hair is lazily pulled up into a quick bun, and she’s slipped on a Cobalt Soul branded sweatshirt over loose pants.</p><p>Jester jumps up, fueled by the anticipation over Pumat’s pastries, and the trio heads out towards the main square of Nicodranas.</p><p> </p><p>Jester continues her stories on their walk, and Fjord takes in the crisp morning air, while Beau trudges along, arm in arm with her partner, as the group makes their way to The Opal Archways district from their home in The Skew. Nicodranas has already come to life for today, with residents and visitors alike bustling about, weaving down streets nestled amongst colorful buildings. Fjord had only recently decided to settle down in Nicodranas, relocating east from his previous home in Port Damali. The town was smaller, but seemingly much more alive, and even in his brief last several months, he had already made some good friends. He’d met Beau on a previous voyage at sea about a year ago, when she’d traveled on his ship to investigate some potential smuggling cases at various trading ports along the local trade route. They’d become quick friends while Fjord helped Beau get her sea legs, and Fjord leant a hand with Beau’s assignment from the Cobalt Soul. When he decided at the beginning of the year to make the move to Nicodranas, Beau suggested Fjord move into the same apartment building where she lived with her girlfriend Jester, and since then Fjord had enjoyed a plethora of coffee mornings, meals, and days and nights out on the town with both of them. Jester had even gotten Fjord a bit of work in between trips at sea doing labor for her decorating jobs.  </p><p>They arrive at the front of <em>The Invulnerable Fragrant</em>, and step into its warm, inviting interior, greeted by the smells of warm coffee and freshly baked pastries. They’ve arrived right in the middle of the morning rush, but Jester runs off and manages to hold down a table nestled in the front corner, reminding Beau to get her <em>two </em>blueberry muffins, one for now and one for later.</p><p>When they finally get up to the counter, the tall, light brown firbolg punching in the orders gives them a big smile.</p><p>“Well, hello there, Fjord, Beau. Good to see you back in again,” Pumat says in greeting.</p><p>“Hey Pumat, you know we can never stay away for long,” Beau replies, glancing across the crowded café towards Jester, who stands up out of her seat to waive to Pumat.</p><p>Pumat cranes his neck around to catch a look at Jester, and waves back. “Let me guess: Miss Jester would like her usual caramel latte, extra whipped cream, and a blueberry muffin.”</p><p>“<em>Two </em>blueberry muffins. And I’ll just take the biggest hot coffee you’ve got,” Beau responds.</p><p>After she pays, Fjord steps up: “And I’ll also just get a large coffee, thanks Pumat.” He thinks for a moment as his stomach growls. “And one of those big croissants.”</p><p>Beau glances longingly at the croissants, as if Fjord’s words just reminded her of their existence.</p><p>“Actually, make that two croissants,” Fjord amends, giving Beau a look of <em>You owe me later. </em></p><p>“Of course, we’ll have that right up,” Pumat says as he takes the coins from Fjord, and then calls out the order to the identical in appearance, but slightly differently dressed firbolg nearby.</p><p>A few minutes later, the second Pumat hands them their drinks and pastries with a cheery thank you. They squeeze their way past the other patrons to the table where Jester excitedly awaits her prized pastry.</p><p>“Oomph… these really are the best muffins <em>ever</em>, and I’ve had like, a lot of muffins,” Jester comments halfway through her pastry.</p><p>“So Jester, you said you had something <em>really cool </em>you wanted help with?” Fjord asks.</p><p>Jester perks up, leaving her pastry on the plate for now, “Oh yes! So you remember how Beau is working on research stuff at this old house?”</p><p>“Uh, yes, I think so,” Fjord responds, searching his memory of the past week, thinking back to when Jester had excitedly filled him in on what she and Beau were up to while he was away at sea.</p><p>“It’s this big manor, out on the east edge of the Archways. It’s super old and the Soul’s got Caleb and I working on cataloging all the shit in this massive library,” Beau interjects between bites of her own croissant. Fjord had only met Caleb a few times but knew that he was one of Beau’s coworkers that she actually liked to work with.</p><p>Jester quickly pipes back in, “It’s huge, Fjord! And it’s <em>so </em>dated, like it looks like no one’s changed anything in there in <em>forever</em>. I went there a couple days ago with Beau because I wanted to see it, and it’s just so sad. So, I asked the people who live there if maybe the place could do with some redecorating, and they agreed!”</p><p>“That’s great Jester,” Fjord responds. “I’m guessin’ you’ll need my help with this big place?”</p><p>“Yeah! We’re actually going back today, and I wanted you to see it, which is why I dragged you out of bed this morning,” Jester replies, returning to her neglected muffin.</p><p>Fjord chuckles. “Well, can’t say I have anything better to do today.”</p><p> </p><p>After finishing up their breakfast, Beau and Jester lead the way across the district to their destination, which Fjord learns has a name: Fletching Manor. He’d become rather familiar with the area since Jester constantly insisted that they drop by and see her mother’s performances on a regular basis at The Lavish Chateau, but he couldn’t say he recalled seeing a big old house like the one Beau described. Most of Jester’s clients were fancy folks either just moving into Nicodranas or old established figures looking to change up their homes, and this was the first time since Fjord had been around her that he’d heard of her taking on some old house. It must be quite the sight, or maybe she was just looking for a challenge.</p><p>After a trek across The Opal Archways, they approach a large, older home, that seemed to slightly stick out amongst the neighboring houses. It was still rather brightly colored, much like most of the buildings in the city, but the colors seemed to have dulled over time. It certainly wasn’t abandoned, as the windows were all intact, and the grounds beyond a dark iron fence and gate looked well-tended, with neat beds of flowers lining the front of the house.</p><p>Jester pushes open the gate and head up to the front door, Fjord following behind her, and Beau pulling the gate shut behind them. As they approach, Fjord notices a pale woman knelt amongst the flowers.</p><p>“Hey Yasha!” Beau calls out, walking over towards the figure.</p><p>The woman, presumably Yasha, stands and turns to greet them with a soft smile. The big brimmed garden hat tied to her chin with a bright yellow ribbon and matching yellow gardening gloves made for an interesting contrast to her otherwise dark-colored attire. “Oh, hello Beau, Jester. This must be the friend you mentioned.”</p><p>Fjord steps forward and holding out a hand says, “I’m Fjord, nice to meet you. Are you the person who owns the place?”</p><p>Yasha takes Fjord’s hand in a brief, but noticeably firm grip that fits her large, muscular appearance. “Sorry about that,” Yasha says softly, looking down at Fjord’s hand which was now covered in soil from Yasha’s glove. “Well… I live here, but I’m not the owner, no.” She smiles. “I’ll catch up with you later, if you head in now, you’ll probably catch Caduceus for some late morning tea.” With that, Yasha nods towards them and returns to tending to the flowers.  </p><p>“Okay, see you later Yasha!” Jester replies, quickly turning back to the front door and opening it. “Caduceus helps Yasha with the flowers and does some other stuff, and he makes really good tea.”</p><p>As they step inside, Fjord lets out a low whistle, taking in the large foyer area. It was an old house, sure, but it was still impressive. Dark wood lines the walls and floors, marked by a few large ornate rugs. Across the room is a large double staircase leading up to the second floor. At the far end, between the staircases he could see a small sitting area and fireplace.</p><p>“He’s probably in the kitchen,” Jester comments as she leads them off to the left, and through the closest door to the front. They enter into a dining room, with windows facing the front yard and a large dining table and chairs. Jester walks across the room, through a door leading them into a large kitchen. Seated on a stool at a large island is a tall firbolg, with striking pink hair, dressed in an olive green jumpsuit with a subtle swirl pattern. He waves as they walk in.</p><p>“Hello there, you’re just in time for tea. And I see you’ve brought your friend,” the firbolg, who must be Caduceus, says, his voice deep and soothing. He gestures to the teapot in front of him and gets up to set up three additional teacups.</p><p>“Oh yes, I’m Fjord, pleasure to meet you,” Fjord replies, taking a seat along with Jester and Beau at the island.</p><p>“Caduceus Clay. It’s nice to see another friendly face around here,” Caduceus answers as he calmly pours them all tea, before pouring some for himself and sitting back down. Jester quickly drops a few sugar cubes in her own cup, swinging her legs from atop the tall stool.</p><p>“Thanks Deucy,” Beau says, sipping her own tea.</p><p>Fjord takes a swig of the tea. It’s fruity and lightly sweet, even without any sugar. He wonders if Caduceus chose this type because he thought Jester might be joining him.</p><p>“So, I heard you tend to the gardens here, Caduceus? What else is it you do around here?” Fjord inquires.</p><p>Caduceus takes a slow drink, and then gently sets down his cup, unhurried. “Yes, Yasha hired me to help set up and take care of the flower beds, and I ended up adding a little vegetable garden out back too. I also help out with a few things here or there, whatever needs to be done.” Caduceus smiles and does not offer any additional elaboration.</p><p>“Sometimes when we’re here, Caduceus makes us lunch or even early dinner, he’s a fucking great cook,” Beau adds.</p><p>“Caduceus, do you think maybe one day you could make me some pastries?” Jester asks, leaning towards the firbolg.</p><p>“Well… pastries aren’t really my strong suit,” Caduceus responds, glancing seriously into his teacup. “But, for you, Jester, I’ll certainly try.” The serious look quickly fades into a broad smile.</p><p>The conversations continue on, Beau and Fjord watching and offering occasional remarks as Jester gets wrapped up in pastry discussions with Caduceus for several minutes.</p><p>“So, Caduceus, are you from Nicodranas as well?” Fjord asks, breaking up the dessert talk, earning him a subtle thumbs up from Beau.</p><p>“Oh me? No, I’m actually from quite far away from here, up north of the Empire by the Savalirwood,” Caduceus responds, pouring out another round of tea. “I came here a few years back looking for a change in scenery.”</p><p>“Fjord, you and I are the only ones who are actually from the Menagerie Coast!” Jester pipes in. “Because Beau, Caleb, and his friend Veth who you’ll meet real soon are all from the Empire, and Yasha is from Xhorhas, and Caduceus is from that other place.”</p><p>“Oh, I see,” Fjord replies. “And, I’m curious, what about the person or people besides Yasha that live here? Is this their family home or are they from somewhere else as well?”</p><p>Caduceus once again furrows his brow in thought. “I’m not actually too sure about Cree, I think she’s from somewhere else, but the owner, Mister Tealeaf, is from here originally.”</p><p>Beau nods and joins in, “Yeah, I guess the two of them used to travel a lot and just came back here a couple years ago. I mean, that’s what Cree said anyway, none of us have ever met this Tealeaf dude, except Caduceus.”</p><p>“That seems a bit… strange. You’ve been in this person’s house, but haven’t actually met the owner? Are Yasha and Cree family members?” Fjord asks, confused. He imagined a group of large, darkly dressed figures with unexpectedly soft voices.</p><p>“No, none of them are blood related, but I do believe they consider themselves to be a tight little family,” Caduceus replies. “Mister Tealeaf is a tad… eccentric, but he trusts Cree and Yasha’s judgment. I imagine Cree will want to meet you as well.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re gonna go pop in on Caleb and Veth now, thanks for the tea, Caduceus,” Beau says, standing.</p><p>Jester and Fjord both thank Caduceus as well, and Caduceus thanks them for the company and conversation as they head back towards the main foyer area. Jester leads them across the room and through the second door from the front, into a rather expansive library. The two side walls are lined with tall bookcases, each equipped with ladders to the top shelves. The far side of the room features a fireplace, and a set of couches and chairs around a low table sit in the center of the room. Fjord spots a halfling woman dressed in yellow on a ladder gathering books from one of the shelves, who turns to them as they walk in.</p><p>“Hey Veth! This is Fjord, the one we told you about. Where’s Caleb?” Jester calls out to the woman, walking across the room towards her.</p><p>Veth shuffles down the ladder, a pile of books in her arms. She peeks out from around them and says, “Oh hello there. Caleb’s in the study, I was just about to bring these over to him.”</p><p>Veth leads them through a door next to the fireplace into a small room containing a small couch against the left wall, while across from the doorway stands a large desk. Behind it sits the familiar thin frame of Caleb, his auburn hair pulled back into a low ponytail, glasses perched on his nose as he pours over the book in front of him. On the wall behind Caleb is a small door in the corner, as well as a large painted portrait of a man with elven features and long brown hair, dressed in a well-fitted tailcoat.</p><p>Caleb looks up at them and says, “Ah, hallo there, I was just looking over something here. Glad you could join us Beauregard.”</p><p>Beau snorts. “Hey, it’s still early, and we were having tea with Deucy.” She walks around the desk to stand next to Caleb and pick up the book he was reading. “Looks like their family tree.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, it is quite a well-kept genealogy book, although it’s a bit odd,” Caleb replies.</p><p>“Odd how?” Fjord asks, walking into the room. He wasn’t much of the research type, but he had assisted Beau before, and had his own interests in history.</p><p>“The last entry is around three hundred years ago,” Caleb answers, taking the book from Beau and setting it down on the desk. He flips to a later page and points to a name. “See, here is ‘Gustav Fletching,’” he says, and then slides his finger over to another. “And this last one here is ‘Lucien Fletching,’ and this dotted line structure indicates adoption. But after that, there’s nothing else. I asked Veth to pull any other books that might have additional people, but the rest of this book is blank.” Veth walks over and plops the stack of books down on the desk.</p><p>“Weird. I mean wasn’t this house like super empty for a long time though?” Beau says, leaning back against the wall.</p><p>“Yes, this is true, but the current owner is supposedly some descendent of the Fletching family, and I can’t find the information to trace back his connections,” Caleb responds.</p><p>Jester walks up next to Fjord. “Don’t you think it’s kind of <em>spooky</em>?” She asks, wiggling her hands.</p><p>Beau groans, “Jes we’ve been over this…”</p><p>“I’m asking <em>Fjord, </em>Beau,” Jester pouts.</p><p>“And why would it be <em>spooky</em>?” Fjord asks, curious. He thinks, knowing Jester, he should probably see where this is going.</p><p>“Well… there’s this creepy old house that was like, super abandoned for a long time, right? And there’s no record of anyone living here or moving away, and suddenly there’s someone who says he lives here. But we’ve literally never even <em>seen </em>him, Fjord.”</p><p>“But didn’t Beau mention that Caduceus met him?”</p><p>A wide grin spreads across Jester’s face. “Okay so Caduceus is also a cleric just like me, only instead of being friends with the Traveler, who’s super cool, he follows the Wildmother, who’s also cool too I guess, she’s super pretty. <em>Anyways, </em>Caduceus grew up in a graveyard, and he says he can <em>talk to dead people</em>. So all I’m saying is that what if this Mister Tealeaf person is a <em>ghost</em>?”</p><p>That’s certainly a lot to process, though not entirely unexpected, coming from Jester.</p><p>“Are you sure, Jester?” Fjord finally answers. “Maybe he’s just not big on people.”</p><p>“Or he’s some old lonely widower,” Veth adds.</p><p>“Yeah Jes, maybe he’s just really old or something,” Beau suggests.</p><p>Fjord looks back up at the painting. “He looks like he could maybe be an elf, so maybe these people just live for a long time.”</p><p>“That would make sense, yes, but from these records, they were half elves, and the last person here was adopted into the family,” Caleb says, cleaning his glasses.</p><p>“Have you tried just asking?” Fjord offers.</p><p>“Yeah but Cree just tells us that vague shit about distant relatives,” Beau responds. “Personally, I don’t really care, there’s a lot of stuff to go through around here and I’d rather not get stuck looking at family trees for the next week.”</p><p>“I still think maybe he’s a ghost, and you’re not gonna find <em>that</em> in a book anyways,” Jester says. “I wonder if maybe we could try talking to him!”</p><p>“I think you should focus on the house, Jes,” Beau sighs.</p><p>“Yes, Jester, would I be able to see more of the house?” Fjord adds, offering up a potential distraction from the topic at hand.</p><p>“Oh yes, absolutely! There’s a couple of places we <em>can’t </em>go in right now apparently, but I can show you the rest!” Jester says, quickly perking up at the opportunity for a house tour, grabbing Fjord’s hand. “Okay, well we’ll go walk around and you can work on your books, bye!” And with that, Fjord is led back out of the study, through the library and back into the foyer.</p><p> </p><p>Fjord begins to take note of the various items they come across that’ll probably involve a good deal of work to restore or replace as Jester leads him on a tour of the house. She provides a long stream of narration and decorating ideas, flipping through various sketches as Fjord nods along. Back in the front hall, they hang a left and head in the door next to the library, into a large sunlit room, featuring some benches and a large table on the far wall. It’s covered in various plants and flowers, and what appear to be book binding tools and other art supplies. Various flowers seem to be hung in the windows, drying out. The furniture in this room appears quite old, with the benches in desperate need of being recovered. Upholstery had been a recent skill working with Jester had forced Fjord to learn in the last few months.</p><p>Jester leads Fjord back across the front hall, back into the dining room for a more extended look at the old wooden furniture, which could probably be salvaged with a bit of work. A second door in this room leads into a small round room covered in windows, lined with benches and cushions. This sunroom appears to be the least used one thus far. They go back through the door into the kitchen, and Caduceus appears to have left by now. The kitchen seems fairly understocked, Fjord notes, but at least the cabinets seem to be in good shape. Jester gestures Fjord through a back door beside the pantry, down a set of stairs into a large cellar. Fjord whistles as he takes stock of the reasonably sized collection of various wines across the far wall.</p><p>“Has Beau seen this?” Fjord asks, motioning towards the wine racks.</p><p>“She already went through it looking for her family’s wine, but they didn’t have any,” Jester replies, already tugging Fjord back upstairs, out of a space that seemed to have peaked the least of her interest with its plain stone walls and floors.</p><p>Fjord allows Jester to pull him back up into the kitchen, through the dining room, and back out into the front hall. They travel back to the last door on this floor, back by the staircase. The door opens into a windowless room with several couches and small tables, and a fireplace against the left wall. As she opens the door and steps in, Jester informs Fjord that this is the <em>parlor</em>, for entertaining guests. As they enter the room, Fjord sees someone lounging on one of the couches, occupied with a book, who seems unbothered by their sudden entrance, no doubt hearing Jester’s loud prance in the hall outside. A dark-furred tabaxi turns to look at them, golden eyes briefly meeting Fjord’s.</p><p>“Oh, there you are Cree! I brought Fjord over today to see the house before we got started,” Jester announces, strolling across the room to the seated tabaxi.</p><p>Cree sits up, closing her book, seeming to study Fjord as he walks in. “Hello, welcome,” she says, a thick accent rather similar to Jester’s gracing her voice.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you, thanks for havin’ and hiring us, and all,” Fjord replies, making his way over to where Jester stands across from Cree.</p><p>“Yasha seems to have taken a liking to all of you, and I suppose this old place could use it,” Cree says, glancing around the room.</p><p>“How long have you all been here, anyhow, if I may ask?”</p><p>“Just a few years now. What is your normal occupation, Fjord?”</p><p>“Well some months out of the year I’m usually out at sea, just a deckhand on some merchant trips. I help out Jester in-between trips with her work, mostly fixin’ up furniture or doin’ the floors and walls, whatever she needs.”</p><p>Cree simply nods, apparently satisfied with his answer.</p><p>Jester locks her arm in Fjord’s. “We’ve got the whole next floor to see, let’s get going, see you later Cree!”</p><p>Cree gives them both a nod, and watches as they return back to the front hall. Fjord swears he can almost <em>feel </em>her gaze burrowing into his back.</p><p>Jester bounces up the right staircase, leading Fjord down a hall with six doors, three on either side. The first door on the left opens into a fairly nice full bathroom, complete with a decently sized bathtub. They pass by the next door (which Jester handwaves as a hall closet), and into the first of three bedrooms. They’re all practically identical, and furnished with a large bed, nightstand, vanity, wardrobe, and a small table and chair. Fjord couldn’t recall the last time he’d been inside of a house with a <em>wardrobe </em>instead of a closet. Jester pauses in the last bedroom to show Fjord her sketches and ideas for separate themes for each bedroom, because, in her words, <em>“</em>It’s so <em>boring </em>if they’re all the same!” The only other room on this side is a second, smaller bathroom.</p><p>They cross back down the hall to the stairs. Jester gestures to the hall off the left staircase and says, “Cree asked us not to go over there, I guess that’s where their rooms are. Maybe I can ask Yasha to show me hers sometime, though, and I really would love to redo <em>all </em>of their rooms. I wonder if the <em>ghost </em>is over there.” Jester giggles and throws Fjord a wink.</p><p>The small sitting room beyond the staircases features a back door, leading out into the yard. There are additional flower beds, and the vegetable garden Caduceus had mentioned, as well as a large gazebo. Yasha is kneeling amongst one of the patches of flowers.</p><p>“Are you finished with the tour?” she asks, standing up and removing her gardening gloves.</p><p>“Yep, and we met up with everyone else. Hey Yasha, do you think maybe sometime you could show me <em>your </em>room, because I’d love to do your room too!” Jester says.</p><p>“Hmm,” Yasha seems to think for a moment. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind that. I’d like to hear some suggestions you’d have for it.”</p><p>Jester practically jumps out of excitement and takes Yasha’s hands. “Oh my gosh, I’m going to make it super pretty and stylish, I promise, you’ll love it! We do some florals and bright fun colors… oh or maybe something more muted and just little accents.” She drops Yasha’s hands to jot down notes into her design journal. Yasha for her part gives a soft smile.</p><p>“Yasha, I wanted to ask you: that room out front with all the plants, is that your… studio or something?” Fjord asks.</p><p>Fjord swears he could see the most subtle blush across Yasha’s pale cheeks.</p><p>“Ah, yes, I like to collect and press flowers sometimes. Caduceus has been helping with that, too,” she responds hesitantly.</p><p>“I don’t mean to pry, I was just curious. Just makin’ conversation and all,” Fjord says.</p><p>“No problem,” Yasha nods. “Jester, we can go up to my room later, when I finish up back here.”</p><p>“Okay! Come on Fjord, let’s talk inside, it’s chilly out here.” Jester waves to Yasha and then heads back inside.</p><p>The two of them spend the afternoon discussing design and construction plans and plotting out their supply lists in the back sitting room. At one point, Beau spots them and joins in, before being shooed away by Jester and giving a half-hearted comment about needing to get back to work before Caleb or Veth sent her a message anyways. Eventually, Yasha comes back inside and offers to show Jester up to her room and invites Fjord along.</p><p>The three of them ascend the left staircase and enter down a similar hallway to the right side of the floor. She briefly shows them a room on the left, which she says is currently empty. This one has an ensuite bathroom, and similar furniture to the other bedrooms, but in a bigger space. The door directly across the hall on the right leads into Yasha’s room. It also contains similar furniture, and appears to be entirely undecorated, aside from vases of flowers on the nightstand and corner table. There’s also a small fireplace, and the blinds on the windows are drawn, giving the room a slightly dreary feel.</p><p>“I don’t really spend much time up here anyways, just when I sleep, so I never really thought about it,” Yasha offers as an explanation.</p><p>Jester begins talking animatedly about how they could liven up the place and what Yasha would want. As they chat, Fjord passively glances about the room, and spots a harp on a small end table in the back corner by the wardrobe. Yasha notices where Fjord is looking and says, “Do you play any music, Fjord?”</p><p>“Me? No, I don’t. That’s an interesting looking instrument, though,” Fjord replies, gesturing towards the medium-sized harp that appears to be sculpted to resemble various bones.</p><p>“Yasha, I didn’t know you played music! I’m sure it sounds really pretty,” Jester says.</p><p>“I’m still learning, really… But thank you Jester,” Yasha says, the faint blush reemerging.</p><p>When they step back out into the hall, Yasha explains that the other two rooms down this hall belong to Cree and the Manor’s current owner. Fjord is curious, but holds his tongue, deciding to wait on prying any further into a stranger’s business. It didn’t really matter if this Tealeaf fella preferred a little privacy, as long as he and Jester got paid.</p><p>They part ways with Yasha and head back down to the rear sitting room and finish their planning. Tomorrow they’ll head out and pick up or place orders for everything and start on the long redecorating process the day after that. Jester figures it’ll take at least six months to work through most of the rooms and furniture, with help from Fjord and occasionally Beau. Having a bit of magic on Jester’s side certainly helps, too.</p><p>When they finally leave later in the afternoon, Jester insists they all grab dinner together, which Caleb politely declines, and Veth bows out, explaining she had a family at home. That left Fjord, Beau, and Jester, who decide to order takeout and spend the evening chatting back at Jester and Beau’s apartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First chapter is all set-up, sorry! Anyhow this'll probably be a long one. (Also let me know if I've missed any tags on this; rating may or may not go up later depending on depictions of violence.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Evening at the Night Market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fjord and the rest of the gang go on a group outing and get their fortunes told.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I'll be using he/they for Molly. Also, I'm using the Exandrian calendar, hence the strange days.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Beau returns to her archival work at the manor, while Jester and Fjord head out on their shopping and related errands. It takes a few trips between the various stores and the Manor to haul some of the supplies, and others won’t arrive for a few weeks. The following day, work at the manor begins, starting with refinishing the old but well-crafted wooden furniture adorning the front rooms.</p>
<p>The days pass with Jester guiding and assisting with the furniture process and refining her design work for the bedrooms upstairs. After a couple weeks, Cree, who occasionally drops by to check on them, finally acquiesces to showing Jester her own room, and giving input into its design. Some days, Caduceus drops in and brings by tea and the occasional snack or lunch. Beau, Caleb, and Veth mostly confine themselves to the library or study, although Beau sneaks away from time to time to “take a break” by watching Fjord work or snatching up a snack brought by Caduceus (despite Caduceus’ comment that he brings the same food to the library as well).</p>
<p>After several weeks of trying to arrange some group meal or outing together outside the days at the Manor, Jester finally gets Caleb and Veth to agree. She offers for Yasha and Cree to join them, but they both politely decline. Caduceus, similarly, says that he has some matters to attend to during the night they were planning for. The group settles on Jester’s suggestion of a weekend trip to the Night Market, one of the more interesting pieces of nightlife in Nicodranas. It would be the first time going for everyone except Jester and Beau. Fjord had heard stories and descriptions from Jester among other folks about the Night Market. It had a reputation for more lax oversight from the Zhelezo, leading to rumors of strange and perhaps less than legal activities in the more private back rooms and alleys.  Still, it was also home to some of the supposed best entertainment and interesting shops and stalls in the city, and Fjord was interested in keeping an eye out to see if some of the weird rumors were actually true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fjord meets up with Jester and Beau just after sunset the following Da’leysen, and they set out to meet up with Caleb and Veth outside a tavern not too far from where the small area that denotes the Night Market begins. It’s located on the edge of town, at the northernmost edge of The Skew. The night’s weather is pleasantly cool as they reach the middle of autumn, making for a nice evening out on the town.</p>
<p>When they reach the agreed upon meeting spot, Fjord spots Caleb slunk against a wall, dressed fittingly for his day job as, essentially, a highly qualified librarian, in his knit sweater and scarf, Frumpkin curled across his shoulders as usual. Veth has swapped out her usual bright-colored dresses for a dark jacket, jeans, and heavy boots. Fjord had slid into a long-sleeve shirt and jeans, while Beau was in a fur-lined vest and loose pants. Jester, as expected, donned a sweater dress and patterned tights featuring various small animals. Beau, after nearly a half hour, had convinced Jester to leave her real small animal, Sprinkle, at home, away from the loud, crowded streets of the market.</p>
<p>As they approached the entrance to the Night Market, they’re hit by a variety of pleasant scents and sounds of laughter, conversation, and music. The area known as the Night Market was a singular main road and several small offshoots. The first part of the main road is lined with market stalls, featuring various sellers of foods and goods. Beyond the stalls are small bars and indoor stores, and other more private gathering spaces on the upper floors of some buildings. The side roads contain some additional, less frequented shops and quieter bars and taverns. By Fjord’s assessment, this area seems to be free of patrolling Zhelezo; instead, he spots a few more casually dressed folks with weapons and some pieces of light armor keeping an eye on things.</p>
<p>The group peruses the various stalls, with Jester pulling her girlfriend to look at some small trinkets, which Veth also admires in joint awe. Fjord glances around and settles on a cart selling some local street food. Caleb hovers behind Veth, only occasionally interested in a few objects that catch his eye – probably out of the possibility of a faint magical aura. Fjord was a bit surprised Caleb agreed to join them on this trip at all, with his general aversion to loud, crowded places, but he seemed fairly relaxed trailing along with Veth. As they walk along, the later booths shift from general goods to weapons and other supplies more suited to old-style adventuring than city-life. Both Beau and Fjord are immediately drawn into these sellers, while Caleb, Veth, and Jester turn up a stall advertising items of magical properties.</p>
<p>“Yasha!” Fjord hears Jester call out. He turns to see Jester glancing towards a tall figure apparently keeping watch at the edge of the main marketplace, as the road transitions from stalls to buildings. It is indeed the familiar, imposing figure of Yasha, dressed in dark clothing, leather armor pieces faintly recognizable beneath her open leather jacket. A large sword is visibly tied to her back. The group makes their way over to her.</p>
<p>“Did you decide to meet up with us after all? And what’s with the big sword?” Jester asks as they approach.</p>
<p>“Oh, well you see, I actually work here at nights, keeping an eye on things, so…” Yasha replies, her soft voice only audible because her position is just past the edge of the loud marketplace.  </p>
<p>“Really? Why didn’t you mention that? We could’ve picked a night when you weren’t working,” Jester sighs.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Jester, really. I uh… should probably get back to keeping watch, though. You can tell me about the fun you have tonight when you come by the house on Grissen,” Yasha says, glancing up and down the street, back on guard duty. “Oh and I’d recommend checking out the side streets around here if you get the chance, there’s some real hidden gems,” she adds with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the rec, Yash,” Beau says as the group waves their goodbyes to Yasha and continues on down the street.</p>
<p>They take a bit to stop in the various indoor shops, picking up a few interesting items here and there, including some teas and spices Jester and Beau decide to pick up for Caduceus, and some arcane supplies Caleb manages to haggle down to a decent price. Veth walks them through a small potions seller’s shop, and quietly points out that most of the items in there are actually fakes. Fjord learned over the last few weeks that Veth actually runs a small apothecary with her husband, and it seems she really knows her stuff.</p>
<p>At Yasha’s advice, after they peruse the main street, they start heading down some of the side roads. The first few seem to be mostly less reputable sellers, peddling imported items. Caleb scoffs at one merchant’s attempt to sell “genuine Zemnian gemstones,” and informs the group that there aren’t any mines in the Zemni fields, where Caleb happened to grow up, as indicated by his thick, guttural accent. Finally, they turn down to one street to see some performers twirling batons lit on fire, and a group of acrobats and contortionists, giving the row the appearance of a miniature carnival performance. They spend a bit of time here, watching the show, tossing the occasional coins into the large bins and bowls laid out for tips. Fjord and Beau pick up a round of drinks for the group. After a while, Beau hands her drink to Fjord and walks over to talk to one of the flame twirlers on break and takes the chance to show off her own skill with spinning around a (not on fire) staff. The performers ask her if she’d like to give spinning fire a try, and Fjord and Jester tug her away, amidst Veth’s encouragement and Caleb’s light laughter.  </p>
<p>About an hour or so later, the group moves on to the last remaining little side street. This area seems lined by small tents and carts, featuring peddlers of more religious and magical items, drawing the immediate curiosity of Jester and Caleb. Fjord also found himself somewhat fascinated by this stuff, although his general knowledge about it was admittedly limited. Jester slides multiple sellers small slips of paper with the symbol and basic ideas of her own magical patron, the Traveler, whom these people had clearly never heard of. Caleb narrates some of the items seen and their uses to Veth, who listens intently, and Fjord finds himself listening in as well.</p>
<p>Near the middle of the rows of mystical items, they see a colorful small tent, adorned with various brightly colored patterns, the entrance thinly obscured by a sheer curtain. Jester leads the group over, struck by curiosity, and slowly pushes aside the curtain. Behind her, the rest of the group peers over her shoulders to look within. The inside is illuminated by a number of candles, letting off a faint floral aroma, and features a couple chairs and a small round table, behind which sits a figure somehow even more colorful than the tent they reside in. They’re a light purple tiefling with bright red eyes, face covered in heavy makeup and visible amounts of glitter. Their long dark, wavy hair floats down around their shoulders, and large curled horns protrude from the top of their head, adorned with gold and silver, and their horns, ears, and face feature a multitude of piercings. Brightly colored tattoos peak out on their neck and arms, including peacock feathers trailing up their neck and the side of their face. They’re dressed in a flowing sheer red garment peppered with various pieces of embroidery, apparently undeterred in their clothing choices by the chilly fall air outside. Dexterous hands with a collection of rings and neatly painted sharp claws shuffle a deck of cards.</p>
<p>“Hello there, don’t be shy, come on in, I’m sure you can squeeze yourselves in here,” the tiefling calls out, their words gently curling off their lips with a warm accent as a wide grin spreads across their face. “Please, I won’t bite, dears.”</p>
<p>Jester walks on in without hesitation and sits in the chair across the table from the tiefling, Beau walks to stand behind her, while Fjord shuffles in off to one side, and Veth pulls a hesitant Caleb in to the other side, as the thin curtain flutters back down behind them.</p>
<p>Jester eyes the cards in their host’s hands and says, “Oh my gosh, do you tell fortunes?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do, now tell me,” the tiefling says, setting the deck down on the table. “What’s your name, and what questions are you wanting the fates to answer?”</p>
<p>“I’m Jester, what’s <em>your </em>name?”</p>
<p>“Mollymauk, though you seem like a friendly soul, so please, call me Molly.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Molly, can you tell me my future?”</p>
<p>“Ah, let’s see what fate has in store for you…”</p>
<p>Beau snorts, earning a light elbow from Jester as Molly closes their eyes, picks up the deck, and begins to place cards on the table.</p>
<p>“Now let’s see… First, what do the fates have to say about you, my dear?” They flip the first card. “Three of coins. It appears you have a great deal of support and strong ties to rely on, with good friends and colleagues. You should find yourself experiencing great fortune in your work.”</p>
<p>“Oh, of course, these are my friends and they’re <em>the best</em>, and I think I’m like, really good at my job,” Jester pipes in.</p>
<p>Molly smiles and turns the next card. “Let us learn a bit about your past, so that we can know what comes next. Oh, I see, the ace of swords… it appears perhaps you were once quite directionless, unsure of the path forward.”</p>
<p>Jester gasps, “Yes! I used to be really confused about what I wanted to do with art and stuff, and it took me <em>forever </em>to figure out I wanted to do design.”</p>
<p>“I see the fates have a good read on you, then,” Molly comments as they continue the reading. “And now for the present: ten of chalices. Something is obscuring your present path – consider taking some time to revisit yourself and any issues you may yet have to resolve.”</p>
<p>Jester nods and seems surprisingly quiet, lost in thought.</p>
<p>“Ah, and now we arrive finally at the future. The sun. I see a bright moment of change awaiting you soon, then, a time of joy and relief, perhaps a chance to resolve the issues of the present,” Molly concludes, still smiling warmly. “Well, did you find the answers you were looking for?”</p>
<p>Jester brightens up at the last card. “Oh yes, absolutely, thank you so much!”</p>
<p>Beau coughs, and Jester turns to shoot her a look, but stops when Beau subtly gestures to the small sign beside the table displaying the prices of readings.</p>
<p>“Oh, I almost forgot!” Jester pulls out the coins from her bag and drops them into Molly’s hand.</p>
<p>“Much appreciated, dear,” Molly says, pocketing the coins. “Anyone else?” They survey the room.</p>
<p>A brief moment of silence falls as Caleb, Veth, and Beau avoid eye contact, and then Jester stands from her seat and pulls Fjord, the only one still looking at Molly, towards the table, “Come on, give it a try.”</p>
<p>“I don’t really have any questions, Jes…” Fjord comments, being shoved into the seat.</p>
<p>Jester leans around Fjord over the table and says to Molly, “How about a reading on <em>love</em>?”</p>
<p>Fjord coughs and the others let out subtle chuckles. “Uh, really, no, I’m fine…”</p>
<p>“Come on Fjord, go with it, when’s the last time you went on a date, anyhow?” Jester teases.</p>
<p>Fjord falls silent and thinks for a moment. It’s certainly been <em>a while </em>since he’s been with anyone, even casually. Months away at sea will tend to do that.</p>
<p>Molly laughs softly and begins to shuffle the cards, meeting Fjord’s eyes. “Maybe the universe will have some insights into your love life, then, Fjord.”</p>
<p>They set down the first card. “Once more, let’s see a little bit about you. Page of wands. You seek, deep down, the chance for something new, but keep letting things get in the way. Perhaps it’s time to give things a chance…”</p>
<p>Molly smiles, eyes meeting Fjord’s once more as they draw the next card, as if gauging his reaction. Fjord simply nods.</p>
<p>“Onto the past. Knight of swords. You guard your past experiences close to your chest and attempt to leave them behind you. You would do well with a bit of reflection before moving forward,” Molly says, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Fjord stays quiet.</p>
<p>Molly moves to the next card. “The magician. In your present, you are careful and calculating. You consider things before jumping into them, perhaps that includes your relationships, hm?”</p>
<p>“Yeah I guess that’s pretty accurate,” Fjord finally comments.</p>
<p>Molly’s face brightens up at finally eliciting a response. “And lastly, the future: fortitude. In your cautious nature, there is still courage. Take hold of it and move forward to chase your chances and opportunities in love.” They pick up the cards and begin shuffling. “So, I hope that was insightful for you,” they remark, their piercing red eyes once again meeting Fjord’s.</p>
<p>Something about their gaze is warm, inviting, and Fjord finds himself momentarily mesmerized. He opens his mouth to speak, then closes it, then opens it again, stumbling over his words, “Uh, yeah, I mean… yes, very interesting thank you.” He blinks a few times, ignoring the light snicker from Beau behind him. “Oh, right,” Fjord remembers and digs out the coins from his pouch.</p>
<p>Molly takes his hand and draws the coins out of them, claws slowly pulling over his palm. Their touch is considerably cold, in stark contrast to the heat behind their eyes. “Thank you.” They keep their eyes on Fjord for just a moment longer, before glancing around once again at the rest of the group. “Anyone else with curiosity to sate?”</p>
<p>Beau speaks up, “I think we’re good, actually.” Caleb and Veth both nod in agreement.</p>
<p>“Well then,” Molly claps their hands together. “It’s been lovely having you all. Perhaps our paths shall cross again. Please, do stop in again some other time when you’ve more questions to ask.”</p>
<p>“Thanks again, Molly, I’ll definitely be coming back,” Jester says, grabbing Beau’s hand and walking out. Caleb and Veth follow suit, leaving Fjord as the last one in the tent.</p>
<p>“If you have any questions about the future,” Molly says softly, so that only Fjord hears, as he stands to leave. Molly pulls out a small slip of paper and a pen from a box beside the table and writes something down. “Feel free to ask.” They hand the paper over to Fjord.</p>
<p>Flustered, Fjord quickly takes the paper, folds it in half, and stuffs it in his pocket without reading it. “Right, sure, yeah, thanks. Uh, have a good night,” he replies, nodding and walking out, back into the alley with his friends. The air outside the tent almost seems noticeably colder than the inviting interior around Molly’s table.</p>
<p>Fjord clears his throat. “So, what next?”</p>
<p>“I’m fucking starving, let’s find something to eat around here,” Beau announces, leading the group back out onto the main street.</p>
<p>They file into one of the indoor taverns out of the increasingly cold night and order some decent food and a few more drinks, enjoying some nice conversation amongst the gentle buzz of the tavern. Afterwards, they decide to call it a night and head back towards the entrance, waiving to Yasha as they pass by, who gives them a smile and a nod. They part off towards their homes after brief goodbyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, as Fjord changes for bed after a much-needed shower, he recalls the note he hastily shoved in his pocket. He reaches into the pocket of the jeans he was wearing and pulls out the small slip of paper. Fjord scratches his head and sighs, sitting down on the bed.</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s probably some knock-off business card, they’re just looking to make some additional coin. </em>
</p>
<p>He unfolds it and sees that it just has the name <em>Molly </em>written above a phone number. Fjord feels heat rise to his cheeks and pushes down the immediate reaction.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come on, they probably just wanna charge folks for some phone consultation. </em>
</p>
<p>Fjord had heard of psychics advertising their services over the phone and even online, so this shouldn’t surprise him. Hell, he definitely thought Molly was attractive, but he consciously suppressed the thought, not wanting to accidentally misinterpret all those lingering glances, or Molly holding his hand… His last couple of relationships had ended up being with people who were only in it for a good time, and Fjord wasn’t looking to dive into something else based on misreading how the other person felt about him.</p>
<p>Fjord thought back to the reading. Maybe he <em>was </em>overthinking it, like Molly said. It had been a couple years since his last breakup, and maybe it was time to move on and try again.</p>
<p>“Courage, huh,” Fjord mumbles to himself, setting the paper on the nightstand and climbing under the covers, then turning out the light. He’d think about it. In the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there's Molly! I pulled actual readings for this, but I'm still new to tarot, so there may be some misinterpretations. Also I'm a sucker for high charisma, master of disguises and voices Fjord being flustered when it actually comes to being flirted with.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Midnight Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fjord asks Molly out and learns a bit about the nightlife in Nicodranas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was a break from working at the manor, giving Fjord a chance to catch up on things around the house. He had nearly forgotten about the paper left on his bedside table, until night rolled around as he set his alarm for the morning, when he’d return to the manor to start on the process of repainting the front sunroom. He pauses, glancing down at the digits written in loose script with red ink. After a moment, he adds the number under the name “Molly” into his contacts in his phone. He takes a deep breath and plops down on the bed, thinking of what to write. Before he could send off a message, he felt his eyes drift shut and slipped off to sleep.</p>
<p>The next morning, Fjord awakes to the sound of his alarm clock, his phone beside him having slipped out of his hand. He sits up, then unlocks his phone to the screen where he had started typing out a message. He finishes it, then quickly sends it before he could overthink it any longer.</p>
<p>
  <em>8:31 am: Hey Molly, it’s Fjord from last night at the Night Market. Thought I’d try out a bit of that courage you mentioned. </em>
</p>
<p>He locks his phone again and tosses it aside and begins getting ready for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the manor, Fjord sets to work priming the walls of the sunroom. Jester and Yasha had agreed upon a nice soft yellow paint that was reminiscent of the ribbon around Yasha’s large sunhat. Jester joined him, donning a pair of bright blue overalls, and playing typical pop tunes through a speaker she’d brought with her. They work for a couple hours, then head out into the main entry hall for a break. Caduceus emerges from the dining room and invites them to join him for lunch and tea in the rear sitting room, where Yasha also joins them. Jester happily recounts their weekend adventures to Caduceus and Yasha, who smile and nod along. Both of them seem to have a gentle calm about them, that complements each other well. It’s a calming presence that Fjord finds he quite enjoys, a nice occasional contrast to the general excited energy of friends like Jester and Beau.</p>
<p>“And we even ran into Yasha! Caduceus, did you know Yasha worked there?” Jester asks, partway into her story.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did,” Caduceus responds, sipping his tea. “Guess it didn’t occur to me to mention it.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t bring it up because I wasn’t sure where they’d have me stationed that night, honestly,” Yasha explains. “It worked out that I got to see you all.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense, I guess,” Jester says. “And thanks for the suggestion about the side streets, we saw these really cool performers, and Beau totally tried showing off in front of them.” Jester smiles. “I mean, she looked really cool too, but then they asked her to try spinning fire, and that’s like, super dangerous.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah I bet,” Caduceus says as Yasha nods in agreement.</p>
<p>Jester sits up straighter, throwing up her hands while speaking for emphasis. “Oh my gosh, we also met this fortune teller and they were really good, like it felt like they really got me, you know.”</p>
<p>Caduceus and Yasha exchange very subtle glances, which Fjord isn’t sure Jester quite caught in her excitement. “Yes, that sounds quite interesting, what did you ask them about?” Yasha asks.</p>
<p>“So I asked them about my future, and I was totally expecting them to give me some generic thing about having good luck, but then they picked up on how I used to be really unsure about what I wanted to do but now I have a cool job that I’m good at, and they said that I’ll be able to work through stuff soon, and things are gonna be great,” Jester quickly explains, a wide grin on her face.</p>
<p>“That’s great, Jester, I’m sure you will see some good things coming your way,” Caduceus remarks calmly.</p>
<p>“And <em>then,</em>” Jester’s smile somehow grows even bigger, and she leans slightly towards Fjord while still watching Caduceus and Yasha. “I made Fjord give it a try, and they told him stuff about his love life, and how Fjord is all stiff and should really start putting himself out there more.”</p>
<p>Yasha lets out a soft laugh. “Well then, that’s certainly something.”</p>
<p>Fjord gets the feeling that maybe Yasha knows something he doesn’t.</p>
<p>“I think it’s good to put yourself out there, if you want to, anyways. Change is good,” Caduceus muses.</p>
<p>“Yeah uh, I’ll keep that in mind I guess,” Fjord says, looking away.</p>
<p>As Jester finishes up her story, Fjord pulls out his phone and takes a quick glance at his inbox. Still no new messages.</p>
<p><em>Maybe they’re just busy, it’s only been a few hours</em>.</p>
<p>Fjord wipes the slight frown off his face and puts the phone away. As he turns back to the conversation, he swears he catches Yasha watching him with a raised eyebrow, but she was back listening and nodding at Jester’s words the moment he noticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, as Fjord picks through some leftovers at his small kitchen table, he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulls it out quickly, and mentally scolds himself at his own eagerness.</p>
<p>
  <em>7:43 pm: Glad you did (: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>7:43 pm: I see you’ve got some lingering curiosity</em>
</p>
<p>Fjord exhales a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He runs a quick hand through his hair, and then sends out a response.</p>
<p>
  <em>7:44 pm: Yeah, guess I do. </em>
</p>
<p>Simple. What was he supposed to say? He still couldn’t be certain were this was going, exactly. Another buzz.</p>
<p>
  <em>7:45 pm: I won’t be heading to the market tonight, Grissen evenings are dreadfully slow. Interested in meeting up to chat?</em>
</p>
<p>Fjord blinks.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tonight? Were they really asking him out right now? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>7:48 pm: What did you have in mind?</em>
</p>
<p>He could do this. It’s just talking, and if there was one thing Fjord felt confident in, it was holding a conversation. Usually. Dating felt a little different.</p>
<p>
  <em>7:49 pm: How about that little place down in The Quay? The Mother’s Eye? </em>
</p>
<p>The Mother’s Eye. Fjord’s been there before, maybe once, and it wasn’t too far of a walk from here.</p>
<p>
  <em>7:50 pm: Sure</em>
</p>
<p>Fjord waits.</p>
<p>
  <em>7:51: See you about 9 pm? </em>
</p>
<p>Fjord quickly finishes up his dinner and hopped in the shower. He had a good thirty or forty minutes before he needed to leave. He knows he cleans up good and pulls on another long-sleeve shirt and his dark denim jacket and decides to leave his hair down once it was dry. He takes one last look in the mirror, psyches himself up, and heads out into town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mother’s Eye is located along the southern coast of Nicodranas, and Fjord stops for a minute to take in the crisp sea breeze as he approached. As much as he’d been enjoying the manor job and spending time with his friends, part of him still missed being out on the water and looked forward to the next journey in a couple months’ time. He turns and steps inside the tavern.</p>
<p>The place was fairly quiet tonight, which was to be expected on a weekday. The only folks inside aside from the staff appeared to be a few fishermen and sailors taking in an evening drink and savoring a reprise at port. It took only a moment of searching to see Molly sitting off at a back-corner booth, drink in front of them. They waive Fjord over.</p>
<p>As he walks over and sits down, Fjord takes in what Molly is wearing. They’re still adorned with various bits of jewelry and a full face of makeup but seem to have opted for an actual jacket tonight over a tight-fitting shirt and even tighter pants. Fjord could hear the sound of their heels clicking against the wooden floor beneath the table.</p>
<p>“Right on time,” Molly says, their chin on their hands, elbows on the tabletop.</p>
<p>“Yeah, when you spend a bit of time on boats, you tend to be pretty good with time,” Fjord responds, taking a seat across from his companion for the night.</p>
<p>“Ah, a sailor, then? How long are you planning on being in town?”</p>
<p>“Another couple months, at least.”</p>
<p>Molly smiles. “So we’ve got plenty of time.”</p>
<p>Fjord taps his fingers against the table. “Guess I should order a drink, since we’re here.” He flags down one of the waitstaff and orders.</p>
<p>“Did you find anything interesting at the Night Market? Was it your first time there?” Molly asks once the server leaves.</p>
<p>“Yeah, actually, it was. Well there was some good entertainment, like some sort of circus act,” Fjord says, and then quickly adds: “Oh, and meeting you of course.”</p>
<p>Molly lets out a laugh. It’s a nice sound, and Fjord catches a glance at a set of sharp fangs and a forked tongue, which, he quickly realizes, is also pierced, much like their brow, nose, and lower lip. Fjord catches himself licking his own lips.</p>
<p>“Well I do enjoy a nice bit of flattery. You know, there are some more… unique things to be found there, if you know where to look. Not as unique as me, of course,” Molly says with a wink.</p>
<p>“I’ve heard the rumors, but nothing specific. What sorts of things are we talkin’ about?” Fjord’s genuine curiosity over the Night Market pulls him back out of his staring.</p>
<p>Molly takes a long sip from their drink. “You know, they don’t just call the place the Night Market because of those little stalls along the main road. They say you can buy just about anything there. It’s also quite the gathering spot for those who’d rather navigate this world unseen.”</p>
<p>Fjord furrows his brow. Molly seems to have a flare for the dramatic. “What do you mean, ‘unseen?’”</p>
<p>“Oh, the living, the dead, everything in between.”</p>
<p>“Do you know anything about ghosts?” Fjord feels the words slip from his mouth before he could stop himself. He couldn’t help but think about Jester’s words from that first day at the manor.</p>
<p>Molly raises an eyebrow. “I know a bit about such things, yes. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Have you ever seen one?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course,” Molly answers flatly.</p>
<p>Fjord studies Molly’s face but can’t find a trace of deceit.</p>
<p>“At the Night Market?”</p>
<p>“A few times.”</p>
<p>“How do you uh,” Fjord hesitates, runs a hand through his hair, and lowers his voice slightly. “How can you tell if someone’s a ghost?”</p>
<p>Molly twirls a piece of their hair, looking off in thought. “Well, for starters, they tend to be at least a tad incorporeal, and are more active at night. Though a lot of things prefer coming out at night.” They look back at Fjord with a grin.</p>
<p>“Like what—“ Fjord is cut off momentarily by the server dropping off his drink.</p>
<p>“You were saying?” Molly asks, sitting back and draping their arms over the back of the booth. As they lean back, Fjord gets a good look at their neck and the top of their chest. In the dull tavern light, he can just make out what looks to be a collection of thin, faint scars across their skin, and the top edge of a much thicker, vertical scar, plunging down into their shirt. Fjord guesses it would run down the center of their chest, right over their heart. Molly cocks their head, and Fjord realizes he never answered their question and was clearly staring.</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” Fjord finally starts again, taking a sip of his drink. “Besides ghosts, what other sort of things do you mean?” He’d heard of various other creatures and monsters, but he wonders what sort of creatures Molly might have in mind, especially if they were crawling around the Night Market.</p>
<p>“Ghouls, ghasts, though those are a bit nastier and more troublesome to deal with… were-creatures, vampires.”</p>
<p>Fjord snorts. “You sayin’ there’s a gathering of vampires down at the Night Market?”</p>
<p>“Of course, where else could they enjoy some city life in the middle of the night?”</p>
<p><em>Molly’s certainly a difficult one to read, never sure when they’re kiddin’ or not. </em>Fjord thinks to himself.</p>
<p>“Humor me, how can you tell vampires apart from just regular people?” Fjord asks, crossing his arms and leaning back.</p>
<p>“You can’t, unless they want you to, that is,” Molly laughs. “Or I suppose you could just throw them out in the sun or run a stake through them.”</p>
<p>“Those things actually work on ‘em?”</p>
<p>“Usually, yes.”</p>
<p>“How do you know all this?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been around. And like I said, you run into quite a lot of interesting things late at night around here.”</p>
<p>Fjord laughs. “Vampires in Nicodranas… Maybe Jester’s right after all.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Right about what?” Molly leans back in, setting their hands down on the tabletop, drumming their claws against it softly. Fjord spots more thin scars on their hands and wrists amongst the continued tattoos, including a snake devouring a red eye on the back of one hand.</p>
<p>“Okay so I guess I’ve got a story of my own to tell, since you were so kind as to tell me yours,” Fjord responds, looking back up at Molly’s face.</p>
<p>“I appreciate hearing a good story in return. Do go on.”</p>
<p>“See, I’ve been helpin’ out a friend, Jester, you met her last night.”</p>
<p>Molly nods.</p>
<p>“We’ve been fixin’ up some rooms in this big house over in The Opal Archways, and get this, the person who owns the place has never bothered comin’ out to meet us once the whole time.”</p>
<p>“That certainly is odd now isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean I just figured maybe he likes his privacy or somethin’, or he’s just some old dude, but see Jester’s convinced that he must be a ghost.”</p>
<p>Molly laughs, a bit louder than Fjord would’ve expected. “Why a ghost?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah I forgot to mention, our friends have been goin’ through the library, they work over at the Cobalt Soul Archive, and apparently they can’t find any members of the family that owned the place past a couple hundred years back, so Jessie thinks it’s probably the ghost of the dude who last lived there.” Fjord takes a drink.</p>
<p>Molly sits there for a moment, still aside from the claws continuing to drum on the table, something strangely different about their expression. Fjord swears they’re not even breathing, until he hears them exhale once through their nose sharply before they speak, “That’s certainly an… interesting little theory to have.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s uh… got quite the imagination sometimes, but she’s also got some holy magic on her side, so I wouldn’t be surprised if she tried talkin’ to ghosts sometimes. She said this other guy who works there sometimes can talk to ghosts himself,” Fjord continues, watching Molly’s reaction a bit more closely.</p>
<p>“That all depends on if the spirit’s in the mood to chat. Though the dead and undead can be a bit talkative under the right circumstances.” The smile returns to Molly’s face. “And a good imagination is a useful thing in the presence of the strange and unusual.”  </p>
<p>Something clicks in Fjord’s head. “Huh.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Molly watches Fjord expectantly.</p>
<p>“I was just thinkin’… one of the other folks who lives in the house actually works down at the Market. Funny, she’s the one who gave us the tip of checkin’ out the side streets, and if she hadn’t, we wouldn’t have gotten the chance to meet you,” Fjord remarks, unfolding his arms and taking another drink.</p>
<p>“Then I’m quite glad she was there to send you my way,” Molly says as they reach out and gently touch the hand Fjord didn’t have wrapped around his glass. Their hand is cold, just like Fjord remembers from the night before, despite the pleasant warmth within the tavern.</p>
<p>“Hey, are the dead usually cold? I feel like I’ve heard folks talk about gettin’ chills and stuff from ghosts walkin’ through them,” Fjord asks, briefly shuddering. Admittedly, the genuine prospect of their <em>actually </em>being a ghost in Fletching Manor sent a shiver up his spine. Beasts or weird people he could handle, but he’d heard enough sailor’s tales of lost ships to be nervous around ghosts.</p>
<p>Molly pulls their hand away, and Fjord kicks himself beneath the table for ruining what he immediately realizes was Molly trying to be sweet on him by continuing to ramble about ghosts.</p>
<p>“Yes, the dead and related other creatures do tend to feel a bit cold to the living,” Molly answers. If they were disappointed, they hid it well enough that Fjord couldn’t see it.</p>
<p>Fjord inhales then reaches out to take Molly’s hand. “We can talk about somethin’ else, if you’d prefer.”</p>
<p>Molly visibly perks up and squeezes Fjord’s hand gently. Their hand feels slightly rough and calloused, not unlike Fjord’s own. “We can talk about whatever you like, I could go on about almost anything, really,” Molly says through a half-lidded expression.</p>
<p>Fjord nods and pauses, unsure what to say next. “Sorry I’m just… a bit rusty with this whole dating thing.” A second passes and it dawns on Fjord what he just said. “I uh… I don’t mean to assume this is a <em>date</em>, or anything, we’re just talking.”</p>
<p>“Do you want it to be?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess I would.”</p>
<p>Molly chuckles softly. “You know I had assumed from the bit about <em>courage</em> from the reading about <em>love </em>I gave you last night that you meant it as a pick-up line, but I guess not.”</p>
<p>Fjord stammers, “I… well I mean, sort of… I guess I really didn’t know how you took it.” Fjord takes a deep breath. “I sort of wondered if maybe you givin’ me your number and all was advertising your services, not uh…”</p>
<p>“But you took the chance anyways. Courage indeed.”</p>
<p>“So you’re not always so forward and touchy with everyone who comes in for a reading?”</p>
<p>“Oh I definitely tend to lay it on a bit thick, when I think it’ll help keep someone coming back, or if they might have a funny enough response,” Molly clarifies, laughing. “I think that other fellow with you would’ve jumped out of his sweater if I tried that with him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, probably,” Fjord agrees, joining in on the laughter, imagining Caleb turning about as red as his hair.</p>
<p>“When you left in such a hurry, I was half-worried I had managed to scare you off. Now I’m rarely wrong, but I’m grateful I was this time around.”</p>
<p>“I gotta say I was a bit nervous when it took you so long to text me back today.” Fjord feels Molly squeezes his hand in response.</p>
<p>“In the future, I am much easier to get ahold of after sunset.”</p>
<p>“Not much of a morning person, huh?”</p>
<p>“Quite the opposite, really.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” Fjord muses. “If you’d like there to be a next time.”</p>
<p>“Definitely, I’m not ready to let you go just yet,” Molly says, squeezing Fjord’s hand once again as if for emphasis.</p>
<p>Fjord checks his phone. “It’s gettin’ a tad late, and I have to be up bright and early in the mornin’, or Jester will come banging down my door.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m not so cruel as to put you through that.”</p>
<p>“I could walk you home if you’d like,” Fjord offers, then finishes his drink.</p>
<p>Molly finishes their glass as well. “I live a bit far from here, I could walk you back to your place, though.”</p>
<p>“Sure, yeah.”</p>
<p>Fjord lets go of Molly’s hand to shrug back into his jacket that he had shed at one point in the night and stands. Molly hops up and links his arm in Fjord’s.</p>
<p>“Lead the way, sailor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fjord leads Molly back up through The Open Quay, into The Skew. They enjoy some light conversation as they walk, Molly asking about Fjord’s experiences out at sea. It was a nice change; Fjord was used to being with other folks who’d gone out to sea. He quite liked the opportunity to teach someone about boats and tell sailors’ stories they hadn’t already heard a thousand times before. He was in the middle of a tale when they reach the front of his building.</p>
<p>“Well… here we are,” Fjord says, not wanting to part ways just yet.</p>
<p>Molly looks over, having been watching Fjord as he spoke. “Ah, I suppose you’ll have to finish up that story some other time.”</p>
<p>Fjord slowly slips his arm from Molly’s. “Yeah, of course, next time. I guess I’ll text you. At night, of course.”</p>
<p>Molly laughs. They seemed to laugh quite a bit, and Fjord savors it each time. “Yes, please do. Or I’ll text you.”</p>
<p>Standing this close, Fjord realizes Molly is taller than him, but more lean muscle in contrast to Fjord’s stocky figure. Even without those heels they were wearing, Fjord figures Molly would still be just a hair taller, their lips just out of reach. Lost in thought, Fjord doesn’t notice Molly lean in even closer until he feels them tilt up his chin slightly with one finger and lay a soft kiss against his lips.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the company, Fjord,” Molly says as they lean back, holding Fjord’s chin there for just a moment before dropping their hand.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I had a nice time. Good night, Molly,” Fjord replies, looking up into Molly’s eyes, head still tilted upwards.</p>
<p>Molly starts to walk off, waving as they headed off east through The Skew.</p>
<p>Fjord watches them walk for a bit and fade away from view, then heads upstairs.</p>
<p>He spends a while laying in bed, lost in thought, before sleep finally takes him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Afternoon Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The mysteries of Fletching Manor are unearthed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks pass with more work at the manor and more dates with Molly. Fjord finds Molly’s easy going, and they switch off sharing some of each other’s favorite quiet spots around Nicodranas. Molly’s definitely a night owl, and their most recent outing involves Fjord getting a text after 10 pm from Molly asking if he’d like to go for a walk. They end up sitting atop an abandoned rooftop (apparently Molly has quite the knack for finding and navigating such places) for hours, sharing a bottle of wine Molly brings along and chatting, stealing kisses in between identifying constellations, which they both where quite good at for completely different reasons.</p>
<p>Something about these nights with Molly had Fjord feeling like he was a young dockhand again, weaving through the city streets. He’s sure Beau would laugh, and Jester would say he was acting like some character out of one of her romance novels she likes so much if he told them he spent his nights looking at stars or walking down the beach. But it was nice, if Fjord had to describe it, he’d say Molly is… uncomplicated. Just a couple of folks sharing some nice nights. They hadn’t exactly put a label on the whole thing yet, but that was fine by him. No point rushing into things. He hadn’t yet told Jester, or Beau, or anyone about Molly, and there’s something nice about that, too, just having this private part of his life, at least for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fjord stifles a yawn as he and Jester head up the stairs of Fletching Manor the next morning.</p>
<p>“Late night?”</p>
<p>Fjord nearly jumps out of his boots hearing Yasha’s voice from out of nowhere.</p>
<p>“Good morning Yasha! We didn’t even see you there,” Jester says, waving over at Yasha as she stands up from one of the nearby flowerbeds.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, Fjord,” Yasha says softly.</p>
<p>Fjord isn’t sure quite <em>how </em>they both managed to miss such a broad, tall figure like Yasha as they walked up. Her entire presence seemed to fade from notice at times.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, it’s fine,” Fjord says, clearing his throat.</p>
<p>Jester nudges him. “<em>Did </em>you have a late night, Fjord?” she asks, drawing out the sound of his name.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Fjord starts, then, seeing Jester’s mouth pop open in response, quickly adds, “It was nothing, really, just uh, getting a few drinks.”</p>
<p>Jester gasps, “And you didn’t tell me?”</p>
<p>“It was just a casual thing, Jessie,” Fjord responds. <em>Here we go. </em> </p>
<p>“With who? No offense Fjord, but you don’t exactly get out much,” Jester continues.</p>
<p>Fjord could be a pretty convincing liar when he put his mind to it, but Jester was the persistent type, a seasoned detective when it came down to it. She respected his privacy well enough, but he rarely saw a reason to outright deceive her, including in this moment.</p>
<p>Fjord sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “That fortune teller we met that one time at the Night Market had slipped me their number, so we’ve been talking.”</p>
<p>“So, wait… does that mean that since <em>I’m </em>the one who came up with the idea to go to the Night Market <em>and </em>made you get that reading, that it was <em>me </em>who technically set you two up?” Jester suggests, clearly proud of herself.</p>
<p>“Us,” Yasha comments, this time catching both Fjord and Jester off guard, as they had gotten sucked into their own conversation and entirely forgotten the silent presence.</p>
<p>“You know, since I told you to go down the side roads, and all,” Yasha continues.</p>
<p>“You’re right! Jester and Yasha, Professional Matchmakers at your service,” Jester says, giving a slight bow, eliciting a laugh from Yasha.</p>
<p>“Sure, thanks, I’m just gonna head in now and get started, lot of uh, sanding to do,” Fjord says, nodding his head at Yasha and heading inside the manor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fjord spends the day tackling that sanding, which was as much the truth as it was an excuse to avoid discussing his love life any further. Just as he figured during their first walkthrough, most of the furniture pieces throughout the manor were finely crafted, good quality wood items imported from the Dwendalian Empire that just needed to be refinished. The weather this time of year was pleasantly cool, which Fjord was grateful for as he works on the pieces out back behind the manor. Jester occasionally drops by to check in, herself working on painting a large floral mural in the repainted front room that Yasha uses as a workspace.</p>
<p>Near the end of the day, Fjord is rescued from one of Jester’s visits right as she begins to ask about last night’s date by Beau jogging out to them.</p>
<p>“Hey, so uh, do you guys think you’ll be done soon for the day?” Beau asks as she reaches them</p>
<p>“I’m not working on the mural anymore tonight, which looks <em>great </em>so far by the way,” Jester responds.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it does, Jes,” Beau nods, looking to Fjord, something clearly on her mind.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, sure just gotta finish up this coat, you lookin’ to head home soon, Beau?” Fjord says, raising an eyebrow. It’s nearly sunset at this point, as the fall days were growing shorter.</p>
<p>Beau looks around behind her, then lowers her voice, “We found some really, really cool shit that you’ve totally gotta see.”</p>
<p>“Was it the ghost?” Jester whispers back.</p>
<p>“No, but it’s still really fucking <em>weird.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Fjord reaches a stopping point for the day, Beau leads him and Jester back into the manor, looking around as though she expects someone to be watching them. They head through the library, into the study, where Caleb and Veth crouch in the middle of a sea of papers and books that nearly fill the room. Fjord has to try and carefully step around some of the various items littering the floor as Beau quietly shuts the door behind them. Jester climbs onto the small couch, and Fjord weaves through the room to join her.</p>
<p>“So, what is all this?” Jester asks at her usual loud volume, quickly followed up by both Beau and Veth shushing her.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, keep it down a bit Jes,” Beau says under her breath, cracking open the study door and glancing into the library for a moment, before gently closing it again.</p>
<p>“Is all this really necessary?” Fjord whispers.</p>
<p>“We can’t be too careful,” Caleb says softly, clearly also looped into this charade by the others.</p>
<p>“With what, more family records and old maps?” Fjord responds.</p>
<p>Beau heads over to the couch, carefully jumping around the various open books and notes with trained agility. She sits down in front of Jester and Fjord, crossing her legs, and leans towards them as she speaks, “Okay, so most of the stuff here was a bunch of boring history books, and like, the driest fucking nonfiction from forever ago—”</p>
<p>“All of which are priceless texts that the Cobalt Soul archives are thrilled to add to their collection that date back hundreds of years,” Caleb adds.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever, so Caleb’s over here flipping through some of it, and he calls me over because one of the pages is strange, like it’s completely out of place, wrong age and just totally unrelated. And at first, I’m like, whatever, who cares, but then we go through some more books, and we find <em>even more </em>shit like that, and start putting the pages together,” Beau continues, gesturing to some of the loose papers scattered around beside her.</p>
<p>Fjord glances over at the various pages, mostly dense text, with some diagrams and maps interspersed.</p>
<p>“What was it? Ooo, did you come across someone’s diary, oh, or secret love letters?” Jester asks leaning in towards Beau’s face.</p>
<p>“It’s all written in <em>code</em>,” Beau says slowly, her eyes going wide as she delivers the reveal looking back at Jester.</p>
<p>“It was uh, thankfully something I’ve been able to crack, although it did take quite a number of hours,” Caleb says, cleaning his glasses.</p>
<p>“Seriously, Caleb’s super fancy wizard training came in really handy in figuring this shit out.”</p>
<p>Fjord remembers Caleb mentioning his previous career as an arcanist in the Empire. Apparently, he had gone to some big school over in the capital city. He didn’t like to talk about it much, though.</p>
<p>“So, what does it say?” Jester asks, her voice raising above a whisper, prompting yet another round of shushing and glances toward the door. She lowers her voice again, “Come on Beau, tell us.”</p>
<p>“I’m getting there. Remember the family tree book Caleb was reading the last time you guys came in here? Back then, I didn’t think it really mattered, but Caleb kept reading it, and turns out, that dude, Gustav—” Beau points up to the large portrait behind the desk. “He was one of those last two people to be listed in the book. According to the book, his whole family except for him died when he was still a teenager.”</p>
<p>“That’s so sad,” Jester says.</p>
<p>“Super sad, and super <em>weird</em>. We checked the archives and city records, and everything we could find was really vague about what happened,” Beau continues.</p>
<p>“And you found the answers hidden in a bunch of other books?” Fjord asks, not yet sure where this going.</p>
<p>“You were right Jester, they’re parts of Gustav’s journal. And in it, he explains what happened that night.” Beau smiles and launches into the story with all the enthusiasm and hushed words of a camp counselor out of one of her favorite horror movies telling ghost stories to children around a campfire. “So, the whole family used to live here, in this house. One night, Gustav wakes up because he hears these weird noises, and then suddenly, someone screaming, followed by this loud screeching noise. He jumps out of bed and runs and hides in one of those big wardrobes they’ve got up in the bedrooms, scared shitless, and waits. Through the tiny little crack between the doors, he sees this freaky monster enter the room. It’s this massive toad thing, with a huge, long tongue and these big creepy eyes, and it looks around, but it doesn’t find Gustav, and eventually just walks right out. And Gustav stays there all night, waiting, until the next day some strangers come by, and when they call out asking if anyone was still there, he finally climbs back out of the wardrobe. Turns out they were fucking <em>monster hunters</em>, tracking the big toad thing. He tries to run out and starts calling for his family, but these hunters grab him and tell him he was the only one left, that judging by the other rooms, there were <em>multiple</em> monsters and they <em>ate </em>everyone else.”</p>
<p>The room falls silent for several moments. The existence of all manner of monsters wasn’t unknown to any of them, but the idea of a whole group of monsters entering into a big, well-defended city like Nicodranas was completely unheard of in this day and age. Occasionally, stories circulated about travelers running into some rogue creatures on the road, but with most travel being conducted through the various railways between cities, that was still fairly rare. Fjord knows he’s the only one in the room who’s ever seen any sort of monsters, having encountered some strange sea beasts while sailing.</p>
<p>“That’s terrible… poor Gustav,” Jester says sadly, looking off at the painting.</p>
<p>“Yeah… but it doesn’t end there though. When Gustav finishes up school a couple years later, he goes off and actually learns how to become a monster hunter himself and goes on to help start up a local order of monster hunters right here in Nicodranas!” Beau says, thrown back into the excitement of the story.</p>
<p>“That exists? <em>Here?</em>” Jester is practically out of her seat.</p>
<p>“Not anymore,” Caleb says, standing up and stretching. “That was over three hundred years ago, and apparently the order slowly died out in the last century, when the dangers from attacks and invasions from these creatures finally started to subside and there was no longer any need for the hunters.” <br/>“Oh,” Jester says softly, and looks disappointed.</p>
<p>“There’s more,” Beau starts again.</p>
<p>Jester perks back up. “Oh yeah, like didn’t he have a kid or something? Did you find out why this place was empty for so long?”</p>
<p>“Okay, so yes, he did, and also, if I had to guess it’s because this place has got to be super fucking haunted. I did some digging and absolutely no one wanted to buy this place because of all the freaky rumors,” Beau replies. Fjord looks around, starting to wonder if maybe there were <em>actual fucking ghosts </em>here.</p>
<p>Beau continues, “But yeah, his kid. Gustav finally retired from the whole monster hunting thing, and at some point, ends up taking in this kid whose family had gotten killed by monsters, just like Gustav’s. And again, just like Gustav, the kid becomes a monster hunter too.” Beau pauses. “But after a few years, and Gustav’s super old at this point, Lucien, the kid, gets killed while fighting something.”</p>
<p>Jester sniffles. “I can’t even imagine it… losing your whole family, and then losing your new family too.”</p>
<p>“He even hid away all of his family photos,” Veth says, standing up and walking over to the couch, holding a large photo album. “We found this hidden away, tucked in a secret spot behind some of the books.”</p>
<p>Jester takes the album and opens it up across her lap, and Fjord leans over to look. Most of the pages feature old, black and white photos of a half-elven family, including a portrait clearly taken out in the main foyer.</p>
<p>“That must be Gustav, it looks like him,” Jester says, pointing out one of the children in the photos. He certainly resembles the man in the painting.</p>
<p>After the family photos, the remaining few pages feature an older Gustav, now accompanied by a child, who, as the pictures progress, grows into a teenager, and then a young adult. The child, even in the colorless photos, is clearly a tiefling, with large curled horns, solid-color eyes, and a pointed tail. As Fjord leans closer, he could swear they almost look like Molly, minus all the tattoos and piercings, with shorter hair, and a much more serious expression. It’s probably the similar horn shape. One of the photos of just the tiefling is accompanied by a hand-written caption with the name “Lucien.”</p>
<p>“What I don’t get, Beau, is why the big secret with all this?” Fjord says, looking back up from the photo album.</p>
<p>“Remember Jester said that Caduceus can talk to ghosts?” Beau answers.</p>
<p>Jester closes the album and says, “Oh! So I was right, you think this Mister Tealeaf is maybe one of the people who died here?”</p>
<p>“I can’t be sure who, but my guess is it’s probably Gustav, after he died all alone in this house,” Beau says.</p>
<p>“But what’s with that name, ‘Tealeaf?’” Fjord asks.</p>
<p>“Dude, it sounds totally fake. Caduceus is probably the one who made it up, you know, with all his tea drinking and shit,” Beau says.</p>
<p>“And Yasha and Cree, do you think they know? Aren’t they friends of this person, this <em>ghost</em>?” Fjord signs air quotes as he reaches the last word.</p>
<p>“They’re probably in on it. Or maybe,” Beau leans towards Fjord. “Maybe they’re ghosts too. Or some other weird thing.”</p>
<p>Fjord thinks back to the times Yasha has seemed to appear without a single sound. Or the few times he’s seen Cree, where she always seemed to be watching them, quietly. “Huh,” is all Fjord can think to say.</p>
<p>“Either way, I don’t want them to know we’ve figured this shit out yet, not until we know <em>for sure </em>what’s going on with them, this place, and that Tealeaf person.”</p>
<p>Fjord looks over to Caleb and says, “What do you think?” Fjord wasn’t surprised to see Beau and Jester wrapped up in all this, but Caleb was always a bit more cautious.</p>
<p>“I think Beauregard is right, I think we need to look into this more. While I was back in Rexxentrum, I learned about many of these strange things Beau has mentioned, and that are written here,” Caleb says, and gestures towards the array of books and notes. “It is rare these days, yes, to see many of these things, but they certainly do exist, and we should be careful.”</p>
<p>Fjord thinks for a moment, then sighs and says, “Well, I’ve also seen a few bizarre things, out at sea, so I guess I can’t be too surprised.” He thinks back to the conversation he had with Molly the first time they went out. “You know, come to think of it, Molly mentioned they’d seen some weird creatures around the Night Market, too.”</p>
<p>“Molly, as in the fortune teller?” Caleb raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Woah, did you two hook-up or something?” Beau says. “Nice.”</p>
<p>“We’ve uh, been talking,” Fjord clarified.</p>
<p>“About monsters and shit,” Beau says.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and didn’t we see Yasha there that night, too,” Fjord brings up, changing the subject.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re right, Fjord, we did! She works there!” Jester chimes in. “Oh my gosh, it’s all related.”</p>
<p>“Do you think maybe Molly could tell us more about what they’ve seen?” Beau asks.</p>
<p>“We should have them over for dinner and ask them stuff,” Jester offers, smiling, glancing at Fjord.</p>
<p>“We should all be there,” Veth says.</p>
<p>“I certainly would be interested in hearing what they have to say,” Caleb adds.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, shit. </em>
</p>
<p>“Okay, so Fjord, ask Molly when they’re free for dinner and Beau and I will host everyone!” Jester says, jumping out of her seat.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah sure, I’ll do that,” Fjord says, slowly drawing his phone out of his pocket. He checks the time. It’s just after sunset by this point. <em>They should be around by now. </em>He types out the message and stares at his phone. He takes a deep breath and hits send.</p>
<p>
  <em>7:49 pm: Hey Molls, would you be free sometime this week? The friends you met are having a little get together </em>
</p>
<p>When Fjord glances up from his phone, the others are all watching him.</p>
<p>“I’ll let y’all know when they respond, but it’s not gonna be right away, they’re probably working—” Fjord is cut off by his phone vibrating.</p>
<p>
  <em>7:50 pm: Hey sailor</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>7:51 pm: Yulisen night? </em>
</p>
<p>“What did they say?” Jester plops back down next to Fjord.</p>
<p>“They said Yulisen works for them.”</p>
<p>“Yulisen it is!” Jester turns away from Fjord to excitedly start discussing dinner options with Beau and the others.</p>
<p>
  <em>7:52 pm: Sure. It’s at Jester’s place, she lives in my building</em>
</p>
<p>Fjord half-listens to the dinner conversation, waiting to hear back.</p>
<p>
  <em>7:54 pm: See you then</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>7:54 pm: Any updates on your ghost </em>
</p>
<p>Fjord holds back a chuckle. <em>Great timing. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>7:55 pm: You’ll have to ask Jes when you come over</em>
</p>
<p>A response.</p>
<p>
  <em>7:56 pm: This’ll be fun</em>
</p>
<p>Fjord sure hopes it is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Late Night Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fjord accompanies Jester on an unexpected trip.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple days later, on Folsen night, Fjord decides to head out for an evening walk. The weather was slowly growing colder, but he liked the feel of the chilled wind coming in off the ocean. He walks, paying little attention to which way he’s heading, and somehow his feet carry him towards the Night Market. He hadn’t been back since that first night’s group outing. He gets the idea to pop by and surprise Molly, just to give a quick hello. Molly enjoyed unexpected things, after all.</p>
<p>He strolls down the main row of stalls and is just about to turn down the side street where Molly sets up their tent when he catches a familiar flash of blue out of the corner of his eye. He briskly walks over and sure enough, it’s Jester, seemingly alone.</p>
<p>
  <em>But what is she doing here? Especially without Beau. </em>
</p>
<p>Fjord gets within earshot of her and calls out, “Hey Jes!”</p>
<p>Jester stops abruptly and spins around, surprised, then walks over towards Fjord. “Oh Fjord, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I was just uh, out on a walk and figured I’d stop by and say hello to Molly while I was passin’ by,” Fjord clears his throat. “What are you doin’ here? Is Beau not with you?”</p>
<p>“Beau’s still back at the manor working on something with Caleb, and they’ll probably be a while, so I figured I’d just find something to do!” Jester explains, and there’s something about Jester’s smile that tells Fjord she’s hiding something. By now, he’d learned to know the difference between when Jester’s enthusiasm was genuine and when it was a thinly veiled guise for her being nervous or upset. He leads her over out of the main flow of foot traffic, towards the side of one of the nearby buildings.</p>
<p>“Jes… If somethin’s botherin’ you, or you need anything, you know you can tell me, right?” Fjord says, lowering his voice. Thankfully it was quiet enough off to the side, away from the crowds.</p>
<p>Jester looks down at her feet and shuffles a bit. She’s wearing one of what Fjord considered to be her “business outfits,” a fitted dark blue dress and long dark green coat, a muted look without the bright colors or various patterns Jester usually wore.</p>
<p>Jester finally sighs, looks back up at Fjord, and says, “Okay Fjord, you know me. If I tell you this, can you please not tell Beau? I mean just not yet. Not that it’s anything that I <em>need </em>to hide from her or anything, because I could tell her, since she’s my <em>girlfriend </em>and all, but it’s just.” Jester pauses. “It’s just that when I talked to her about it before she told me it wasn’t a good idea.”</p>
<p>Fjord raises an eyebrow. “Alright Jester, I won’t.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. So, remember how I told you about how my dad went off and left my momma behind, and he never even found out about me? And how momma would like to see him again, but we didn’t know where he was?” Jester starts.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do.” Jester had told Fjord a lot about her childhood, and he’d even met her mother a couple times. Jester’s mom was a well-known performer in Nicodranas, the famous Ruby of the Sea. They’d watch her shows from time to time.</p>
<p>“Well, a while ago I got the idea to ask the Traveler for help in leading me to him, and he ended up guiding me <em>here</em>, and now I finally know where to find him, and I know what he looks like and everything, but I haven’t actually, like, talked to him. Not yet.”</p>
<p>“That’s great Jester, does your mom know?”</p>
<p>“Momma says she isn’t sure about going to see him, because what if he doesn’t want to see her? Because if he’s here in Nicodranas, why wouldn’t he have come by to see her already?”</p>
<p>“She’s got a good point.”</p>
<p>“But see, I wonder if maybe he knew about <em>me</em>, then maybe he’d at least want to get to know me, and then maybe he’d talk to momma too. And when I told Beau I wanted to meet him, she said he might not… react well to suddenly finding out he has a kid and stuff, and that it might feel <em>worse </em>if he doesn’t want to talk to me than if I never talked to him at all, and like, why would I want to meet someone who left my mom.” Jester grows quiet. “And she might be right, and I know that her own dad’s a bit of a dick, but I just need to <em>know</em>, Fjord.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Beau’s got a good point. But maybe if you gave her a little time, she’d warm up to it, and if he’s here is there really any need to rush into all this?”</p>
<p>“It’s just been bothering me for a while now, and remember back when Molly told our fortunes? They said that I should work past the things that were bothering me, and that there’s a bright future for me when I do, so I’ve been watching and waiting for the right night.”</p>
<p>“What uh, does your dad do around here anyhow, Jes?”</p>
<p>“I found out he runs this club here, and if you know this secret password, you can get into this more exclusive part of it downstairs, and that’s where my dad usually is. And I know the password now, so I can get in, and maybe just… walk over and say hello.”</p>
<p>“Secret club, huh.” Something about Jester wandering down into some strange place in the Night Market alone makes Fjord uneasy. Maybe it was the stories Molly mentioned on their first date about all the weird things around here, or the rumors Fjord heard (and Molly since confirmed) of criminal activity and other strange dealings in the lesser known rooms of the market. “I dunno Jes, that sounds maybe a little dangerous, goin’ there by yourself. You’ve heard the stories about this place.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine, I can take care of myself, and I’ve got the Traveler with me, remember?”</p>
<p>Jester certainly wasn’t an easy target. She could definitely hold her own in a fight and having some divine magic on her side certainly didn’t hurt.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but still…”</p>
<p>Jester gasps, a sudden idea coming to mind, “Well why don’t you just come with me then? I mean maybe you being here too is a good sign that I should do this now, since I won’t be alone?”</p>
<p>Fjord couldn’t really argue with that. “Sure Jes, I’ll tag along.”</p>
<p>Jester squeezes Fjord in a tight hug. “Thank you, Fjord.”</p>
<p>He hugs her back. “No problem, Jester.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jester leads Fjord down the main street to one of the bars they’d passed by their last time here, which Jester informs Fjord is called <em>The Evening Nip</em>. They walk in and it just seems like a perfectly average joint, most of the seats filled by this time of night. It certainly wasn’t the fanciest place Fjord had seen in Nicodranas, but it’s about what he expects from the various taverns scattered about The Skew. Jester points out one of the barkeeps perched on a barstool near the back corner, an old dwarf, with a visible scowl across his face. They make their way over towards him.</p>
<p>When they approach, he looks up and asks, “Well, what do you want? Can I get ya a drink?”</p>
<p>Jester speaks up, putting on a voice that seemed to mimic her mother’s firm, but warm tone, “Yes, we would like a drink. We have no coin, but we do come with many gifts.”</p>
<p>The man looks between the two of them and nods. “Aye.” He gets up off the stool and motions for them to follow him. He leads them down a back hallway, and opens a door, revealing a back stairwell.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Jester says in that same voice, nodding to the man as they pass through the doorway.</p>
<p>“Enjoy your evenin’,” he replies, closing the door behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stairwell is illuminated by a low light with a light bluish tint to it. Fjord and Jester head down into a large room that is immediately very different from the one upstairs. The plain wooden interior of the tavern gave way to a dimly lit club, which traded in old booths for black metal tables and plush red chairs and sofas, and the almost-too-loud acoustic music for the soft sound of a large piano being played off to the left side of the room. While it wasn’t nearly as packed down here, there were still a fair amount people scattered amongst the tables and seated at the well-polished bar. Most of the patrons seemed more nicely dressed than the bar-goers upstairs. Fjord looks down at his own outfit: dark jeans, boots, and thankfully one of his nicer jackets. <em>That explains Jester’s look tonight. </em>Fjord thinks to himself.</p>
<p>Jester taps Fjord’s arm and leads him through the club, looking around, clearly searching for her dad. At the far end, past the bar, there’s a singular large table in front of a couch, tucked into its own little alcove. Jester points towards it. Only one figure is seated there, a tall, blue-skinned man with dark hair and a well-manicured beard. He lounges back, sipping a drink, reading a book perched on the table’s edge. <em>That must be him, then. </em></p>
<p>They decide to grab a quick drink so Jester can take a moment and prepare herself. Fjord grabs them two seats at the bar. As Jester waves over the bartender and waits for them to wander over, Fjord takes another glance across the room and makes an odd observation. Something feels slightly <em>off </em>about this place, and that feeling had been with him since the moment they descended the stairs. And now, Fjord realizes people were occasionally looking at them, not staring, just sneaking casual looks, sometimes followed by whispering to their companions before looking away again. The bartender finally makes their way over to them. They raise an eyebrow at both of them. “A couple of new faces, welcome.”</p>
<p>“Oh, is your crowd mostly regulars, then?” Fjord asks, leaning causally on the bar.</p>
<p>The bartender smiles. “Even nowadays, Nicodranas still has its old reputation. Now what can I get you?”</p>
<p>Fjord can’t make out what they could possibly mean by that but figures it would be best to just leave it alone. Jester seems to agree. They order their drinks, and Jester spends the wait alternating between looking down at the bar to curiously looking around. The glances in their direction start to make a little more sense. Not much, but some.</p>
<p>Fjord decides to pull out his phone and send a text to Molly. <em>They work around here, after all.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>10:14 pm: You ever been to The Evening Nip?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10:14 pm: Weird place, especially the downstairs area. There’s a whole club down here under some old tavern</em>
</p>
<p>As Fjord sends off the messages, the bartender returns with their drinks. By the time Fjord takes them and pays, he glances over and sees that Jester managed to slip away without him noticing. <em>Shit</em>. She’s always been particularly good at sneaking off. He looks around and catches sight of her as she approaches the private back table, where the man – her dad, apparently – still sat alone.</p>
<p>Just as the man looks up at Jester, closing his book and smiling, Fjord feels a hand on his shoulder. He slowly starts to turn, not wanting to take his eyes off Jester and this mysterious person, saying “Can I help – “</p>
<p>Fjord is taken aback as he turns and sees the person happens to be Cree.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Cree asks, her tone harsh.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, just out for the evening,” Fjord says, trying to keep glancing back at Jester.</p>
<p>“How did you get in here?”</p>
<p>“We knew the password.” Fjord spots the man across from Jester watching her speak with his chin on his hands, face seemingly impassive.</p>
<p>“’We?’ Who else is…” Cree starts, then looks over where Fjord keeps glancing, and curses under her breath. “You two should leave, now.”</p>
<p>“What? Why? And what are you doin’ here, by the way?”</p>
<p>“I work around here. And I’m telling you, this isn’t the sort of place you should just be wandering into.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Both Yasha and Cree work here, huh. Wait until Beau and the others hear about this.</em>
</p>
<p>“Look, I’m not leavin’ until Jester’s ready to go. In the meantime, mind elaborating on why we shouldn’t be here right now?”</p>
<p>Cree looks into his eyes. “There are many things you’d be better off going your whole life without knowing. Dangerous things.” Cree subtly looks around.</p>
<p>Fjord takes another glance back at Jester. She’s still talking, and the man’s expression hasn’t changed. He looks around the room, just as Cree had done. People are still looking over at them; well, more accurately, at <em>him. </em>And, he realizes, some are also looking over at Jester, too.</p>
<p>Fjord looks back at Cree. “Well I can tell by all the odd looks that we must stick out around here, but what I can’t figure out is why.”</p>
<p>Cree looks away, thinking. As she does, Fjord turns to watch Jester again, and sees the man nod once at her, and then Jester is turning around and heading back towards Fjord. She’s giving him that same, familiar sad smile that she had earlier that night. When Jester reaches the bar, she notices Cree behind Fjord.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey Cree, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Jester says looking around Fjord.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s go,” Cree responds beckoning Fjord and Jester to follow her as she steps away from the bar and heads off, back towards the entrance.</p>
<p>“What’s going on, Fjord?” Jester asks. Fjord locks his arm in hers and leads her in the direction Cree is heading.</p>
<p>“Cree said we should leave, that it’s dangerous here, Jes.”</p>
<p>“Dangerous? I mean, we kind of knew that. And I guess we should leave anyhow,” Jester’s voice trails off as the make their leave.</p>
<p>Fjord barely makes out a voice as they pass by the last table nearest to the exit.</p>
<p>“Leaving so soon?”</p>
<p>Fjord glances once over his shoulder to see an unfamiliar humanoid, probably human, figure watching them, their lips parting as they smile, revealing a set of surprisingly sharp teeth. Fjord quickly shakes his head and they make their way up the stairs.</p>
<p>Cree keeps walking once they reach the main level, continuing across the tavern, and right out the front door. Fjord and Jester follow, walking fast to keep up. Outside, she heads to the area where the busy, brightly lit row of merchant stalls begins, and turns to face them, standing off to the side of the road.</p>
<p>“You should probably head on home,” Cree says, looking past Fjord and Jester, as if checking to see if they’d been followed.</p>
<p>“I feel like there’s more to this than you’re letting on,” Fjord says, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“Fjord, I would like to go home,” Jester says softly.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, right, sure Jes,” Fjord looks down at Jester, who’s once again looking down at the ground. “See you Grissen, Cree,” Fjord says, nodding off at the tabaxi as he takes Jester’s arm and they head off towards the market entrance.</p>
<p>“Don’t go back there, Fjord,” Cree says as they go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jester is quiet as they walk back towards their building. When they finally get to her apartment door, she speaks, “Thank you Fjord, for coming with me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course Jester, anytime. Do you uh, wanna tell me what happened?” Fjord had a pretty good idea already.</p>
<p>“He said he didn’t know what I was talking about. He was really polite about it, but he denied even knowing my mom.”</p>
<p>“Hey I’m sorry, I know you wanted to get to know your dad and all, but at least you tried. And I’m really proud of you for goin’ for it.”</p>
<p>Jester sniffles a bit, then smiles. “Yeah, thanks. Good night, Fjord. See you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Night, Jes.”</p>
<p>Jester unlocks the door and heads inside. Fjord walks off to his own door and reaches into his pocket to pull out his keys, then stops. He checks his phone. No response from Molly. Fjord isn’t sure he wanted to wait to get some answers. He turns and heads back downstairs and walks back towards the Night Market.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fjord quickly walks down the row of stalls, keeping an eye out for Cree, or even Yasha. He doesn’t spot either of them. Partway down the side street where Molly’s tent is set up, a hand reaches out and grabs his arm, pulling him into a small dark alley. The grip is strong, and Fjord is nearly caught off balance by the force of the tug. He quickly whips his head around, expecting it to be one of the folks he was looking out for, and is surprised to find a familiar set of red eyes staring back at him, face close to his.</p>
<p>“Molls?” Fjord says, confused. The hand is still locked around his bicep. “Did you get my message?”</p>
<p>“I did,” Molly says, releasing Fjord’s arm, but staying close. “What were you doing at The Evening Nip? And <em>downstairs, </em>of all places?”</p>
<p>“It’s a long story. Is there something I should know about that place? You’re the second person to be worried about me being there.”</p>
<p>Molly is silent for a moment. “Remember how I told you there are some curious places around here?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Wait, are you tellin’ me I walked into some den of monsters or some shit?”</p>
<p>Molly’s returning silence is all the answer he needs.</p>
<p>“Shit, seriously? I mean, they just looked like <em>people</em>. They were givin’ us weird looks, but I just thought maybe it was some exclusive joint.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, ‘us?’”</p>
<p>“Jester was with me I just dropped her back off at home.”</p>
<p>Molly nods. “Fjord… you need to be more careful. Any place that you can just walk in the front door is fine, but don’t go heading into any more secret places, not unless you’re with me.”</p>
<p>“With you?”</p>
<p>“I know my way around.” Molly reaches out and takes Fjord’s hand. “Well, I’m calling it a night, so why don’t I walk you home.” Their mood and tone take a complete turn.</p>
<p>“Sure, yeah. Let’s go.” Fjord still had more questions but wasn’t too keen on sticking around this place any longer tonight if he didn’t have to.</p>
<p>They walk back to Fjord’s apartment building in silence, Molly’s hand in his. The quiet feels odd, even in the moments where Molly wasn’t chatting his ear off, they were usually humming some tune, but tonight Fjord could barely make out their breathing. Molly ends up walking Fjord all the way to his door, to Fjord’s surprise.</p>
<p>“Now I know where to go for tomorrow’s dinner,” Molly offers as an explanation.</p>
<p>“Oh, right. That’s tomorrow. Sorry for tonight, Molls. You know, I actually went by the market tonight to pop by and say hello to you, but then I ran into Jester.”</p>
<p>“Let’s just put that behind us, shall we?” Molly leans in and places a peck on Fjord’s cheek. “And thank you, for thinking of stopping by. It would’ve certainly brightened up my night.”</p>
<p>Fjord pulls Molly in for a kiss goodbye, then watches Molly walk back down the hallway and heads inside his apartment.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuckin’ monster club in Nicodranas. Owned by Jessie’s dad, no less. Tomorrow night should be interesting. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Dinner Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Molly joins in on the group dinner, completely unaware of the topics of conversation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suppose I should give a slight warning for a short discussion/inner monologue related to body issues in this chapter. If that makes you uncomfortable, it's contained in the paragraph that starts with "The close contact..."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around half past eight, a full half hour before they’d plan to meet up at Jester’s on Yulisen night, Fjord hears a knock at his door. He’s just stepping out of the shower, and calls out, “Give me a minute.” He figures that it’s probably Jester or Beau asking him for something, maybe some ingredient for whatever dinner Jester planned after scouring the internet. Fjord slips into his pants and heads to answer the door, since the two of them had burst into his place before on multiple occasions and he’d lost any real concern over covering up more than that.</p><p>“Y’all need somethin’,” Fjord says as he opens up the door.</p><p>“Glad I turned up early.”</p><p>Standing outside the door is neither Beau nor Jester, but instead Molly, holding a bottle of wine and glancing up and down at Fjord.</p><p>“Molls! I thought you were Beau or Jes.”</p><p>“Can I come in?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, of course, come on in,” Fjord says stepping aside for Molly to enter, then closing the door behind them.</p><p>Molly sets down the wine bottle on the table and shrugs out of their long red jacket. Beneath it, they’re wearing a black off-shoulder top and a long deep red skirt. Their hair is thrown up in a bun and their makeup is toned down. Molly walks up to Fjord and places their hands on his chest, then leans in for a kiss. “Hey there handsome,” they say as they lean back.</p><p>The close contact reminds Fjord of his current state of dress. He knows he shouldn’t feel all that self-conscious around Molly at this point, but he was still new to this whole idea of being comfortable with himself that Jester and Beau had encouraged, between his tusks, growing out his hair, and caring less about his figure. Fjord didn’t consider himself particularly fit, and he’d been working out more with Beau when they got the chance. From what Fjord could tell by Molly’s frequent tight clothing, they had a tall, lean, but still muscular figure, which they put to use by showing off some pretty impressive acrobatics when they and Fjord were navigating around the rooftops and various spots around Nicodranas. Although Molly didn’t seem to mind being looked at, and rather enjoyed it most of the time, Fjord still tried to avoid staring too much, not wanting to fixate on the scars covering Molly’s skin, which he’d still never asked about and Molly never mentioned. Molly respected Fjord’s privacy, and Fjord wanted to respect theirs in turn.</p><p>Molly slides their hands up and over Fjord’s shoulders, and loosely wraps their arms around Fjord’s neck, placing their forehead on his. They always smelled faintly of some perfume, and like their touch is slightly cold, sending a small shiver up Fjord’s spine. “Lost in thought, darling?”</p><p>“Yeah, guess I was, huh.” Fjord slips his arms around Molly’s waist and kisses them. He pulls away, and Molly removes their arms from around his neck. “I should probably get dressed,” Fjord says, then walks away.  </p><p>When Fjord walks back in the room, this time with his shirt on, Molly is looking around at Fjord’s rather underwhelming décor, most pieces being finds from Jester or the few souvenirs he’d acquired from his travels to various islands. The only photo around is one Jester took of her, Beau, and Fjord one day and had given to him already framed to, in her words, “Brighten up his sad empty home.” For a long time, he didn’t have the money to spend on frivolous things like decorations, and usually he was away at sea so frequently he really didn’t see the point of filling an apartment with things he’d see only a couple months out of the year. Now, though, he was spending more time on land, and he even had guests over from time to time. It occurs to him this is also the first time Molly’s ever been inside his place, since they’d usually just meet up somewhere around town. He’d never invited them to come up and possibly stay the night, it’d just felt too soon. Come to think of it, not only had he never been over to Molly’s place either, he didn’t even know where Molly lived.</p><p>“Hey Molly?”</p><p>“Hm?” Molly turns and looks over at Fjord.</p><p>“I just realized; I don’t even know where you live.”</p><p>“I never did mention it, did I… I live over in the northeastern part of the Archways.”</p><p>“Didn’t know you lived that far, all the times you’ve been walking home alone late at night.”</p><p>Molly smiles. “Oh, I promise you I am more than capable of taking care of myself, dear.”</p><p>Fjord thinks back to last night, and the strength Molly showed when they pulled him into the alley. “I’ll take your word for it. But you know, you can always crash here if you ever don’t wanna walk back home. I know Jes and Beau, and we might be over there pretty late.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Molly replies with a wink.</p><p>“Right… we should probably head over soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Fjord knocks on Jester and Beau’s door, and Beau opens up a moment later.</p><p>“Hey dude, come on in. Oh, right, hey Molly,” Beau says, stepping aside.</p><p>Molly hands the bottle of wine to Beau as they walk in. “Fjord mentioned you had a thing for wine.”</p><p>“Oh shit, thanks. This is a pretty decent one, you’ve got good taste.”</p><p>Fjord leaves Beau to chat with Molly about wine and heads into the kitchen to check on Jester as she makes dinner. She has a bright pink floral-patterned apron on over her dress and seems to be watching whatever she’s got going in the oven.</p><p>“Hey Jes, need any help?” Fjord calls out.</p><p>“Fjord, you’re here! Nope, just waiting at this point.” Jester slips her apron off and hangs it up on its hook, then makes a beeline for Molly in the living room. “Molly! It’s so good to see you again!”</p><p>“Hello dear, thank you for having me over for your little party.”</p><p>“Of course, you are the guest of honor tonight, after all.”</p><p>Molly raises an eyebrow, looking over Jester’s shoulder at Fjord, who had never mentioned exactly why he had invited Molly over for this dinner.</p><p>Beau jumps in. “Yeah, you’ve been with Fjord this whole time and he didn’t even tell us until the other day, so now you’ve gotta meet everyone.”</p><p>The answer seems to satisfy Molly. “Well, I certainly don’t mind Fjord wanting to keep me all to himself, but I’m also interested in meeting the people he talks so much about.”</p><p>“He talks to you about us?” Jester asks.</p><p>“All the time, only good things, of course.”</p><p>Jester and Molly continue chatting, eventually moving over to the couch. A few minutes later, there’s another knock at the door, Beau opens it, and Caleb and Veth walk in.</p><p>Jester calls out to them as they enter, “Caleb, Veth, you remember Molly, right?”</p><p>“Ja, I do, nice to see you again, Mollymauk,” Caleb says, nodding in their direction, hands in his pockets. Fjord knew Caleb wasn’t the type who usually particularly enjoyed social occasions like this, especially with strangers.</p><p>Veth walks over and hops up on the armchair near the couch. “How could anyone forget someone so colorful.”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Molly replies.</p><p>“So, Molly, are you a full-time fortune teller, or do you have a day job?” Veth asks.</p><p>“Mostly fortunes, though I have joined in on a few shows here and there with the performers over in the Night Market.”</p><p>“Woah, so can you like, juggle fire, then?” Beau interjects.</p><p>“That I’ve done before, but usually I just stick to swords.”</p><p>“Next time you come over, you should totally bring your swords and give us a show!” Jester says.</p><p>Veth jumps down out of the chair and heads into the kitchen, then quickly returns with a couple apples. “Here, give us a demonstration,” she says, tossing Molly the fruit.</p><p>“You know, I don’t perform for free, but since Jester here is such a lovely host, I’ll count the meal and company as payment enough,” Molly says, catching the apples and moving from the couch to the center of the living room. They toss up the apples and begin to juggle them with a practiced ease, falling into an easy rhythm for a bit, before switching things up and juggling behind their back, then on one leg. After a few minutes, they catch the apples and give a low bow.</p><p>Everyone applauds, Jester doing so at a particularly impressive volume.</p><p>“Where’d you learn to do that?” Jester asks as Molly returns the apples to the kitchen.</p><p>“Self-taught. Thought it’d be a fun party trick, ended up being something I could even get paid for,” Molly says, reentering the living room.</p><p>“Ever thought of joining the circus?” Beau asks.</p><p>“The thought’s crossed my mind. I think I’d miss this place, though,” Molly responds without missing a beat.</p><p>“Are you from Nicodranas, Molly?” Jester asks. “I’m from here, but no one else is.”</p><p>“I moved here when I was very young, so I do think of it as my home.”</p><p>“Have you ever been to the Lavish Chateau?”</p><p>“A few times, yes. Nice place to catch a good show.”</p><p>Jester beams with pride. “I grew up there, you know. My momma’s the Ruby of the Sea!”</p><p>“No wonder you’re such good company, a natural performer at heart, aren’t you?”</p><p>Jester is interrupted by the sound of the oven timer going off before she can respond. She skips off into the kitchen, Beau following after her.</p><p> </p><p>After a nice dinner, which Fjord expected, since Jester’s a pretty darn good cook when she sets her mind to it, they all gather back in the living room and share the bottle of wine Molly brought over. Fjord sits by Molly on the couch, and Jester sits down on the other side of Molly. Beau perches on top of the armrest by Jester, and Caleb and Veth take up the two armchairs.</p><p>“So, Molly, Fjord said you know a bit about ghosts and stuff?” Jester says, turning to face Molly.</p><p>Molly laughs. “Oh, has he? Yes, I am familiar with a fair number of strange things. He told me you think you may have encountered a ghost, is that right?”</p><p>“Yeah! We were wondering if maybe you could tell us a bit more about the sorts of things you’ve seen around here,” Jester replies.</p><p>“You ever seen an actual ghost before, Molly?” Beau asks, doubt in her voice.</p><p>“Multiple times, yes,” Molly says, grinning. “There are a lot more of them wandering around this city than you’d think, most people just don’t bother to go and look for them.”</p><p>“And what about you, then, do you look for these things?” Caleb asks, jumping in.</p><p>“Sometimes I go looking, but other times, they simply reveal themselves if you’re in the right place and you keep your eyes open.”</p><p>“Theoretically speaking, if someone died in their house, and their ghost was still there, could you see it? Maybe talk to them?” Jester asks.</p><p>“Theoretically, yes, if you know what you’re doing. Or if the ghost wants to talk to you.”</p><p>“Would they be dangerous? Like, aren’t ghosts just people who couldn’t move on, and now they’re stuck here?”</p><p>“They can be dangerous, certainly, so you do need to be careful. But they’re not all violent.”</p><p>“Ever heard of like, a big freaky toad monster? Big long tongue, eats people,” Beau asks, going along with things, if not fully buying what Molly is saying.</p><p>Molly pauses for a moment. Fjord swears he sees Molly frown for a split second before their easy-going smile returns. “You’re probably thinking of a banderhobb. Or perhaps some odd fiend.”</p><p>“That is the name I turned up in my own research as well,” Caleb adds. “Mollymauk, have you ever heard of the sorts of people that might hunt those monsters, or ghosts, among other things?”</p><p>Another laugh. “I have, yes, but they aren’t really around much anymore.”</p><p>“Any particular reason for that?” Fjord asks, joining in.</p><p>“Not much use for them these days, most creatures don’t enter major cities like Nicodranas anymore, and those that do tend to keep to themselves.”</p><p>“Like hanging out in underground clubs at the Night Market,” Fjord says. The others all look at him in disbelief.</p><p>“Yes, it’s rather convenient to have a few places to gather away from… prying eyes. And there’s good business in offering such clubs to customers with very particular demands.”</p><p>Jester looks down for a minute.</p><p>“My question, then, is how you have come to know these things? Surely, they aren’t all that good at hiding their presence if the local fortune teller has discovered them, ja?” Caleb asks, eying Molly suspiciously.</p><p>“I’ve known these things for quite a while, really. And it’s easy to find them when you know what to look for,” Molly says, looking over at Caleb, still casually leaning against the couch.</p><p>“I do not mean to be rude or intrusive, but those scars all over you, have you had some unfortunate run-ins with these creatures before?” Caleb asks, leaning forward in his seat. Everyone else in the room falls silent, looking at Molly. Fjord shifts in his seat a bit. <em>I really didn’t intend for this to end up as some sort of interrogation for them. </em></p><p>“Hey, maybe we shouldn’t be prying like that, Caleb,” Fjord warns.</p><p>Molly sits up in their seat. “It’s alright darling, Caleb here has his own suspicions, and I suppose there’s little harm in answering. Yes, I have.”</p><p>“What… what happened?” Beau asks, slowly thinking that maybe Molly wasn’t completely bullshitting them.</p><p>“I had mentioned that there were very few left who still hunted various creatures and monsters, and it really is a bit of an… unpopular occupation, which is why I’ve since quit.”</p><p>Everyone seems taken aback, including Caleb, who seems mostly surprised to have actually gotten a direct answer.</p><p>“Oh come on, we’re really supposed to believe that?” Beau leans back, crossing her arms.</p><p>“I make a living out of telling bullshit stories, but you see, sometimes the weirdest things are the truth.”</p><p>“You mean you made up my fortune?” Jester asks.</p><p>“Not all of it. Just most of it.”</p><p>“And how are we supposed to know you’re not just fucking with us now?” Beau presses.</p><p>“I can’t exactly make up all this,” Molly says, gesturing to their body, covered in scars. “Now look, you believing me or not? Doesn’t really matter to me all that much. Because it’s not who I am now.”</p><p>“Say we do believe you, Molly… you never thought to bring that up until now?” Fjord asks, bewildered.</p><p>“The past is the past, after all, and I prefer to look forward, into the future. I quite enjoy the life I have set up for myself now,” Molly responds, turning to look at Fjord and laying a hand on his arm.</p><p>“But you can’t prove it?” Beau asks, and Fjord can recognize her leveling her trained, investigator’s eye towards Molly.</p><p>“Feel free to sit here picking my brain about your ghost or monster problems, and then judge for yourself whether I’m just bullshitting,” Molly says, smiling at Beau.</p><p>“Well Mollymauk, if we are to take you at your word, I suppose we still do have questions for you. In your… experience, is it perhaps heard of or normal for someone in your <em>former </em>line of work to then have some unfinished business, and stick around after their death, rather than moving on?” Caleb says after a moment.</p><p>“While it would be reasonable for someone to die, often suddenly, with things still left to do, they almost certainly would not come back as a ghost.”</p><p>“Why not?” Beau asks.</p><p>“Most of the time, they have some sort of blessing or enchantment on them to prevent such things, and if other hunters knew of their death, they would perform some ritual over their body to prevent any sort of un-death.”</p><p>“So, you’re saying that if you died, you couldn’t come back as a ghost?”</p><p>“Probably not.”</p><p>“’Probably?’”</p><p>“Stranger things have happened.”</p><p>The group, aside from Mollymauk, looks to one another, all thinking the same thing: <em>But if that Tealeaf person isn’t a ghost, what are they? </em></p><p>“Perhaps I could be more helpful if you gave me a bit more information: So, you think you’ve seen a ghost, but you also believe that person was a hunter? Fjord mentioned the owner of some old house here in town,” Mollymauk says, breaking the silence. Fjord is surprised yet grateful that they seem relatively unbothered, even amused, by this turn of events.</p><p>“Yeah, Caleb and I—” Beau starts.</p><p>“Ahem,” Veth interjects.</p><p>“—and Veth,” Beau amends. “We found out the dude who used to live there was a hunter, and his kid was too, so we thought maybe his ghost was still haunting the place, since the person who supposedly owns the place now never comes out, and we never see him.”</p><p>Jester quietly speaks up. “Um, and there’s something else, too.” She looks over at Beau, who puts her arm around her shoulder. Fjord figures Jester probably told Beau what happened last night.</p><p>Jester looks over at Caleb and Veth. “I didn’t get to tell you this yet, but last night, Fjord and I were at the Night Market, and we went to this secret club there. It was weird, and people were giving us odd looks and stuff, and then <em>Cree was there</em>… she lives at this house, too,” Jester continues, looking over to Molly for the clarification. “She looked mad when she saw us there, and told us to leave, said it was really dangerous there.”</p><p>Fjord thinks to the fanged smile he saw on their way out. “Yeah, the folks there sure were strange. Jes, I didn’t get to mention this to you yet, either, but Molly told me that place is some sorta monster meeting spot.”</p><p>“That’s certainly… quite a lot. I’m curious, what were you two doing there?” Caleb replies.</p><p>“We didn’t <em>know </em>we were going to some monster club… I was there to meet my dad, and I was gonna go alone, but then Fjord came with me, because he ran into me when he was going to see Molly,” Jester says, as Beau squeezes her shoulders.</p><p>“But what does your dad have to do with this?” Veth asks.</p><p>“He owns the place, and I thought it was just some normal bar, with like a VIP room or something, but then Cree dragged us out of there.”</p><p>Caleb speaks up, “And you know about this place, Mollymauk?”</p><p>“Yes, I’ve been there before. Quite popular amongst vampires in particular, since The Gentleman will let you stay there even during the day, for the right price… and isn’t bothered if you were to bring a meal along,” Mollymauk replies.</p><p>“Do you think—” Fjord begins.</p><p>“Someone thought <em>we </em>were someone’s meal?” Jester finishes, shuddering.</p><p>“Probably, yes,” Molly replies offhandedly.</p><p>“And that doesn’t like, bother you?” Beau says, looking over at Molly.</p><p>Molly sighs. “It’s just another fact of nature, isn’t it? To each their own. And it’s not as though there aren’t people <em>willing </em>to just walk into those places, full well knowing what they’re getting into.”</p><p>“Who signs up to let something eat them?” Beau says, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>“In my experience, foolish people looking for a bit of excitement, or lost in some fictitious idea of what it would involve. And they don’t always die, at least not right away.”</p><p>“Oh, like in one of those fantasy romance novels!” Jester says.</p><p>“Okay, weird shit aside,” Beau says. “So, we’ve got both Yasha and Cree working around this vampire club, and this other dude who never appears when we’re there…” Beau pauses, a smile of realization creeping across her face. “Who never comes out, <em>during the day</em>. What if he’s a vampire too, and the reason Yasha and Cree are near that club is because their friend, or their boss, or whoever he is to them, is hanging out with all these other vampires. What if he was there while you two were there, and saw you, and then told Cree to get you to leave? Like it would make sense for a vampire to have people around him that could go out during the day and shit, right?”</p><p>“Hmm.” <em>She’s definitely onto somethin’, but what are we missing. </em>Fjord thinks.</p><p>“What, dude?” Beau asks, leaning around to look at Fjord.</p><p>“There’s somethin’ else that’s botherin’ me. See, I like Yasha, and I’ve got nothin’ against Cree, but there’s somethin’ odd about both of ‘em. For the record, we’ve seen Yasha out durin’ the day with her flowers, but I’ve only ever seen Cree <em>once</em>, and she was in that back room that doesn’t have any windows,” Fjord muses. “And another thing, do you think Caduceus knows about any of this?”</p><p>“You’ve got a point, Fjord. But my question is,” Caleb says, throwing his arms in the air. “How in the world are we supposed to find out if any of this is true? And what are we going to do if we do find out?”</p><p>“I mean, we can’t just let a vampire, or <em>vampires</em>, run loose around the city, can we?” Beau asks.</p><p>“But Beau, they’ve been really nice to us. And they even let the Cobalt Soul into their home to do research stuff,” Jester points out.</p><p>“Aren’t you a priestess though, like isn’t that against the whole religion thing?”</p><p>“I don’t think the Traveler cares about that stuff, Beau.”</p><p>“And what about you, you’re the monster hunter, what do you think we should do, hm?” Caleb says to Molly.</p><p>“<em>Former </em>monster hunter, I don’t do that shit anymore. Like I said, there isn’t really a need for it anymore. They keep to themselves, and people go about their own business.”</p><p>“So, basically what you’re saying is we should just go back to what we were doing?” Beau says.</p><p>“They’ve got a point, Beau,” Jester says nudging her girlfriend. “Besides, if anything happens, then we can just call Molly, and they can help. Oh! Molly can I have your number?”</p><p>“Of course,” Molly reaches out for Jester’s phone, and they exchange numbers.</p><p>“Okay, but the moment I catch wind of them pulling any fucked-up shit, we gotta do something about that, like I think that’s technically part of my job,” Beau says. “How about you, Caleb? Veth? Cool with sticking around in the vampire’s house?”</p><p>“Supposed vampire. And I suppose… it is better to be close and keep an eye on them, ja?” Caleb says.</p><p>“I’m going to stay for you, but I just want to say that I am not cool with this,” Veth replies.</p><p>Caleb sighs, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Well, I think I will be taking my leave now.” Caleb puts his glasses back on and stands.</p><p>“I should go too, so we can leave together, Cay,” Veth replies, standing as well.</p><p>Jester sees them both out, watching them walk down the hall and out of sight before closing the door.</p><p>Beau turns to Molly. “Just so we’re clear, I’m still not entirely sure I buy what you’re telling us.”</p><p>“And you know, Beau? Good on you for that. I can’t exactly fault someone who’s smart enough to be suspicious.”</p><p>Beau stares hard at Molly.</p><p>Fjord’s pretty sure Molly’s being serious.</p><p>“Molly… can I ask you a favor?” Jester says softly as she slowly walks back over to the group.  </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“I wanna go back there, to The Evening Nip again.”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Beau and Fjord say simultaneously.</p><p>“I know it sounds stupid, but I want another chance to talk to my dad again, just one more time, and then maybe he’ll take me seriously. I’ve got an idea. And if Molly goes with me, they could watch my back, right?” Jester looks up at Molly hopefully.</p><p>“I…” Molly sighs. “Something tells me that if I say no, you’ll just go anyways, so yes, I’ll go with you. Just one conversation, that’s it.”</p><p>“Woah, woah Jes, I’m not letting you go back there. Not without me,” Beau says, standing up and walking over to Jester.</p><p>“I guess we’re all goin’, then, since I gotta watch my first mate’s back,” Fjord says, nodding at Beau with a smile.</p><p>“Thanks, dude.”</p><p>“Does the Cobalt Soul teach you how to fight?” Molly asks, looking over at Beau.</p><p>“Fuck yeah they do, like, shit, I could probably punch a ghost if I wanted to.”</p><p>“She’s super strong, Molly. And I’m also pretty strong, especially with the Traveler on my side.”</p><p>“Fjord’s backed me up in a couple barfights, too,” Beau adds.</p><p>Molly looks at Fjord and raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah, I can throw a punch when I need to. Or swing a sword. Can never be too prepared when you’re sailing out into pirate-infested waters.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I get it, you’re all very capable. I would <em>really </em>prefer it not come to that, because fighting an entire bar filled with vampires would be a pain in the ass.”</p><p>“I’m a kick-ass investigator too, that’s what expositors <em>do</em>,” Beau says.</p><p>“What if Cree’s there? Last time, she told us not to come back,” Jester says.</p><p>“Maybe we can figure out a night when she’s not working,” Beau offers.</p><p>“Well,” Molly stands. “When you figure out a night, give me a call. You know where to find me.”</p><p>Fjord stands as well, following Molly to the door.</p><p>Jester hugs Molly as they go. “Thank you.” They hug her back.</p><p>“See you Grissen, I guess,” Beau says to Fjord.</p><p>“Yeah, back at the manor.”</p><p> </p><p>Fjord and Molly walk back to Fjord’s apartment, where Molly had left their coat earlier that night.</p><p>“Sorry about the uh, ambush back there. They’re all good folks, and Beau will come around,” Fjord says, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>“I would’ve appreciated a warning, but there’s no point complaining now. And you know, I think we’ll be kindred spirits, Beau and I.”</p><p>“Right, yeah, I hope so,” Fjord nods. After a moment, he says, “Look, I get wantin’ your privacy and all, but I think the whole monster huntin’ career is somethin’ I’d’ve expected you to have mentioned by now.”  </p><p> “I meant it when I said I wanted to move on and keep all that in the past. I haven’t been that person for a long time now, Fjord. I’m helping because I care about you, and I like Jester.”</p><p>“You seem surprisingly… lax about the vampire thing for someone who used to hunt ‘em.”</p><p>“What can I say, I’ve had a change of heart. Besides, there are many people I’ve met who have treated me just as poorly as any monster would, and they don’t have the excuse of it being part of their nature.”</p><p>“You’ve got a point.” Fjord laughs. “I mean, when you think about it, you’re not so different yourself, if we’re just sittin’ here guessin’ over folks who we’ve never seen go out in the sun.”</p><p>“And what do you mean by that?”</p><p>“I’ve never seen or heard from you durin’ the day, either. And you’re the only person who’s ever pulled me down a dark alley before.”</p><p>Molly tilts their head, their expression unreadable.</p><p>“I’m only jokin’, Molly, really—”</p><p>Molly steps forward towards Fjord with such speed that it startles him, and he reflexively steps back. Fjord feels his back bump up against the wall and then he’s pinned there, Molly’s arms on either side of him. They look down into Fjord’s eyes, and there’s a glow to them that he’d never seen before.</p><p>“Do you think I’m a monster, Fjord?”</p><p>“No, of course not.” Fjord swallows.</p><p>Molly leans in, their lips gently brushing Fjord’s ear. “And if I was?”</p><p>“Now you’re not makin’ any sense.”</p><p>“They say you have to be careful to not become the sort of thing you used to hunt.”</p><p>
  <em>Whatever game they’re playin’, I’m not lettin’ them scare me off just yet. </em>
</p><p>“Maybe I’m one of those folks you were talkin’ about. Someone who doesn’t mind walkin’ right in.”</p><p>Molly leans their head back slightly, a grin across their face.</p><p>
  <em>Were Molly’s teeth always that sharp?</em>
</p><p>They drop their hands onto Fjord’s shoulders and start laughing. “I’m just fucking with you.” They grab Fjord and pull him forward into a kiss. “Well that was certainly an <em>interesting</em> night, I’ll give you that.”</p><p>“Yeah that sure was somethin’, huh.” Fjord exhales. <em>They’re one hell of a bullshitter. </em></p><p>“Did you still want me to stay the night?”</p><p>“I’m not takin’ back my offer, if that’s what you mean.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>When Fjord wakes in the morning, he looks over to see the bed beside him empty.</p><p>“Molly?”</p><p>Fjord gets up and walks out into the apartment, finding it empty. When he checks his phone, there’re messages from Molly.</p><p>6:30 am: <em>Didn’t want to wake you.</em></p><p>6:30 am: <em>See you soon</em></p><p>Fjord runs his hand down his face. <em>They left before the sun was even up? </em></p><p>He never really could tell when Molly was telling the truth or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Return to The Evening Nip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group speaks with Caduceus, and Beau, Jester, Fjord, and Molly return to The Evening Nip for Jester's second chat with The Gentleman.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks at the manor continued on as winter grew closer, a rather temperate season on the warm coast of Nicodranas. Still, the air was pleasantly cool, making it easy for Fjord to spend as much time as possible working on furniture out back, and as little time as necessary within the manor’s walls. Even Beau, Caleb, and Veth would occasionally use the crisp weather as an excuse to bring their work outside onto the gazebo. They all did their best to carry on as though their discussion at the dinner party never happened, at least, whenever Yasha or Cree were near. It was easier, for all of them, to act somewhat casually around Yasha, a genuinely calm presence, especially when accompanied by Caduceus.</p><p>One afternoon, Caduceus brings out a plate of tea for everyone.</p><p>“Oh, Caduceus, you should stay out here and join us!” Jester says as Caduceus sets down the tray.</p><p>“Well, how could I refuse? I’d like that, Miss Jester,” Caduceus replies, taking a seat on one of the gazebo benches and sipping his own tea.</p><p>Fjord sets down what he was working on and grabs a seat at the next bench over. The others soon follow, Beau and Jester sitting on the other side of Caduceus, and Caleb and Veth sitting between them and Fjord.</p><p>“Hey Caduceus, do you mind telling us a bit more about how you got this gig?” Beau asks.</p><p>“Sure. About… oh, I’d say maybe a year or so ago, Yasha came into my shop, looking for some gardening supplies.”</p><p>Fjord recalls Caduceus telling them he owns a small gardening and flower shop in town, where he’s normally working when not here at the manor. Jester and Beau tended to drop by and visit on occasion.</p><p>“I was trying to be helpful, so I started asking her questions, if she needed help with anything. The first few times she came by, she seemed too shy to actually ask me for any help or advice, but after a couple weeks, we got to talking. Eventually, she asked if I’d come help her set up the flowerbeds.” Caduceus gestures to the flowers looping around the exterior of the manor. “So, I spent some time helping her with that, and I mentioned they had a really great space here for a vegetable garden, and surprisingly she asked me to set that up too. I think she just really likes being surrounded by that stuff. Now she pays me to come by on a regular basis and check up on all the plants, especially the vegetables and herbs, and keep them going, make sure everyone’s content around here.”</p><p>“Everyone?” Beau whispers to Jester.</p><p>“He means the plants, Beau,” Jester whispers back.</p><p>“I heard you met the owner here, Mister Tealeaf. We haven’t had the pleasure, yet,” Caleb says.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ve met a couple of times, every now and then we have tea.”</p><p>“What’s he like?” Jester asks.</p><p>“Nice enough person, always thanks me for helping Yasha with the garden. I like to think I’ve got a pretty good read on people.” Caduceus nods and sips his tea.</p><p>“Now, Caduceus, when we first met, you mentioned that you helped out with the gardens, ‘among other things.’ What did you mean by that? Just somethin’ that’s been on my mind, is all.” Fjord says.</p><p>“Ah, right. You’ve all been around Nicodranas a lot longer than I have, well, for the most part,” Caduceus says, nodding at Fjord, the most recent to move to the city. “So you must’ve heard some of the stories by now.”</p><p>“We’ve heard many stories, you’ll have to be more specific, friend,” Caleb says.</p><p>“Of all sorts of things walking around, things that maybe shouldn’t be here. Mister Tealeaf, as well as Cree and Yasha, they’re all well aware of those potential issues, and so they ask me to keep an eye out, in a way. See about protecting the grounds from any otherworldly intruders, since working with the dead and those who should be dead is my family specialty, after all.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, Ducey, didn’t you grow up in a graveyard or something?” Beau recalls.</p><p>“Yes, I come from a long line of priests of the Wildmother, all tasked with looking after the departed. Here, I just try and keep any unwanted things from coming onto the grounds.”</p><p>The rest of the group all exchange confused glances.</p><p>“Have you ever thought, maybe, there was anything, like, weird going on with anyone that lives here?” Beau asks.</p><p>“Define weird, I guess.”</p><p>“Like, you’d <em>know </em>if there were any undead <em>in </em>the house, right?” Beau clarifies.</p><p>“Yeah, I can pick up on them.”</p><p>“And you’re supposed to not let them in.”</p><p>“That’s what I was hired to do.”</p><p>Silence descends for a few moments, the only sound being Caduceus slowly drinking his tea.</p><p>“Um, Caduceus?” Jester says, breaking the silence. “Would you happen to know when Cree and Yasha work?”</p><p>“I have a general idea of when they’re going to be out, yeah. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“We were just working on planning another outing and wanted to figure out a time that worked for them, you know, when they were free,” Fjord says. <em>Something feels wrong about lying to Caduceus, but here we go. </em></p><p>“Ah, well, that’s nice.”</p><p>“And you should totally let us know when you’re free too, ‘cause we’d love to have you, dude,” Beau adds, looking at Fjord for some level of guidance. He nods his head approvingly as she speaks.</p><p>“Thank you, Beau. I think I’d like that. I guess I’m free whenever I’m not over here, checking things out. And I could always finish up here one night, and then meet you somewhere.”</p><p>“Okay! Yes, we should totally all go out sometime,” Jester responds.</p><p>“Yeah,” Caduceus nods, sipping. After a brief pause: “Oh, right, the others. Let’s see… I know they’re both working tonight, which doesn’t usually happen.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Beau asks.</p><p>“Just that they usually don’t work the same nights, usually one’s here, and the other’s there. But sometimes they’re both working, sometimes neither. I think the only times they have off are when the market’s not especially busy.”</p><p>“Apparently the market isn’t busy on Grissen nights, so maybe that would be a good time,” Fjord says.</p><p>Caduceus nods. “Yeah, actually, I’d say that’s usually a night when either one or both of them are at home. Anytime I’ve come by here Grissen nights, Yasha’s usually here to keep me company, and Cree comes out to chat sometimes. You know, she’s actually into some similar magics as we are, Jester. You should come by and talk to her sometime.”</p><p>“Oh yes, I’m sure that would be super cool,” Jester replies.</p><p>“What about Mister Tealeaf, does he join you then, too?” Caleb asks.</p><p>“Sometimes. Some days, they just come out and watch me, or invite me back inside for a bit when I’m done. Offers to let me stay the night here, too, whenever I’m over too late.”</p><p>“Stay here? In the house?” Beau looks around at the others.</p><p>“Of course, up in one of those spare bedrooms. They’re quite comfortable, though I’m sure soon enough they’ll be even nicer once Jester and Fjord have touched them up.”</p><p>“You think they’d ever let us crash here?” Beau says, earning her glances from the others. “What? I’m just saying, sometimes Caleb and I get caught up working on shit in the library, and it would be cool if we could crash here sometimes instead of walking all the way home just to come right back here first thing in the morning,” Beau says.</p><p>“That would be, ah, quite convenient,” Caleb agrees.</p><p>“I think if you asked, they’d be kind enough to say yes. I think I speak for them and myself when I say we all like you, you’re a fun bunch,” Caduceus says.</p><p>“Thanks, Caduceus,” Beau says. The others all nod in agreement.</p><p>“Well, this was a nice chat, but I think I should be going. I’d like to head back to my shop,” Caduceus says, standing up and collecting the tea set.</p><p>“Thank you, Caduceus, you’re the best,” Jester says.</p><p>“Yes, this has been a very enlightening chat,” Caleb adds.</p><p>“Anytime.” Caduceus heads back into the manor.</p><p>“We should ah, be getting back to work as well,” Caleb stands, and Veth joins him. “Coming, Beauregard?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be right in.”</p><p>“Don’t take too long, we’ve got the rest of that shelf to finish tonight.” Caleb and Veth head back in towards the library.</p><p>When the door shuts behind them, Beau takes a quick look around. Seeing no one, she turns back to Jester and Fjord. “Seems like Grissen is our best bet.”</p><p>“Sounds like it. I’ll give Molly the heads up, then. Jes, you still wanna do this?” Fjord says, turning to Jester.</p><p>“It’s totally gonna work this time. We’ll be fine,” Jester says, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>The following Grissen night arrives. Fjord remembers the sort of attire he and Jester saw at The Evening Nip the last time, and picks out one of his nicer outfits, which he rarely had a reason to wear. A plain black turtleneck under one of his nice jackets seems appropriate for the night, along with a less worn pair of black boots. He spends some time holding a small blade in his hand, one that stayed in his travel pack in between voyages.</p><p>
  <em>It’s not like they were patting us down at the door. </em>
</p><p>Fjord messes around with his belt and scabbard, and eventually gets it wrapped around his torso so he can attempt to keep the small cutlass on his back, hidden under his jacket. He knows it’ll be incredibly impractical in a fight to try and draw it, but it’s better than nothing, and he wasn’t about to walk through the streets of Nicodranas and right into this place with a visible sword at his hip.</p><p>Soon after, Fjord hears a knock at the door. He opens it and lets Molly in. “Ready for a fun evening out?” Molly says with a smile as they step inside.</p><p>“I’m hopin’ nothing happens, but I’m ready all the same,” Fjord says, and turns slightly, showing Molly the harness that he’s rigged across his back.</p><p>Molly laughs. “Let’s hope you don’t have to actually draw that.”</p><p>“Are you carrying anything?”</p><p>Molly pulls back their own coat to show a small dagger worn in a holster just above their belt. “You know, I have another. I could’ve just brought you one if you had asked me.”</p><p>“I’ll let you know next time we do this.”</p><p>They both exchange a laugh.</p><p>Molly’s wearing the same long red coat they had worn at the dinner, made of a fine material and decorated with some various embroidery, over a noticeably low-cut shirt, their usual tight pants, and high boots. With that neckline, the thick scar down the center of their chest is clearly visible.</p><p>“Can I ask what exactly happened to give you that one?” Fjord asks, gesturing to Molly’s chest. “What sort of monster does something like that?”</p><p>“A person.”</p><p>“Gods, Molls, were they tryin’ to kill you?”</p><p>“Yes, actually. And they think it worked. Almost did, really.”</p><p>“You’ll have to tell me the story about it sometime.” Fjord was curious, but they should probably get going soon.</p><p>“Someday I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Fjord and Molly wait out in the hallway for Jester and Beau. They emerge, Jester wearing another one of her nicer dresses and the same green coat, and Beau in dark jeans, long sleeves, and a long dark blue vest.</p><p>“Let’s do this shit,” Beau says as she locks their apartment door.</p><p>The group heads off to the Night Market. Once they arrive, they all keep a careful eye out for Yasha and Cree but see no sign of either of them as they make their way down the main street and arrive outside of The Evening Nip. Fjord takes a deep breath and opens the door for the group.</p><p>The interior of the tavern is much quieter than it was the previous time. The same dwarf as before is perched on a stool across the room. As the group approaches, he looks up examining the group.</p><p>“So, you’re back. And with friends this time.”</p><p>“Yes, and we all have many gifts to bring,” Jester says.</p><p>The dwarf simply gestures over to the hallway they had gone down before. The group heads over, Beau opening up the door leading to the stairwell. The familiar dull blue light greets them as they all descend the stairs.</p><p>While the tavern above was largely empty, the club beneath is just as busy as it was the last time. As they head over to the bar, people glance over at them. This time, however, some of them lean in, whispering to one another, and then promptly look away.</p><p>Fjord flags down the bartender.</p><p>“Oh, it’s you again. And I see you’ve come with… friends,” they say as they walk over.</p><p>They all order a round of drinks and manage to find a table at the far end of the room, close by where Jester had spoken with her father, who Molly had mentioned was known here as “The Gentleman.” There’s no man seated at that table at the moment, and by a quick scope of the room, Fjord doesn’t spot him anywhere else, either.</p><p>“I guess we just have to wait for now,” Jester says, fidgeting in her seat. Beau squeezes her shoulder.</p><p>“We can wait, and if he doesn’t show, we could always try asking that bartender if we could speak with him,” Beau offers.</p><p>“Yeah, good idea, Beau,” Jester replies.</p><p>Fjord watches Molly lean back against the seat, casual posture as always, as they look around the room, watching.</p><p>After a few minutes, Beau gets up and brings back their drinks from the bar. When she sits back down, Jester speaks up.</p><p>“You know, this is almost like a double date.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess it is, huh,” Fjord says.</p><p>“In a really fucked up way, yeah,” Beau nods.</p><p>Fjord leans back, close to Molly, and looks off in the direction they appear to be gazing. He spots two people looking in their direction. He has an odd sneaking suspicion, however, that they’re only watching him. After a moment, Molly lifts their arm and wraps it around Fjord, their hand on his shoulder, and slowly sips their drink, looking off at the people watching them. They make eye contact with Molly, then look away.</p><p>The group sits for about an hour, occasionally exchanging brief conversations. Jester keeps glancing back over towards that same back table, and the door nearby. Their waiting eventually pays off, as Jester whispers, “There he is!” and quickly ducks under the table.</p><p>Fjord casts a glance at Molly, not turning around in case The Gentleman had seen him with Jester before. Molly looks back over their shoulder, then nods.</p><p>Jester slowly emerges from under the table, glancing over. She sharply inhales, then starts walking over to towards The Gentleman. Beau locks her gaze on Jester, and Fjord watches Beau, while Molly keeps watch around the club.</p><p>After a minute, Fjord feels a strange sensation in the back of his mind, one he quickly realizes is probably arcane in nature, having been around various magics from Jester and Caleb. By the look on both Beau and Molly’s faces, they feel it too.</p><p>“Oh shit,” Beau says softly.</p><p>“What in the hell was that?” Fjord says.</p><p>“I… I can’t quite hear what she’s saying, but Jes was moving her arms around, I thought she was just talking with her hands, but I think she just cast some magic.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Fjord whispers, trying to keep his voice down despite a slight panic.</p><p>Beau thinks for a minute. “I think I know what it was. And if I’m right, we’ve got about ten minutes, max.”</p><p>“For what, Beau? What was it?” Fjord asks</p><p>Beau looks over at Molly. “Try and lie to me. Anything.”</p><p>Molly opens their mouth to speak, then pauses. “I see… she cast a little truth spell, then.”</p><p>“I don’t think The Gentleman is gonna take gettin’ put under a spell too well,” Fjord says.</p><p>“Yeah, probably not. We should probably get out of here as soon as Jessie’s done,” Beau agrees. “But in the meantime.” She looks back at Molly. “So, no bullshit, why’d you stop with the whole hunting thing.”</p><p>“Things changed. You could say that I… lost interest.”</p><p>“How long ago was that?”</p><p>“A while.”</p><p>“How did you know about this place, and The Gentleman, if you stopped messing around with this stuff?”</p><p>“I’ve been here before. And regardless of whether I’m trying to hunt someone down, it’s still useful to know who and what is lurking near my place of work, you know.”</p><p>“Does the name ‘Gustav Fletching’ mean anything to you?”</p><p>“It’s… familiar to me. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“It’s the dude who’s house we’ve been in. What do you know about him?”</p><p>“He was a hunter here in Nicodranas, a long time ago, it hardly matters now. Led the order here, once upon a time.”</p><p>“You said before that there aren’t a lot of hunters around, so how’d you get into it?”</p><p>Molly sighs. “As is the case with most of us, I had encountered monsters once. You usually don’t find yourself in that sort of life without a little… push.”</p><p>“Another thing, if there’s still monsters around, what changed? Why aren’t they just attacking places anymore, especially if the hunters aren’t around as much to keep them out?”</p><p>“It’s quite possible they may eventually try and come back someday, or they may not. But some time ago, not only were the various hunter orders were at their greatest point, but there were others too, different groups roaming off on their own. It was inevitable, really, that the monsters were cast out of cities, and driven underground. To you, it may seem difficult to believe this, but at one point, there were organized networks, chains of command, amongst various creatures, but they underestimated their opponents, and paid the price.” They finish their drink. “Too much arrogance is a dangerous thing.”</p><p>“Yeah… yeah, I remember seeing weird charts in Gustav’s stuff, diagrams and lists of names, maps. How does a random person like The Gentleman get to just sit there running a club for vampires?”</p><p>“He’s useful to them. He provides a service, and it would be inconvenient if anything happened to him. So, they all reach an agreement to leave this place untouched.”</p><p>“What do you think is in that back room?” Beau nods back towards the door that The Gentleman had emerged out of before.</p><p>“That one probably leads to the owner’s office, or perhaps his private quarters,” Molly responds, then points to another door beside the bar. “That door, however, is another story. I mentioned before that this place provides shelter for those looking to stay out of the sunlight during the day, so, I’d imagine, places to rest, and perhaps his own quarters as well. I’ve been down here before, but I haven’t been back there.”</p><p>“Do you think just anyone can walk in?”</p><p>“I think staying there would be a paid service, so I would imagine if you had the coin, you could get back there.”</p><p>“But why would you want to?” Fjord interjects, raising an eyebrow at Beau.</p><p>“I’m just curious. I mean, this dude is my girlfriend’s dad, and I wanna know what else is down here, besides the vampires, which is already super fucked,” Beau says, glancing between Fjord and Molly at Jester and The Gentleman.</p><p>“Well, I guess you have a point. And I can’t say I’m not curious myself, honestly,” Fjord replies, nodding. He turns slightly, taking a look over at the meeting for the first time tonight. Jester has sat down beside The Gentleman, who seems to be slightly smiling. The two are still talking, which is a good sign. Jester seems pleased. She looks up and spots her friends looking over and waives them over.</p><p>Beau and Fjord look at one another, then they slowly get up to walk towards the table. Molly follows close behind them.</p><p>“So, these are my friends, they’re really cool,” Jester says to The Gentleman as they approach.</p><p>The Gentleman gives them a polite smile. “Welcome, I am the Gentleman, purveyor of this little establishment.”</p><p>“Wait, everything’s cool now then, Jes?” Beau asks, confused.</p><p>“Yep! We were really <em>honest </em>with each other.” Jester looks back to her father. “I’m serious though, like you really should come visit momma, please?”</p><p>The Gentleman responds while still glancing at Beau, Fjord, and Molly. “Again, I don’t think that’s a good idea, but do give her my regards.” He turns to face Jester. “Now, I have some other matters… I could attend to, so please, stay and enjoy your time here.”</p><p>“Are we… Are we safe here?” Beau whispers, leaning over the table towards The Gentleman.</p><p>The Gentleman glances towards a pair of figures at a small table in the corner, stands, then walks over towards them. He says something quiet to both of them that Fjord can’t quite make out, then walks back over. “I’ve let my men know to keep an eye out, you shouldn’t run into any trouble here. But now, I will take my leave.” He nods once towards Jester, who gives him a big smile, then walks back through the door he entered through.</p><p>Now that they’re up close to Jester again, Fjord can barely make out the remnants of where her makeup had slightly smudged at the edges of her eyes, as though she had been crying.</p><p>“Is everything alright? I take it that went… well?” Fjord asks.</p><p>“Yeah, it took a bit of pushing, but eventually when I started showing him pictures of momma and I, he admitted it. Oh, and I told him that obviously if he didn’t say anything while he couldn’t lie, then I would just take that as a yes, and so he gave in.” Jester smiles, proud of her plan. “Because I cast a truth spell on him, of course.”</p><p>“We figured that one out, actually. On one hand, I’m like really impressed, but also… Jes, if you were wrong, or he was just a really bad dude, you could’ve risked getting hurt,” Beau says.</p><p>“I know, but… you were all here keeping an eye out, and it wasn’t like I was forcing him to say anything, he could’ve just walked away, but it worked out.”</p><p>“That was certainly… anti-climactic,” Fjord says, exhaling.  </p><p>“Dude, do you know what this means?” Beau’s face lights up. “We can keep checking this place out! Hey, do you think since we have the owner’s permission, we could check out the back?”</p><p>“I really would not advise drawing attention to ourselves any more than we have already,” Molly says. “If you want to stay, fine, but don’t do anything stupid.”</p><p>“It sounds like my dad isn’t going to let anyone hurt us though,” Jester says.</p><p>“Here, in the main room, those two people over there will probably intervene, but there’s no telling what could happen if you start wondering off.”</p><p>“Why don’t you and I go check it out, Molls?” Fjord speaks up.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Beau says.</p><p>“The Gentleman’s men will watch after you and Jester up here, and Molly can navigate us around those back rooms. Maybe you can listen in on the conversations up here, and learn something about our friend Mister Tealeaf,” Fjord explains.</p><p>“Oh, I get what you’re saying, let Jester and I run espionage here, and you two can sneak around. Smart,” Beau says.</p><p>“That’s a great idea, especially since Beau can read their lips if we get close,” Jester says.</p><p>“Come on, you’ve gotta at least be a little curious about what’s back there, Molly,” Fjord says, turning to his partner.</p><p>Molly raises an eyebrow. “Fine, if you’re really that interested, we’ll go, but just for a bit. And we need to be careful, we don’t know who may be back there.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This outing ended up much longer than intended, and so it's split into two separate chapters... the next one will be up someday, who knows.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Return to The Evening Nip (Exploration)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation of the previous chapter's events, as Fjord and Molly explore the back rooms of The Evening Nip.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They split up, Beau and Jester getting a few drinks and beginning to casually wander around the club. Molly loops their arm around Fjord’s and holds onto his upper arm, then leads Fjord up to the bar. They flag over the bartender.</p>
<p>“How would one arrange for a room here?” Molly asks.</p>
<p>“If you have the coin, I can request the arrangements,” they respond, and provide Molly with the pricing. It’s a bit steep in Fjord’s opinion, but Molly produces the coin from their bag and hands it over. The bartender tells them to wait a moment, then goes and says something to one of the waitstaff, who heads over to the door by the bar and produces a key, unlocks it, and enters, closing the door behind them.</p>
<p>After about twenty minutes, the same person emerges, walks over to the bartender, and hands them something, then goes back to their previous duties. The bartender approaches Molly and Fjord, reaches out, and hands Molly the item, which turns out to be a small envelope.</p>
<p>“Here are your keys to the main door there, and to your room,” they say, pointing to a room number written on the envelope. “Bring them back here tomorrow evening.”</p>
<p>They thank the bartender as they walk away. Fjord turns to Molly, keeping his voice low, and says, “I’m not sure what exactly I expected, but it certainly wasn’t a <em>hotel.</em>”</p>
<p>“What <em>did </em>you expect, then?”</p>
<p>“A room of coffins, maybe?”</p>
<p>Molly laughs. “They don’t need to sleep in them all the time, dear.”</p>
<p>“Wait really?”</p>
<p>“Traveling would be awful if they did. It’s still a risk, if something were to happen, they would need to be relatively close to their resting place, but no, they don’t <em>have </em>to sleep in a box or in the ground. Come on.”</p>
<p>Molly pulls Fjord over to the door, unlocks it, and they step inside. At the end of a short hallway, the enter into a large common space, with several couches placed around the room. On the walls of the chamber are various doors, marked with numbers. There is one hallway on the opposite wall leading further in. It seems fairly nice, the décor vaguely resembling the club itself, and the lighting is still low. A small group is clustered around a set of couches, chatting in the quiet of the space. A few of them briefly glance over at Fjord and Molly as they walk in, but quickly return to their conversation.</p>
<p>Away from the group, Fjord sees a pair of figures and is immediately taken back as he realizes that one has their mouth latched onto the other’s neck. Fjord feels Molly tug on his arm, pulling him towards one of the rooms as Fjord struggles to take his eyes away from the pair. A door opens and Fjord is pulled inside. He blinks as he crosses the doorway, and finally turns his head, looking into the dark room. Molly shuts the door behind them.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t advise staring like that,” Molly says, walking past Fjord into the room.</p>
<p>“Sorry, just never seen anything like that before,” Fjord replies, shaking his head. With the door shut, the room is pitch black inside. He looks around, and sure enough, it looks like a relatively standard small, plain hotel room, but with no window. There’s a bed, nightstand, and table and chair in the corner.</p>
<p>Molly sits down in the chair, and Fjord sits on the end of the bed.</p>
<p>“People really volunteer for that?” Fjord says, still reeling.</p>
<p>“Sometimes they do, other times they’re taken off guard, like any other prey. Or they may be charmed.”</p>
<p>“How would you know? Would you be able to tell if that person out there was willing?”</p>
<p>“Only way to know for sure would be to attempt to undo the charm. If it fades and they’re afraid, then you have your answer.” Molly sits back in the chair, kicking their legs up onto the desk. “You know, I thought you of all people could appreciate taking risks just for the thrill of it.”</p>
<p>“I’ve still got my own limits, I guess. What about you, Molly? Would you do it?”</p>
<p>“It’s not nearly as unpleasant as you might think.”</p>
<p>“Wait, so you’ve done it, then?” Fjord leans forward. “Was it… were you fighting, or did you let it happen?”</p>
<p>Molly looks off, as though reflecting on an old memory. “When it happened, I thought it would be the end of my life. But it wasn’t.”</p>
<p>“What was it like?”</p>
<p>“It’s certainly an interesting sensation, as though all of your nerves, your senses are heightened at once, but then it leaves you numb, empty. Now, I’ve lost a lot of blood before, in other ways, but this is different. It’s intoxicating, in an odd way. But it can also certainly be terrifying, if you struggle.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” Fjord thinks on that for a bit.</p>
<p>“We should probably keep going down the hall,” Molly says, getting up.</p>
<p>“Right, yeah.” <em>Focus, that’s what we came back here to do in the first place. </em></p>
<p>Molly loops their arm in Fjord’s again. “Stay close.”</p>
<p>The pair leave the room, locking it behind them, emerging back into the common space. The group from earlier is still chatting. Fjord slowly glances over towards where the pair was seated. The vampire (Fjord assumes) is lounging back, the other person leaning against them, eyes closed. Fjord is noticed, and greeted with a smile, revealing a set of sharp fangs. Fjord feels Molly’s grip on his arm tighten, and for the second time that night, Molly makes eye contact with the person staring at Fjord, holds it for a moment, and then the person’s smile fades, and they look away. Fjord can’t decide if they were annoyed, or intimidated. He flashes back to the time back in the alley, and the time after the dinner party, remembering Molly’s intense gaze that seemed to give off an odd glow. Something claws at the back of Fjord’s mind, but he pushes it down for now.</p>
<p>Molly leads Fjord off down the next hallway. They enter a second furnished room, similar to the previous common area. Thankfully, this one is empty. Off to the left and right sides are hallways, which, upon inspection, contain more numbered doors. Across the room is an unmarked door. Fjord and Molly exchange glances, then head over to it. Fjord tries the handle, but it’s locked. They try the keys they were given, but no luck.</p>
<p>“Off-limits, then,” Fjord says. He recalls on a few of their previous outings around the city, Molly had picked a few locks to get up to a roof or pass through a gate. “Hey, you don’t happen to have those lockpickin’ tools on you, do you?”</p>
<p>“I suppose I could give it a try,” Molly says, reaching into the pouch on their hip and pulling out a small set of metal tools, then kneeling in front of the door. “Keep an eye out for me, dear.”</p>
<p>Fjord turns around, watching the hallways. “Pretty convenient you brought those with you. Do you always carry ‘em, or did you consider we might be gettin’ into some trouble tonight?”</p>
<p>“Never know when you might need them. And yes, in the back of my mind, I figured traveling around with you three, there was a chance of trouble.”</p>
<p>After a minute of soft sounds of metal scraping against metal, Fjord hears a soft click. Molly stands up, putting their tools away. Fjord turns and smiles. “Here we go.” He reaches out and slowly opens the door, peaking inside. It appears to be another hallway, thankfully empty.</p>
<p>They step into the hallway, softly shutting the door behind them and locking it again. There are a pair of doors on either side, and one door at the end of the hall. They try the right first, Molly putting their ear up against each door and listening for any noise inside before opening. Both doors are unlocked, one a linen closet, and the other containing various cleaning supplies. The first door on the left is also unlocked, and appears to be a small break room, currently unoccupied. The second door opens into another hallway, but this one seems longer, and turns a sharp corner about twenty feet back. It’s also all stonework, rather than the deep, muted red interior of the rest of the halls and rooms.</p>
<p>Fjord raises an eyebrow, a thought occurring to him as constructs a mental map. “Hey do you think…”  </p>
<p>“That it leads back to The Gentleman’s quarters? Probably,” Molly finishes.</p>
<p>Fjord nods and backs out of the stone hallway, shutting the door. “Let’s… <em>not</em> go there.”</p>
<p>“Good plan.”</p>
<p>They turn towards the remaining door. Molly listens, then shakes their head to confirm they hear nothing on the other side. Fjord tries the knob, and it’s locked. Molly retrieves their tools once more and gets to work on the lock as Fjord watches and listens for anyone approaching from the other halls. As Molly works, Fjord hears footsteps emerge from the far locked door they originally came through.</p>
<p>“Molls, someone’s coming,” Fjord whispers.</p>
<p>The lock clicks. “There,” Molly says standing, and the two quickly shuffle through the door, shutting and locking it behind them. Fjord listens, and hears the far door open, and footsteps enter the hall. He softly exhales a sigh of relief as he hears one of the other doors open and the person heads into a room, closing the door. <em>Probably some employee on break, then. </em></p>
<p>Fjord and Molly turn to look into the chamber they just entered. Similar to the long hallway, the walls and floor are stonework, small torches along the walls replacing the electric lights of the previous locations they traveled through.</p>
<p>“No electricity? In this day and age?” Fjord whispers.</p>
<p>Molly looks around for a moment. “This part is probably a lot older than the rest, they just never bothered running the power back through here.”</p>
<p>Larger, heavy iron doors are located on the right and far sides of the chamber, and a set of stairs leading down sit on the left. The right door is unlocked, opening into a small sitting room with wooden benches and a large wooden table. Various items are around the room, including a few weapons.</p>
<p>“What did we walk into down here?” Fjord whispers, eying a large axe leaning against one wall.</p>
<p>“It’s not too surprising that they’d be… prepared, considering the business.” Molly seems as though they were about to add something else but doesn’t say anything.</p>
<p>They reenter the center chamber and head towards the next door. Inside is a small room with a ladder going up the wall, into a small hole in the ceiling. Fjord looks up through the hole, and sees the ladder continues up to a door. Molly joins him. “It probably leads up to the street.”</p>
<p>“Good to know, in case we need another exit,” Fjord says, then chuckles at the look Molly gives him in response.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to continue, Fjord?” Molly asks as they walk back into the center chamber, nodding at the stairs.</p>
<p>“Since we’re here, we might as well see it to the end.” This was the most excitement Fjord had had without being out at sea. He loved the ocean itself, but it was the rush, the adventure that really kept calling him back.</p>
<p>Molly smiles at the expression on Fjord’s face. “Stay close to me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t gotta tell me twice.”</p>
<p>They quietly begin to descend the stairs. At the bottom, there’s an opening on the right, leading into a small hallway, and Fjord stops short in surprise looking in. The walls are lined with cells behind thick metal bars. Most seem empty, aside from two at the end. They hear motion coming from down the hall, scrambling the moment they emerge from the stairs. A face appears, pressed against the bars.</p>
<p>“Hey, you, strangers, get me out of here! Don’t leave me with that thing!” The voice on the left says. Fjord sees a frantic looking halfling man. He’s unshaven, and a bit worse for wear. He’s looking quickly between the two of them and the next cell over.</p>
<p>Fjord looks over. A pair of eyes seems to glow in the darkness from a figure slumped in the corner, watching them. The figure slowly stands, bracing themself against the wall, then slowly makes their way towards Fjord and Molly, appearing to support themself with a hand against the side wall as move. A gaunt, ashen figure steps up to the front of the cell, tangled dark hair falling in front of their face, and it’s hard to make out their features aside from a long, unkempt beard. Clawed hands curl around the bars. “Hello there, and who might you be?”</p>
<p>Fjord and Molly look on in silence, glancing at one another.</p>
<p>“Don’t be shy. Why don’t you come over here and we can chat?” the second figure says, and Fjord spots the fangs as he speaks.</p>
<p>“What uh… what are you doing here?” Fjord asks, not moving closer.</p>
<p>“Well, you see, like yourselves, I was spending the day here, and I got curious. These people didn’t take too kindly to me wandering around where I shouldn’t be and tossed me in here.”</p>
<p>The halfling man speaks up, “I was looking around the alley, up above us, and made the mistake of climbing down here. Please, just get me out of here, I don’t even know what this place is.”</p>
<p>Fjord leans over to Molly and whispers, “I don’t know about the other one, but that guy seems harmless, maybe we should help him out.”</p>
<p>Molly whispers back, “We should leave, before we get caught and end up just like them.”</p>
<p>“Come now, friend, I know a kindred spirit when I see one,” the bearded figure says, looking pointedly at Molly. “I won’t lay a hand on your companion, there,” he says, nodding towards Fjord.</p>
<p>Molly ignores him entirely, looking at Fjord, waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>As Fjord opens his mouth to speak, they hear voices coming from up the stairs, in the room above. Fjord grabs Molly’s hand and heads back to the other end of the hall. There’s a small door beneath the stairs. Fjord throws it open and pulls Molly in with him, then shuts the door behind them. It’s a closet, with a mop and bucket, and a few old blankets. It’s an incredibly tight space, forcing them to stand chest to chest. Molly grows so quiet, Fjord can’t even make out their breathing, nor can he quite make out their pulse. He knows his is going pretty fast, and Molly can probably feel it. They stand in complete silence as two sets of footsteps begin to descend the stairs. Fjord prays that the two they were speaking with don’t try and rat them out as a bartering tool. The pair reaches the bottom of the stairs, and the footsteps move off down the hall. Fjord can just barely make out a gruff voice say, “The Gentleman would like a word with you.” There’s the sound of keys jingling, and then metal scraping as one of the cells seems to be opened. A voice, which Fjord recognizes as the scared halfling man, speaks up: “Please, I don’t know anything.” His pleading continues and grows closer. By the sound of it, Fjord thinks he’s bring dragged along by the pair. The trio ascends the stairs, the footsteps and voice slowly fade, and Fjord hears the sound of a door being opened and shut.</p>
<p>After a few moments of silence, Fjord and Molly look at one another, then Molly slowly opens the closet door. The chamber is empty, and the remaining figure watches them from down the hall. As they step out, the bearded man says, “I’ve just done you a kindness, so why don’t you do me one in return. Or perhaps, when they return, I’ll let them know about you. Such colorful folks as yourselves, I can’t imagine it’ll be hard to track you down, and then you’ll be back in here, with me.” He gives a wide grin.</p>
<p>Molly motions for Fjord to wait by the stairs and walks towards the figure. Fjord almost starts forward as he watches Molly reach their hand through the bars and grab the man by the hair, yanking his head back. The man hisses, clawing out at Molly through the bars, who stays just out of range. He reaches up and digs his claws into Molly’s wrist, drawing blood, but Molly doesn’t let go. He tries to yank Molly’s arm towards his face, fangs bared, but Molly’s grip on the man’s hair holds.</p>
<p>“Now, don’t go telling anyone about us, or like you said, I will be back here, only I will be coming by to take your head from your shoulders,” Molly says, and they lean in, their face close to the bars, eyes level with the man’s. Keeping their left hand in the man’s hair, Molly raises their right hand, and places it against the man’s cheek. “Are we clear?”</p>
<p>The man’s jaw goes slack, and he slowly nods, letting go of Molly’s wrist.</p>
<p>“Good.” Molly lets go of the man’s hair and pulls both hands back through the bars. Fjord spots a streak of blood across the man’s cheek where Molly had held him.</p>
<p>Molly walks quickly back over towards the stairs, and Fjord sets aside what just happened for a bit as they make their way back up the stairs. The room is empty, and Molly nods over to the door containing the street exit. As they enter, footsteps can be heard from the hallway behind them. They rush over to the exit chamber, closing the door behind them. They can hear a door open as they quickly make their way up the ladder, through the door, and out onto the street. It’s a dark alley between two buildings, the main street visible to their right.</p>
<p>Fjord catches his breath, then finds himself slowly dissolving into breathy laughter, adrenaline pumping. He looks over at Molly, who seems considerably less winded, but joins in on the laughter. Fjord walks over and puts his hands onto Molly’s shoulders, laughter slowly ending.</p>
<p>“That sure was somethin’, I really thought we were in some deep shit there,” Fjord says.</p>
<p>“Good going with the closet down there, I don’t think Jester would’ve appreciated us starting a fight in her father’s bar.” Molly tilts their head as Fjord just smiles at them. “What?”</p>
<p>Fjord pulls Molly in by their shoulders, kissing them roughly, Molly responding in kind.</p>
<p>Molly laughs as they separate. “What was that about?”</p>
<p>“Just… that was the most excitement I’ve seen since I got back in town,” Fjord says, slowly letting go of Molly’s shoulders. “You can be real intimidatin’ when you want to be, certainly had that guy shakin’ in his boots.” Fjord would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t at least a bit into it, despite the circumstances.</p>
<p>“It’s a good skill to have. But something tells me you could also scare someone shitless if you needed to there, sailor.”</p>
<p>“I can be rather convincin’ yeah.” Fjord looks around, then takes out his phone. “I should let Beau and Jes know to come meet us outside,” he says as he sends Beau a message.</p>
<p>
  <em>11:15 pm: Meet us outside</em>
</p>
<p>After a moment, Fjord gets a reply.</p>
<p>
  <em>11:16 pm: Sure dude</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>11:16 pm: How the fuck are you outside</em>
</p>
<p>Fjord decides to wait and fill them in when they meet up and get some distance between them and the market. He looks over at Molly and remembers. He reaches out for Molly’s arms.</p>
<p>“I’m fine don’t worry about it,” Molly says, slightly lifting their forearms. Fjord can see blood on their right palm and left arm but can’t make out any visible wounds. <em>Odd. </em></p>
<p>“Let’s get going, we shouldn’t linger around here, in case anyone comes up,” Molly says, nodding towards the door they came up through. They turn and start walking towards the main street.</p>
<p>As the two enter onto the main road, Fjord sees that the underground area must continue under the large building beside the main tavern. They wait near the door, and after a few minutes, Beau and Jester emerge, arm in arm.</p>
<p>“There you two are, what happened? What did you find? And how did you get out here without going past us?” Jester says as she spots Fjord and Molly.</p>
<p>“Let’s talk back at home, Jes,” Fjord says, and the four of them head back towards the entrance, then out of the market and back towards home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Questions, and Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Discussions of the evening's events raise even more questions... perhaps it's time they were answered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they reach the building, Beau and Jester usher Fjord and Molly into their apartment.</p>
<p>Jester notices the blood on Molly and says, “Oh gosh, are you hurt? I can help.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, really. Mind if I wash up, though?”</p>
<p>“Yeah sure, down the hall to the left,” Beau says, pointing.</p>
<p>Molly heads off towards the bathroom.</p>
<p>“What happened, Fjord?” Jester says as they all sit down in the living room.</p>
<p>Fjord begins telling them about what they saw, Molly eventually coming back in, coat over their arm. The two of them fill Beau and Jester in on what they saw, but Fjord leaves out the bit that happened between Molly and the bearded man after they emerged from the closet. Molly watches Fjord as he skips that part and jumps to their escape up the ladder but doesn’t comment on the omission.</p>
<p>Jester looks uncomfortable, which Fjord can understand. Learning your father, who you just met, has a secret dungeon is a tad disorienting.</p>
<p>Molly looks over at Jester. “If it’s any comfort, it’s not all that surprising. After all, the Zhelezo don’t have any jurisdiction in the Night Market, and if some of the things that happen around there, especially down in The Evening Nip, were to get out, well… it could be very dangerous.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Jes, Molly’s right. Sure, it’s weird, and your dad is kind of shady, but he seems… nice?” Beau says, trying to help.</p>
<p>“Thanks, both of you. Nobody’s perfect, and we don’t really know yet if he’s like really bad or just a little bad. But seriously, thanks to all of you for coming with me,” Jester says, and gives Beau a soft smile, and they exchange a look Fjord interprets as agreeing to talk more about all this on their own later on. <em>With her Cobalt Soul connections, I wouldn’t be surprised if Beau was able to look The Gentleman up and learn a bit more. </em>Fjord thinks to himself.</p>
<p>“Did you two find out anything interesting?” Fjord asks.</p>
<p>Beau leans forward. “Okay, so we didn’t pick up on <em>anything</em> about that Tealeaf person, but we did hear a bunch of weird shit. I can’t even make sense of a lot of it, but from what I can tell, most of the folks there are in there pretty regularly. The one thing we did learn is that some of the folks there were talking about this like, meeting or something, that’s coming up next month, on the night of the Winter’s Crest.”</p>
<p>“What sort of meeting?” Fjord asks,</p>
<p>“No clue. But we do know where it’s gonna be, and it’s not at The Evening Nip. Apparently, there’s some <em>other </em>place they gather at over in The Quay, down by the docks. We couldn’t pick up on where exactly, but we did figure out the rough area.”</p>
<p>“I can ask the Traveler to maybe help find the exact spot,” Jester offers.</p>
<p>“And this wasn’t just one group talking about it, it was several different groups around the club all talking about the same thing.”</p>
<p>Fjord furrows his brows. “Molly, any idea what this may be?”</p>
<p>Molly looks down, thinking. “I’m not sure, but it’s certainly not anything you should be walking into.”</p>
<p>“But what if they’re planning something? I’ve been thinking, about what you told me earlier: You said that while the monsters and vampires and shit aren’t really a big problem <em>now</em>, they might come back, and that back when they were a bigger issue, it’s because they were organized. What if that’s what they’re doing?” Beau says. “Like, what should we do? Should I tell the Soul about all this? They usually deal with <em>people </em>doing shady shit, but maybe they might take an interest in this, too.”</p>
<p>“They might. The Cobalt Soul used to leave this sort of thing to the hunter orders, but maybe they oversee it all now,” Molly says, looking up at Beau.</p>
<p>“Molly, don’t you know any other hunters that might be able to take care of it?” Jester asks.</p>
<p>“Not anymore.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Beau asks.</p>
<p>“Well… it’s been a while since I’ve been,” Molly pauses. “…Doing that sort of thing, and as I’ve said, we’re a pretty small group. And since the orders dissolved, there isn’t any network that I know of to contact.”</p>
<p>“I wonder,” Fjord says, thinking aloud. He turns to Beau and Jester. “Remember how Caduceus said Tealeaf and Cree and Yasha were all concerned about keeping things away from the manor? And Cree and Yasha work at the market, so maybe… maybe they know something we don’t.”</p>
<p>“But do you really think Cree and Yasha will talk to us about it?” Beau asks.</p>
<p>“Maybe if we become friends with Cree, like Caduceus said. Remember, he said Cree and I have stuff in common. If they like us, and Yasha already likes us too, then maybe they can trust us,” Jester suggests.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Beau sighs. “Alright well, I’m beat, and we’ve gotta be at the manor tomorrow morning, so I’m gonna head to bed.”</p>
<p>Fjord and Molly stand to leave and say their goodbyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fjord asks Molly into his apartment to talk alone as they leave Beau and Jester’s. Inside, as Molly sets down their coat on the arm of the couch, Fjord reaches out and gently grabs Molly’s arms. He looks over their arm and hand and can’t see any recent wounds, just the various existing scars.</p>
<p>“As I said, I’m fine,” Molly says.</p>
<p>“I saw you bleed though… you’re tellin’ me he drew blood and didn’t leave a mark?”</p>
<p>“Clearly not.”</p>
<p>Fjord thinks back to earlier in the evening, and even before tonight. He thinks about Molly’s glowing gaze, what happened after the dinner party, their intense stare at the vampires they’ve encountered, and whatever happened between them and that bearded one down in the cell.</p>
<p>“There’s somethin’ I think I’m missin’ in all this,” Fjord says, letting go of Molly’s arms. “There’s a lot that I can make sense of, just chalk it up to the whole hunter thing, but there’s somethin’ about you…”</p>
<p>Molly looks back at Fjord, their face hard to read.</p>
<p>“What did you do, back in that dungeon, to the bearded fella?” Fjord asks.</p>
<p>“I convinced him to make a wise decision,” Molly responds, tone even.</p>
<p>“When you reached out and touched him, you left blood on his face. And his face went all weird, and he got quiet. Now obviously I’ve seen magic before, so if it was some sorta effect or spell, I can get that, but what I don’t get is the blood part. Or why a vampire clawin’ up your arm like that didn’t leave a scratch on you, which, again, if you’ve got some sort of magic, you could just tell me, right?”</p>
<p>Molly is silent, closing their eyes.</p>
<p>“I meant it when I said I plan on walkin’ right into things, with you. I care about you, and if there’s somethin’ weird goin’ on, well, so be it. I just want you to tell me things. I don’t want there to be some weird secrets between us, especially if my friends are also gettin’ involved, and I have to watch out for them.” Fjord reaches out and gently grabs Molly’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Beau, Jester, all of them, they’ll be fine,” Molly says, opening their eyes. They reach up and hold Fjord’s face in their hands, the cold sensation of their skin yet again never failing to make him shudder. “And I will never let anything happen to you.”</p>
<p>“I wanna help watch your back too, Molls.”</p>
<p>Molly lets go of Fjord’s face. “I never… when this all started, I had never intended for things to end up like this. I never thought that we’d be <em>here</em>, months later. At first, I was just having a bit of fun, maybe we’d hook up, I’d get to learn a bit about you all, but you ended up being more interesting than I could’ve imagined. And when you all started to figure things out, get curious, it was all still just a game, but then <em>this</em>, with Jester, and that Babenon Dosel. And then, of course, <em>you</em>. You surprised me. You always intrigued me, but I didn’t expect the side of you that liked the danger, the adventure of it all. And I wonder, if perhaps, you could be one of the only people I’ve met that understands.” Molly steps in close. “Maybe more than understanding. Maybe… it draws you to me? The secrets?” Molly whispers the last parts in Fjord’s ear.</p>
<p><em>What is goin’ on here? </em>This side of Molly felt new yet, somehow, deep down, <em>expected</em>, to Fjord, something seen in the small moments he’d experienced so far. Something rougher, something both haunting and alluring all at once. He should know more. He should’ve looked into things on his own, not just relied on Molly’s knowledge of all strange and otherworldly things, because maybe then he’d have the information to figure this out on his own, to put all these pieces together.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, when you say you wanted to get to know ‘all of us?’ You were flirtin’ with me, but why would you want to know about the others, too? And what game were you playin’, here? I get not thinkin’ we’d get serious like this, hell, I didn’t think we’d get here, but what are you talkin’ about, Molls?”</p>
<p>Molly steps back and picks up their coat and begins to head towards the door.</p>
<p>“Would you like to see my home, Fjord?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fjord follows Molly through the streets of The Skew, into The Opal Archways district. They walk in silence, Fjord staying just behind Molly. Hardly anyone is out at this time of night on a weekday. As they keep moving, the wheels in Fjord’s mind turn. His gut instinct gives him pause, about following this person he thought he knew off to somewhere unknown. His head agrees, slowly putting the pieces together the best he can, of this strange person that had entered his life to watch him, and his friends, for some unknown purpose. <em>This is nuts. I could just turn around now. </em></p>
<p>But something in Fjord says to keep going, to do as he said he would, and follow Molly. They were right, it was the lure of the strange and unknown, the same thing that called Fjord so frequently out to sea, that beckoned him closer to Molly. He wasn’t about to turn around now that he might actually get some answers.</p>
<p>They drift off to the north, and the path feels familiar to Fjord, quite similar to the one he and Jester take each day. They approach the same, familiar street, walking to the end. Molly heads off up the walkway, up to the doors of that manor Fjord had been spending most of his days in for months.</p>
<p>“Molly?” Fjord calls out, frozen in place.</p>
<p>They turn. “You know, all this time, and it occurs to me none of you bothered asking your employer’s full name. Now are you going to come in, or not?”</p>
<p>Fjord can’t think of anything to say. His head is full of thoughts, but no single sentence comes to mind. He starts walking after Molly, and enters the manor, which he notices Molly unlocks with a key. As they enter, he recalls the previous week’s conversation with Caduceus, about the wards. He remembers Cad saying they were used to “keep any unwanted things from coming onto the grounds.” Somehow, that doesn’t dissuade Fjord’s sneaking suspicions. It would make sense to let <em>some things </em>come and go, if they lived here.</p>
<p>Molly heads across the main foyer, and Fjord spots a familiar tabaxi in the sitting room by the back door. Cree looks over in complete confusion at the two of them but doesn’t say anything, just watches as they approach. Molly makes eye contact with her before heading up the stairs. Cree simply nods slowly in return and watches them go. The thought occurs to Fjord that it was the only time he’d ever seen Cree in a part of the house that wasn’t the insular parlor room.</p>
<p>Molly leads Fjord upstairs and off to the left hall, towards to the second room on the right, one of the only two rooms Fjord had not yet been in. The one across the hall must be Cree’s.</p>
<p>Fjord hears the sound of a door creak open. A soft voice rings out in the quiet hall, “Molly? I didn’t think you’d be back so early.”</p>
<p>Fjord turns to see Yasha poke her head out of her bedroom door.</p>
<p>“Oh… hello there, Fjord… I see you’ve met uh, Mister Tealeaf,” Yasha says, glancing past Fjord at Molly. Fjord thinks Yasha might’ve been holding back a giggle.</p>
<p>“Yeah, guess so,” Fjord says, looking back at Molly.</p>
<p>“Didn’t mean to wake you, Yasha, love. Just had a change of plans and decided to come back here,” Molly says, smiling.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you two alone. See you in the morning, Fjord,” Yasha says, stepping back into her room and closing the door.</p>
<p>“Did… did she know?” Fjord asks, turning back around.</p>
<p>“I tell her everything, so yes,” Molly says, opening their own door.</p>
<p>As they step inside, Fjord takes a look about the room. Out of all that he’d seen of the house, this room certainly has the most personality, and décor. Various fabrics and tapestries are hung around the walls, and there’s a slight fragrant smell in the air, likely from the array of candles scattered about. This bedroom is slightly larger than the others and includes a couch in front of the fireplace on the right as they enter. A large, ornate and rather garish rug sits beath it. The vanity table is covered in various pieces of jewelry and makeup. The large canopy bed has thick, dark curtains that are currently drawn open on the side by the nightstand, the bed unmade. The room certainly feels like what Fjord would expect of Molly’s home.</p>
<p>“Make yourself at home,” Molly says, gesturing grandly at the room. They slip out of their coat, strolling over to the large wardrobe and placing it inside, amongst a colorful selection of clothes, some Fjord recognizes. They slip out of their boots and remove the dagger and holster from their back, hanging it on a hook on the wall.</p>
<p>“Alright, then, I’m sure you have questions,” Molly says, crossing the room back over to the fireplace, then plopping onto the couch. They lean up on one arm, watching Fjord.</p>
<p>Fjord walks over to the couch, shrugging out of his own jacket and removing the sword and its makeshift back holster, setting both on the opposite arm of the couch, before sitting down.</p>
<p>Fjord sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Guess I’ll start from the beginning. You knew who we were when we stepped into your tent that night?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I knew what you all looked like.”</p>
<p>“Were you ever spyin’ on us, while we were here?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t need to. Yasha and Caduceus were keeping an eye on you.”</p>
<p>“But not Cree?” <em>She wasn’t ever really around, after all… </em>Fjord thinks.</p>
<p>“She’d look in from time to time, but I told her to trust the others. After a while, everyone got quite used to you all being here.”</p>
<p>“Why were you watchin’ us yourself, then?”</p>
<p>“Because you were interesting to me. I don’t get a lot of entertainment, these days.”</p>
<p>“And now?”</p>
<p>“I think we both know you mean more to me than that, Fjord,” Molly says, sitting up and leaning over towards Fjord. “And now you’re here. Congratulations for being the first person who’s been up here in quite a long time.”</p>
<p>Fjord takes a deep breath. <em>Gotta stop dancin’ around it.</em></p>
<p>“Why didn’t you just come out and say you were this Tealeaf person, from the beginning?” Fjord says, looking into Molly’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, at first it was just more fun.”</p>
<p>“Where are you during the day, when we’re here?”</p>
<p>Molly tilts their head. “Here, of course. Where else would I be?”</p>
<p>Fjord reaches out to touch the side of Molly’s neck. He feels for their pulse point and finds nothing. Molly takes Fjord’s hand from their neck and places it on their chest, keeping eye contact, and going still. Beneath their cold skin, their chest doesn’t rise and fall.</p>
<p>“Do I have to show off the teeth, too?” Molly asks, waiting.</p>
<p>Fjord holds back a yes. He slowly pulls his hand away.</p>
<p>“So how uh… how old are you, anyways? What’s your connection to this place?” Fjord thinks back to the day he sat looking over that photo album with Jester, and the tiefling he saw.</p>
<p>“I grew up here, oh, about three hundred years ago.”</p>
<p>“So, you must be Lucien, then.”</p>
<p>“I see you’ve all found my father’s old records. Yes, that was my name.”</p>
<p>“And all that about bein’ a hunter, that’s still true, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it was just, as I’ve mentioned, a very long time ago. I may have left out the details, Fjord, but I’ve never outright lied to you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s true, really. </em>
</p>
<p>“Would you have told me the truth, the full truth, if I’d asked the right questions?”</p>
<p>“Well, to be perfectly honest, if you’d started asking the wrong things at the wrong time, you would’ve probably ended up here a lot sooner. You just wouldn’t have been free to leave.” Molly makes a pointed glance from Fjord’s face, down his neck, to his shoulders. They look back up. “But I’m far too fond of you for that now.”</p>
<p>“I guess I should feel flattered at that.” Fjord lets out a sigh. There are so many questions on his mind.</p>
<p>“And what about Cree, Yasha, Caduceus? Are they all uh…”</p>
<p>“Undead? Vampires?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Cree, yes, the others no. Cree’s been with me for the last century and a half, we only met Yasha and Caduceus since we’ve returned to Nicodranas.”</p>
<p>“Do they know?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I told you, I tell Yasha everything. And you are aware of Caduceus’s particular… talents, right? We couldn’t really hide these things from him. But thankfully, he’s far more understanding of the dead and undead than most.”</p>
<p>“He said you were a good person.”</p>
<p>“It’s rare to find someone who cares to see past my… current state. Caduceus is wise enough to adapt.”</p>
<p>“And the wards he puts up, they still let y’all pass?”</p>
<p>“Cree and I can come and go, but no other creatures around here can come onto the grounds. Now, other vampires aren’t so much the issue since we’d have to invite them in, but various other things are kept out as well.”</p>
<p>“Do you really need to worry about them?”</p>
<p>“They’re more of a nuisance, really. An old place like this, with an interesting history, tends to draw some rather nasty things in, and it gets really fucking annoying.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Interesting history… must be referring to Gustav’s family. </em>
</p>
<p>“How did you come to be… like this? Didn’t you say that hunters usually had some level of protection against this sort of thing?”</p>
<p>“That’s a long story, really. But, to give you the short version: Vampires can be rather clever, the older ones in particular. And one figured out that those protections usually have a time limit, or the charms for them can be removed. If you remove those, then all you have to do is wait. And I happened to run into one such vampire who took an interest in having a hunter to add to his collection of spawn, and here I am.”</p>
<p>“Spawn?”</p>
<p>“Vampires bound to their creators, there were actually quite a few at The Evening Nip, though it can be hard to discern them to the untrained eye. Eventually that old bastard perished, and I was free to do as I pleased.”</p>
<p>“Did you ever think about maybe comin’ home, seein’ your father and all?”</p>
<p>“He was dead by then. And no, I think that the only thing worse than losing his only child would’ve been to see them walk through the door as a night creature.”</p>
<p>“Why come back now?”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t intentional. But that’s perhaps a story for another time.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you’re sure I’ll be comin’ back after this?”</p>
<p>“<em>Are you</em> going to keep coming back? Or have I driven you away?”</p>
<p>“I should try and get away from here, from <em>you</em>…”</p>
<p>Molly leans in and reaches out to hold the back of Fjord’s head. “But are you going to?”</p>
<p>“No,” Fjord says, pulling Molly close.</p>
<p>“Does that mean you’re brave enough to spend the night here? It would be a darn shame if you had to walk all the way home at this time of night, just to come right back here tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Shit. Jessie and Beau are gonna wonder why I wasn’t at home, and uh,” Fjord looks down at himself. “Why I’m still in the same clothes as the night before.”</p>
<p>“Just tell them the truth.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“That you were staying at your boyfriend’s house.”</p>
<p>Fjord laughs. “Next time I’ll bring a change of clothes.”</p>
<p>“Oh, now you’re the one talking about next time.”</p>
<p>They both laugh, sitting close together. This was far from how Fjord imagined the night was going to go, and he would definitely be lying awake the next night alone in his own bed thinking about everything that had happened. But tonight, he’s with Molly, and even with everything he knows now, and after seeing the darker parts of them, he still feels oddly at peace. Maybe it was something about the way Molly fended off any of the other creatures that looked Fjord’s way. Or the fact that nothing he learned undid all the time they’d spent together. Molly felt like home. A slightly cold, definitely haunted one, but home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Surprise Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Further truths are revealed, and plans are made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fjord awakes the next morning and slips out of Molly’s grasp, who had coiled around him while he was asleep. He tucks them in and slips out of bed, closing the bed curtains behind him.</p><p>After getting ready for the day, Fjord steps out of the room to head off downstairs. Jester and Beau shouldn’t be there for another hour, but he had no clue when Caleb and Veth would arrive and wanted to avoid being caught heading down the stairs. Fjord had decided to wait and let Molly tell the others the truth directly, and this would be a foolish way of letting the secret out.</p><p>When Fjord reaches the foyer, the smell of fresh coffee brewing drifts out of the kitchen. He heads on through the dining room, into the kitchen and is greeted by Caduceus and Yasha sitting together, enjoying some coffee and baked goods.</p><p>“Well, you’re here early, aren’t your Fjord? Why don’t you come join us,” Caduceus says, getting up to fetch another mug.</p><p>“I didn’t figure you for a coffee person, Cad,” Fjord says taking a seat, avoiding the question.</p><p>“He’s not, but I like it,” Yasha says.</p><p>“It’s not my first choice, but Yasha’s been trying to sell me on it,” Caduceus replies, returning to the table and setting down a mug, then pouring Fjord a cup.</p><p>“Are these from Pumat’s – I mean <em>The Invulnerable Fragrant?</em>” Fjord picks up one of the pastries.</p><p>“Yeah, I pop by there sometimes. Good bunch of folks. Or, just one guy, I suppose,” Caduceus says.</p><p>“Jester drags us over there a lot,” Fjord says, sitting back with his coffee.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind and be sure to offer her some when she gets here,” Caduceus says.</p><p>“Did you have a good night, Fjord?” Yasha asks after a moment, smiling.</p><p>“Well, I… yes, it was… eventful,” Fjord responds, drinking his coffee.</p><p>Yasha raises an eyebrow at him, and Fjord’s face reddens a bit as he coughs slightly.</p><p>“I feel like I’m missing something here,” Caduceus says, looking between Yasha and Fjord.</p><p>“Met Mister Tealeaf,” Fjord explains.</p><p>“Oh, I see… so they finally let you in on the secret, huh?”</p><p>“Yes, they did. Say, Caduceus, when did you find out about… it?”</p><p>“Let’s see… well, one night, I was here working on setting up the gardens a bit late with Yasha here and got invited inside. I had a feeling from the beginning that something was… different… about Mollymauk and Cree, and they could tell I was suspicious. I told them they seemed like good people, and I’d respect their privacy. Apparently, that was the right answer, because next time I was here, Mollymauk asked to speak to me for a bit, and we figured out the warding system here. They said they had a good feeling about me, something about fate crossing our paths. Cree was real suspicious about me at first, but she warmed up to me eventually.”</p><p>“Most people warm up to you,” Yasha says.</p><p>“I agree,” Fjord chimes in.</p><p>“Thanks. It’s been nice having some friends here in Nicodranas, since I left my family behind off north,” Caduceus says.</p><p>“Do you still see them sometimes?” Fjord asks.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, from time to time they’ll drift through here, traveling. Or I’ll go back and visit for a while. What about you, you’re from up in Port Damali, right? Ever visit home?”</p><p>“No, nope. I don’t… have any family to speak of, but I’ve got Jessie and Beau here, so I’m plenty happy,” Fjord says, shaking his head. Jester and Beau were his first real family, and they were here in Nicodranas.</p><p>“That makes two of us,” Yasha says softly.</p><p>“How about you, Yasha? Molly says you too are real close friends, how did you wind up here?” Fjord asks, turning to Yasha.</p><p>“It’s a bit of a… not great story. Um… Molly helped me out about a year and a half ago, and offered me a place to stay, and then we ended up being really good for one another,” Yasha explains, her voice somehow quieter than usual.</p><p>Caduceus stays quiet, sipping his coffee, nodding along. He seems to know the story already.</p><p>“I don’t mean to get in your personal business, I was just curious. This is all still new to me, and there’s a bit I don’t know yet,” Fjord says.</p><p>“No, it’s fine, I just haven’t talked about it, except with Caduceus. I was stuck with some pretty bad people, and Molly could see I didn’t want to be in that situation, so he stood up to them to help get me out of there. They were fairly dangerous, but with Molly, I was able to put all that behind me. And the ones I was with, they were involved with devils and other sorts of creatures, and I could tell Molly was a good person, so the whole vampire thing I guess didn’t really bother me.”</p><p>“That is.. quite a lot. Molly did mention you weren’t undead yourself, but, if you don’t mind me asking, are you… human?” Fjord asks.</p><p>“I’m just a bit weird, but I’m not a fiend or anything,” Yasha says.</p><p>Fjord nods. His phone buzzes. It’s a message from Jester.</p><p>
  <em>7:56 am: Hey Fjord! We should get going soon</em>
</p><p>Fjord types back a response.</p><p>
  <em>7:56 am: I’ll meet you there. Stayed at Molly’s last night</em>
</p><p>The three continue to chit chat, Caduceus changing the topic. After a bit, they hear the front doors open and shut.</p><p>“Must be Mister Caleb and Miss Veth coming in, they’re always quite punctual,” Caduceus says. Fjord makes a mental note of the time, for future reference.</p><p>About an hour after Fjord originally came downstairs, the door opens once more. A moment later, footsteps enter the adjoining dining room and Jester’s voice calls out: “Caduceus? Are you here? It’s Jester.”</p><p>“We’re in here, come on in,” Caduceus responds.</p><p>Jester and Beau emerge through the door a moment later.</p><p>“Oh, hi Fjord, you got here before us! Molly must live close by then,” Jester says, hopping up onto a seat next to Fjord. “Ooo oh my gosh these are <em>Pumat’s pastries.</em>”</p><p>“Help yourself,” Caduceus says, nodding. Yasha seems to be suppressing a laugh. Fjord is glad to be in on the joke this time.</p><p>“You know, Fjord,” Jester begins in between bites of muffin. “We should take Molly to Pumat’s sometime.”</p><p>“Molly’s not that much of a morning person, but I’ll bring them some stuff from there sometime,” Fjord says.</p><p>“You got any more coffee?” Beau asks, leaning over to look into Fjord’s mug. He passes her the rest of his second cup. “Thanks dude. We gotta finish up this one section of Gustav’s collection today, so we’re gonna be here late.”</p><p>The group chats back and forth, and then they all split off to work on their prospective tasks for the day. Fjord and Jester spend the better part of the day hauling furniture that Fjord had refinished into their respective rooms, which Jester had finished repainting. The bottom floor was practically finished, aside from some of the details, and they’d start upstairs the next day. The second-floor bedrooms would take a bit more time, especially the guest rooms, which showed the most aging. Fjord wonders if eventually Molly would ask Jester to do anything to their room.</p><p>Shortly after sunset, Fjord and Jester finish up their work for the day, and Jester heads off to hover around Beau, Caleb, and Veth while they continue working in the library. Fjord heads upstairs to wash up a bit from all the heavy lifting before joining them. As he heads back towards the stairs from one of the guest bathrooms, he spots a figure leaning up against the wall, waiting, tail gently swaying.</p><p>“Mornin’ Molls,” Fjord says, walking up to the tiefling.</p><p>“Good evening. Fancy meeting you here,” Molly winks, moving from the wall to meet Fjord and greet him with a peck on the cheek. They’re casually dressed in a loose top and pants beneath a long sweater, makeup free for once, and without their jewelry, except for the array of piercings.</p><p>Fjord places a hand on Molly’s waist. “Do you actually get cold, or is this for show?” he asks, nodding down at the sweater.</p><p>“Just for the look of it. If you’re not going to look nice, there’s really no point in walking around clothed at all.”</p><p>Fjord chuckles.</p><p>“You’re usually gone by now,” Molly comments.</p><p>“I was just gettin’ ready to join up with the rest of the group, since they’re workin’ late tonight downstairs,” Fjord says.</p><p>“Oh, good, this works out, then,” Molly says, turning to descend the stairs. “Let’s go join them then, shall we?”</p><p>“We?” Fjord echoes, following.</p><p>“I thought about it, and there’s no point in waiting to chat. While I am confident in your ability to do so, I shouldn’t ask you to lie to your friends, now that you know,” Molly explains, leading Fjord off to the library.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them head on into the library. Veth appears to be returning items to the bookshelves that have already been catalogued. She gives them both a confused look as they cross the room.</p><p>“Wait, why are <em>you</em> here?” Veth calls down from atop a ladder at Molly.</p><p>“Just dropping in for a chat, it’s fine, really,” Molly replies, walking with Fjord towards the study door.</p><p>Fjord opens the door. Beau and Caleb are both still at work, a second chair pulled up to the desk.</p><p>“Oh, hey there you are, Fjord, Beau says they’ll probably be done soon!” Jester calls out from the couch. “Molly? What are you doing here?”</p><p>Beau and Caleb look up.</p><p>“Uh… does Yasha know you brought your partner in here?” Beau asks.</p><p>“I’m certain the owner won’t mind,” Molly says casually, heading over and plopping down next to Jester. Fjord follows and joins him.</p><p>“If you say so,” Beau says, giving them both a look before returning to her work.</p><p>Molly leans back, looking around the room as they wait for the others to finish up. Fjord wonders if Molly ever comes in here. Their eyes seem to linger on the portrait on the wall, then look away.</p><p>Molly spends the next hour making quiet conversation with Jester. They get along quite well. Jester had mentioned before that she’d talk to Molly over text frequently since the night of the dinner party. At some point, Veth wanders in, aiding Caleb and Beau.</p><p>Beau and Caleb finish up for the night, and they along with Veth leave briefly to return the remaining books, then reenter the room.</p><p>“Are you all finished?” Molly asks.</p><p>“Yeah, with that part at least. The Soul wanted a progress report, so we busted our asses the last few days,” Beau says, stretching, then hopping up onto the arm of the couch next to Jester. “I guess it works out that you’re here Molly, we can fill in Caleb and Veth about last night.”</p><p>Jester tells them about her return trip to talk with her father. Beau and Fjord join in to share what else they learned that night. Caleb takes notes as they speak.</p><p>After they’re done, Caleb says, “That was quite an exciting evening you all had. The part about the meeting on Winter’s Crest is ah… interesting, but I’m not sure we should be getting involved in such things.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Caleb, aren’t you curious?” Beau asks.</p><p>“I am not quite sure I am curious enough to walk into a gathering of vampires, and perhaps other such creatures, Beauregard.”</p><p>“I agree with Caleb, you should probably stay away from there,” Molly says.</p><p>“Not you too, Molly. I mean, I know it’s not your job anymore but you’ve gotta want to know what’s going on,” Beau responds.</p><p>“Why don’t you think we should at least figure out what’s happening?” Fjord says, looking over at Molly. <em>Yeah, it’s dangerous for </em>us <em>to walk in there, but for another vampire… </em></p><p>“I’d rather not get wrapped up in all that, not again,” Molly replies, looking directly at Fjord.</p><p>“And you have no idea what they could be doing, Mollymauk?” Caleb says.</p><p>“It could be nothing,” Molly says, gesturing. “They could just be gathering for a bit of fun for the occasion. Or they could be planning something. Either way, we should avoid it.”</p><p>“How is this any different than us going to <em>The Evening Nip</em>, though? You two even went poking around down there, and now you wanna chicken out on us?” Beau says, leaning across Jester towards Molly.</p><p>“Yeah, and especially if it’s a party, maybe we could even have a little fun,” Jester suggests.</p><p>“Babenon and his men keep the ones who hang around there in check. They’re also mostly regulars, who haven’t stirred up any trouble, not that I’ve seen. But this gathering…”</p><p>“You’re worried it might draw in outside parties, then?” Caleb chimes in.</p><p>“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m worried about. It’s a much more unpredictable situation.”</p><p>“Wait, ‘Babenon?’” Beau says.</p><p>“Babenon Dosel, the man you know as The Gentleman,” Molly replies.</p><p>“How do you know his actual name?” Beau retorts.</p><p>“Yeah, even I didn’t know that until he told me last night. Did you actually hear us?” Jester adds.</p><p>“No, I didn’t overhear you, as Beau here was too busy asking me questions. I know his name because I asked Cree for it,” Molly says, looking right at Beau.</p><p>“You… you know—”</p><p>Beau is interrupted by Jester: “You know Cree? Do you know Yasha too?”</p><p>“Yes, and Caduceus.”</p><p>
  <em>Here we go. </em>
</p><p>“Fjord did you know about this?” Beau says, looking over at him.</p><p>“Just found out, actually,” Fjord responds.</p><p>Everyone’s eyes turn to Molly.</p><p>“I asked you about Gustav, but you were real vague about it. So, what’s the truth?” Beau asks.</p><p>“You asked me <em>if </em>I had heard of him, to be clear. And the truth is, Gustav Fletching was my adoptive father,” Molly says, voice even, leaning back. They look over at the painting behind the desk rather than making eye contact with the others.</p><p>Molly seemed to be taking all this in stride, but Fjord knows Molly a bit better. They’re still the slightest bit on edge about all this, despite it being their decision to have this conversation now. Fjord places a hand on their leg.</p><p>“Okay, very funny Molly, but seriously—” Beau starts to say.</p><p>“Wait…” Jester responds, watching Molly. Jester hops down and grabs the photo album that had been left in a drawer in the desk. She returns to the couch, opening it up to the back pages with pictures of Gustav and his child. She slides out the portrait of Lucien as a young adult and holds it up next to Molly’s face. Just as Fjord remembered, the photo is the spitting image of Molly.</p><p>“I think… I think they’re telling the truth, Beau,” Jester says.  </p><p>“Woah, wait. So we ruled out before that whatever was in this house probably wasn’t a ghost, and we were thinking that they might be vampire or some other monster instead. Is that what you are, then? Like, a vampire?” Beau says, jaw dropping.</p><p>
  <em>If anyone were to figure it out and actually go there, it’d be Beau. </em>
</p><p>Fjord admits internally he’s a little jealous that it was easier for Beau to guess right than it was for him.</p><p>“Dude… that’s… fucking awesome,” Beau continues.</p><p>“’Awesome?’” Fjord looks at Beau.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s fucking rad as hell. I get it, I know I was super against all the random vampires at the club, but this is Molly. I was just asking you questions because I thought you were hiding something from us, but I didn’t think it was <em>that</em>. Besides, you’ve been trying to keep us away from everything, so clearly you weren’t trying to lure us into a trap last night. Unless you’re planning on like, trapping us here and eating us <em>now</em>, because then I’d have to beat the shit out of you.”</p><p>Molly laughs. “I’m not going to eat you. Jester would be upset if I did.” Molly winks.</p><p>Fjord internally sighs a breath of relief. <em>Should’ve expected Beau to take it well. Despite all their bickering, her and Molly seem to get along like siblings. </em></p><p>“Do you really eat people, in general, Molly?” Jester asks.</p><p>“Can’t really get around that part.”</p><p>“So, do you have fangs, too? Not like ours, like tiefling fangs, but sharper, bigger ones?” Jester asks, leaning close to Molly’s face.</p><p>“You’re the first one to ask!” Molly says, looking over their shoulder at Fjord. They turn back to Jester, and Fjord leans around to get a look too. Molly appears to adjust their jaw a bit before opening up their mouth, pulling back their upper lift to reveal a set of extended, rather sharp fangs.</p><p>Fjord feels his mouth open slightly, and quickly closes it. He tears his gaze away from Molly’s mouth to glance over at Caleb and Veth who had sat down at the desk. Veth is leaning forward, peering over at Molly, seemingly trying to get a look, too. Caleb has shrunken down in his chair, staring off, blinking, clearly still processing all this.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us sooner? I get why you’d want to keep it a secret at first, but why not say something before we went out last night?” Beau asks as Molly closes their mouth once more, seeming to readjust and presumably retract their fangs.</p><p>“I wanted to be certain I could trust you all,” Molly says.</p><p>“What changed, then?”</p><p>“I uh… sort of pushed Molly to tell me all this last night, and they brought me here. Afterwards, they figured I’d have to keep a big secret from y’all,” Fjord explains.</p><p>“Damn… if we had known, though, we wouldn’t have had to wait to sneak around when Cree and Yasha weren’t at the market after Cree had kicked you both out, right?” Beau says.</p><p>“I’m the one who told her to pull Fjord and Jester out of there, so no, she wouldn’t have put up a fuss. Though, she certainly wasn’t happy about it when I let her know we were going,” Molly replies.</p><p><em>That’s right, I’m the one who texted Molly that I was there… and Cree showed up right after. </em>Fjord kicks himself for figuring out the little clues now, weeks later.</p><p>“And what’s her deal? And Yasha and Ducey?”</p><p>“Cree is like me, but Yasha and Caduceus are just friends. Living ones.”</p><p>“Do they know you’re telling us all this?”</p><p>“Yes, I let them know.”</p><p>“This is all quite a lot to take in,” Caleb finally says, sitting up in his chair. “I think that I would like to leave now, if we are free to go, Mollymauk… or should we call you Mister Tealeaf, now? Or er… Lucien?”</p><p>“Just Molly is fine. I left ‘Lucien’ behind. And yes, I have no intention of keeping you here. You’re welcome to come and go as you please, you can even stay upstairs if ever you want to.”</p><p>“I shall keep the offer in mind,” Caleb says, nodding and heading out.</p><p>“Wait for me, Caleb,” Veth says, standing as well. “It’s nice to finally meet you, the real you, I suppose,” she says to Molly as she leaves.</p><p>As the door closes behind Caleb and Veth, Beau turns back to Molly. “So, why are you so against the whole meeting thing if you can just… fit right in?”</p><p>“I have no interest in getting involved in whatever they’re possibly planning. I’ve had enough… politics… from that world already, and I would much prefer to enjoy the world as it is now,” Molly replies.</p><p>“Would you want to stop them, if they were planning anything fucked up?”</p><p>Molly sighs. “Ideally, I would want absolutely nothing to do with them. But, I suppose, I couldn’t just stand by and let them fuck things up for those of us who are fine with the way things are.”</p><p>“Then why don’t we just go and check things out?” Beau asks.</p><p>“Oh, I have an idea. It’s not for a few weeks, right? What if we went back to my dad’s and kept listening and see if we can figure out what it’s about, or maybe we can just try and ask,” Jester suggests.</p><p>“You think they’ll just tell us like that?” Fjord asks.</p><p>“Maybe not us, but maybe Molly can find out for us,” Beau says, looking at Molly. “Come on, it’ll be easy for you, just get yourself an invitation or whatever.”</p><p>Beau and Molly sit in a silent staring contest, unmoving.</p><p>“It wouldn’t hurt to just find out what they’re doing,” Molly finally admits.</p><p>“And if it’s something super suspicious, we’ll just sneak in. Maybe we can be your like, bodyguards or something,” Beau says.</p><p>“Fjord’s already Molly’s plus one, too,” Jester adds.</p><p>“Is it normal to bring <em>living</em> people along, to that sort of thing, anyhow?” Fjord asks, mildly concerned. He recalls the sight of the vampire feeding down in the back room of <em>The Evening Nip</em>.</p><p>Molly shrugs. “Depends on what’s going on. If it’s just a party, then sure, you can bring favors.”</p><p>“Dude, gross,” Beau says.</p><p>“And if it’s <em>not </em>a party?” Jester asks.</p><p>“It might be a <em>vampire only </em>sort of thing. Especially if it’s only by invitation. We’ll have to wait and see. And besides, regardless, I wouldn’t let you come along to something like that.”</p><p>“You’re just saying that, but you know we’re just gonna come along anyways, right?” Beau says with a smirk across her face.</p><p>“You all were fun at first, but you really are just such trouble, you know that?”</p><p>“But that’s why you <em>like us</em>,” Jester teases.</p><p>“Some of us more than others,” Beau adds, winking at Fjord.</p><p>“You’re certainly right about that,” Molly says, wrapping an arm around Fjord’s shoulders.</p><p>Fjord has an uneasy feeling about all this. He needs to learn more from Molly about the “politics” he was talking about, and why Molly didn’t want to be associated with it.</p><p> </p><p>The days grew colder as winter continued on and the weeks went by. Work on the manor continued on, and Fjord, Beau, and Jester found themselves spending even more time around there after finally meeting its true owner. Caleb seemed to be slowly opening up to the idea of hanging out around vampires, his own curiosity overcoming his initial hesitance. Molly, for their part, welcomed the company and entertained their many questions about vampires, other sorts of creatures, what it was like in Nicodranas three hundred years ago, and the various places Molly had traveled to over the years, including far off locations like Tal’Dorei and Marquet. There were a few topics, however, Fjord noticed Molly tended to avoid or be pointedly vague on.</p><p>One evening, Fjord is in Molly’s room upstairs, sitting by the fire with Molly sprawled out across his lap. It seems as good a time as any to keep asking questions that Molly apparently didn’t want to answer in front of the others.</p><p>“Hey Molls, can I ask you about some stuff?”</p><p>Molly runs their hand along Fjord’s jaw, the light touch barely gracing his skin. “And what curiosity can I sate for you this evening?”</p><p>“You’ve mentioned before about old vampire politics and how things used to be real organized amongst various creatures runnin’ around. What was that all about? Did y’all have leaders or somethin’?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say <em>leaders</em> so much as there was a clear power structure where some of us were clearly more powerful and more… established than others, who could basically do whatever they pleased, and often made decisions that affected the rest.”</p><p>“You talked about spawn before, is that all part of it, then?”</p><p>“Partly, yes. Typically, if you were looking to amass any level of power or influence, you would try and establish your own vampire house with mostly spawn under your command, and perhaps a few weaker vampires that chose to follow you. There was always a certain level of rivalry between the various houses, but they were usually fairly well matched between each other, so most of the time was a stalemate. Some formed temporary alliances with one another, typically to take out mutual rivals. Of course, most of the old houses are all gone now. The only few I know of on this continent are up in this shithole town north of the Dwendalian Empire called Shadycreek Run.”</p><p>“There’s a few of ‘em altogether in one place? How is that workin’ out for them? And how would the folks there not realize there’re entire households of vampires around?”</p><p>“Oh, they hate each other, but as in most cases, they’re all about at the same level of power at this point. They used to be far more troublesome, but well… things have changed.” Molly glances off. “And the people there are perfectly aware of their presence, but they control the place, and the only folks there are by and large criminal types.”</p><p>“What did they used to be like? What changed?”</p><p>Molly sighs. “About a century ago, one of the houses, the Jagentoths, got the bright idea to try and shift the balance of power in their favor by supporting a rogue band of hunters and turning them against other houses. Now, these weren’t like the main orders who were attempting to safeguard cities and towns by driving out night creatures. There were other groups outside the orders who would spring up from time to time to essentially <em>freelance </em>as bounty hunters, specifically by ridding towns of the creatures and then collecting rewards for their work, either by the towns’ offering or at times by extortion. The Jagentoths thought it would be a brilliant idea to offer payment to one of the latter types of groups, the Iron Shepherds, offering up the locations and other information related to rival houses or other enemies they wished to be destroyed.”</p><p>“How did that work out for ‘em?”</p><p>“It worked, at first. But see, the Iron Shepherds weren’t just known for going after monsters. They were also known for being wanted for various crimes and acts of violence by the governments of the cities and lands they wandered through. Just a nasty group of assholes, really. Unfortunately, they were very good at what they did, and we didn’t take them seriously enough as a threat.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“At that time, I had an, admittedly small, but well-connected and reasonably powerful house of my own. While I never really cared for the Jagentoths, who have always been tasteless and fairly uninteresting, I had no real desires to get involved in any way with them. Unfortunately, they thought that taking me out would be a way of setting an… example of sorts. A display of their power, or, more accurately, their willingness to use whatever means they could, including turning hunters against the rest of us.”</p><p>“But why you, out of anyone? Why not one of their actual rivals?”</p><p>Molly sits up, then stands, pacing in front of the fireplace. “You’ve all taken the news of, well, who and <em>what </em>I am quite well, but at the end of the day, I am still something that feasts on the blood of living beings to survive. I hope you realize that.”</p><p>Fjord slowly nods.</p><p>“That being said, I’ve certainly taken to be a bit more… restrained, in these last few years. You see, I realized upon getting my freedom from my creator that I could use what I learned with the Claret Order, the hunters’ order I was trained in, and that my father once helped lead here in Nicodranas, to find ways to further my own abilities. This form comes with certain… natural affinities, but across history, some of us have figured out ways to extend those abilities, and when I was still a hunter, I had helped uncover some of those secrets, at least, where they could be found. And so, I sought to unlock the sources of power that were associated with much older, ancient beings, the progenitors that began the first lines of vampires back during the Age of Arcanum. I learned to be able to exert influence not just over the living, but over the undead essence that holds vampires together.”</p><p>Fjord leans back, eyes wide as Molly speaks. “Why would you wanna learn all that?”</p><p>Molly speaks facing the fire, their back to Fjord. “Because I was arrogant. These creatures had taken everything from me when I was only a child, and then they stole my life, brought me into their world. So, I decided that I would embrace this new existence and try to attain so much power that they could feel even a fragment of the fear that they make mortals feel. And the strength I had begun to unlock was consuming. Vampirism itself changes you, not just physically, but down to your core. It’s more than the thirst for blood, it’s the thirst for power.”</p><p>Molly pauses and resumes pacing. Fjord waits.</p><p>“I was cruel then. I was exactly the sort of evil monster you all were imagining during our conversation the night of the dinner party.” Molly stops moving, still not facing Fjord. “I was also a fool. I had genuinely convinced myself that I was untouchable. But I was still learning, I had found great potential, yes, and I was at that point strong enough to make a good show of it, to make people like the Jagentoths concerned enough to do something about it, but I was still not yet finished honing the abilities I had found.”</p><p>Molly turns around to face Fjord, and gestures to the array of scars on their body. “These are all from my time as a living person.” They point towards the single large scar at the center of their chest. “And this one was left by one man: Lorenzo, the one who led the Iron Shepherds. While it turns out I was at the point where they couldn’t quite destroy me, not right away, it was enough to send me into an extended period of rest. If Cree hadn’t had been by my side and wasn’t able to watch over me and my coffin, they probably would’ve burnt me to ash eventually. That is also, coincidentally, how I ended up back here: Cree brought me back to Nicodranas, to my childhood home, which had sat vacant due to its odd past and reputation, and the rest of my house scattered across Wildemount.”</p><p>Fjord nods and sits silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. It was a lot to take in.</p><p>Molly continues, sitting back down on the couch. “When I finally woke up, around a century had passed. The world had changed drastically in my absence, as the hunters, both from the orders and vigilantes, had managed to crumple enough of the main houses to drive everyone underground, or out of the cities. I had a long time to contemplate my mistakes, and I was more than happy to greet this new world and get a fresh start. I hope that now you understand why I have no interest in potentially getting caught up in whatever movement my kind may be planning, if it’s to try and claim power once more, or whatever it may be.”</p><p>“What if what they’re planning puts all of us in danger, if it’s happening here in the city? Are we just gonna stand by and watch?” Fjord finally speaks up.</p><p>“Odds are, if they’re bold enough to threaten a big, established city like this one, it means they’ve managed to build up enough force to do it, and if that were to actually occur, I don’t think ‘we’ would be enough to stop it. Best to leave it to whoever the world has nowadays, perhaps those arcanists over in the Empire, or the Cobalt Soul, as Beau suggested.”</p><p>“Maybe we wouldn’t, but we should at least try.” Fjord tries to shift the conversation a bit. “Have you had any luck findin’ out what’s goin’ on durin’ Winter’s Crest?”</p><p>“It seems to be some large gathering to celebrate the holiday. But from everything I’ve heard, I get the impression that something is going to be said or discussed. And I think this event may draw in others, which was my initial worry. It’s hard to tell with these things, because with mortal beings, elves and the like aside, things move quickly because you all have such limited lifespans, but with us, we could live forever, and so we can afford to take our time. There’s no knowing if they’re thinking of doing something soon, or it could be planning for something decades from now.”</p><p>“Regardless of when it’ll be, sounds like we gotta get into that party, then.”</p><p>Molly raises a hand of warning. “Just because this is a fun occasion doesn’t mean it won’t be incredibly fucking dangerous. A bunch of vampires letting loose in their own space means you, or Jester, or Beau, could all easily find yourselves on the menu for the night if we aren’t careful.”</p><p>“Then we’ll have to be careful.” Fjord thinks back to Molly’s previous reactions to vampires setting their attention on him. “Is there some sort of like, informal code among y’all to not, metaphorically speaking, eat folks who have already been claimed? If they knew we were with you, would they still mess with us?”</p><p>“In theory, it’s impolite, and incredibly stupid for weaker ones. However, the younger ones do tend to be reckless, and might try something. Remember, this is all based on how it used to be a hundred years ago, and there’s no telling if there’s still the same sort of… social understandings amongst the new crowd.”</p><p>“Would they be a threat to you?”</p><p>“Oh no, of course not. I don’t want to have to make a scene by teaching them some manners, though, as I’d rather not direct <em>too much </em>attention to us.”</p><p>“That’s not like you. I thought you of all people would jump at the chance for a big show.”</p><p>“As much as I am always ready to make a fool of myself for a good time, I was a rather well-known figure in my time, and they all think I was defeated long ago.”</p><p>“They don’t have to know you’re the same person. Maybe it’ll be like you said, mostly young ones who wouldn’t know you. Just show up like you’re some young newcomer yourself, and we can just bullshit our way through the whole thing.”</p><p>Molly thinks for a moment. “To my knowledge… most of the ones back from my time are either gone or they’re in hiding, and if they’re smart, they won’t turn up at things like these. It could just be the new ones getting overly ambitious. Perhaps putting on a false front would work.” They smile. “It may even be fun.”</p><p>Fjord grins. “Yeah, why not? By the way, you do realize we won’t be able to go without Beau and Jes, right?”</p><p>“If they’re going to insist on coming, then Cree and Yasha will have to join us as well.”</p><p>“And think of it this way, Beau can help us gather information, and Jester’s got her magic to help out if we need it.”</p><p>“With our little group, it almost reminds me of when I was still alive and hunting.” Molly frowns. “I just hope we can avoid the same outcome.”</p><p>“We’ve got each other, remember? Just like before,” Fjord says, putting his hands on Molly’s shoulders. “I’ve got no intention of gettin’ turned into a vampire, and neither do Beau or Jester.”</p><p>“I won’t let that happen.” Molly runs their claws softly down Fjord’s neck and lays a kiss on his throat. “I fully intend on keeping you for myself, after all.” The shiver it sends up Fjord’s spine isn’t exactly fear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Winter's Crest Gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group heads to the gathering on Winter's Crest, eager to learn its potential hidden purpose.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The remaining weeks leading up to Winter’s Crest proceed fairly normally, with only a few plans to be made. Caleb and Veth declines to join them at the gathering, and Caduceus will be staying behind to keep an eye on things around the manor. Just before sunset on the day of Winter’s Crest, Fjord, Jester, and Beau meet up at the manor, as they all agreed on. Yasha meets them in the foyer.</p>
<p>“Hello there,” Yasha says as they enter.</p>
<p>“Hi Yasha, are you excited for tonight?” Jester asks, pulling Yasha into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“I haven’t been to many parties before.”</p>
<p>“They’re so much fun, I hope this is a good one.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it should be quite interesting.”</p>
<p>“Yasha, you’ve been around Molly and Cree: have you ever been to something like this, with vampires?” Fjord says.</p>
<p>“The closest I’ve been to are much smaller gatherings or the places around the market.” Yasha stands. “You should probably have some weapons on you, just in case. Follow me.” Yasha heads off towards the library door.</p>
<p>“Is there security at this sort of thing? Are we gonna get searched?” Beau asks as they walk.</p>
<p>“From what Molly and Cree have told me, folks bring their own security if they want it. It’s pretty normal to walk around with a weapon with these types of crowds, <em>The Evening Nip </em>is just an exception because it’s hidden, and The Gentleman has his own staff.” Since their last trip there, Molly had told them that Cree’s job involved keeping guests in line at <em>The Evening Nip.</em></p>
<p>They pass through the library, into the study. Yasha approaches the door at the back of the study, withdraws a key from her pocket, and unlocks it. The door opens into a stairway leading down.</p>
<p>Fjord thinks back to the wine cellar. “Haven’t we already been down to the basement before?”</p>
<p>“It’s divided. You can only get down to this part from here,” Yasha replies as they descend the stairs. She turns on a light when she reaches the bottom.</p>
<p>This portion of the basement is smaller than the rest, and mostly furnished. There’s a small writing desk and large bookshelf on the left wall. A row of hooks on the back wall feature a number of weapons and chains. The right wall is lined with several trunks. In the near right corner, right up against the side of the stairwell, are two coffins leaning against the wall.</p>
<p>Beau makes a beeline for the wall of weapons, and Fjord follows after her.</p>
<p>“Molly said to borrow what you could use. There’s stuff in those trunks over there, too,” Yasha says, taking a seat in the chair at the desk.</p>
<p>Jester turns towards the coffins in the corner. “Why are those down here?”</p>
<p>“They belong to Molly and Cree. They only need to sleep in them if something happens, so they just stay down here so people don’t find them in the house,” Yasha responds.</p>
<p>Across the room, Beau pulls a large staff off of the wall. “Hey, the Soul trained us in how to use these. I didn’t want them asking me a lot of questions by taking one with me tonight.” Beau steps out into the middle of the room and starts spinning the staff around, then going through motions and poses, getting the feel for it. “Yeah, this’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Jester skips over while Fjord continues looking around and plucks a hand axe off the wall. “I have my magic, but this looks like fun. Reminds me of when Beau and I went axe throwing last year. I won, by the way,” she says, turning to shake her shoulders at Beau.</p>
<p>“You do seem pretty strong, Jester,” Yasha comments.</p>
<p>“I am!” Jester says, then walks over and picks Beau up off the ground as a demonstration.</p>
<p>“What about you Fjord, are you very strong?” Yasha calls out.</p>
<p>“We’re working on it,” Beau says as Jester sets her back down.</p>
<p>Fjord shoots a look back at Beau. “I still know my way around a sword.” He looks back to the wall and pulls down a falchion, testing the weight in his hand.</p>
<p>“All the weapons have enchantments, by the way, so they do work against vampires. There’s stuff for werewolves and other things down here too,” Yasha says.</p>
<p>Jester wanders over to one of the trunks, lifting it. Beau and Fjord join her in looking through them. One contains armor pieces and cloaks. They also find holsters for their weapons inside. The other trunk contains an assortment of vials in various sizes, containing different looking liquids. “Hey Yasha, do you know what any of these do?” Beau asks.</p>
<p>Yasha wanders over and points out a few that she remembers. They each take a vial of what was apparently holy water, as well as healing potions, which Yasha says help close up some minor wounds if something should happen.</p>
<p>“I can also help people out if someone gets hurt, but this will be a good backup,” Jester says.</p>
<p>“Cree and I can also both help people out, though I can only do a little bit,” Yasha says.</p>
<p>“Let’s hope that won’t be necessary, though,” Fjord comments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Afterwards, they all head back upstairs, then to the upper floor. Jester and Beau head off to one of the guest bedrooms to change.</p>
<p>“Oh, Fjord, Molly said you can go grab your stuff in his room and just get ready there,” Yasha says as they reach the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>“Huh? They never mentioned that,” Fjord replies. He had brought his own attire for the occasion, though admittedly, he wasn’t the type to have any need for anything too fancy.</p>
<p>“I’m not surprised,” Yasha remarks and heads into her own room.</p>
<p>Fjord heads into Molly’s room, opening and closing the door quietly. The sun hadn’t quite set yet, and the heavy curtains are still drawn around the bed. Fjord spots clothing hanging up on the front of the wardrobe that appears to be close to his size, and not quite like something Molly would wear. He walks over to lift it off the wardrobe: It’s a simple, but well-made dark suit with tie. Fjord had never owned a suit before, considering he never needed one. Beside the suit, there’s a dark, long coat, which Fjord opens to reveal a subtle dark red lining. The nights in Nicodranas, especially down close to the water, could get pretty cold this time of year.</p>
<p>Fjord heads into the bathroom and hops in the shower. He dries and combs back his hair. It’s gotten fairly long at this point, while the front continued to gray. He slides on the pants and dress shirt and heads back into the bedroom.</p>
<p>Molly at this point has gotten out of bed for the evening and is seated at the vanity, applying makeup, wearing a thin robe. “I see you found your outfit.”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you for this, I don’t really own anything like this,” Fjord replies.</p>
<p>“I know, I checked your closet last time I was over.”</p>
<p>Fjord couldn’t recall Molly doing that; they must’ve done so when he’d left the room.</p>
<p>Fjord waits over by the fireplace, reading through one of the books he’d picked up from the library downstairs detailing some information regarding vampires.</p>
<p>“Do you know how to tie a tie?” Molly calls out a little while later.</p>
<p>Fjord thinks for a moment. “No, never had to learn.”</p>
<p>“Come over here, I’ll tie it for you.”</p>
<p>Fjord sets down the book and heads back across the room. Molly is dressed at this point, in a deep red suit, their hair pulled back and tied low, head and horns adorned with gold and red jewelry.</p>
<p>“Thought you’d look a little flashier than this,” Fjord comments.</p>
<p>“I thought about it and settled on matching you. And I didn’t feel like going for a tight dress in case something happens.”</p>
<p>“This is the fanciest I’ve ever dressed. Never thought I’d be wearin’ somethin’ like this, but I also never thought I’d be walkin’ into a vampire party on Winter’s Crest either,” Fjord replies as he clips the sword holster onto his belt, sliding the blade inside. Molly slides a pair of ornate scimitars into a set of holsters.</p>
<p>“First,” Molly walks over to the vanity, opening it and pulling out a necklace and walks over. Fjord studies it for a moment and recognizes the design on it as the symbol of the Wildmother. “I asked Caduceus to make this, priests refer to it as a charm of protection,” Molly says, putting the necklace around Fjord’s neck, fastening it, then tucking it under his shirt. “It should ward off any vampires attempting to charm you.”</p>
<p>Molly pulls Fjord’s tie around his neck and begins to tie it with practiced movements. They finish tying and straightening out the tie, then hold out the jacket for Fjord to slip into. “You clean up well, sailor.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Molly,” Fjord replies and slips the holy water and potions into the inside of his jacket.</p>
<p>Molly walks over to the nightstand, then comes back with a small wooden box. It looks antique, with the letters “G.F.” engraved into it. “This belonged to my father. I used to have my own, but it was taken and destroyed when… well… right before I died. And now wearing this won’t do me any good, but it’ll work for you.” They open the box, revealing a gold ring with runes carved around the band. Fjord takes it and slips it on.</p>
<p>“It’s a ring of repose. If you were to die while wearing it, even from a vampire bite, you won’t risk coming back as any sort of undead, and it buys us a good deal of time in having Cree or Caduceus bring you back. Don’t ever take it off, even for a moment.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Molly, I know this has gotta be somethin’ special to you.”</p>
<p>“It is. It’s of no use to me, but it is a rather rare item, and this one was made for my father in his younger years as a hunter.”</p>
<p>“With the weapons and items, I think we’re all startin’ to feel like actual monster hunters.”</p>
<p>“Consider yourselves honorary hunters, then. Shall we get going?”</p>
<p>Fjord and Molly head downstairs to wait for the others. Caduceus is having tea in the sitting room, so they join him.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the charm, Cad,” Fjord says as they sit down.</p>
<p>“No problem, Mollymauk supplied the materials for it, and I was more than happy to make more of them, since I had already made one for Yasha, and I have one of my own,” Caduceus says, lifting up the symbol around his neck. “I made one for Beau, too, and showed Jester how to make her own from the Traveler.”</p>
<p>“Hello,” a soft voice says from behind them. Fjord turns to see Yasha in an all-black suit and shirt set, her large greatsword on her back. “Are you ready for tonight, Fjord?”</p>
<p>“As ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Cree emerges downstairs next in a deep red dress, a dark leather pouch on her hip. She and Molly wordlessly make eye contact for a moment before she sighs and speaks. “Well, it’s certainly been quite some time since we’ve been to such an event. They don’t happen as much anymore.”</p>
<p>“Did your ‘house’ ever throw parties like this?” Fjord asks, trying to make conversation. Cree had been much friendlier with all of them over the last few weeks, but Fjord knew she still had a great deal of apprehension about tonight.</p>
<p>“From time to time, Lu—<em>Mollymauk</em> – would throw parties yes,” Cree says, looking over at Molly. “They could be fun, though at times they did get a bit out of hand,” she says with a smile.</p>
<p>“But it was always a great time,” Molly says.</p>
<p>Finally, Jester and Beau emerge a little bit later. Jester has on a blue chiffon dress with large, flowy sleeves, complementing Beau’s fitted dark blue suit.</p>
<p>“You two look very nice,” Yasha says as they walk over into the sitting room.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Yasha, you do too. We all look <em>really good</em>,” Jester replies.</p>
<p>“Do the folks showing up to these things really dress up this much?” Beau asks, adjusting her tie.</p>
<p>“It’s a chance to show off,” Cree comments. “The more impressive you look, the more powerful people might think you are.”</p>
<p>Molly stands. “Well, shall we get going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group sets off for The Open Quay, pulling coats over their formal attire, aside from Molly and Cree who seem entirely unaffected by the winter weather. Molly and Cree lead them towards what appears to be a large warehouse on the southwestern most part of town. They spot a number of figures in similar nice attire heading over to the building, stopping to be looked over by a pair of people by the door, then heading inside.</p>
<p>“Did we need an invitation?” Beau asks upon seeing this.</p>
<p>“They’re just keeping out the living,” Cree responds.</p>
<p>“The unattended ones, at least,” Molly adds. “Be sure to stay close to either Cree or I.”</p>
<p>They approach the door, Molly leading the group. The two guards nod at Molly and then at Cree, then beckon for them to head on inside. The guards’ eyes continue to follow the group of mortals as they walk by.</p>
<p>Despite the unassuming exterior of the building, the inside is warm and inviting, resembling something between a fancy banquet hall and the comfortable downstairs spaces of <em>The Evening Nip</em>. Soft music floats throughout the room from the small ensemble located in a far corner, by a small constructed platform. Large candelabras located throughout provide low light. On one side of the room, there are a few tables and chairs, and even a small buffet table, presumably for the living guests. There’s also a table with a large ornate silver container. On the other side of the room, there are an array of couches. A few dozen people float about, chatting, while others are lounging around in groups across the couches, holding wine glasses. A man takes their coats as they enter.</p>
<p>“Do you think the food is safe to eat?” Beau leans over and says to Molly.</p>
<p>“Absolutely, no one here would be looking to poison their own food,” Molly says, giving Beau a fanged smile.</p>
<p>Beau shudders a bit, then says, “Good point.”</p>
<p>Similar to in <em>The Evening Nip, </em>various people glance over at them, looking momentarily at Molly and Cree, and then their gazes lingering on the rest of the group. Fjord feels Molly slip their arm around his waist.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe they hauled all this stuff in here, like those couches must’ve been pretty heavy,” Jester comments.</p>
<p>“They’re probably trying to recreate some of the parties and balls thrown in the past, usually at someone’s home,” Cree explains.</p>
<p>“Should we split up?” Beau asks.</p>
<p>Molly nods over at Cree, and she walks off with Jester and Beau. Yasha tags along with Molly and Fjord. Most of the other guests appear to be completely unarmed at first glance, although Fjord isn’t sure if “unarmed” is the right description for creatures with dangerous claws and fangs. Scattered amongst the crowds, however, there are a number of people, mostly at the edges of the room, equipped with different weapons, some even armored, watching people and groups Fjord assumes they’re here with. Molly subtly points out the humans, none of whom seem to be taking part in any of the conversations.</p>
<p>“Should we not talk to anyone?” Fjord asks under his breath.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have any problems, provided you’re with me, they were probably told not to interrupt,” Molly replies. “Or they could simply be under someone’s charm, hard to tell.”</p>
<p>As they walk through the room, scoping things out at first, Fjord’s eyes linger on the silver container. Upon a closer look, it appears to be a large silver cask, with a singular spigot at the bottom. Fjord watches as one of the guests dispenses thick red liquid from it into a glass.</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s exactly what you think it is,” Molly says. They briefly release Fjord and walk over, pouring themself a glass. Yasha stands shoulder to shoulder with Fjord, her arms crossed as she continues to survey the room. More people have continued to filter in since they arrived. There are more people than Fjord expected, and he wonders how many regularly lived in Nicodranas, and how many are possibly in town just for this night.</p>
<p>Molly returns and places one arm back around Fjord, a glass in their other hand.</p>
<p>“Hey Molly, are you able to figure how many of these folks are from around here, and who’s from out of town?” Fjord asks as they continue to walk about.</p>
<p>“Most of these people I recognize from around the market, but there are at least a few unfamiliar groups,” Molly replies, sipping their drink.</p>
<p>“Do you think they’re from just the Menagerie Coast, or from other places? And why Nicodranas?”</p>
<p>“It’s quite possible they’re from all over Wildemount. And as to why here, I would say that it is far easier to keep the Zhelezo away from our activities around the Concord cities than to try and sustain any manner of secrecy around the Dwendalian Empire. The loyalty to the crown proves meddlesome, it’s far more difficult than it is here to pay off who you need to. Of course, the Dynasty seems an obvious choice for us night creatures, but a society of reincarnating elves poses the constant threat of discovery, certainly for those of us who have been around long past our natural lifespans. As for Nicodranas itself, well, it’s a beautiful place to spend eternity, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“From what Cree told me, the Gentleman used to be over in the Empire, but apparently they really started cracking down on the underground groups over there, so he moved here,” Yasha adds.</p>
<p>They reach the far end of the room, passing near the musicians performing, and the small platform that appears to have been built for the occasion.</p>
<p>“What do you think the stage is for? Come to think of it, did you ever find out who’s throwin’ this little gathering?” Fjord asks, nodding towards the platform.</p>
<p>“I didn’t hear anyone specific, but perhaps we’ll find out later, since they might be making a little speech,” Molly replies.</p>
<p>A few moments later, Molly pauses.</p>
<p>“Somethin’ catch your eye, Molls?” Fjord asks, looking around.</p>
<p>“Not mine, but Cree’s,” Molly says.</p>
<p>Fjord looks around to see if he can spot Cree, Beau, or Jester. He barely spots them over near the far wall but can’t quite get a good look at what they’re doing or seeing.</p>
<p>“How do you know that?” Fjord asks.</p>
<p>“A little vampire trick, you could say. Cree and I have a strong connection, allowing us to communicate within certain distances. I can also look through her eyes if I wish to.”</p>
<p>Fjord recalls seeing Cree and Molly appearing to communicate without words.</p>
<p>“What did she see?” Yasha asks.</p>
<p>“A visitor. Fjord, you recall our conversation about the rival houses up in Shadycreek run, yes?” Molly says, leading them over towards the direction of their friends.</p>
<p>“It’s someone from there, then,” Fjord responds. “One of the Jagentoths?”</p>
<p>“Not quite. The current leader of their main rivals, the Mardoon family.”</p>
<p>“Is it the same woman who usually comes to town?” Yasha asks.</p>
<p>“Yes, which is why Cree recognized her right away. It’s not surprising if she’s here, but I hope there isn’t anyone from the other houses.”</p>
<p>“Have you met this person before, Molly?” Fjord asks.</p>
<p>“We’ve never seen each other face to face, though she’s been around almost as long as I have.”  </p>
<p>As they reach the other back corner of the room, Fjord can see their friends more clearly. Beau and Jester appear to be listening in to nearby conversations. Cree is leaning up against the wall, watching someone a distance away from her and the others. Fjord follows her line of sight over to a tiefling woman lounging on one of the couches. She’s dressed in a sharp tailcoat and tall boots and looks bored as an elven man on the next couch over talks animatedly. There’s another man sitting beside her, slumped forward slightly, looking half asleep. Behind the couches are a small group of figures with armor and weapons. Fjord assumes the woman must be the Mardoon family head.</p>
<p>Fjord looks over at Molly, who has also looked over in the same direction. “We should try and get a closer look, maybe hear what they’re sayin’.”</p>
<p>Molly and Yasha both nod and the group make their way over, casually. It’s easy enough to try and blend in since there are a couple other small groups near where this conversation is happening, lost in their own discussions. They turn inward to face one another to try and minimize suspicion but still listen closely to the two nearby.</p>
<p>Fjord can start to make out what the elven man, tall, thin, with a curl of blonde hair falling across his face, is saying: “And if it’s trade you’re looking for, I have a number of connections all along the coast, and can find you whatever it is you could possibly desire. I can tell you are a woman of good taste, and of presumably high standing. Or perhaps you have items yourself, if you’re looking for buyers. I’m very familiar with the market here.”</p>
<p>Molly shakes their head. “Poor young fool probably doesn’t even know who he’s speaking with.”</p>
<p>After a few minutes of the elven man continuing to ramble on about trade schedules, bragging about all of his inside connections along the docks and amongst the Zhelezo, the tiefling woman, Lady Mardoon, finally rolls her eyes and speaks as she shoos him away with her hand. “You’ve thoroughly bored me, and I have no use of whatever you have to offer.” She turns away from him, turning her attention to the person beside her, pulling his head back with little resistance and sinking her fangs into his neck.</p>
<p>“Ah, yes right… Please do keep me in mind,” the elven man says, standing. One of the figures from the back wall walks forward and joins him. Fjord assumes this must be the man’s bodyguard.</p>
<p>Fjord leans over and whispers to Molly, “Have you seen that man before?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps… not for any memorable reasons.”</p>
<p>Their group seems to catch the elven man’s eyes as he walks away, looking somewhat defeated. His face perks up, probably a façade, and he makes his way over to the group, motioning for his bodyguard to wait a small distance away.</p>
<p>“Why, I don’t believe we’ve ever met before. Marius LePaul,” the elven man says, introducing himself and extending a clawed hand towards Molly, flashing a fanged smile. He’s dressed in a fine silk blouse, heavily embroidered vest, and a ruffled cravat, with an assortment of rings on nearly every finger.</p>
<p>Molly takes Marius’s hand briefly. “Mollymauk Tealeaf.”</p>
<p>“May I ask, who was that woman you were talking with, Marius?” Fjord asks.</p>
<p>Marius turns towards Fjord, raising an eyebrow. “Ah, yes, I believe she introduced herself to me as Lady Ophelia Mardoon.” He turns back to Molly. “She seemed to have been from out of town, are you also a visitor to Nicodranas? Perhaps I could offer to arrange some connections for you here?”</p>
<p>“I have no need for such things,” Molly responds, taking sip from their glass, clearly uninterested by the conversation, and glancing off towards Lady Mardoon.</p>
<p>“What is it you do, exactly?” Fjord says, trying to redirect the man’s attention once more.</p>
<p>“I consider myself to be a… broker, of sorts. A go-between for those who wish to acquire various goods, or those looking to enter into the local high society here,” Marius says, turning again to Fjord, this time not turning away. “Aren’t you a chatty one… and rather curious.”</p>
<p>“You must be very well-connected to the high society folks around town, yet I’ve never heard of you.”</p>
<p>“I prefer to keep myself distant from mortal ears, at least, those who don’t have anything to offer.” Marius smiles.</p>
<p>Fjord gets the distinct impression that this man is definitely bullshitting them.</p>
<p>“And you mentioned trade goods. I’ve been on quite a few trade vessels, anything in particular you deal in?”</p>
<p>“Whatever I’m hired to obtain. You’ve asked me questions, now what about you? What brings you to a place like this?”</p>
<p>“Call it curiosity. Back to yourself, what sort of folks hire you? Lady Mardoon didn’t seem very interested in your services, but surely you must have a steady flow of customers to afford such fine attire.” Fjord casts a glance past Marius to Molly. They seem to still be keeping an eye on Lady Mardoon.</p>
<p>“I have customers who pay me quite well for my hard work, from both here in Nicodranas and abroad. I wouldn’t mind offering a few of my services to you if there’s something you’re looking for, or perhaps a decent sum of money, if you desire, for your time, and, well,” Marius says, quirking an eyebrow and gesturing vaguely towards Fjord’s neck and arms.</p>
<p>
  <em>Huh. Didn’t think vampires were the sort to pay folks for their blood. Gotta ask Molly about that later.</em>
</p>
<p>“What value would you place on…” Fjord clears his throat. “…On something like this?” He never thought he’d be asking for the going rate on being a vampire’s dinner, but he wasn’t about to pass up the chance to do it.</p>
<p>Marius takes a step towards Fjord. “Depends on how much you let me take,” he says, reaching out a hand towards Fjord’s neck. He suddenly freezes, halted by some unknown force, and lets out a hiss. Fjord looks up towards Molly and sees that they have turned their attention back towards him and Marius, their red eyes emitting that familiar faint glow, and a cross between anger and amusement in their expression. Their right hand is slightly raised, and Fjord can see a small amount of blood dripping down into the mouth of the snake tattoo.</p>
<p>“Young ones today have no manners,” Molly says.  </p>
<p>Marius looks irritated, and slightly confused. He turns back towards Molly. “What the hell was that?”</p>
<p>“I can see why Lady Mardoon didn’t want to deal with you any longer,” Molly replies, ignoring the question, a smile across their face.</p>
<p>“What trick did you just pull?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about. Now why don’t you go off and figure out a better story to tell.”</p>
<p>“Do you know who you’re messing with?” Marius says, and Fjord can see his composure is slipping, and thinks the man would flush red with embarrassment if vampires could blush. He has the look of a man who knows he’s been had.</p>
<p>“Do people usually buy what you’re saying?” Fjord says, joining in.</p>
<p>Marius whips back around to face Fjord, and Fjord grabs onto the hilt of his sword. He catches Yasha do the same to the right of him, and Marius’s bodyguard approaching from the left.</p>
<p>“I don’t have to take this from the likes of you,” Marius says, and yet again only manages a single step towards Fjord, then there’s a brief red flash from the top of Molly’s hand, and Marius freezes up momentarily once more.  </p>
<p>The bodyguard reaches forward and grabs Fjord’s arm, and reflexively, Fjord pulls his sword from its sheath. He attempts to pull his arm free, but the grip only tightens, and claws tear through his sleeve, digging into his skin and drawing blood. He glances sideways towards the others and sees Molly with one of their own swords drawn, the tip of the blade close to Marius’s face. Yasha’s sword is also drawn and at the ready.</p>
<p>“I’m not… I’m not scared of you,” Marius says, his voice beginning to shake. “I’ll just get right back up.” His words seem to be directed inward to remind himself, rather than at Molly.</p>
<p>Fjord glances once more at the person holding him, then takes a gamble and presses his own sword into Marius’s back, causing the vampire to flinch forward, nearly ram his own face into Molly’s blade, then stumble slightly, managing to keep himself upright as his reflexes catch up. Fjord is yanked sideways and off the ground, held up by the grip on his arm. Molly’s eyes snap to Fjord, and he watches Molly’s blade plunge right through Marius’s shoulder, prompting a loud hiss.</p>
<p>“Please, stop, I give up, enough!” Marius cries out, his façade quickly crumbling upon actually getting hurt.</p>
<p>“Tell your man back there to get his hands off of my companion,” Molly says, pushing the blade forward.</p>
<p>Marius snaps his head to the side, looking towards Fjord and the bodyguard. “What are you doing, let him go!”</p>
<p>The man promptly drops Fjord, and Yasha catches him by his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Fjord says to her, sliding his sword back into its holster, then placing his hand over the fresh holes left in his arm. Yasha nods and puts away her own blade.</p>
<p>Molly whips the blade out of Marius’s body, flicking off the blood onto the ground. Marius stumbles backward, grabbing his shoulder, and Fjord watches the wound slowly close up.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you head home early?” Molly says, sheathing their sword.</p>
<p>Marius doesn’t reply, he just hangs his head and turns, walking off, his bodyguard following along behind him.</p>
<p>Molly walks up to Fjord. “Did he harm you?” Molly asks, lifting Fjord’s hand from his arm.</p>
<p>“It’s nothin’ Molly, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Molly turns over Fjord’s hand and pulls it up to their face, then licks blood from his palm.</p>
<p>Fjord is distracted watching Molly do this and is caught off guard by Yasha placing her hand back on his shoulder, followed by a warmth pulsing briefly through his body. He looks down and sees the small wounds close.</p>
<p>“Probably not a good idea to walk around with an open wound here,” Yasha comments, pulling her hand away.</p>
<p>“Oh, right… thanks,” Fjord recalls Yasha mentioning earlier that she could help out if anyone got hurt. He looks around and notices that other people had been watching this scene with Marius unfold.</p>
<p>Molly lets go of Fjord’s hand, then glances back towards Lady Mardoon. They seem to have caught her attention. She beckons them over with a smile.  </p>
<p>“It’d be rude to turn her down,” Fjord says. “Have you ever met her?” He adds as a whisper.</p>
<p>“I usually try to avoid her. But we don’t really have a choice here,” Molly replies, turning and walking towards Lady Mardoon. Fjord and Yasha follow on behind. “I’ll keep an eye on the guards this time,” Yasha says quietly to Fjord, smiling.</p>
<p>Molly sits down on the end couch where they had first seen Marius, close to Lady Mardoon, and motions for Fjord to sit beside them. Yasha walks over to stand back near the guards that seem to be here with Lady Mardoon and crosses her arms.</p>
<p>The person Fjord saw Lady Mardoon sink her teeth into earlier seems to be gone. That fact slightly unnerves him.</p>
<p>“To what do I owe the pleasure, Lady Mardoon?” Molly asks, extending their hand.</p>
<p>“Call me Ophelia. You piqued my interest. And you would be?” Lady Mardoon replies, setting her hand in Molly’s.</p>
<p>Molly kisses the back of her hand, then releases it. “Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly, if you wish. I do enjoy putting on a good show.”</p>
<p>“What brings someone like yourself all the way to Nicodranas, if I may ask?” Fjord asks. “Name’s Fjord, by the way,” he adds quickly.</p>
<p>“Molly, Fjord,” Ophelia says, nodding to each of them. “I didn’t wish to miss such an interesting occasion.” She turns her head back to Molly. “Unlike that last… fool… I presume you’ve heard of me?”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen you around before, and only an idiot wouldn’t know of the Mardoon family. I’m curious, are members of the other families here as well?” Molly replies.</p>
<p>Ophelia narrows her eyes. “Do you have any business with them?”</p>
<p>Molly snorts. “Hardly. Nothing against the Trebains, but I make it a point to avoid the Jagentoths, something I’m sure we have in common.”</p>
<p>Fjord wonders if any of the members of the Jagentoth house from Molly’s story a hundred years ago are still around.</p>
<p>Ophelia studies Molly’s face for a moment, then relaxes, leaning back. “Unfortunately, yes. I haven’t had the displeasure of seeing them yet tonight, but to my knowledge they will be here… based on the information I received, Ionos himself will be making an appearance.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to avoid them, then,” Molly says. Fjord feels their tail coil around his calf.</p>
<p>“This must be quite the big celebration to draw in so many important people,” Fjord says, trying again to draw out any hint of what was going on. “Do you happen to know who organized it?”</p>
<p>“I rarely encounter mortals so interested in our affairs,” Ophelia replies, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I consider Fjord to be a member of my own house, one not as large as yours, of course. He is still new, however,” Molly says.</p>
<p>“Ah, so you’ll be joining us soon enough,” Ophelia says, looking at Fjord.</p>
<p>
  <em>What does she mean by that?</em>
</p>
<p>“Apparently, this whole evening is being put on by some newer house, probably looking to impress everyone,” Ophelia continues.</p>
<p>“I’d say they did a decent job,” Molly says, glancing around.</p>
<p>“Yes, the trade here in the Concord has been serving them well. In the invitation I received, they mentioned planning some sort of announcement, though they left out any details.”</p>
<p>“We heard about this evening by word of mouth, are our hosts already wandering about?” Molly asks.</p>
<p>Ophelia looks around for a moment, scanning the crowd. “I don’t see the one member of the house that I’ve met so far, but I wouldn’t be able to recognize anyone else.” She looks back at Molly and Fjord. “So, enough about them, I’m curious about you. What was that little trick you pulled with that ridiculous man?”</p>
<p>“Oh, that was some old magic, party trick, really. I was just trying to scare him, and it worked,” Molly replies with a wave of their hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>Odd. I assumed it was just another one of those vampire tricks Molly mentioned. </em>
</p>
<p>“I see,” Ophelia says, crossing her arms. “You know, some time ago, there was a vampire lord around here who used similar tricks. Never met them, but you almost look like you’d fit the descriptions I’d heard.”</p>
<p>“I just have one of those faces. Besides, I haven’t really been active around Nicodranas until recently.”</p>
<p>“That’s a shame. I would’ve loved to align myself with someone Ionos saw as that much of a threat… and the look on his face if that person had lived would be priceless,” Ophelia replies, then laughs.</p>
<p>“Sorry to disappoint you. Well, we’ve taken up enough of your time, and will leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening,” Molly says, standing.</p>
<p>Fjord follows suit. “Yes, thank you for entertaining my questions.”</p>
<p>“My pleasure, after all, you did provide me a good deal of amusement tonight. Perhaps our paths shall cross again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Today on picking NPCs I enjoy and throwing them into this setting... </p>
<p>Another long section, so this will be part one of two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Winter's Crest Gathering (Continued)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The events of the Winter's Crest party continue to unfold, as both Fjord and Molly encounter some familiar faces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly and Fjord take their leave, Yasha coming to join them from her place near the wall. They head over to meet up with Cree, Beau, and Jester. They ‘re seated on a set of couches off to the side of the room and seem to have popped over to the buffet table during the conversation with Ophelia. It appears Jester has even found some form of dessert.</p><p>“Hey, Fjord, I grabbed you a plate,” Beau says, handing over a plate of food.</p><p>“It’s all pretty good, actually,” Jester replies. “And I have one for you too, Yasha,” she adds, handing off a plate.</p><p>“Thank you, Jester, that’s very kind of you,” Yasha responds.</p><p>“Thanks,” Fjord says, taking the plate, consisting of a variety of typical dishes found around Nicodranas. He takes a seat next to Beau. The food is in fact, quite delicious.</p><p>Molly and Yasha sit down on the other couch beside Cree.</p><p>“Hey Molly, we’ve seen you eat before, but none of the other vampires here are eating the food. Are you just weird? Cree, do you eat food too? Can you taste it? Like how does that work? <em>Do vampires poop?</em>” Jester rattles off.</p><p>“Yeah, and you drink too, right? Can you even get drunk?” Beau adds.</p><p>“Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drunk, all the times we’ve been out drinking,” Fjord comments.</p><p>“Depends if it’s good food, or good booze,” Cree replies.</p><p>“You usually eat whatever Caduceus makes,” Yasha says, directed to Cree.</p><p>“Caduceus is a wonderful cook,” Molly says. “As are you, Jester.”</p><p>“So, you <em>can</em> taste stuff. But do you get full?” Jester responds.</p><p>“Can’t say I’ve eaten enough to know. I usually only do so to keep up appearances. And no, alcohol, like any other mundane drug, doesn’t have an effect on us,” Molly explains.</p><p>“Damn, that sucks,” Beau replies.</p><p>“Sometimes, I do miss being able to drink.”</p><p>“You’re dodging my <em>other </em>question,” Jester says, leaning forward, lowering her voice.</p><p>Molly leans forward as well, playing along. “Only when I eat actual food.”</p><p>Jester smiles, leaning back again, satisfied.</p><p>“Did you all find out anything interesting?” Yasha asks.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, this has been like, a super crazy night. We’ve learned so much about vampire stuff, but I don’t think we heard a whole lot that wasn’t just good gossip or things you all would already know,” Jester says.</p><p>“Apparently there are supposed to be some people here that are a pretty big deal, at least among vampires,” Beau adds.</p><p>“Yes, we just spoke with one, and she did mention others,” Fjord replies.</p><p>“You did? What did she say?” Jester says.</p><p>“Same things you all have found so far, sounds like.”</p><p>“And whoever is throwing this cool party <em>isn’t </em>one of those people that everyone knows. I got the feeling from how everyone was talking about them that no one really knows much about who it is, like some people were like ‘Oh, yeah I totally saw one of them at this one place,’ and other people were like ‘I have this friend that said this thing,’ just all kinds of vague stuff,” Jester says.</p><p>“I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see, then,” Molly replies, looking off into the crowd. Fjord noticed they’d been a bit more tense since Ophelia mentioned other Shadycreek families being in attendance. Since Molly had told him about his past in private, he wasn’t about to bring it up in front of Beau and Jester.</p><p>They sit for a bit, finishing their food while continuing to watch the partygoers continue about their conversations. It seems most people have arrived by now, as no one new has entered recently. At one point, Fjord notices Molly and Cree being quiet, leaning close to one another.</p><p>
  <em>Wonder if they’re usin’ that telepathic connection. </em>
</p><p>After everyone finishes eating, the group splits off again, this time with Beau and Jester stealing Yasha away, wanting to get the chance to spend more time with her, leaving Fjord and Molly on their own.</p><p>They continue to walk around. Occasionally, some of the guests even stop Molly and Fjord to chat casually. Fjord knows how to hold a conversation, and even catches some people batting their eyes at him, which he does his best to ignore and act as though he simply didn’t notice. Molly can be quite the storyteller, though their strong personality can be off-putting to some folks. They balance each other out, Fjord thinks.  </p><p>“Hey Molly, can I ask you some questions about things Ophelia said earlier?” Fjord asks as they walk.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“When you mentioned that you considered me part of your house, she said somethin’ about me joining someone or somethin’?”</p><p>“Right. Members of houses generally include only vampires, as mortals rarely stay around one house, or stay living, for very long.”</p><p>“So, then she was assumin’ I was going to what, become a vampire soon?”</p><p>“It seems so, yes.”</p><p>“Why did you say that I was a member of your house, anyhow?”</p><p>“To cover for you. I didn’t want her to think you had any ulterior motives for asking so many questions.”</p><p>“Huh. I guess if I was hunting vampires, I would be interested in askin’ such things, too.”</p><p>“I know I certainly did.”</p><p>Fjord nods, then continues. “Second question: Ophelia mentioned the name ‘Ionos,’ is that name familiar? You’ve seemed really tense since she brought up the other houses being here, and I get why, but are the same folks who sent those Iron Shepherds after you even still around? I know y’all technically live forever, but I don’t know, I figured maybe there’d be some form of turn over.”</p><p>“Ionos is the head of the Jagentoth family, and he happens to be the one who hired the Iron Shepherds a hundred years ago. He and I have met in person, and if we cross paths, he will certainly recognize me, even with the long hair and tattoos.”</p><p>“I can see why you’d want to avoid him. Shit.”</p><p>“And you’re not wrong, by the way. Take Ophelia, she didn’t used to be the head of the Mardoons back then, which is why I’d never met her until tonight.”</p><p>“Good to know. Hey, when you first told me about a lot of that, you said that the older folks might not show, but there’s at least three of them that we know of.”</p><p>“It’s a tad concerning that they managed to draw out several of them tonight. Ophelia does come to town, but usually Cree sees her turn up late at night and meet with The Gentleman in private, so we had no reason to think she’d come to such a big party.”</p><p>“What do you think it means?”</p><p>“I think it means that we’ll have to take whoever is hosting this event seriously. I get the feeling that Ophelia was hiding things from us.</p><p>“Yeah, I got that impression, too. I also gotta ask about what you did back there to that Marius fella. Even Ophelia mentioned it, so I got the impression it wasn’t some usual vampire ability.”</p><p>“Remember when I told you that I was working to… extend my abilities, before?”</p><p>“Yeah, alright, that makes sense. But what did you <em>do</em>, exactly? He just froze in front of me, and I think I saw you bleed afterwards. And come to think of it, I think that happened back when we were in that dungeon in <em>The Evening Nip</em>.”</p><p>Molly smiles. “I should’ve known you’d have picked up on it. The basic part of it is that it’s a form of blood magic, allowing me access to certain arcane abilities. The one I pulled back there with Marius just managed to hold him in place for a moment.”</p><p>“And back at <em>The Evening Nip</em>?”</p><p>“I simply made a suggestion of what I thought would be the best course of action for him to take, one that would be mutually beneficial for all of us.”</p><p>“Huh. And the whole mental connection you’ve got with Cree, is that part of the whole blood magic thing, or can other vampires do that, too?”</p><p>“Yes, but it is limited. We don’t go around talking in <em>anyone’s </em>heads, just those we are connected to. Cree and I are connected because I am the one who originally turned her into a vampire. While I didn’t become free of the control of the one who turned me until he died, we can choose to <em>not </em>try and control vampire spawn we create, and we can even offer them additional power, so that’s what I did for Cree, along with several others of our house. I cherish having free will and the ability to walk one’s own path, so I had no desire to take that from others, even when I was at my most… determined moments. Cree decided for herself that she wanted to embrace undeath, and I never had the desire to have some undead army under my personal control. But even then, we still are able to maintain that connection with one another as we wish. She and I are family. However, seeing though her eyes… well, that one did take a bit of work to learn.”</p><p>“Are there any… other things you can do that I haven’t seen?”</p><p>“I can also walk up walls, become a cloud of mist, or turn into a bat if I wish. Those, of course, are things that all vampires can do.” Molly leans in close. They were already speaking relatively quietly to avoid being overheard. “I used to have a few other abilities, but I have yet to relearn them since waking back up a few years ago, and I have no interest in doing so. I’m not looking to become that person again.”</p><p>“Well, good to know. I’m surprised you’ve never shown off those other things before, though.”</p><p>Molly grins. “Oh, I am simply waiting for the right moment to scare the shit out of Beau with them.”</p><p>Fjord laughs. “I look forward to seeing that.”</p><p>As they continue to walk about, scanning the crowd, Fjord spots a familiar face that catches him off-guard.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. That can’t be him, can it?</em>
</p><p>A half-elven figure, with dark skin, rough and scarred from time at sea, stood a distance away from them, wearing fine clothing. Fjord can make out the details of his face in profile, but the man seems engaged in conversation with someone, and doesn’t appear to notice Fjord just yet.</p><p>“Something catch your eye?” Molly asks.</p><p>Fjord leads Molly away, trying to get some visual cover from the man’s line of sight, then leans in and says, “I don’t know what he’s doing here, but I just saw my ex.”</p><p>“Your <em>ex</em>? Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m positive that’s him. His name’s Sabian, and he’s a sailor too, or at least he used to be. We had a bit of a rough fallin’ out after he tried to sabotage the ship we were on, and I haven’t seen him in a few years.”</p><p>Fjord describes Sabian’s appearance and attire to Molly and stays out of sight while Molly peers back around the crowd and looks for themself.</p><p>“I’m going to guess that he <em>wasn’t </em>a vampire when you two were dating.”</p><p>“So, he is a vampire? Not just someone’s guest? Shit.”</p><p>
  <em>What are the fuckin’ odds? </em>
</p><p>Molly smiles, putting a hand on Fjord’s arm. “We’ll just avoid him then, right? Unless you’d rather make him jealous, because that would also be very entertaining.”</p><p>“What… what did you have in mind?” Running into Sabian would be weird and uncomfortable, yes, but Fjord couldn’t help but still be pissed off at him for what had happened back then, so why not?</p><p>“How comfortable are you with a bit of public affection?”</p><p>“Within reason, nothin’ too extreme, Molls.” Fjord felt comfortable enough that Molly would respect his boundaries but knew that Molly themself had little to no sense of shame or embarrassment over being weird in public.</p><p>“Of course, I would never want to make anyone else uncomfortable in that way, we are at a party, after all.”</p><p>Molly and Fjord walk back over to where they were standing when Fjord caught sight of Sabian. He’s moved over to one of the couches, sitting with a few people, conversing. Molly leads Fjord over to one of the nearby couches, clearly situating them well within Sabian’s line of sight. Molly wraps an arm around Fjord’s shoulders and places their legs over his lap. They both keep watch on Sabien out of the corners of their eyes. Sure enough, a few moments later, Sabien spots them, and certainly seems surprised to see Fjord.</p><p>Molly grabs Fjord by the chin and pulls him in for a kiss, then pulls away and tilts his head up and back. “Trust me,” they whisper in Fjord’s ear. He feels Molly’s mouth on the side of his neck and inhales, waiting for the feeling of sharp fangs sinking in. But they never do. It’s just Molly kissing around his neck and throat.</p><p>Fjord chances a glance back at Sabian, hoping it wasn’t too obvious with his head titled back. Sabian’s watching them, arms crossed, thinly veiled irritation written across his face. He’d never struck Fjord as much of a jealous type, but there was something more to this, a hunger buried somewhere in Sabian’s expression.</p><p>“Uh, I’m not usually the person interrupting this kind of shit, but are you two really over here making out?”</p><p>The sound of Beau’s voice interrupts Fjord’s train of thought. He had been too busy watching Sabian, or being distracted by Molly’s lips against his neck, to notice the rest of their group walk over.</p><p>Molly pulls away, slowly moving their legs off Fjord’s lap. “Not quite,” they respond, turning towards Beau but keeping their arm around Fjord.</p><p>Fjord takes one last look at Sabian. Seeing Molly pull away, Sabian locks eyes with Fjord once, then turns back to his companions.</p><p>“Who are you looking at?” Jester says, sitting down next to Fjord.</p><p>“It’s uh… complicated,” Fjord replies.</p><p>“Is it someone you know?” Beau says, leaning over the couch from behind over Fjord’s shoulder. “Or that we know?”</p><p>“So, you remember me tellin’ y’all about my last ex-boyfriend?”</p><p>“You mean that one dick that nearly got you killed on a ship? Yeah,” Beau says, nodding. “Holy shit, he’s here?”</p><p>Fjord nods.</p><p>“And a vampire,” Molly adds.</p><p>“Oh, I get it, you two were trying to make him jealous, nice.” Beau high fives Molly.</p><p>“I can’t believe you managed to date two different vampires, Fjord,” Jester comments.</p><p>“You could say that we were just <em>dying </em>to meet you,” Molly says with a smirk.</p><p>Beau audibly groans, Cree rolls her eyes, and Yasha lets out a soft laugh. Fjord puts his face in his hands.</p><p>“Do you know why he’s here?” Jester asks.</p><p>“I don’t have a clue how he would’ve gotten caught up in this vampire business,” Fjord replies. “I must admit I’m curious.”</p><p>“Yeah, but do we really wanna get wrapped up in something else tonight?” Beau says.</p><p>“Maybe this person has some interesting information, though. Maybe you and I can spy on him, Beau,” Jester offers.</p><p>“She’s got a point,” Yasha says.</p><p>“Just be careful around him. He was a pretty dangerous guy back when he wasn’t a vampire,” Fjord adds.</p><p>“We could always just kill him if he tries anything,” Yasha says, deadpan.</p><p>Molly and Cree both silently nod in agreement.</p><p>“I don’t know if I necessarily want to <em>kill </em>him,” Fjord says.</p><p>“Hypothetically speaking, if he tries to pull some shit on us,” Beau says, gesturing to herself. “Is it against some vampire code or whatever to hit him back, like would that make the <em>other </em>vampires attack us?”</p><p>“Only if he is part of a house, and other members are here to see it, then <em>they</em> might care. But if Mollymauk or I got involved too, then it would simply be a disagreement between houses, and others wouldn’t get involved outside of his own house,” Cree says. “It is… unwise to get involved in feuds that don’t concern you.”</p><p>“Cool, so you’re coming along again, right Cree? And Molly and Fjord can run off somewhere else,” Beau says, standing.</p><p>“What about you, Yasha?” Jester asks, standing as well.</p><p>“I’d like to see a fight,” Yasha replies, walking around the couch to join them.</p><p>As they start to head off, Cree leans over to talk quietly to Molly. “Please be careful here, Lucien.” She places a hand on their shoulder.</p><p>Molly rests their hand on hers. “We’ll be fine, Cree. Just keep an eye on the others.”</p><p>Cree nods to Molly, then to Fjord, and heads off after Beau, Jester, and Yasha.</p><p>“How would we be able to find out if Sabien is part of a house, exactly?” Fjord asks, once again trying to subtly glance towards where Sabien had been watching them. He isn’t there.</p><p>Molly shrugs. “I’m not all too familiar with who’s in which house, and certainly not anyone from out of town. Cree may be able to recognize them, since she’s around those who frequent the market more than I am, or perhaps even Yasha might see someone with Sabien. Whatever house he may be in, I don’t think you should worry. From how you describe him, he doesn’t seem to be nearly as foolish as that Marius character.”</p><p>“It’s less that I’m worried about it and more that I want to know what happened. Part of me wonders if all this has somethin’ to do with what he did on the ship that day. Maybe he was told to do it by someone else, maybe we had somethin’ on board that he or someone else wanted or wanted to sink to the bottom of the sea.”</p><p>Molly thinks for a moment. “A shipwreck is a good way to destroy a vampire, you know. Running water interferes with our abilities, and they probably wouldn’t be able to get to shore before the sun rose.”</p><p>“Huh. That’s certainly specific. I guess aside from the horrifying possibility that we were unknowingly haulin’ vampires around, it could have been anythin’ else that we had, and they would’ve needed to send a livin’ person to do the job and picked him.”</p><p>“Exactly. They might’ve rewarded him by granting him this life, and all of the wealth and rewards that potentially come with it.”</p><p>“There’s so much I’d like to ask him, but I doubt he’d say a word to me about any of it.”</p><p>“Maybe Beau and the others will find out some answers.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m glad I’ve got plenty of help this time around.” Fjord stands. “Should we get back to walking around?”</p><p>“I was perfectly comfortable here, but I suppose you’re right,” Molly sighs dramatically, standing.</p><p>“We gotta keep an eye out for that Ionos fella, and whoever the third person is.”</p><p>“Lord Darko Trebain. He isn’t quite as much of a threat, however. They tend to limit their activities to smuggling and antiquities.”</p><p>They resume their walk around the edges of the crowds. Most of the guests are in high spirits, talking and laughing, at times pulling Fjord and Molly into their conversations until they can tactfully extract themselves and move on. At this point in the night, Fjord catches glimpses of more vampires dining upon some of the living guests brought along, much like Ophelia had done. Remembering Molly’s words, he tries not to stare. None of the other living people around seem to mind being here, some even seem to be enjoying themselves. Fjord keeps wandering what would compel people to willingly do this, but his mind continues to come back to the fact that he, too, was there, in the company of a vampire who openly admitted to considering eating him at one point. It’s quite possible that the others were as drawn in by their own vampire companions as he was by Molly.</p><p>Molly taps Fjord’s shoulder and points out a rather ostentatiously adorned person lounging on one of the couches, who seemed to be wearing even more jewelry than Molly.</p><p>“And there is Lord Trebain,” Molly says.</p><p>Lord Trebain appears to be accompanied by his own set of guards, as well as a few, Fjord assumes, living guests who are also nicely dressed. Fjord and Molly watch from a safe distance as multiple people come over and chat with Lord Trebain, exchanging cards and notes. They continue watching for a while, not picking up on anything immediately noticeable, then move on.</p><p>They cross paths with the rest of their group once more.</p><p>“We’ve been looking all over for your ex, and we can’t find him,” Beau says to Fjord.</p><p>“Maybe you scared him off and he went home,” Jester says.</p><p>Molly looks to Cree. “Would you happen to have some location magic prepared tonight?”</p><p>“I always do,” Cree replies.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t think to have something like that ready, that’s a really good idea,” Jester says.</p><p>“Tracking and such is my area of specialty,” Cree says, grabbing something around her neck, and going through the words and motions Fjord recognizes as casting a spell. “He doesn’t appear to be in this room, although he is somewhere reasonably close by, and is staying there. If he comes back or goes elsewhere soon, I’ll know.”</p><p>“Well, at least that’s one less thing to worry about at the moment,” Molly says.</p><p>“Do my eyes deceive me, or is it really true that the Nonagon has returned?” A figure emerges from the crowd, walking towards their group. He’s a tall, elven man, with dark, slicked back hair, in particularly fine garb. He is accompanied by his own group of people with armor and weapons.</p><p>A look of confusion washes over the group, aside from Cree, Yasha, and Molly. Cree moves to Molly’s side, and Yasha tenses up.</p><p>“Despite your best efforts, yes, it appears we meet again, Ionos,” Molly says, a smile on their face that Fjord senses is forced. “But I have no interest in upholding such a title anymore.”</p><p>“After so long, I was certain you were gone, yet here you are, at the same party. What brings you here?” Ionos says.</p><p>“I should be asking you the same thing. You’re quite a long way from home, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Stick around, and you’ll soon find out,” Ionos steps forward towards Molly, stopping at about arm’s reach. “I would hope you don’t take what happened a hundred years ago too personally. It was just business, you know. In fact, I think that perhaps if you could bring yourself to settle our differences, we might be able to help one another. The young ones have an interesting game to play, and I would rather return things to the way they were, than to surrender the reins to new blood.”</p><p>“I have no intention of seeking some sort of revenge, but I am not too keen on allying myself with the likes of you, either. Let’s both hope that such things aren’t necessary.”</p><p>Ionos looks around at the rest of the group. “An interesting little circle of guests you have here. Since when do you collect a bunch of mortals? It seems you don’t have your old family with you now, do you?”</p><p>“We’re all still loyal, consider yourself lucky we’re not all together right now,” Cree cuts in.</p><p>“You both should consider yourselves fortunate that I haven’t taken out one of your kin back in Shadycreek. I let him live since I had assumed his lord was long gone, but maybe in the future I’ll change my mind.”</p><p>In a flash, Molly reaches out and grabs Ionos by his jacket and pulls him in close. They stand about the same height and meet eye to eye. The guards behind Ionos reach for their weapons.</p><p>“I’ve been doing my best to turn over a new leaf here, but if you ever threaten a member of my house again, or I hear that you, or whatever fuckers you pass off your dirty work to because you’re nothing but a spineless little man, try and harm any of them, I will make sure nothing remains of you but ash.” Molly leans their face in close until the two of them are a breath apart. “Is that clear?” Molly lets go of Ionos.</p><p>Ionos bares his fangs and his ashen features would certainly be flushed with rage were he still alive. He slowly composes himself, taking a step back and straightening out his jacket and smoothing his shirt, then lifting his chin, turning his nose up at Molly with a defined, “Hmph,” before turning around and walking off, his guards following. As he goes, he calls out, “Perhaps you will change your mind about my offer after tonight. When you do, I’ll be waiting.”</p><p>The group silently watches them leave. Other guests had turned to watch the altercation, and slowly turn back away, whispering to one another.</p><p>“Lucien, what were you thinking?” Cree hisses.</p><p>Molly runs their hands down their face and exhales. “There was a reason I didn’t want to be here, or to get caught up in any of this bullshit again.” They begin to walk off across the room.</p><p>Cree steps forward to follow. Molly holds up a hand without looking back. Cree stops.</p><p>“Stubborn bastard,” Cree says under her breath.</p><p>“Are we just gonna let them walk off like that?” Beau asks.</p><p>“He’s just being dramatic, probably needs some fresh air,” Yasha says.</p><p>Fjord walks off after Molly. He follows them right out the front door of the warehouse, around the corner of the building. Fjord shivers a bit in the cold night air but continues on.</p><p>Molly leans against the wall, putting their face in their hands. Their tail lashes against the wall.</p><p>Fjord walks over and leans up against the wall to the left of Molly, crossing his arms, and waits.</p><p>“I don’t want to be that person anymore,” Molly says softly, lowering their hands from their face. “The person I am now is a happy person, and that person before was just so angry. I lost everything I had, again and again. I’m not going back to that.” Molly leans their head back, raising their arm and looking up at their right hand. The red eye in the snake’s mouth looks down at both of them. “I wish I could just forget it all, just like I’ve forgotten my old family and everything before Gustav took me in. But it calls out to me, all of the foolish ideas and hunger are still there.”</p><p>“I can’t blame you, hell, I wish all the time I could erase everythin’ in my past, too, and just start over fresh. That’s the whole reason why I decided to get out of Port Damali and move to Nicodranas. And now that I’m here, I’ve got friends, people that make me realize that I don’t have to be a Stone like that old bastard back at the orphanage told me I was, any more than you have to be Lucien, or the Nonagon, whatever the hell that is.” Fjord turns to look at Molly, who’s been watching him. “Whoever you are now, that’s who matters, that’s the person I love, and I’ll be walkin’ right beside you through whatever happens next.” Fjord reaches up and holds Molly’s face in his hands, then kisses them softly.</p><p>When they pull apart, Molly smiles and buries their face in Fjord’s neck. “If you hadn’t come into my home, or walked into my tent and been so interesting, I wouldn’t be here now. But it’s much more fun this way.”</p><p>“You know, we could still just take off and leave all this behind.”</p><p>“Oh really? Please share what you have in mind.”</p><p>“I could steal us a ship and sail us off somewhere.”</p><p>“Vampires aren’t too big on running water, remember?”</p><p>“Oh, right.”</p><p>“Can you even sail a ship? I thought you were a deckhand.”</p><p>“I… wouldn’t have a fucking clue what to do, I’d just be bullshitting my way through it ‘til I figured it out.”</p><p>They both start laughing.</p><p>“I could keep watch at night. Maybe the others would come with us, and we’d have a whole crew,” Molly says.</p><p>“Yeah, I could make Beau my first mate, and Jessie would be really handy to have around for any repairs to the ship,” Fjord chuckles.</p><p>“Yasha’s muscle could come in handy, and Cree is quite the navigator, just not during the day. Caduceus has a handle on the world, he could probably guide us, too. He’s spent quite a lot of time down by the docks and that old lighthouse, maybe he’d like coming out to sea, and then you all wouldn’t starve.”</p><p>“We’d be like some ghost ship, only comin’ into port at night.”</p><p>“The haunted ship, and its incredibly handsome and fearsome Captain. Maybe they’d even write a few shanties about it.” Molly starts laughing into Fjord’s neck once more, and Fjord wraps his arms around them.</p><p>Molly suddenly goes still, and Fjord catches a flash of red light from amongst the peacock feathers crawling up their neck. They lean back, their eyes emitting a soft glow, and turn to look out into the darkness. Even with his darkvision, Fjord couldn’t see anything amiss.</p><p>“Somethin’ wrong, Molls?” Fjord asks before being promptly shushed, Molly putting their finger to Fjord’s lips.</p><p>Molly narrows their eyes, baring their fangs. “Don’t you know it’s rude to be watching peoples’ intimate moments?” Molly speaks into the darkness. They raise their hand and snap, and the glow slowly fades from their eyes.</p><p>“What was that all about? I didn’t see anyone out there.”</p><p>“Someone was watching us through arcane means. It’s not visible to the untrained eye,” Molly tilts their head slightly and places a hand on their neck, right beside a red eye nestled amongst the feathers. “But these eyes of mine let me see many things.”</p><p>“You left that bit out when I asked you before about your powers.”</p><p>“I haven’t really needed it in a long time, I don’t usually find spellcasters watching me.”</p><p>“Who do you think it was?”</p><p>“Haven’t a clue.”</p><p>“Maybe we should head back inside.”</p><p>“Yes, the others are waiting on us. And you must be freezing out here.” Molly reaches up and touches Fjord’s cheek. Their hand retains its familiar coldness but isn’t as freezing from the weather as Fjord’s skin. “I’ll have a lot of warming up to do when we get home.” Molly kisses Fjord once more.</p><p>“Shall we?” Molly holds out their arm to Fjord. He takes it and they make their way back inside.</p><p>Fjord and Molly quickly relocate their friends, who appear to be waiting for their return. Jester spots them and waves them over.</p><p>“Oh good, you’re back!” Jester says as they approach.</p><p>“I have returned, hope you weren’t too saddened by my absence,” Molly says with a dramatic bow.</p><p>“You two were gone for like fifteen minutes,” Beau says.</p><p>“And what a dull fifteen minutes it must have been!” Molly grins cheekily, leaning over to Beau, who rolls her eyes.</p><p>“It’s okay, Molly, Cree and Yasha explained stuff while you were gone, about how that guy tried to kill you,” Jester says.</p><p>“That Ionos dude sounds like a huge dick. And what was it that he called you? The ‘Nonagon?’ What’s that all about?” Beau asks.</p><p>“Yes, I was curious about that as well,” Fjord says.</p><p>“When I was younger, I used the knowledge of vampires and their history that I had learned as a hunter to seek out and… exploit certain ancient secrets dating back to the Age of Arcanum. As a student of these old ways, I took on the old title of Nonagon,” Molly explains.</p><p>“You’ve gotta tell me more about that sometime, Caleb too, seriously the two of us and the Soul live for that kind of ancient weird shit,” Beau says.</p><p>“Some things, I think, are better left unknown,” Molly replies.</p><p>“Aw, come on, don’t give me that,” Beau says, putting her hands on Molly’s shoulders.</p><p>“You know if you don’t just tell her, she’s gonna start diggin’ into it on her own anyhow,” Fjord says, chuckling.</p><p>“Yeah, Beau is like the smartest person I know, and she’ll totally figure it out,” Jester says, smiling and looking at her girlfriend.</p><p>Beau lets go of Molly and goes over to Jester, kissing her cheek.</p><p>“Well, I suppose some of the information is already in my father’s library, if you know what to look for,” Molly raises an eyebrow at Beau, teasing.</p><p>Before Beau can respond again, they all notice the music has stopped, and the rest of the crowd begin to grow quiet and slowly turn towards the far end of the room. They all look over and see a small group of figures have gathered near the platform. Fjord immediately sees Sabien amongst them.</p><p>Beau softly nudges Fjord and whispers, “Woah, dude, he must be with the hosts of this thing. Glad we didn’t fight him.”</p><p>Fjord simply nods, eyes fixed on the platform. From this distance, he can make out a small group of people around the platform, including Sabien, and two figures atop the platform. One, a man with long blonde hair combed back across his head, stands back slightly. Standing at the front, center part of the platform is an older half-elven woman with short brown hair, wearing a deep green gown and an array of jewelry.</p><p>“I would like to welcome you all here tonight and thank you for allowing us to be your hosts for this year’s Winter’s Crest festivities,” the elven woman says, her voice carrying throughout the room, though she isn’t shouting. Fjord doesn’t see any sort of microphone around her.</p><p>“I think she’s using magic,” Jester whispers to the group.</p><p>The woman continues, “I won’t take up too much of your time. But allow me to say that I can see change on the horizon for all of us. Perhaps it is time that we come together to usher in a new age and take our rightful place above the mortals of this plane, seizing the secrets and fortunes the world has to offer. For this, we need cooperation from all of you. Expect to hear much more from us in the coming year.”</p><p>The man on the platform steps up, holding two glasses. He hands one to the woman.</p><p>The woman holds up the glass. “A toast: to a new future, one that will bring eternal night.”</p><p>Various people amongst the crowd raise their glasses.</p><p>The figures on the platform sip from their drinks, and the main figure speaks once more, “I will now leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening.” The woman bows her head, and then both figures descend from the platform.</p><p>Conversation slowly rises back through the room, and the small ensemble begins to play once more.</p><p>“You know, I sort of expected something more eventful than that, didn’t you?” Jester says, turning back to the group.</p><p>“I mean the whole declaration of wanting to take over the world and bring about eternal night thing was batshit, but she was all ‘wait and see’ about it,” Beau says.</p><p>Fjord looks at Molly. “Any ideas on what exactly she meant by ushering eternal night? Was she being literal?”</p><p>“Almost certainly, yes, absolutely literal. Not entirely sure how one would plan to do it, but she seems completely serious,” Molly replies.</p><p>“Do you think they’re actually a threat, though? That’s a really big promise to make,” Yasha says.</p><p>“We need to find out more about who we’re dealing with here,” Cree says.</p><p>“So, none of those people, except Fjord’s ex, of course, look remotely familiar to you two?” Beau asks, looking between Cree and Molly.</p><p>“Not at all,” Molly says. Cree shakes her head.</p><p>“Didn’t Ionos mention ‘new blood?’ That would mean these are newer vampires, right?” Fjord asks.</p><p>“They’re young, yes, which is why it’s so important to find out more about them. It’s easy to deal with those you know, not so much those you don’t,” Cree remarks.</p><p>“The woman up there… I feel like I should recognize her, come to think of it,” Beau says, crossing her arms in a thinking pose.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her in Nicodranas before, and I’ve seen a lot of important people around here,” Jester says. “Oh, I know! I’ll draw a picture of her, and we can try and figure it out later. I’d take a photo, but I don’t think they’d like that very much.” Jester pulls out a small sketchbook and pen from her bag.</p><p>“Maybe we could just go up and introduce ourselves, just say we wanted to thank the host,” Fjord suggests.</p><p>“I think they already left,” Yasha says, looking around.</p><p>Fjord turns back to the platform and doesn’t see the group. They all start looking around the room, but don’t spot any of them, including the mysterious hostess.</p><p>“Kinda weird that the hosts don’t even stay for their own party,” Beau comments.</p><p>“It’s unusual, even for us,” Cree says.</p><p>“Controlling things from behind the scenes isn’t a bad move. I say this as someone who was nearly murdered because I made myself too well known,” Molly says.</p><p>They stick around for a bit longer, waiting to see if anything else would happen. Molly pulls Cree aside, close together but exchanging looks, Fjord assumes communicating wordlessly in their heads. Fjord catches Cree nod, then slip off for a bit before returning and giving Molly another single nod.</p><p>“Since the people running this thing are gone, is there anything else we can do tonight, or are we just supposed to wait until whenever they pop up again? They said everyone would be hearing from them,” Beau says, looking around. Some of the guests appear to be leaving at this point, as the night dwindles.</p><p>“You’ve got a point, I think most of these people know about as much of what’s going on as we do,” Yasha says, nodding in agreement.</p><p>“This has been super fun and interesting, but it is getting pretty late, huh?” Jester points out.</p><p>Fjord checks the time on his phone. They had arrived at around 9 pm, and by now it was already after 1 am, and they had a long walk across town ahead of them. “Maybe we should get goin’, seems things are dyin’ down anyhow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Unlikely Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It seems the night's events aren't quite over yet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a heads up that some elements in this chapter, and in later chapters, borrow a bit from recent canon events, so tread carefully for potential spoilers for episode 114 and beyond.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group departs from the gathering and heads off towards the Opal Archways. Molly and Cree had suggested it would be smart for all of them to stay the night within the protective wards of the manor, just in case. Between the increased number of vampires in town and showing their faces at the party, it was better to be safe than sorry. Beau and Jester were both ecstatic to get to stay in the manor overnight, and Fjord didn’t mind since he stayed over with Molly fairly frequently, to the point Molly suggested that Fjord keep some of his clothes and personal items over there.</p>
<p>As they enter, a door opens on the right, the one leading to Yasha’s small workshop, and Caduceus emerges.</p>
<p>“Good, you’re all back, safe and sound. Nothing odd happened around here while you were gone, by the way,” he says, walking out into the foyer. “And thanks for letting me camp out here tonight, the excessive number of undead in the city is a bit uncomfortable. Present company excluded, of course,” he adds, nodding to Molly and Cree.</p>
<p>“No offense taken, I’m not a fan of some of the people who have come into town, either,” Molly replies. “And you know you’re always welcome here. You’re practically family.”</p>
<p>“Thank you kindly, it’s been nice having a bit of a home away from home,” Caduceus nods. “I’m not much of a night person so now that you’re all back, I’m going to call it a night. I was planning on making breakfast in the morning, for those of us that applies to, anyway.”</p>
<p>“I’m beat, too,” Beau says, stretching and yawning, already having slipped out of her jacket.</p>
<p>“Come on Beau, the beds are super comfy too. I would know, I picked the new mattresses out myself,” Jester says, putting her arm around her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s been wonderful, thank you Jester dear,” Molly says, wrapping their arms around Fjord from behind. “Wouldn’t you agree, Fjord?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, definitely. Jessie’s always got good taste,” Fjord hums, nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, quite comfortable. I mean I can sleep anywhere really, but the bed is nice,” Yasha adds.</p>
<p>Cree nods too, then says, “You all can get some rest, Mollymauk and I will be awake. I’ll be down here keeping an eye out.”</p>
<p>The group splits off, Fjord heading off towards Molly’s room. They both change from their dress clothes, Fjord taking care to hang them back up nicely. After Fjord has slipped into his bedclothes, heading across the room to start up the fireplace for the night, he notices Molly slip into jeans and another one of their deep neck shirts, and slide into their high boots.  </p>
<p>“Headin’ somewhere, Molls?” Fjord calls over as he starts the fire.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m going out for a bit. Don’t wait up, I’ll be sitting out in the backyard when I return for the remainder of the night.”</p>
<p>“Headin’ anywhere in particular? I’ve still got enough energy in me to come along.” Fjord crosses the room towards the small dresser he stored his clothes in here.</p>
<p>Molly intercepts him and kisses his cheek. “Nowhere you should be going.”</p>
<p>“Aw, come on now, what could be crazier than what we all just did?” Fjord furrows his brow. “And I got the impression we were past all the vague shit and weird secrets.”</p>
<p>Molly runs a hand through their hair. “Yes… we are.” Molly sighs. “I am trying this whole up front and honest thing, but I’ve been lying for so long it’s second nature. Cree already knows most things, and Yasha and I don’t usually ask too many questions of one another, and my entire existence involves being hidden. But you’re going to be around, I hope a long time, so it really isn’t fair to hide things from you, now is it?”</p>
<p>Fjord smiles and shifts around Molly, pulling out clothes, then hesitating briefly. “Wait, are you just goin’ out uh… you know, huntin’ or eatin’ or somethin’?” By now Fjord had seen quite a few vampires feeding off folks, but he still hadn’t ever seen Molly do so, and assumed they probably slipped off when he was asleep or on nights he wasn’t there. Half of him was curious enough to want to watch, the other half thought about just staying behind.</p>
<p>“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of trying to do that tonight, not with all the new competition around, Cree and I went out last night. No, I arranged a meeting.”</p>
<p>“If you don’t want me comin’ along, must be someone or somewhere dangerous. Which is exactly why you should take me, so I can watch your back.”</p>
<p>“I highly doubt they would be foolish enough to try anything against <em>me, </em>and I’m not so much worried about your safety as much as… trying to deceive them for why you’re with me.”</p>
<p>“Alright, now I’m real curious, who is it?”</p>
<p>“I had Cree arrange a meeting with Ophelia, over at <em>The Evening Nip.</em>”</p>
<p>“Any reason why?” Fjord thinks back to what Ophelia had said during their conversation. “You’re not thinkin’ of takin’ her up on that thing she mentioned about wanting to be allies or whatever, are you?”</p>
<p>“The devil you know versus the devil you don’t, as they say. I get the feeling Ionos knows a lot more about what’s going on here, if he even considered asking me to help him, and Ophelia would be our best bet to try and find out anything he could be hiding. She’s far more well-connected to everything than I am, and while I certainly can’t trust her, it would be stupid to ignore her help. She’s leaving tomorrow evening, so this is our chance.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, guess that makes sense. She doesn’t give me the creeps as much as that Ionos guy either. I’m comin’ with you, and before you say no, I just… I gotta ask her if she knows anythin’ or can find somethin’ out about Sabien. Feels like fate, seein’ him tonight, caught up in all this. He got a lot of good men hurt, ruined our captain’s career, and Vandren was the closest thing I ever had to a father, so I think I owe it to him and to my old crew to get some answers here.”</p>
<p>Fjord had told Molly about his past, between growing up and being at sea, in bits and pieces. Molly couldn’t remember their childhood before coming to Nicodranas, and occasionally told stories about Gustav or his teenage years, but neither of them ever pried about the other’s background too much, aside from the obvious vampire stuff. Mostly Fjord stuck to talking about things that happened <em>after </em>that shipwreck, including Sabien, who had broken things off with Fjord months earlier. Talking about it felt like reopening an old wound he’d rather leave be, but he couldn’t do that anymore, not with Sabien appearing back in town like this.</p>
<p>“I hunted down the vampire that killed my mother and nearly killed me, so I can’t deny you the chance to just learn the truth.”</p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t really remember what happened?”</p>
<p>“I’d have nightmares of it, in flashes. Gustav told me exactly what happened when I was older, and I took it upon myself to track them down. Now I’m not suggesting we’re going to hunt down this Sabien and take him out, but maybe I could help you get some answers out of him if we get the chance, and that starts with Ophelia.”</p>
<p>“I’m not suggestin’ killin’ the guy, either. But I do think he should answer for what happened, and then maybe I can give ol’ Vandren some closure after all this. So, what was that about deceiving people? I’ve already met Ophelia, and you already gave her an explanation, anyhow. She thinks I’m just some… vampire in training… isn’t that good enough?”</p>
<p>“…I’ll explain while we walk. Go ahead and get dressed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fjord and Molly pass Cree on their way out. She’s changed as well and heading towards the back door. Fjord notices a short sword on her hip, along with a large old-looking embroidered pouch strung across her back.</p>
<p>“You’re taking him with you?” Cree says, looking from Fjord to Molly.</p>
<p>Molly waves a hand. “She’s already met him tonight, we’ll be fine. Besides, Jester’s apparently told her father all about how much she cares about her friends, so I doubt he’d let anything happen.”</p>
<p>Cree gives Molly a look, raising her eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I can hold my own, just fine, Cree,” Fjord says, setting a hand on the sword at his hip. Apparently, now that they were not only the owner’s friends, but also meeting up with one of The Gentleman’s business partners, no one should raise a fuss at them carrying weapons.</p>
<p>“I’m sure Mollymauk has told you somewhat about how I came to live this sort of life.”</p>
<p>“Not much, just that you chose to do this, for whatever reason.”</p>
<p>Cree sighs and looks over at Molly. “He should know, Lucien.”</p>
<p>“I suppose we have a few minutes before we should leave,” Molly says, sitting down, as they all gather around in the back room. Fjord takes a seat as well.  </p>
<p>Cree sits across from them, leaning back with her arms crossed. “I was a hunter too, once. A good hundred years after Mollymauk left the order here, I was part of another order in the southern part of the Empire. I was out on an assignment, and about to be killed, but Mollymauk offered me a second chance at a new beginning. I was tired of the way that the Dwendalian order was operating, and to be honest, I was looking for something more, and curious about the same things that led Mollymauk to walk the path of the Nonagon. I was, you could say, quite lucky, as I didn’t have to work my way up through a house, or earn my powers, as he gave them to me a short few months after I became a vampire, after I had settled down a bit from the initial… rush of bloodlust that comes with the change. Mollymauk was dragged into their house, but between the two of us, we are still unique situations. Most of the time, particularly in recent years, with everything being so secretive, a person has to demonstrate their… loyalty to the head of the house, and prove themselves to be useful, in some way.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s sort of what we thought Yasha was up to at first, that she was around to do things during the day,” Fjord nods.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s certainly part of it. Having people around who can take care of necessary tasks during the daylight is an important part of most houses, and they’re motivated to do it because they’re charmed, not just magically but genuinely, by someone in the house. Being a head of a powerful house requires a certain force of personality and charisma to get people to follow you, willingly. And then there are those who are in it for the ultimate reward, their own chance at immortality.”</p>
<p>Fjord raises his eyebrows and shrugs. “Then we can just say that Molly drew me in and I’m just bidin’ my time until they finally decide to make me into a vampire, so I’m around doin’ whatever they need me to do. It’s only partly a lie, really.”</p>
<p>“I’ll just be direct here: as I said, it is important, now more than ever, for us to make ourselves hidden, and not raise any suspicions or cause any trouble. My job with The Gentleman involves keeping an eye on people, so we can avoid detection. Mollymauk and I are probably some of the few around the city’s normal residence, outside of a few reckless newcomers, who still go out and hunt, and it often requires us to venture just outside the city’s walls to avoid detection.”</p>
<p>“So, the others around here do what? I saw y’all drinkin’ from that big cask earlier at the party, does that work? Do they just purchase it, on the black market? Sounds like the kinda thing that would happen around the Night Market, honestly.”</p>
<p>Molly speaks up. “That is a fairly rare occurrence. It’s fine for enjoying at a party, but not only is it expensive, it really doesn’t provide the same level of benefit as having it fresh.”</p>
<p>“You could survive that way if you had the means to, yes, but those who do that for extended periods of time tend to find themselves a bit weakened, and their powers reduced. They have a bit more trouble disguising their undead form, and look more monstrous, like the young ones do at first. Unfortunately, we make the choice to do our best to maintain ourselves, to stay undiscovered and prepared for any dangers, even with the risks involved.”</p>
<p>Fjord thinks for a moment. He thinks back to the folks Molly pointed out, willingly accompanying vampires to the party. “Oh, right, yeah, so they’ve gotta keep someone around in private, and don’t just attack random people.”</p>
<p>Cree nods. “Arguably, the primary way one earns their place in a house is to offer your life’s essence and risk your life doing so.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to kill people when you… drink out of them, right?”</p>
<p>“We don’t, no, but you take the risk of having a vampire end your life on a sudden whim. Some people are also simply weaker than others and can’t endure constantly losing the blood and the necrotic wounds that accompany such a life. Depending on the house, it may be just as common for people to die before ever getting what they wanted as for people to finally earn their place.”</p>
<p>“Wait, I’ve been readin’ stuff from the library here on the whole vampirism thing. Doesn’t gettin’ killed by a vampire drainin’ you like that the main part of the whole change process?”</p>
<p>“It is, yes. If you were to just bury someone like that, they would return undead. That’s not what happens to those people. Instead, the houses usually rule them to be too weak, and not worth being part of their group, so they destroy the corpse. Other times, if someone isn’t doing so well, they’ll just kill them off some other way.”</p>
<p>Fjord wonders if the guy he saw Ophelia dig into just died tonight. “That’s fucked up, but I guess I’m missin’ how that all applies tonight. I’m not gonna get all squeamish on folks if we head there and Ophelia’s got herself another person… meal… I think I’m startin’ to slowly get accustomed to it.” <em>That’s sure somethin’ weird to think about, gettin’ used to watchin’ people get eaten by vampires. </em></p>
<p>“You’ve never seen these people up close, have you? The necrotic energy we imbue into people leaves a mark, which is why we’re able to turn people to undead. Even healing the wound with magic doesn’t necessarily get rid of it, unless you have some way of really restoring the body or removing curses.” Cree looks pointedly at Fjord’s (mark-free) neck.</p>
<p>“Well…” Fjord begins to wrack his brain for a solution. “Hell… I’m all covered up here, just ‘cause I don’t look like I’ve been bit up here,” Fjord gestures to his neck. “Doesn’t mean someone hasn’t been sinking their teeth into my arms or somethin’. If they ask, we could just tell ‘em that I’m just bein’ discrete and don’t wanna alarm normal folks when I’m out around durin’ the day.”</p>
<p>“Be careful trying to lie to her. It is part of our nature to be able to see past most deception, and Lady Mardoon is both insightful and unforgiving.”</p>
<p>“If we’re lucky, we can jump into business and she’ll never even bring it up,” Molly says.</p>
<p>“Just try and be quick. If you stay too long, or whenever you meet with her again, she may get suspicious,” Cree warns, looking at Molly.</p>
<p>“What is she expecting, Molly to just bite into me while we’re chatting?” Fjord asks.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Cree and Molly reply in unison.</p>
<p>Fjord is taken aback a bit.</p>
<p>“You saw her tonight, yes? It is, you could say, a way of demonstrating one’s confidence. And as you get to know someone, it’s not uncommon that members of different houses… share offerings.”</p>
<p>“And the people who are actually gettin’ bit here, they’re fine with that?”</p>
<p>“Ingratiating yourself to multiple houses can be a benefit, a nice backup. And especially amongst less powerful houses, it can be an expectation to offer to more influential people.”</p>
<p>“I promise you, those that are there of their own will know what they are getting themselves into. It’s also not very frequent that anyone who isn’t readily willing gets brought along to meetings or parties, it would be incredibly shameful to reveal yourself to be such a weak influence over others that you couldn’t persuade or attract someone,” Molly says. “There are always terrible people, of course, but the smart ones at least try to hide it. At the end of the day, we’re creatures that feed off the blood of the living and can offer only one thing in exchange: to become one of those very creatures yourself. If a house gets a reputation for dragging people in, they won’t last long. I would know, I got pulled in, and sure enough, another house found the man who made me to be such an embarrassment that they offed him.”</p>
<p>Fjord just sits and nods for a moment, processing. He was still fully planning on going. He had to. He stands. “Let’s just see what happens. Thank you, Cree, for your honesty and advice, but I think I’ll take my chances.” Fjord was used to being reckless. It takes a confident, sometimes foolish, person to be a sailor, particularly in the pirate-infested waters of the Menagerie, and Fjord wouldn’t be in that line of work if he was afraid of a little risk. Above all, though, he trusted Molly, and that would have to be enough.</p>
<p>Molly stands. “Lovely talk, but we should really get going, I’d hate to make Ophelia wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fjord and Molly make their way back out into the cold, off towards the Skew and the Night Market. Fjord notices Molly being more vigilant than usual.</p>
<p>“Do you think the out-of-town folks are wanderin’ about, even now?” Fjord asks as they walk.</p>
<p>“Yes, being someplace just for a day can make people reckless, when they don’t have to deal with the messes they leave behind,” Molly replies, still keeping an eye on every dark shadow and alley they pass.</p>
<p>“About the whole vampire bite thing, back during our last trip down to The Evening Nip, I asked you what it felt like, and you said it was intoxicating. Care to elaborate on that?” Fjord asks.</p>
<p>“You want to know?”</p>
<p>“What, why wouldn’t I be curious?”</p>
<p>Molly raises an eyebrow, then returns to looking around. “Have you ever gotten very drunk, or taken drugs, and just felt weightless?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been a bit too drunk, but that was a pretty miserable experience every time. Never done any drugs, though. Have you?”</p>
<p>“What can I say, I liked trying new things, at least once.”</p>
<p>“I guess though, I can think of when I got a pretty bad injury on the ship once, last year, and when they brought me back to shore, the doc gave me some pretty intense painkillers. Had to have Jester and Beau help me out a bit.”</p>
<p>“The tension in your body just disappears, and you can even forget where you are. Now, I’ve only been bitten once before, under pretty shit circumstances, so I can’t attest to much, but apparently some people are pretty into the sensation of having the life drained out of them by another creature, without any pain. Of course, others probably anticipate a bit more pain and are perhaps a little disappointed it’s so numbing.” Molly wiggles their eyebrows at Fjord.</p>
<p>“Hm.” Fjord thinks on that for a while. “Do you ever think about… uh…”</p>
<p>
  <em>How am I supposed to ask about this? </em>
</p>
<p>“About what?” Molly replies, looking over at Fjord.</p>
<p>Fjord clears his throat. “You know, about…” Fjord looks away and just gestures towards his neck. He peeks back over, and Molly has stopped walking. He stops.</p>
<p>By this point, they were nearly at the front entrance to the Night Market. At this hour, no one else was around.</p>
<p>Molly moves around Fjord until they’re face to face. They lift Fjord’s chin up and back, just like earlier at the party.</p>
<p>“Of course I do. Constantly. You’re always tempting me, in more ways than one,” Molly says, leaning down to say the words into Fjord’s ear, letting go of his chin to curl their hand around the back of his neck. Their face moves down, and Fjord is aware of the lack of breath against his neck. Fjord reacts before his mind can really think about it. He brings his arms up around Molly, pulling them closer. He feels sharp points graze his throat.</p>
<p>And just as quickly as the moment began, it’s over. Molly leans back, then claps their hands on Fjord’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“We have business to attend to,” Molly says, smiling.</p>
<p>“Oh, right, yeah, we should keep going,” Fjord replies, releasing Molly.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell was I thinking, anyhow? </em>
</p>
<p>Molly drags their hands down Fjord’s arms and squeezes them. “We can come back to… all that, later,” they say softly, before turning and heading towards their destination.</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course,” Fjord says, trying to shake himself back to the task at home.</p>
<p>
  <em>Focus, Fjord. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they descend the stairs of <em>The Evening Nip, </em>Molly leads Fjord straight back, towards the table where the familiar genasi figure of The Gentleman sits. He looks up as they approach.</p>
<p>“Hello there Babanon, Ophelia’s expecting us,” Molly says, nodding to the back door that was previously indicated as leading to The Gentleman’s quarters.</p>
<p>“She mentioned that, yes,” The Gentleman replies. He gestures towards the door. “I’m sure she’ll be with you shortly.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Fjord says.</p>
<p>The Gentleman just smiles in response. It feels a bit forced to Fjord.</p>
<p>Molly and Fjord head through the door, down a short hallway, and into a small sitting room. On the opposite wall is another hallway. Molly sits down in one of the couches and beckons Fjord over to sit beside them. “I imagine she’ll just come and meet us out here.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you say this was The Gentleman’s own quarters or somethin’?”</p>
<p>“Yes, apparently there’s a few private rooms back here, including his, and an office.”</p>
<p>“I know we met briefly last time we were here with Jessie, but he didn’t really react back there when you called him by his actual name.”</p>
<p>“After that night, I came back and paid him a visit.”</p>
<p>“You did? Why?”</p>
<p>“Just to let him know that if he ever did something to hurt Jester, I would eat him,” Molly says, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I definitely agree with you, but is it really a smart idea to threaten him? We both saw whatever the hell he has goin’ on downstairs.”</p>
<p>“I’m not very concerned, considering Cree is one of the people helping out with all that, so I know what his whole game is. He’s certainly someone you shouldn’t underestimate, but he’s also smart enough to know not to mess with an undead creature several times his age. And showing off a bit of my powers during our conversation helped persuade him.”</p>
<p>“Does Jester know you threatened her dad?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so. I did tell Beau to give her a laugh and put her at ease with Jester wanting to continue visiting her father. Beau says she owes me for it.” Molly laughs. “I for one cannot wait for the chance to call in that favor.”</p>
<p>Fjord chuckles.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, they hear footsteps coming from down the hallway across from them. Ophelia emerges, followed by an unfamiliar man.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you decided to change your mind, Nonagon,” Ophelia says, sitting on the couch across from them. The man accompanying her sits down as well.</p>
<p>“Please, call me Molly.”</p>
<p>“As you wish. So, I hear you ran into Ionos.”</p>
<p>“Oddly enough, he also wanted to form some sort of alliance.”</p>
<p>“You’re in high demand. I was delighted to hear you knocked that old bastard down a few pegs.”</p>
<p>“Well, someone oughta do it. Now, mind telling us what all this is about?”</p>
<p>Fjord watches Ophelia, occasionally glancing over at the man beside her. He seems to be half-listening, mostly watching Ophelia as well. Fjord puts two and two together and figures this man must be here for the same reason that last fellow was with Ophelia at the party. Just like Molly had assured him, Fjord can’t detect any signs of the man being afraid or not wanting to be here. If anything, he seems infatuated with Ophelia, judging by the way he’s looking at her.</p>
<p>“I thought it would be obvious, you saw the same thing I did, did you not?” Ophelia says.</p>
<p>“You mean the speech from the hostess?” Fjord replies, turning his attention back to Ophelia.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“I’ll admit, I’m not sure quite what to make of everything they were saying. Perhaps you have a bit more context to offer us,” Molly says.</p>
<p>“Do you happen to know who that woman was?” Fjord adds.</p>
<p>Ophelia raises an eyebrow, looking between Fjord and Molly. “Do you two really not know?”</p>
<p>“Should we?” Fjord replies.</p>
<p>“I’m not all too familiar with new faces, I spent quite a bit of time… isolated from things,” Molly says.</p>
<p>“I suppose since you two are here on the Menagerie Coast, Dwendalian politics matter very little. A few years ago, one of the Empire’s top mages was… removed from her position for some reason largely unknown to the public.”</p>
<p>“And that was her?” Fjord says, leaning forward.</p>
<p>“Former Archmage of Antiquities, Lady Vess DeRogna.”</p>
<p>“Was she removed before or after the vampirism?” Molly responds.</p>
<p>“Before. I have no knowledge of where she disappeared to at first, but several months ago, a few of my trusted sources heard whisperings about sightings of her around the Menagerie Coast. Of course, none of that really interested me, what some disgraced mage is doing is her own business. That was, until I received tonight’s invitation. I had people look into our hosts, and we were never sure, but we thought they were connected to her somehow. Seeing her speak tonight was what finally confirmed it.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I understand, why would some big mage turn to… this?” Fjord says.</p>
<p>“I still cannot find too much on her activities, but I did find something interesting out about her predecessor, the previous Archmage of Antiquities. Apparently, a few decades ago, <em>that </em>archmage was also removed. For having too much of an interest in necromancy.”</p>
<p>“So, you think she picked up where her predecessor left off,” Molly says.”</p>
<p>“Precisely.”</p>
<p>“Can I ask, do you know anything about the other people with her?” Fjord says, taking his chance.</p>
<p>“A few things here and there, they tend to keep hidden for the most part and have some living agents out doing most of the work. If I recall, the man beside her tonight was also from the Cerberus Assembly, the Empire’s mage council. Not another archmage, just some assistant. None of the others seem to be particularly important or of note.”</p>
<p>“Are you telling us that you know almost as little about all this as we do?” Molly says, doubtful.</p>
<p>Ophelia smiles, gritting her teeth. “Trust me, I find that fact to be extremely frustrating. Having some old Dwendalian mage try and enter our world and take the reins is irritating to say the least, especially considering so many of the younger ones may actually follow her lead.”</p>
<p>“What is it you want from, me exactly?” Molly says.</p>
<p>“They have their new arcane tricks, and we have our own, older magics. You have your connection to the old ones, and I have my connections here. It’s simple strategy, really.”</p>
<p>Molly blinks slowly and sighs, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“And what is it you’re planning to do to stop… whatever it is they’re doing, when we don’t even know what that is?” Fjord asks.</p>
<p>“All I know is that we should make our allegiances, now, and be ready,” Ophelia replies. She holds out her hand towards the man beside her. He places his arm in her hand. She eyes Fjord for a moment longer before looking away, pulling the man’s arm in towards her, and biting down into it.</p>
<p>Fjord looks over to see the man’s reaction. He leans back, closing his eyes, exposing his neck, giving Fjord a view of several pairs of small puncture wounds. Fjord turns to Molly, who reaches their arm up and drapes it around Fjord and gently squeezes his shoulder. Molly is pointedly not looking over at Ophelia and her companion, glancing off, waiting. Fjord catches them rolling their eyes.</p>
<p>Ophelia finally releases the man’s arm, licking her lips. She eyes Molly curiously.</p>
<p>“For as possessive as you were over that one in front of that little fool of a man earlier, I don’t see a mark on him,” Ophelia says, waving her hand vaguely in Fjord’s direction.</p>
<p>Fjord feels Molly’s grip on him tighten slightly, and their tail loops around his calf.</p>
<p>“I do fancy an audience for many things, but can you blame for wanting to keep some things all to myself,” Molly says. They release Fjord’s arm, bringing their hand up to hold Fjord’s chin and leaning their head against his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Don’t wanna raise too many suspicions while I can still walk around durin’ the day, either,” Fjord adds.</p>
<p>“If I were you, I just wouldn’t let him leave my side,” Ophelia says smiling at Fjord.</p>
<p>“How about we return to the business at hand? I’d like to be leaving here before the sun rises,” Molly says. “You mentioned allegiances, did you have anyone else in mind?”</p>
<p>Ophelia looks back at Molly, who slowly releases Fjord’s chin, draping their arm back over his shoulders.</p>
<p>“A few other trusted allies around the continent. It was my intention that you’d be the one keeping an eye on things here in Nicodranas. I usually leave these things to Babanon, but I’d rather he focuses his efforts on my other more… economic interests here,” Ophelia explains. “And as I recall, you and your family have a particular affinity for hunting down our kind. As much as I despise Ionos and his whole lot, he did demonstrate the usefulness of having a few hunters on your side.”</p>
<p>Molly laughs, and it’s a rough, sardonic sound. “Alright, I’ll keep an eye on things here, and you’ll keep us informed on whatever you and your other allies find. Sorry. To disappoint you, but the bulk of my house are off on their own matters. If my old friend over in Shadycreek wants to help you out over there, be sure to pay him well, but I have no interest and pulling the others into this mess.”</p>
<p>“So, then, we have a deal.”</p>
<p>“It seems we do.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to send any information here, and Babanon will see that it’s passed along.”</p>
<p>“Are these folks based in Nicodranas, you think?” Fjord asks.</p>
<p>“They seem to stay separate for the most part, tonight was just a rare exception. I do think one of them has been spotted here from time to time, various parts of the Menagerie.”</p>
<p>“Which one, what did they look like?” Fjord catches himself in his eagerness. “Since we’ll be the ones watchin’ out around here, it would help to know who we should be lookin’ for.”</p>
<p>Ophelia leans over and says something to the man beside her. He stands and heads off down the hall. A few moments later, he returns with a leather-bound book and hands it over to her.</p>
<p>“Been a while since I’ve seen folks keep written records like that,” Fjord comments.</p>
<p>“It’s a bit difficult to keep things as discrete with today’s technology. Call us old-fashioned,” Ophelia replies, smiling and flipping through the book. “Let’s see here… seems to be an elven man, darker complexion, and those I’ve had keeping watch seem to believe he has some experience in some rougher trade, either at sea or otherwise, by the looks of him.”</p>
<p>Fjord just nods. <em>How many times has Sabien been here in Nicodranas, right under my nose?</em></p>
<p>Fjord notices Molly thinking about something, eying the book in her hands.</p>
<p>“Say, back when Ionos sent that lot after me, do you know if they gave him any items, artifacts?” Molly finally says.</p>
<p>“They brought back many things to him that he then sold and smuggled out, mostly up to Uthodurn. Looking for anything specific?”</p>
<p>“An old book, no cover.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t really ring any bells. I’d have to go back in my family’s records for that, as it was before my time. Are you looking to take it back?”</p>
<p>“I would, and it would be rather helpful to know at least where to start looking for it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll let you know what I find. Though I may have to charge you a finder’s fee if I track it down first. Business is business.”</p>
<p>“And I would happily pay you for your services.”</p>
<p>“Now that that’s settled, I’ll be taking my leave to enjoy what’s left of my last night in Nicodranas. Feel free to have Babanon’s people put whatever you’d like on my tab,” Ophelia says, standing. The man follows her lead.</p>
<p>Molly and Fjord stand as well.</p>
<p>“It’s been a pleasure,” Molly says, giving a somewhat exaggerated bow.</p>
<p>Fjord nods to Ophelia. “Yes, thank you kindly for your hospitality.”</p>
<p>“I look forward to hearing from you.” Ophelia and her companion head off down the hallway.</p>
<p>“How about we skip the drinks and just head home, Molls,” Fjord says, turning towards the door.</p>
<p>“Absolutely, let’s get the hell out of here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fjord and Molly quickly make their way back across time to the manor, not wanting to stay out any longer tonight.</p>
<p>Back in the comfort of Molly’s room, settled in on the couch by the fireplace, the two of them can reflect on the meeting.</p>
<p>“You asked Ophelia about a book, what was that all about?” Fjord asks.</p>
<p>“An old possession of mine. The Iron Shepherds stole it from me all those years ago,” Molly says from their usual position of being strewn across Fjord.</p>
<p>“Is it somethin’ sentimental, or actually valuable?”</p>
<p>“It’s an incredibly powerful, potentially dangerous artifact, in the wrong hands. It is the text I was studying in order to harness the little tricks you’ve seen from these eyes of mine,” Molly replies, gesturing to the eyes on their neck and hand.</p>
<p>“Then we definitely should try and get it back.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Ophelia has been the first real chance I’ve had at finding any leads on where it could possibly be. I wish she had more answers for your questions, but it does sound like we need to keep an eye out for this ex of yours.”</p>
<p>“I still can’t really begin to process it, but yeah, seems like it won’t be the last we see of him.”</p>
<p>“You know, if you’re concerned at all about him dropping by to pay you a visit, you could always stay here.”</p>
<p>“You askin’ me to move in with you?” Fjord laughs.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you say your lease was ending soon at your apartment anyways?”</p>
<p>“I was plannin’ on renewin’ it. But I guess if you’re really bein’ serious here…”</p>
<p>Fjord had never moved in with any past partners before. Being away for long periods of time at sea wasn’t exactly conducive to long term relationships, and even Sabien had never asked.</p>
<p>“I am being serious. If you want your own space, there’s plenty of room here. And you’d never have to worry about any strange visitors with the wards.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so this is about safety, not you wantin’ to… what was it you said? ‘Keep some things all to yourself?’” Fjord says chuckling.</p>
<p>“Having you here more often certainly is an added benefit.” Molly wraps their arms around Fjord’s neck, kissing his cheek.</p>
<p>“That reminds me, when we had stepped out at the party, you said someone was watching us through arcane means. You think it’s a coincidence that some of our hosts were mages from the Empire?”</p>
<p>“It’s entirely possible they were the ones watching us, we were at their party, after all.”</p>
<p>“Can you always tell when someone does that? Or could they be continuing to watch us?”</p>
<p>“They can’t ever hide that sort of magic from me. As long as I’m nearby, I’ll see it.”</p>
<p>“Why would they go to the trouble of watchin’ us like that? Do you think the whole stand-off with Ionos tipped them off?”</p>
<p>“That could be it.”</p>
<p>“Maybe they just saw us makin’ trouble.”</p>
<p>“I did make a bit of a scene in there, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“Between that and with the LePaul fella, yeah, you did.”</p>
<p>“Can you blame me? Some people have no boundaries.”</p>
<p>“He was definitely a lot more forward than I expected. Gotta say, never thought I’d be in a position of havin’ someone ask to pay me for my blood.”</p>
<p>“Let’s hope it doesn’t happen again.”</p>
<p>Fjord takes a deep breath. “Could we maybe talk about what happened earlier, on our way to the market?”</p>
<p>Molly watches Fjord, waiting.</p>
<p>Fjord continues. “Honestly, I wasn’t really thinkin’ about what I was doin’ back there, I just got all caught up in the moment. It’s been a long, really weird night.”</p>
<p>“So, I take it you’re not so curious anymore?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say <em>that</em>, I still am curious about it.” Fjord pauses and looks away, kicking himself for how eagerly he responded.</p>
<p>When Fjord turns back to face Molly, they’re watching him, their expression difficult to read.</p>
<p>“I wish I knew what you were thinkin’ sometimes. You’re real good at hidin’ things.”</p>
<p>“You’re not so bad at it yourself.”</p>
<p>“We’re both just two people who are good at keepin’ things close, and bad at askin’ for what we want, then.”</p>
<p>“What do you want, Fjord?”</p>
<p>Fjord’s gaze drifts from meeting Molly’s eyes, which, even without any pupils, seem to pierce right through him. He looks down to Molly’s mouth, slightly open, revealing the faintest glimmer of teeth.</p>
<p>“I wanna know.”</p>
<p>Molly runs a hand up the back of Fjord’s neck, threading their fingers in his hair, the other hand holding onto his shoulder. Molly kisses him once on the lips, then bends their head down to Fjord’s throat. He feels the familiar sensation of the fangs across his throat once more. This time they don’t pull away, sinking into the flesh just above his collarbone.</p>
<p>The immediate sensation is like a pair of needles piercing his skin, followed by a slow numb feeling radiating from his neck up to his head, then down to the rest of his body. It felt like falling underwater, sinking down into the chilling depths and the slowly building pressure. There’s no fear to it, though, and Fjord’s eyes drift shut as he lets go of his breath. He could see how it could be unnerving, even terrifying, if he were to try and pull free, like trying to keep his head above the waves. But there was something almost calming about letting go, and the sensation of something being slowly drawn out of him.</p>
<p>When Molly pulls away, it’s as if a rush of air fills Fjord’s lungs once more. He takes a few deep breaths.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Molly asks, their face close to Fjord’s and their arms still holding him in place.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m good. That was a bit of a rush, actually. Did you… enjoy it?”</p>
<p>Molly laughs. “Yes, I did.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure how to say this… Do all folks taste the same, or do different people have their own sort of flavor?”</p>
<p>“Depends on who you ask, really, some of us are pickier than others. I think it’s mostly different depending on their health, age, that sort of thing. If you’re wondering how <em>you </em>taste, I knew from that little sample back at the party that you were quite rich, like a nice wine.”</p>
<p>Fjord remembers watching Molly lick the blood from his hand.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if you’re jokin’ around with me, but I’ll take that as a compliment.”</p>
<p>“You should.”</p>
<p>Fjord yawns. By now, it was pretty late, maybe another hour or so before sunrise. He was already pretty tired from the long night’s events, even before the blood loss.</p>
<p>“Come on, we should both think about heading to bed,” Molly says, getting up.</p>
<p>“Bein’ almost on your sleep schedule is killin’ me,” Fjord replies, standing.</p>
<p>“You get used to it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(For anyone unfamiliar with Campaign 1, the Archmage of Antiquities before DeRogna was Delilah Briarwood.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Interlude (And Now We Wait)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Discussions ensue about the future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The tarot reading in this chapter, as well as the previous readings, were all pulled from my own deck, rather than made up. Note: I am just now learning and getting a hang of the meanings, so apologies for any odd interpretations.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Hey Fjord, wake up already, it’s time for breakfast! Caleb and Veth and her family are all here too, and Caduceus brought pastries from Pumat’s!”</em>
</p>
<p>Fjord slowly blinks awake and groans.</p>
<p>“What… Jessie?”</p>
<p>Fjord looks around.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh right, she must’ve used that Sendin’ spell in my head again. </em>
</p>
<p>Molly shifts slightly in their sleep at the sound of Fjord’s voice. They were lying across Fjord’s chest, face down with their head nestled against his shoulder, horn nearly poking into his neck, and limbs and tail coiled around his body. Fjord had gotten used to how Molly’s cold and unbreathing form felt saddled up against him and had slept with an arm coiled around them.</p>
<p>Fjord carefully starts to disentangle himself, earning him a faint sound of disappointment from Molly, who sleepily pushes him back down into bed. Even half-conscious, Molly’s vampiric strength was more than enough to send Fjord plopping back against the mattress.</p>
<p>“It’s still early… stay a little longer,” Molly mumbles into the base of Fjord’s neck.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Come on, no one is waiting, we’re already eating and if you don’t come down soon you won’t get any pastries! Veth and Beau are—” </em>
</p>
<p>Jester’s voice in his head cuts off abruptly, only to return a moment later.</p>
<p>
  <em>“—They’re almost finished eating all the bacon! Wait now Yasha’s arm wrestling Beau for it, you’re missing the show! Stop snuggling Molly and come down!”</em>
</p>
<p>Fjord sighs. “Jessie keeps talkin’ to me in my head, I gotta go down for breakfast. Want me to bring you anything?”</p>
<p>“One of those pastries Jester always talks about,” Molly replies, their voice still muffled, unmoving.</p>
<p>Fjord attempts to get up once more. This time, Molly reluctantly allows himself to be moved off of Fjord and onto the bed. Fjord smiles as he watches Molly burrow his face into the thick layer of pillows adorning their bed. He leans down and kisses the back of their head, pushes back the bedcurtains, and slips out.</p>
<p>Fjord stretches and heads into the bathroom. He splashes some water onto his face and looks up into the mirror. His hair was slightly past his chin by now, and he’d been letting his beard grow in, particularly after encouragement from Molly. He also spots the two small puncture wounds nestled near the base of his neck from the previous night and takes a moment to examine them. They look and feel to be healed over, leaving faint scars. Thankfully, Molly chose a pretty good spot, and the marks should be fairly hidden under his collar. Molly had, only half-jokingly, offered to try and “disguise” them by sucking a bruise into his neck, but Fjord didn’t want to deal with the onslaught of looks, elbow nudging, and innuendos from Beau, Jester, and Veth he’d have to endure if he showed up at breakfast with a hickey on his neck.</p>
<p>Getting dressed, Fjord double-checks to make sure the light sweater he’d shrugged into covered enough of his neck. Molly had slowly been gifting him random items of clothing by leaving them in the drawers with the rest of his clothes without a word, with last night’s suit being only the latest (and fanciest) piece. Evidently, Molly had become Jester’s new shopping friend, joining her and Beau on their outings, and he and Jester both relished thrusting various items into their partners’ wardrobes.</p>
<p>Fjord heads downstairs, the smell of breakfast foods in the air as he heads towards the dining room. He walks in to see most of his friends, excluding Molly and Cree, gathered around a table filled with various platters, plates, and mugs. As Jester had indicated earlier, they were joined not only by the typical figures around the manor, Caduceus and Yasha, but also Caleb and Veth, accompanied by a man Fjord assumes is her husband, and a small boy who must be her son. Jester had mentioned inviting the others over in the days leading up to Winter’s Crest, saying they should consider it a belated celebration for the holiday. Yasha, Cree, and Molly had all given their approval.</p>
<p>Jester calls out as he steps inside the room, “There you are! Sorry, you missed all the bacon.”</p>
<p>“Snooze, you lose,” Beau says from next to Jester, waiving.</p>
<p>“Jes, you could’ve just texted me, you know, ‘stead of burnin’ a couple spells for that,” Fjord says, yawning. He grabs a plate takes a seat in an empty chair next to Yasha, then starts accumulating some of the various items around the table.</p>
<p>“But whenever I text you, it takes <em>forever </em>for the sound to wake you because you never have the sound on, and I didn’t wanna call you or just come over and start knocking because I would’ve woken Molly up,” Jester replies.</p>
<p>“Fair enough, I guess,” Fjord says, then changes the topic. “Who won?” he asks, looking between Yasha and Beau, who was seated on the other side of her.</p>
<p>In response, Yasha lifts a single piece of bacon towards Fjord before taking a bite.</p>
<p>“It was a pretty short match,” Caleb adds from his seat between Jester and Caduceus.</p>
<p>“Glad you finally joined us, there’s plenty to go around, if you’re looking for anything that isn’t meat,” Caduceus says.</p>
<p>“Thanks, it all looks great, Caduceus,” Fjord replies.</p>
<p>“I can’t take all the credit. Jester and Yasha came down and helped out this morning.”</p>
<p>“Caduceus told us what to do, we just tried our best to follow,” Yasha comments.</p>
<p>“<em>I </em>made the pancakes, of course,” Jester says smiling, clearly proud of herself.</p>
<p>“I made the coffee,” Beau follows up.</p>
<p>Veth clears her throat, turning Fjord’s attention towards her and her family. “Fjord, this is my husband Yeza, and my boy, Luc.”</p>
<p>“Pleasure to meet you,” Fjord responds, nodding towards Yeza.</p>
<p>“Good to finally meet all of Veth’s friends,” Yeza replies.</p>
<p>“Are you a pirate?” Luc asks through a mouth half full of a helping of toast.</p>
<p>Yeza gives Luc a gentle look of reproach, and Luc closes his mouth, finishes chewing, and swallows.  </p>
<p>Soft laughter breaks out amongst the group.</p>
<p>“Do I look like a pirate?” Fjord asks, smiling down at Luc, playing along.</p>
<p>“Mom said you work on a ship, and that you get to carry a sword, just like a pirate. I wish I got to carry around a sword, but dad says they’re too dangerous. I have a really cool crossbow though!” Luc says, half standing out of his chair.</p>
<p>Fjord had left the sword he brought with him from the manor’s collection up in Molly’s room, and he wishes he had known to bring it down and show Luc. On the other hand, he isn’t sure Yeza would’ve approved.</p>
<p>“Well, sorry to disappoint you there, Luc, but I’m not a pirate, I’m just a sailor,” Fjord replies.</p>
<p>Luc looks a bit deflated, sitting back down.</p>
<p>“But I’ve definitely met a few pirates in my time.”</p>
<p>Luc perks back up.</p>
<p>Fjord and the others continue sharing interesting stories with Luc over breakfast, some more exaggerated than others.</p>
<p>“You should bring Luc back over for dinner sometime, Veth, so he can meet Molly. They’d have tons of fun stories and stuff to tell,” Jester says. She turns to Luc. “Molly owns this house, and he’s a fortune teller.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never met one of those,” Luc replies. He’s been listening intently throughout the meal, wide-eyed.</p>
<p>“You could ask them to juggle for you, too,” Yasha says.</p>
<p>“I bet I could juggle just like Molly,” Beau says.</p>
<p>“Now that I would like to see,” Caleb replies.</p>
<p>“I’d like to have more meals like this. It’s nice, and I’m sure Molly and Cree would want to join us next time,” Yasha says with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, kind of reminds me of being home again,” Caduceus agrees.</p>
<p>“Why is it that they couldn’t join us today? Veth never mentioned it,” Yeza asks.</p>
<p>“They’re the exact opposite of morning people,” Jester explains.</p>
<p>“We had a pretty late night, so Molly’s sleepin’ in,” Fjord adds.</p>
<p>“And Cree has to… work?” Yasha chimes in and Fjord gets the feeling from her tone that she made up the reason as she was saying it.</p>
<p>If Yeza’s suspicious at all, he seems to at least shrug it off, and just nods.</p>
<p>They continue their light conversation as breakfast dwindles on. After the table has been cleared, with the group members who didn’t cook taking care of the dishes, Veth and her family take their leave for the day, thanking everyone. Luc seems sad to leave, but Yasha promises to give him a real tour of the manor next time he was over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fjord remembers Molly’s request and snags one of the few remaining pastries and a napkin, heading upstairs. He quietly slips into Molly’s room and pulls open the bedcurtains.</p>
<p>“Hey, Molls, I brought you that pastry,” Fjord says softly. “Jester said you should enjoy it fresh, or it’s not quite the same.”</p>
<p>Molly stirs, then slowly sits up, yawning.</p>
<p>“I hope this is as good as Jester says, for me to be waking up in the middle of the morning for it,” Molly says, taking the pastry. They take a bite. “Pretty damn good, actually.” They finish it and place the crumpled napkin in Fjord’s hand, kiss his cheek, then roll back over and nestle back amongst the covers.</p>
<p>Fjord tosses the napkin in the wastebasket and heads back downstairs. As he crosses the foyer, he picks up the faint sound of raised voices coming from the library. He approaches the room and can make out the words being shouted before he opens the door.</p>
<p>“I already told you, Beauregard, I have no desire to get involved in all this.”</p>
<p>“But we could really use your help, man, seriously, we’re talking about someone who was on the fuckin’ Assembly here!”</p>
<p>“That is <em>precisely </em>why I will have nothing to do with it, and you shouldn’t get mixed up it all this, either.”</p>
<p>Fjord steps into the library. The remainder of the group has gathered here, as they had intended to discuss the events of last night’s gathering. Jester, Caduceus, and Yasha are all seated, while Beau and Caleb are standing and clearly arguing with one another.</p>
<p>“Hey, Fjord, you’ll never guess what we found out!” Jester calls out. Beau and Caleb turn to look at Fjord as he walks in.</p>
<p>“What’s all the fuss about?” Fjord says. He walks over to where Beau and Caleb are.</p>
<p>“So, get this. Remember how Jester made that drawing of the lady who spoke at the party last night, and how I could’ve sworn I’d seen her before? Well, we showed the picture to Caleb, and he recognized her too. Turns out she used to be one of the archmages in the Cerberus Assembly back in the Empire!” Beau explains.</p>
<p>“And Caleb trained at the magic school in the capital, and the Assembly members were his teachers, and he even used to work for this guy on the Assembly,” Jester says. Caleb had mentioned this to Fjord before, including how he had left his previous line of work due to some issues he had with the Assembly, which he never really went into detail about, and Fjord didn’t push him to talk about it.</p>
<p>“Which is why I refuse to get tied up in this mess you’re all trying to get yourselves wrapped up in, I know exactly how dangerous these people can be,” Caleb says, crossing his arms. He looks notably small at the moment, staring off. Frumpkin nuzzles against his leg from the floor.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Molly and I found that out, too,” Fjord replies, eyes slowly moving from Caleb to Beau.</p>
<p>“Wait, what? When? How?” Beau asks, confusion across her face.</p>
<p>“Uh, last night, after the party. We went and talked to Ophelia Mardoon over at <em>The Evening Nip</em> and she told us who it was. She also said that this DeRogna person got into all this because the archmage before her was into necromancy and shit,” Fjord responds.</p>
<p>“Yes, the Archive in Whitestone has all the records on her predecessor,” Caleb says quietly.</p>
<p>“You knew about that shit already?” Beau says in response to both Fjord and Caleb.</p>
<p>Fjord nods.</p>
<p>“Monitoring and being aware of the Assembly’s activities is part of my job with the Soul, as you well know,” Caleb replies.</p>
<p>“And that’s why you should want to know what DeRogna’s doing!” Beau says, waving her arms about.</p>
<p>“No, that’s why I’m going to report it to the Port Damali Archive and let them deal with looking for a former Assembly member, who is now some undead monster, somewhere along the Menagerie Coast.”</p>
<p>Beau facepalms. “I tried that already, this morning. I sent a message back to Zeenoth in Zadash telling him there was some weird vampire bullshit going down, and he said it was the Concord’s problem, not theirs. I thought maybe with the hunting orders that Molly talked about not being a thing anymore that maybe the Soul would take over dealing with monsters, but they’re more interested in politics and corruption.”</p>
<p>“Maybe if they know that this archmage is involved, they’ll want to deal with this,” Yasha offers.</p>
<p>“I thought about that, but what if they just tell the Cerberus Assembly? From what I’ve heard and what Caleb’s said about the Assembly, they’re gonna try and sweep all this under the rug, or just ignore it, because they don’t care unless it fucks with their own goals,” Beau retorts. “Right, Caleb? Like, they’re not gonna do shit, are they?”</p>
<p>Caleb dodges the question. “It’s not our problem, Beauregard. Our only job is to tell the Soul, and whatever they decide to do or who they pass it off to doesn’t change what our responsibilities are.”</p>
<p>“<em>Your </em>job might just be to find things out and pass it along, but I’m a fucking <em>Expositor, </em>I can’t just sit by and watch a bunch of people plot some big plan to take over the world while I do nothing. Especially when our friends are already involved, like I’m not gonna just <em>not</em> help Molly, and Fjord by extension, and Yasha and Ducey and Cree, who already have to deal with this no matter what <em>we </em>do. They’re <em>your </em>friends, too, right Caleb?”</p>
<p>Caleb rubs his hands against his face. He picks up Frumpkin and scratches the cat’s neck anxiously. “I do consider Fjord, Yasha, and Caduceus to be friends, and if they’re smart, they’ll stay far away from all this, while they still can,” he says, looking to Yasha and Fjord.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to leave Molly and Cree,” Yasha says quietly, her arms crossed.</p>
<p>Fjord narrows his eyes. “And like hell am I gonna abandon them, either.”</p>
<p>“Do you not think of Molly and Cree as your friends, too, Caleb?” Jester asks, her face saddened.</p>
<p>“You all may spend more time with them, but I barely know them. They are simply the people who have been kind enough to let us catalog the texts here in their home,” Caleb replies flatly.</p>
<p>Fjord knew this was true. Molly would come down and join all of them on days when they were still around during the evening, but Caleb seemed distant from them since the revelation of Molly and Cree’s true forms, aside from the occasional question about Gustav’s writings or more general questions about the monsters they knew about. While Caleb seemed to have scientific interest when this was all confined to some mysterious manor owner and hidden secrets around Nicodranas, things were different when it turned out some of the folks around them were actually vampires themselves.</p>
<p>“Caleb…” Beau starts.</p>
<p>Caleb raises a hand. “Please, Beauregard, you are aware of why I do not want to do this, of why I know very well what happens when you get wrapped up in these mages’ business.”</p>
<p>Beau rubs the back of her head, looking off. “Yeah, I do… Sorry, Caleb, I shouldn’t be pushing you into all this. I just thought, maybe you’d want to, since you always talk about wanting to stop the Assembly from getting away with so much shit all the time.”</p>
<p>Caleb sighs. “This is different. We’re not talking about a <em>current </em>member of the Assembly doing something under the nose of the Crown. Lady… er… DeRogna is no longer part of our world at all. We may be helping the world order through the Cobalt Soul, ja, but we aren’t heroes that are supposed to go around fighting every battle we run into. And what are we even able to do here? I highly doubt any of us, except perhaps Mollymauk and Cree, are remotely strong enough to even think about standing against the people we are dealing with. And you said it yourself, even they themselves were hesitant in all this. It was Mollymauk himself who told us before you all went and risked your safety at this party that we should avoid getting involved.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps you could meet us halfway here, Mister Caleb,” Caduceus says. “Now, I won’t ask you to do anything dangerous, but maybe you could just offer some information, anything that could help the rest of us out? An advisor of sorts, behind the scenes.”</p>
<p>“You do know a bunch of stuff we don’t, Caleb,” Jester adds.</p>
<p>“Look, Caleb, I don’t know what all happened with you and the Assembly folks, and I’m not gonna pressure you to explain it, but we could use your help. No one’s gonna make you fight these people, but Caduceus is right, you’re our best resource when it comes to the Cerberus Assembly,” Fjord says.</p>
<p>Caleb glances about the room, at the group, as well as just scanning around. He lowers his voice. “What if they’re watching Mollymauk, if they are caught up in this already, as you’ve said?” Caleb reaches up and touches the amulet around his neck. “They cannot watch me, alone, but the rest of you are little sitting ducklings here. I am saying these things not just for my own safety, but for yours as well.”</p>
<p>“I can ask the Traveler if he can teach me how to pick up on that stuff,” Jester suggests.</p>
<p>“I can work on that as well, and we can get rid of it if we know about it. Cree can pick up on those things, too,” Caduceus adds.</p>
<p>“Somebody was watching Molly and I last night when we stepped out for a bit from the party. Molly can tell when folks are watching nearby and get rid of ‘em,” Fjord says.</p>
<p>“Ja, ja, I have such magic to see their scrying around as well, if I think to have it prepared, but we’d have to always be vigilant. Even now, this whole conversation, we have been careless. What if they were already watching all this?”</p>
<p>Beau sets her hands on Caleb’s shoulders. “Dude. I am a super fucking awesome Expositor, you’re a kick-ass wizard, Jes and Caduceus literally have the power of <em>gods </em>on their side, Yasha’s strong as hell, Fjord can hold his own, too, and Molly and Cree are trained monster hunters on top of their cool vampire powers or whatever. We’re all gonna be okay, you included, whether or not you help us out here.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Beauregard. I… would like to leave now. Please, give me some time to think things over, ja? I will see you tomorrow,” Caleb replies, looking down at Frumpkin. The fey cat meows.</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course, take your time. Sounds like these people are too.”</p>
<p>“How about I walk home with you, Caleb? Perhaps having a friend along might ease your mind a bit,” Caduceus says, standing.</p>
<p>“Ah, I would like some time to myself, actually. The quite walk will help clear my head, perhaps, but thank you for your offer, Caduceus.”</p>
<p>Jester gets up and makes her way across the room and stands beside Beau. “Thank you, Caleb. Just for thinking about it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I second Jester,” Yasha adds.</p>
<p>“Ja, I… I will be going now,” Caleb says, turning towards the door.</p>
<p>Fjord and Caleb exchange short nods as Caleb passes. Fjord couldn’t think of anything more to add, and he knows Caleb prefers the quiet assurance, most of the time. He thinks he has Caleb mostly figured out. And Fjord hopes the little glints of frustration and anger he spots in Caleb’s eyes whenever the Assembly gets brought up are enough to get him to join in on their efforts, even just to offer some useful insider information on DeRogna. Having a trained wizard on their side would be even better, but Fjord isn’t counting on them being that lucky.</p>
<p>Something about this whole conversation raises an odd feeling in the back of Fjord’s mind. He definitely felt it when Beau was giving her rousing speech about how they all could help out and keep each other safe.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fjord can hold his own, too.”</em>
</p>
<p>This all put into clear perspective for Fjord the fact that out of everyone, he had the least amount of preparation and raw power to deal with all this. His friends were a monk, two clerics, whatever the hell Yasha could do with that massive sword or hers, a professional mage, and two vampires who also happened to be trained monster hunters. But what was he? A deckhand, with some mild experience swinging around a sword or getting into bar fights he sometimes won. He couldn’t even get out of the grip of that bastard Marius’s bodyguard. If someone threatened his friends, he’d fight like hell to protect them, but what could he do that they couldn’t? Weekly sparring lessons with Beau weren’t gonna bridge the clear gap in strength between Fjord and everyone else. All of it together made Fjord feel like he was some bullied little kid again.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell am I doin’ here, anyhow?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Later that same evening, when Molly wakes up, he and Fjord walk Beau, Jester, Yasha, Cree, and Caduceus through their meeting with Ophelia.</p>
<p>“So, I guess the question is: What do we do in the meantime?” Beau asks.</p>
<p>“I should look into improving some of our defenses. Caduceus, perhaps you and I can work on how to buff up the wards around here. I agree with the concerns Caleb brought up to you all: we should do what we can to limit the number of prying eyes within our walls,” Cree says.</p>
<p>Caduceus nods. “I was thinking the same thing, really. Perhaps the Wildmother will offer me some guidance on the steps we need to take after a bit of reflection. When the winter ends, I was already planning on taking a trip back home to the Blooming Grove. The older members of my family may also have some insights on working with the magics here.”</p>
<p>“Good idea, Caduceus. And I can ask the Traveler about stuff and see what else he can teach me so I can get stronger for whatever happens,” Jester says.</p>
<p>“I also agree on training more for all this,” Yasha responds.</p>
<p>“In another month, I think Caleb and I will be finished going through the library here, so we’ll have to move on to new assignments, but no matter what, I’ll keep looking into all this… even if Caleb decides not to help, I can maybe go take a trip to the archive up in Port Damali to do some research,” Beau says.</p>
<p>“Oh, it could be like a little vacation for us, too, Beau. Since that’s probably how long it’s going to take Fjord and I to put some of the last touches on the bedrooms here, and then we’ll be done with this job. It’s been really fun and all, but this was a super big, long project, and I could use a bit of a break before taking on my next client,” Jester says, taking her girlfriend’s hands.</p>
<p>“Port Damali’s not a bad place to visit,” Fjord says.</p>
<p>“What about you, dude, what are you thinking of doing, once you and Jes are finished up with this place?” Beau asks, turning to Fjord.</p>
<p>Fjord scratches his head. “I hadn’t really thought much about that, to be honest. I guess just wait for the next trip to sea. Maybe I can find a spot on another ship or somethin’. Otherwise, I can help Molly and everyone else keep an eye out around here, especially considerin’ Sabien might be wanderin’ around.”</p>
<p> “Sounds like we’ll all just keep going about our lives but keep all this in mind. A year is a long time, for you all at least, best to keep occupied,” Molly says.</p>
<p>“There are things to be done, jobs to keep up, and they don’t go away just because there might be an existential threat on the horizon,” Caduceus adds.</p>
<p>In the weeks that follow, as the current year passes into the next, the group does their best to return to what needed to be done, while balancing their agreed-on preparations. After a bit of time to mull it over, Caleb finally agrees to help them out with some answers about the Assembly, but only when Molly was around to keep an eye out for anyone trying to listen in on their conversations. Caleb makes it very clear that he’s just going to offer information and advice within the manor’s walls.</p>
<p>Fjord asks around about potential trips leaving out of Nicodranas to potentially join when the manor renovations are finished. It pays off when he gets a call from an old friend and frequent crewmate, Orly, a tortle navigator with a keen mind and slow, dragging voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m thinkin’ I’ve found you an upcomin’ openin’ to go back to sea. I heard about a merchant vessel, seems like they’re lookin’ for some… extra deckhands for a voyage that’s scheduled to leave in a few weeks, when the weather warms… up a bit. Standard six week loop around from… Nicodranas, on up to Port Zoon, then off south to some… outpost out on the Twinward Isles, back up north to stop by Palma Flora, and finally stoppin’ up in Port Damali, then comin’ back here. If’n you’re interested, I’m… more than happy to tell an old buddy of mine who knows their captain to pass along a message that I’ve got an experienced deckhand in mind they should consider hirin. I’ve got my hands tied with some… somethin’ else but this is a pretty decent opportunity, since you’re lookin’.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, that would be great. Thanks, Orly.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No problem… no problem… at all, I am… happy to help out a friend.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The manor renovations and cataloging of the library finally come to completion near the end of Horisal. Beau and Caleb keep busy for most of Misuthar with various small assignments from the Soul, while Jester and Fjord stay occupied with a few small jobs Jester picks up from reoccurring clients. As the spring draws near in Dualahei, Beau and Jester travel up to Port Damali to spend some time up at the archive as they had planned. Beau had arranged for a temporary transfer so she could work out of the archive there directly while having access to various research materials on the side, and Jester was more than glad to enjoy a well-earned out-of-town vacation. Caduceus leaves for his long journey back up north through the Empire to his family home, promising to keep in touch, shortly after Beau and Jester depart. The following week, Fjord is preparing to leave himself on the voyage Orly had helped him join.</p>
<p>Just like Molly suggested, when Fjord’s lease came to an end at the start of Dualahei, Fjord moved out of his apartment (to Jester’s mild dismay) and into the manor. He had his own room set up, which helped occasionally when he wanted to sleep, and his nocturnal partner was wide awake, and often loud.</p>
<p>The evening before the ship was set to leave, Fjord had attempts to turn in early in his own room, but finds he has trouble getting to sleep. The past few weeks, his concerns from that day after Winter’s Crest around his own weakness kept weighing on his mind. He hadn’t been able to find a trace of Sabien around since the party, and training physically with Beau and Molly still left him with feelings of inadequacy and self-doubt. Fjord knew that Molly could tell something was bothering him all along, even if they only brought it up every now and then, waiting on Fjord to open up on his own time. It didn’t exactly make things feel off between the two of them, but Fjord was grateful that living together still involved having his own space and time apart to think. This night, however, laying there thinking about everything when he needs to be up before dawn is far from helpful. He gives up after a few hours and decides to head over into Molly’s room, located right next door. They had taken the night off from working at the market to enjoy their last night together for the next several weeks.</p>
<p>“Molls?” Fjord calls out, knocks briefly, then enters.</p>
<p>Molly is sitting cross-legged on the large, obnoxious rug in front of the fireplace, draped in a silken housecoat and little else. Their tarot cards are laid out on the ground in front of them.</p>
<p>“Trouble sleeping, dear?” Molly says, turning to look over at Fjord as he walks in, shutting the door behind him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, figured I might as well come in here instead of just tossin’ and turnin’.”</p>
<p>“Something bothering you?” Molly asks the question with a slight tilt of their head, a knowing look in their eyes.</p>
<p>Fjord takes a seat on the floor, facing Molly, leaving the cards between them. “I’ve just been thinkin’ a lot about everythin’ goin’ on with DeRogna and Sabien, and all the rest of them.”</p>
<p>“Maybe some time on the ocean will clear your head a bit.”</p>
<p>“I hope so, yeah.”</p>
<p>Despite having his own feelings towards the sea ranging from mild indifference to active avoidance, Molly still understood how much being on the water meant to Fjord. He put up little more than a light, half-hearted protest about Fjord heading out to sea for several weeks that mostly involved laying across the couch in their usual dramatic fashion and bemoaning how lonely they’d be in Fjord’s absence.</p>
<p>Fjord looks down at the tarot cards scattered around.</p>
<p>“Thinking of looking to the fates for a few answers?” Molly asks, resting their chin on their hands and meeting Fjord’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Sure, why not. What do they have to say about all this goin’ on? And am I gonna have a good trip, fair weather and all that?” Fjord replies, leaning back and resting his palms behind him on the rug.</p>
<p>“Let’s see now.” Molly picks up the deck and deftly shuffles it, then deals out a spread with a number of cards, a more complex array than the readings from the first night they met. They had given readings to Fjord and the others from time to time since then of varying types, and Fjord was starting to be more familiar with some of the cards and formations.</p>
<p>“First, a bit about you, and where your head seems to be at.” Molly flips over the first card. “Ah, one of chalices, in reverse. You’re dealing with an imbalance of your emotions. You’re either repressing or hiding how you actually feel, or both.” They turn the next one. “For where you are now: the five of swords, also in reverse. You’re dealing with a conflict that refuses to reach its conclusion, one with no winners, as well as the reopening of some old wounds.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Fjord thinks about Sabien’s sudden return and his own confusion about where he stands in all of this.</p>
<p>“And now for what you seek in your mind and heart.” Another card is flipped. “The star, this time upright. Well now, that makes sense, here you are, looking for a bit of guidance in all this right now.” Molly flips the next one. “Seven of chalices, reversed. You’re anxious, concerned with all the potential negative possibilities.” Molly glances up at Fjord.</p>
<p>Fjord briefly looks back in Molly’s eyes, then nods and looks back down at the cards.</p>
<p>Molly continues. “For the past: The high priestess, upright.” Molly smiles. “Trusting in your heart led you this far, after all you took a chance on me, now didn’t you? As for the future…” He turns the next card. “The ten of wands in reverse. With all that you’ve found and gotten into this far, you’re feeling pulled down, impeded in any desire to move forward, or ability to grow. But you can’t continue on like this forever.”</p>
<p>Fjord stares on at the cards. He watches Molly’s lithe, scarred fingers flip another card on the right of the spread.</p>
<p>“As for how to proceed from here… we have the upright seven of swords, suggesting betrayal, lying to meet necessary ends, to your benefit. Let’s get a bit of context.” They move to the next one. “Upright king of swords. Reason and truth provide guidance, and allow you to mediate and resolve problems, making you a good source of advice yourself. Well, I suppose we all need to lie a bit on occasion to solve our problems, I know I certainly do.”</p>
<p>Fjord furrows his brow. The only lies he could think of that have come up so far were the small half-truths he and Molly wove together as they navigated the night creature circles of Nicodranas. That had all worked out pretty well so far and helped them figure out some of the truth.</p>
<p>“Now we come to your hopes and fears.” Fjord inhales as Molly flips the card. “Oh, I see. Here is the world card, in reverse. Your hopes to grow and achieve your goals are stifled by your own unwillingness to take more chances and risks. Maybe in the past, you had reached for too much, and have recoiled into your own comfort zone.”</p>
<p>
  <em>A lot of anxieties and little hope in this whole thing, huh. </em>
</p>
<p>“Last card, on how this is all going to turn out. Drumroll.” Molly turns the final card, and pauses, their hand hovering over the upturned card. “Ah… well…”</p>
<p>Fjord leans forward to look at the card, spotting an image with more swords. “Is that… good?”</p>
<p>“No.” Molly sighs. “The ten of swords in its upright position symbolizes failure and defeat, having to start all over.” Molly collects all of the cards, shuffling them back into the deck. “Really now, aren’t you being a tad bit cruel tonight,” Molly says to the deck in their hands.</p>
<p>“Maybe I shouldn’t have asked.” Fjord forces a slight chuckle. “Thanks anyways for tryin’.”</p>
<p>“I say this as someone who does this for a living, sometimes you just need to take these things with a grain of salt. They’re <em>suggestions</em>, and also fate is a fickle little thing,” Molly replies. He stands up and crosses the room to put the deck away in its box, then into the bag he carried to the market.</p>
<p>Fjord rubs his face, then stands. He walks over and wraps his arms around Molly’s waist from behind. “I’m gonna miss you while I’m gone.”</p>
<p>“I would hope so, I’m very much worth missing, after all.” Molly turns their head to the side and kisses the side of Fjord’s face. They run their fingers across the ring on Fjord’s hand. He’d never taken it off since the night Molly gave it to him.</p>
<p>“While my kind may not be fans of the ocean, you should still be careful when you’re in port.”</p>
<p>“A good sailor always knows to be aware of the dangers of the ocean. I know that better than most folks. And I’ll be sure to watch my back around people, too. I’ll text you whenever we’re back near land and I have the service, and can charge my phone, I promise.”</p>
<p>“And I’m sure Jester will have us on a group phone call when you see her and Beau when you stop in Port Damali.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure she will, she’ll have the video on and everything.”</p>
<p>“Does it feel weird to go back there, to where you grew up?”</p>
<p>“It used to. I never liked bein’ or goin’ back there, but now all that’s so far behind me, I think I’ll start to appreciate the city a bit more. I still like it better here in Nicodranas, but at least, last time I checked, the ol’ orphanage is even gone now, and hopefully it took a lot of the bad memories with it.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should show me around sometime. And I can show you some really fun places elsewhere, if we ever want to go on a trip. Hupperdook is wonderful in the summer, a party every night.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we should do some travelin’ someday. What about you, what did it feel like comin’ back here, to the house you grew up in?”</p>
<p>“When I awoke a few years ago, I was in my coffin down in the basement area you saw with Yasha before. I thought I was either dreaming or I had somehow ended up in some form of an afterlife, waking up and walking upstairs into this house. After sleeping so long, I had trouble sleeping for a while, so I’d keep all the curtains drawn and wander these halls. It didn’t help that my mind was rather… blurry at first. It was like when they first brought me here to Gustav, when the hunters who found… me… didn’t know what to do, so they dropped me off with their old retired former boss. I already told you this before, but I still have never really recovered my memories from before then, it’s like my life started in this place. And then, it was starting again. It took some time for Cree, with the help of another old member of our family, to help me sort things out. For months, I just walked around. Eventually, we welcomed Yasha in, too, and our little family gave this whole house a very different feel. And now you’re here.”</p>
<p>Fjord tries and fails to hold back a yawn.</p>
<p>Molly pulls out of his arms and lets out an exaggerated sigh. “I <em>know, </em>it’s a sad, boring story, and I hate telling boring stories.”</p>
<p>Fjord rolls his eyes. “Thanks for that, looks like you’ve bored me to sleep.” He chuckles.</p>
<p>“Then it’s a success!” Molly spins around, smiling, hands on their hips. “Now go on, get into bed, but stay here with me this time.” Molly walks forward and starts pushing Fjord back towards their bed.</p>
<p>“You don’t gotta ask twice.” Fjord reaches forward and lifts Molly off the ground.</p>
<p>“Oh, how the tables have turned.” Molly flops their body over Fjord’s shoulder. “Alright sailor, carry me in your big strong arms, off into your bed. Plunder my booty, or whatever it is you do.” Molly’s tail coils around Fjord’s bicep.</p>
<p>“I haven’t taken on a life of piracy just yet, you know.”</p>
<p>“Hoist the anchors, raise the sails,” Molly calls out as Fjord carries them over and moves the bedcurtains aside. “See, none of those are nearly as fun. When you come back, I’ll have a pirate costume waiting for you.”</p>
<p>Fjord plops Molly onto the bed. “I don’t doubt that you will.” He climbs onto the bed and closes the curtains.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Out at Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fjord heads out to sea. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick little entry here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early the following morning, Fjord boards the merchant vessel and they head off out into the Lucidian Ocean. Some of the crew members were familiar to Fjord from earlier journeys, but even amongst a mostly unfamiliar group, it’s easy enough to fall back into the rhythm of tasks needing to be done. The captain struck Fjord as a reserved, cold older gentleman who left the communication with the crew to his first mate, and rarely appeared on the ship aside from at the helm or in his own quarters. The first mate was agreeable enough, and Fjord could respect being able to just carry out business without much of a fuss. Besides, any sea captain after Vandren could only be distant by comparison. Vandren was the closest to being someone Fjord could consider a father figure, having taught him the ropes of sailing, and how to appreciate the awes and dangers of the sea. Being back on the ocean is just as refreshing as he’d hoped it would be, and sleep comes fairly easy being rocked by the waves after a long day’s work out in the sun.</p>
<p>For reasons Fjord himself didn’t quite understand, often relayed in varying sailors’ tales, technology operated strangely out in this particular section of the Lucidian Ocean. Some said it was the curse upon these waters stemming from the Diver’s Grave, meant to lure ships and sailors down to Dashilla’s layer. Others claimed it was the eternal ire of lost god. Fjord wasn’t sure what to believe, magic and curses weren’t exactly in his wheelhouse, and he was no religious man.</p>
<p>Regardless of the real reason, not only was there no cell phone service out a certain distance from land, but just even keeping devices powered on out at sea could cause strange electrical malfunctions. All but the fanciest vessels ran on much older devices and engines, as the enchantments and materials needed to protect all the modern machinery from whatever strange auras or forces existed out here were costly and mostly reserved for the elite ships of the Concord’s navy out of Port Damali. Fjord didn’t mind it too much. While it meant more labor as a deckhand, and a lot more time out at sea due to their ships’ slow speed compared to the more modern vessels in other parts of the world, something about the feel of the old ships just felt right. And with his background, there’s no way he could ever get cleared to set foot on a navy vessel.</p>
<p>The first leg of the journey passes uneventfully. When they dock in Port Zoon, Fjord checks in with his friends, messages already waiting in his inbox from Jester and Molly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hellooooo Fjord, just checking in! We can’t wait for you to come visit! Stay safe, ok?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey sailor, miss you already. </em>
</p>
<p>Fjord sends off his replies. There’s not much around Port Zoon of interest, so Fjord just enjoys a drink at a tavern near the docks after they finish unloading for the day. Bright and early the next day, they’re off again, this time on towards the Twinward Isles. There’s little to do at the small, only recently established outpost there. They manage to unload what’s staying and load up what they’re taking in half a day’s time. Fjord notices the final item loaded is a small chest, which the dockhand gives directly to the first mate, who carries it off to the captain’s personal quarters. It was unusual to Fjord, but he wasn’t being paid to ask questions and wanted to avoid creating any bad blood between him and the captain by sticking his nose in the man’s business. They head back out to sea without docking for the night.</p>
<p>The next actual port they reach a few days later is the quaint coastal city of Palma Flora. There’s a large residential population, compared to the majority industrial areas back in Port Zoon. It’s not nearly as large as Nicodranas or Port Damali, but the boardwalk areas near the docks feature places flocked to by sailors and locals alike. They spend the night docked here, so Fjord picks up a souvenir to bring back to Molly: a necklace with beads made from various bits of sea glass. He even finds strange, presumably native plants at a small seaside market along the boardwalk and picks up a set for Caduceus and Yasha, earning him a few odd looks as he carries them back onto the ship to set them down in his bunk. The necklace he decides to store on his person in the pouch on his belt for safe keeping.</p>
<p>A few crewmates invite Fjord out to grab dinner and a couple drinks. They have a fairly good time, and eventually go their separate ways late into the night, with the rest of the group apparently trying to seek out a little more fun for the night and Fjord heading back towards the ship. On past voyages, he’d enjoy spending late nights with crewmates out in town whenever they were in port, but he had a feeling these folks were interested in procuring some company for the evening, so Fjord politely declines as he was already spoken for back home. That was a strange thought for Fjord: he’d known plenty of sailors who carried photos with them of their loved ones back on shore, he just never thought he’d be one of them. He had plenty of photos with Molly on his phone, but he makes a mental note to ask Molly for a physical, printed photo to keep with him while his phone stayed off and stored away on the ship.</p>
<p>On his way back to the docks, Fjord spots a figure out of the corner of his eye and does a double-take. The person didn’t seem to notice him, but Fjord watches on for a moment as they duck into an alley. He’d know that face anywhere: it was definitely Sabien.</p>
<p>
  <em>What are the fuckin’ odds of seein’ him here?</em>
</p>
<p>Fjord makes a wide loop back around, crossing back towards the alley and peaking around the corner. A few other people were still walking around at this hour, but no one seemed to pay him any mind. In the alley, Sabien is talking with another person, a woman with elven features, tan skin, and a cloud of curled red hair beneath a pointed hat. Fjord spots a large yellow eye tattooed across her chest. Both of them have swords at their hips. Fjord lays a hand on the hilt of his own weapon, just in case. He can’t quite make out what they’re saying as they talk close together at a low volume. Carefully, Fjord slides his phone out of his pocket and snaps a photo of the two of them. The woman hands an envelope over to Sabien, who nods, and then turns around and walks off down and out of the opposite end of the alley. Sabien opens the envelope, removes and reads its contents, puts them away in his bag, and then turns and starts walking off out of the alley, turning left where the woman had turned right.</p>
<p>Fjord takes a deep breath and follows. He trails behind Sabien, weaving down sidewalks, keeping a safe distance for several minutes. Sabien hangs one particular turn, and when Fjord rounds the corner, he’s lost complete sight of him. Fjord curses under his breath. After fifteen minutes of looking around the area, he can’t find Sabien again.</p>
<p>Fjord kicks himself for losing Sabien, but what else could he have done? He had no idea who the woman was from earlier, and no clue how strong Sabien was now that he’s undead, so just approaching them didn’t seem like an option. He heads back to the docks and texts Molly.</p>
<p>
  <em>1:34 am Saw Sabien in Palma Flora. Followed him but lost track of him. He was talkin to some woman</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>1:34 am (Photo attached)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>1:34 am The woman look familiar to you?</em>
</p>
<p>A few moments later, Fjord receives a reply.</p>
<p>
  <em>1:36 am Never seen her before. Neither has Cree</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>1:36 am Be careful </em>
</p>
<p>As Fjord lays in his bunk, he contemplates sending another message to Molly about having Cree use that Scying spell he’d seen her use to try and track Sabien before, and right on cue, gets another message from Molly.</p>
<p><em>2:01 am We tried scrying on him</em> <em>but it failed. Can’t do it again until tomorrow</em></p>
<p>Trying that sort of magic always had a chance of failing, and had been fairly hit or miss, and also not very useful in the past, so Fjord wasn’t too surprised.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, it was worth a shot. </em>
</p>
<p>He sends one more set of messages off two Jester and Beau, including the same information and picture. Maybe the Cobalt Soul records would be useful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, in the morning they set sail, heading towards Port Damali, which would be several days journey from Palma Flora. Before they set off and he has to turn his phone back off, Fjord gets a reply back from Beau.</p>
<p>
  <em>7:04 am What a fucking coincidence </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>7:04 am I’ll look into the chick and her weird tattoo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>7:04 am We can talk in person soon  </em>
</p>
<p>The following evening, Fjord notices a few of the crew members he had been out with the night before acting strangely. It wasn’t uncommon for a few folks to get distracted and start slacking off from their duties around the ship, until the first mate got them back in line. What was odd was how secretive they were being, whispering to one another and signaling with silent nods. Curious, he follows them down into the storage bay down in the ship’s hull. Staying out of sight, Fjord sees them start to go through some of the ship’s cargo, amongst the items they had picked up while at the Twinward Isles outpost.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seems like they’re lookin’ for somethin’. </em>
</p>
<p>Fjord watches them go through crate after crate, until finally they appear to give up.</p>
<p>One of them says, “It’s not here. Let’s get going.”</p>
<p>Fjord starts to turn and hurry out of there before they spot him but stops as he hears them moving and opening up more crates and barrels.</p>
<p>He turns to see what they’re unpacking: live ammunition and black powder.</p>
<p>
  <em>What in the hell are they thinkin’? Can’t be good. </em>
</p>
<p>Fjord steps out, attempting to play it off as though he had just come down here. “Oh, hey there y’all, was just lookin’ for a place to take a break alone, didn’t think anyone would be down here.”</p>
<p>They all turn and look at him but continue gathering up the items. They just smile and wave, and start to speak, as friendly as they’d been to him the entire trip.</p>
<p>“We’re just finishin’ up down here.”</p>
<p>“Time to head out. You’re a pretty nice guy, you should come with us.”</p>
<p>Fjord forces a smile. “’Out?’ Where are y’all headin?”</p>
<p>
  <em>We’re many miles out at sea right now. </em>
</p>
<p>“Off of this vessel, for starters.”</p>
<p>One of them starts to pour a line of black powder along the floor.</p>
<p>“Hey now, what’s that about?” Fjord calls out to the man pouring.</p>
<p>“What’s it look like?”</p>
<p>Fjord sets a hand on the hilt of his sword. “Now look, you don’t wanna do this, trust me, I’ve been in a wreck before, and it’s not worth it.”</p>
<p>
  <em>First Sabien back at port, and now this. It can’t be a coincidence. </em>
</p>
<p>“Sorry Fjord, we gotta do it. No hard feelings. Just join us on the lifeboat or get your own.”</p>
<p>“I’d go quick.”</p>
<p>Fjord thought they were all acting strangely, that’s for sure. Still, no one seemed angry, they were just doing this like it was their job, and he was still their friend.</p>
<p>Molly’s earlier discussions of charming people tended to center on entrancing someone to drain their blood, but Fjord sees no reason why vampires wouldn’t also use that trick for other uses.</p>
<p>Fjord has a thought, and carefully approaches the nearest crewmate. He quickly slides the charm of protection Caduceus had made for him off from around his neck and puts it around the neck of the crewmember. Within moments he shakes his head and blinks a few times.</p>
<p>“What… what the hell… no, stop! Stop!” the man yells out at the others.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. Fuck. I was right. </em>
</p>
<p>Fjord carefully removes the necklace and puts it back around his own neck.</p>
<p>The man turns back around to Fjord. “I’m sorry, it was… we met this man, and he must’ve done something to us, he asked us to look for this crystal and said if we didn’t find it, we had to sink the ship. I… we… we thought he was someone we could trust… it was like he planted this thought in our heads that we knew him somehow, that he was a friend. We’ve got to stop them!”</p>
<p>Fjord and this man he had freed from whatever influence he was under try and stop the others, wrestling power boxes and other items out of their hands, but it quickly devolves into a fight.</p>
<p>“I liked you, Fjord, but we can’t let you get in our way.”</p>
<p>“Get them!”</p>
<p>Swords are drawn. Fjord is quickly caught up in a wildly unevenly matched fight. One of the men drops a match. Fjord makes a break for it, running up the stairs onto the deck, shouting warnings for all to hear.</p>
<p>“Mutiny below! Brace for blasts from the hull!”</p>
<p>The others soon follow him up, swords still in hand. The rest of the crew freezes in confusion, then quickly splits between preparing escape vessels and charging towards the group. Beneath them, the ship rocks, the seas particularly rough tonight it seems.</p>
<p>Amidst the chaos, Fjord catches sight of the captain of the ship. It strikes him as strange that the captain heads towards one of the lifeboats, rather than staying to oversee the escape of the rest of the crew. He notices the captain has a small gold orb in hand, which he goes to tuck into his jacket right as the first explosion goes off. The shockwaves and immediate intense rocking of the ship knock many of them off their feet, including the captain, who drops the orb. It rolls across the deck.</p>
<p>“It’s here! I see it!” Fjord hears a voice call out, one he recognizes from the group down in the hull.</p>
<p>Fjord rushes forward, sprinting towards the orb. He was closer than the man who called out, and quickly ran past the captain as he stood back up. Another explosion goes off, this time knocking Fjord off his feet, forward onto the deck of the quickly sinking ship. Fire was catching across the edges of the ship. He lands on his stomach, and, by some miracle, is only inches from the orb. He scrambles forward and grabs it, a black mark in the center giving it the appearance of a strange large yellow eye. He picks up his sword and gets back on his feet. The captain wasn’t giving chase – he laid on the deck of the ship, trapped beneath part of the mast that had collapsed on top of him. The other man from earlier starts towards him, having just gotten up after also being knocked down. Fjord quickly looks around and rushes towards the edge of the ship, searching for an available lifeboat. Last time he was in a wreck, he had been lucky enough to climb into a boat with Vandren, but now he was alone.</p>
<p>The man catches up to him, raising his blade. Fjord pivots and blocks the strike with his own sword, and they exchange blows. In the frenzy, Fjord sees others from the man’s group running towards him, and sees the lifeboats were either destroyed or already deployed. He shoves the man back with one good push, turns, and sprints. He leaps onto the railing, takes, a deep breath, and jumps into the cold water below.</p>
<p>Coming back to the surface, Fjord hears additional splashes, and turns to see that the others had jumped in after him and were swimming towards him. With the momentary distraction, Fjord is quickly sent back under the water by a rough wave. Even being a strong swimmer, the seas were intensely rough tonight, like there was an approaching storm despite there not being a single cloud in the sky. Fjord feels himself being pulled deeper and deeper.</p>
<p>As Fjord is pulled down further, a strange feeling washes over him. Something about this feels oddly familiar. His mind flashes back to the night of Winter’s Crest, of sharp fangs sinking into his neck, and that feeling of being pulled underwater while never actually drowning. Despite all logic telling him otherwise, he lets go of his breath. His vision starts to go dark, and everything is quiet, only the touch of the ocean currents remaining.</p>
<p>A voice echoes in Fjord’s head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Potential.</em>
</p>
<p>He sinks lower into the water.</p>
<p>
  <em>Grow. </em>
</p>
<p>The orb, still clutched in his hand, feels warm.</p>
<p>
  <em>Release. </em>
</p>
<p>Fjord feels his consciousness slip away.</p>
<p>
  <em>Reward. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, vampires are far from the only dark forces back before the Calamity... and would anything Fjord-centric really be complete without Uk'otoa?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the aftermath of the shipwreck, Fjord finds himself ashore, alive. Somehow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heads up: Brief emetophobia warning for the first paragraph – if you’re seen the show, you can probably recall the Fjord-typical sea water experiences. (Any other future incidences will also be warned for.) It's easily skippable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of soft, crashing waves against the shore fills Fjord’s mind. He can feel the texture of coarse sand against his skin. His eyes blink open, glancing up into a dark night sky, the moons looking down on him. He quickly sits up, turns to the side and wretches, puking up salt water and coughing. He breathes heavily. Looking down, he sees his sword laying on the sand beside him. What he doesn’t see, however, is the orb. He looks about, then his eyes drift back to the sword. He picks it up. It looks mostly like the simple falchion Fjord had taken from the manor’s basement, but strangely jagged. And there was something else: at the end of the hilt, the orb was there, embedded into the metal. The orb, with its eye-like appearance, seems familiar. It had been too chaotic back on the deck of the ship to think about before, but looking at it now, it reminds Fjord of the eye tattoo on the woman who he’d seen talking to Sabien back in Palma Flora the previous night.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell? How did it get there?</em>
</p>
<p>Fjord stands and looks around the shore, then behind him. He recognized this area.</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s no way. How the hell am I even alive, let alone all the way in Port fuckin’ Damali.</em>
</p>
<p>There was no mistaking it, Fjord had spent most of his life on these shores. He was down on one of the beaches of Port Damali.</p>
<p><em>We were days away from here by </em>boat.</p>
<p>Fjord replays the night’s events in his head. He remembers the explosions, jumping overboard, and drowning.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not drowning, clearly, I didn’t drown. </em>
</p>
<p>Fjord recalls the voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>Potential. Grow. Release. Reward.</em>
</p>
<p>Fjord thinks. <em>This is one hell of a reward. </em></p>
<p>Like every sailor, Fjord had heard dozens of stories of strange beasts and other things out on the water. The last several months of walking amongst (and sleeping beside) night creatures renewed a lot of his beliefs in the truth behind some of those stories.</p>
<p>
  <em>The question is, which of them was it?</em>
</p>
<p>Fjord shakes his head, sheathes the now very odd falchion-orb combination, and starts to head up the shore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fjord’s phone was gone, and he looks like hell. He has no clue where Beau and Jester might be staying in town, so he heads off towards the part of town where he recalls the Cobalt Soul Archive being located, hoping someone would be there that could contact Beau for him.</p>
<p>His phone sank with the ship and he definitely didn’t have anyone’s numbers memorized.</p>
<p>The walk from the shore he washed up on towards the archive takes him through one of the nicer areas of town. Fjord wasn’t looking to run into any trouble from the Zhelezo or members of the navy stationed in town, so he ducks in through back streets in alleys, all familiar territory to him. While walking behind the large building of the Exalted Collection Auction House, a voice calls out to him.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t I know you?”</p>
<p>Fjord turns his head and catches sight of a man with a memorable curl of blonde hair atop his head. A familiar man.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aw hell.</em>
</p>
<p>The man, who Fjord quickly realizes is none other than one Marius LePaul, is momentarily startled, taking a step back.</p>
<p>“I don’t mean any trouble here…” Marius’s voice starts off pleading, then slowly drifts off. He looks at Fjord, then looks around. “Are you alone here?”</p>
<p>“I ain’t lookin’ for any trouble, either, Marius,” Fjord replies, turning fully towards the man, his body tense.</p>
<p>“Where is your… companion, Mister Tealeaf?”</p>
<p>Fjord simply swallows, silent.</p>
<p>A smile spreads across Marius’s face, revealing a familiar set of sharp fangs. “You know, it’s not wise to wander dark streets alone at night.”</p>
<p>“Let’s just go our separate ways here,” Fjord says, putting his hands up.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I want to do that.” Marius darts forward.</p>
<p>Fjord pulls out his sword, doing so just in time before Marius is in range, launching himself at Fjord. Sharp claws clink against Fjord’s blade.</p>
<p>“Now just come with me for a nice chat, I won’t hurt you,” Marius says, lashing out again and trying to grab Fjord.</p>
<p>Fjord dodges Marius, stepping back, then slashing out with his blade. Marius barely even reacts, and Fjord watches the wound quickly close back up.</p>
<p>He’s too slow to dodge or block the next blow. Fjord braces for the sensation of Marius’s claws sinking into his arm but watches as a strange faint glint around him seems to deflect the slashes. Marius rakes claws across the glimmer as a strange dark energy curls around him. He looks just as confused as Fjord.</p>
<p>Fjord takes the opportunity to take a swipe with his blade. This time, the blow seems like it connects with more force, cutting across Marius’s shoulder once again, eliciting a loud hiss. The wound much deeper and takes a few moments longer to close.</p>
<p>Marius lunges forward once more, clawing at Fjord. A few swipes hit, tearing long gashes into his torso. Fjord continues to swing his sword and dodge as much as he can, barely able to land a hit. Marius opens his jaw wide, taking aim at sinking his teeth into Fjord’s neck. His teeth meet the steel of Fjord’s sword. Fjord grabs the hilt of the blade with both hands, attempting to force Marius back. Clawed hands yank the blade out of his grip, leaving slashes behind. Marius removes his mouth from the blade and tosses it away, leaving Fjord defenseless.</p>
<p>Fjord raises his fists, jumping back. Marius leaps towards him. Fjord pulls his arm back and partway through the punch he feels a strange energy curl around his forearm, down into his hand. Green light bounces around his right side, then shoots forward at Marius, and makes impact with his chest. It sears a mark and Marius howls out in pain.</p>
<p>Marius looks confused, speechless, and stares at Fjord’s arm. Fjord’s jaw drops open. He pulls back a fist again, and the green light returns. Fjord thrusts his arm forward once more, this time opening his hand and willing the blast to fire down his arm, out through his palm. Marius attempts to scurry away, and the blast misses its mark, slamming into Marius’s shoulder.</p>
<p>The confusion across Marius’s face quickly turns to concern, then fear. He hisses at Fjord one last time, then his form appears to twist and contort, coiling towards the center of where his body once was. A bat forms in his place and quickly flies off out of view.</p>
<p>Fjord stands, panting. He looks down at his arm and hand. The only marks were the ones from Marius’s claws. He takes a deep breath and concentrates, trying to focus on the sensation of the energy flowing around him. It returns, coiling around his bicep. His concentration lapses as he looks in a mixture of confusion and awe, and the energy unwinds from around his arm, lashing out around it like an array of dimly glowing tentacles. He flinches back as the energy slaps against his arm and torso, leaving slight scorch trails across his skin.</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s definitely gonna leave a mark. </em>
</p>
<p>Fjord raises the blade to examine it. It doesn’t look or feel any different than it did back on the shore. There aren’t any odd carvings, which Caleb and Beau had once informed him indicate the presence of some magical enchantment, just that damn eye crystal.</p>
<p>Fjord looks around. It doesn’t seem that anyone was around to hear or witness the confrontation. He wipes Marius’s blood from the blade on his trousers and sheathes it once more, then resumes his journey to the archive. He takes extra care to remain unseen as various wounds add on to his already tattered, damp appearance.</p>
<p>Fjord arrives to the alley beside the archive without any additional issues. He scans the area around in front of the building. Judging by the sky and the lack of people wandering about, Fjord thinks it’s probably in the early hours of the morning by now, and the sun would be rising before too long. It made sense that the archive didn’t need to be guarded when it was occupied by trained monks like Beau. He rounds the corner and tries the archive door, marked by the symbol of the Cobalt Soul. It’s locked. He takes one last glance around, then knocks.</p>
<p>About a minute later, Fjord hears footsteps approaching from within, then the sound of a set of latches clicking. The door opens inward and a face peers through the crack.</p>
<p>“State your business here,” the person says from beyond the door.</p>
<p>“I’m a uh… friend of a member of the Soul who’s currently here in Port Damali, and I need to get in contact with her. I was wonderin’ if someone could contact Expositor Beauregard Lionett,” Fjord replies, raising his hands up and away from the weapon at his side.</p>
<p>“Wait here.”</p>
<p>The door shuts and footsteps recede away from the entrance.</p>
<p>Sounds approach once more, this time from multiple people. The doors open, revealing a pair of monks dressed in the familiar colors and stylings of the Cobalt Soul. Both carry staves, similar to the one Beau carries.</p>
<p>“Come with us,” one of them says, nodding inside.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Fjord walks forward, and the monks shut the door behind him. He’s led through the large library, towards the back of the room. A person enters from a room beyond, and if Fjord had to guess just judging by the earlier brief glimpse at their face, it was the one who answered the door originally. They’re accompanied by a second person, one who doesn’t exactly seem pleased to have been woken up at this hour. They have dark skin, a muscular physique, elven features, and are entirely bald.</p>
<p>“Who are you, and what is your connection to Expositor Lionett?” the new person asks, their arms crossed.</p>
<p>“The name’s Fjord. Beau’s a close friend of mine from back in Nicodranas. I was supposed to be meetin’ up with her a few days from now.”</p>
<p>The person thinks for a moment, looking off in another direction briefly, before looking back to Fjord, scanning him up and down.</p>
<p>“I do remember her saying she was expecting a visitor who she intended to bring by here in the near future. It seems you’re here early. Judging by your current state, something must have happened. Can you not call her yourself?”</p>
<p>“It’s a… long story. Suffice to say, my phone is currently sitting at the bottom of the Lucidian Ocean. “ Fjord thinks for a moment. Something about this person resonates with things he’d heard from Beau about an old mentor of hers.</p>
<p>“Are you, by chance, Dairon? Beau mentioned you before, but she said you were stationed back in Zadash like she was.”</p>
<p>“Seems you do know her. I travel, just like she does.” Dairon pulls out a cellphone and dials it. They roll their eyes as it rings.</p>
<p>“Beau’s not a mornin’ person, it might take a moment.”</p>
<p>“I’m aware. Ah, Beauregard, you should come in, now.” Dairon delivers the curt message, then hangs up. They turn back to Fjord and gesture to a small section of chairs. “Feel free to wait for her here. Do you need any medical attention?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine, Beau’s partner, Jes, can help me later.” Fjord walks over and takes a seat.</p>
<p>Dairon heads towards the front of the room, followed by the first monk. The other two who are armed stay behind to keep an eye on Fjord.</p>
<p>About ten minutes later, there’s a knock at the door. Fjord can’t see the door, but he can hear it being unlocked and opened in the dead silence that had fallen upon the nearly empty room. He hears someone walk inside, the door shutting behind them.</p>
<p>Beau’s voice rings out. “Hey, Dairon, what’s with the sudden wake-up call? Couldn’t this have waited another couple of hours?”</p>
<p>“A friend of yours is here, looking for you,” Dairon replies.</p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Beau says.</p>
<p>Fjord hears multiple people heading towards where he sat. He stands and steps forward.</p>
<p>Beau walks into view and instant confusion spreads across her face.</p>
<p>“Fjord? What are you doing here? We weren’t expecting you for another several days, didn’t you guys just leave Palma Flora? And why do you like shit?” Beau walks up to Fjord.</p>
<p>“Hey Beau, sorry to drag you out of bed. Long story short, the damn ship sank.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck happened?” Beau pauses and turns back to look at the other monks around them. “He’s my friend, by the way, I’ve got him.” She looks to Dairon. “Do I have to stick around, or can I get him out of here and back to my place?”</p>
<p>“You can go for now and come back when you were scheduled to, but I expect an explanation later.”</p>
<p>“Cool, thanks Dairon.” Beau gives a double thumbs-up to the group of monks and leads Fjord back out of the archive.</p>
<p>The two of them head off towards the apartment that the Soul helped arrange for Beau and Jester, saving the conversation for Fjord’s sudden arrival for when they were joined by Jester.</p>
<p>“Yeah, usually the Soul expects us to just crash on site, they’ve got rooms for us Expositors that are actually pretty decent, but I offered to help cover the costs if they could find some other place since I brought Jes with me,” Beau explains as they walk. “Also, you’re super lucky it was Dairon who was the person on duty tonight, ‘cause the other Expositor who takes the night shifts usually is a real prick and he probably either wouldn’t have let you in or would’ve detained and interrogated you and shit. Dairon’s really stern, but she likes me, so you were good.”</p>
<p>Beau and Fjord head up to an apartment about a fifteen-minute walk from the archive. Fjord figures Beau must have sprinted to get there as fast as she did earlier. Beau unlocks the door, and then step inside.</p>
<p>“You’re back already, Beau?” Jester’s voice, scratchy from sleep, comes down the hall.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and you’ll never guess who I brought with me. Can you come out here, we need your help?” Beau responds. She gestures Fjord over to the couch and heads down the hall.</p>
<p>Jester steps into the room, rubbing her eyes. “Who is it?” She stops and her eyes go wide as she spots Fjord on the couch. “<em>Fjord?</em> What happened? Are you okay?” She shuffles over to plop down next to Fjord and immediately starts looking him over.</p>
<p>Beau returns carrying a first aid kit and some towels, setting them down on the living room table.</p>
<p>“I’m alright, Jessie, I promise. I’m not hurt too bad, just a little scratched up.”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re lucky I’m a super talented cleric and I can patch you up, good as new,” Jester replies, wrapping her hand around the holy symbol of The Traveler that hangs around her neck.</p>
<p>“Did you get into a fight with a raccoon on your way here?” Beau asks, perching on one of the arms of the couch.</p>
<p>“You’re not gonna believe this, but it was that Marius LePaul guy, from back at the Winter’s Crest gathering.”</p>
<p>“Like, the dude who tried to fight you, Molly, and Yasha but got totally embarrassed in front of everyone? No wonder he tried to fuck you up,” Beau says.</p>
<p>“You fought a vampire, Fjord? And you got away?” Jester asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I fought him, and I guess I must’ve scared him off. He just turned into a bat and flew off.”</p>
<p>“You got to see a dude turn into a <em>bat?</em>” Beau says.</p>
<p>“All vampires can do that, Beau, remember?” Jester comments.</p>
<p>“I knew that, but I’ve never gotten to see it happen in <em>person</em>, not even from Molly. Bet he’s just waiting to do it when I’m not expecting it to try and freak me out or something, but when he does, I’ll be ready for him,” Beau replies, pushing her fist into her palm. “Wait… wait, so are you saying your ship sank <em>and </em>you fought a vampire?”</p>
<p>Jester gasps. “Your ship sank?”</p>
<p>“That’s why he smells like wet dog, Jes,” Beau says.</p>
<p>Fjord tells them what happened, starting with a more detailed account of running into Sabien. He decides to leave out the part about the voice in his head and the strange magical powers for now. He wanted time to think about all of it first.</p>
<p>“Someone must really be looking out for you,” Jester says.</p>
<p>“Yeah, dude, for you to just wake up on land, miles and miles away from where you jumped off the ship?”</p>
<p>“I agree, it’s all weird,” Fjord says.</p>
<p>“Oh, oh, show us the orb!” Jester says.</p>
<p>“Right.” Fjord unsheathes the sword.  </p>
<p>“How the hell did it wind up <em>in </em>a sword?” Beau asks.</p>
<p>“Haven’t a damn clue. It was just like that when I washed up on shore.”</p>
<p>“It really does just look like a big eyeball. I wonder why it’s so important that someone had to blow up a whole ship for it,” Jester comments.</p>
<p>“Where did it even come from? Someone must’ve known it was gonna be on the ship too, to send people after it,” Beau adds.</p>
<p>Fjord thinks back to the small box taken off to the captain’s quarters. “I think we picked it up when we stopped in the Twinward Isles, so we already had it by the time we got to Palma Flora.” Fjord scratches his head. “You know, the woman I saw with Sabien had a tattoo that looks just like that thing.”</p>
<p>“Do you think those crewmates must’ve been charmed by Sabien, then?” Beau asks.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s gotta be it, right? Otherwise, that’s a pretty big coincidence,” Jester replies.</p>
<p>“I think so, yeah.”</p>
<p>“I gave that picture to some of the researchers at the Soul, we’ll see if they have any information on who that woman might be. Maybe they can tell us about the orb, too,” Beau says.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s probably magical, especially if it’s stuck in your sword like that. I have to sleep on it first, but I can check it for magic tomorrow. Since Sabien was interested in it, do you think it has anything to do with vampire stuff? Like, should we tell Molly and Cree, too?” Jester asks.</p>
<p>“And what was that Marius dude doing here, anyway?” Beau adds.</p>
<p>“I should call Molly and tell them about… all of this. I don’t know why Marius was here. He was out by the auction house, and he did say that trying to track down items for people was part of his job. It might not be related at all.”</p>
<p>“But what if one of the things he was asked to track down was that orb? I think we should find this guy and talk to him,” Beau replies. “If you were able to take him on your own, we should definitely be able to handle this with all three of us.”</p>
<p>“How would we find him though? I’ve been working with The Traveler to learn the scrying magic Cree can use, but I’m still not quite there yet,” Jester says. “We’d have to ask Cree to try and find him for us. I’d say that I could just send him a message asking him to talk to us, but I never actually got to meet him at the party.”</p>
<p>“Come to think of it, it was just Molly, Yasha, and I who met him, so I dunno if Cree can find him, either,” Fjord says.</p>
<p>“Damn…” Beau curses under her breath.</p>
<p>Jester reaches over and pats Beau on the leg. “It was a really good idea, though.”</p>
<p>Beau stares off, giving what Fjord would call her deep-thinking face. “Maybe… maybe we can just stake out the auction house and see if he comes back, and then trap him…”</p>
<p>“He was there pretty late at night. I wonder if he was tryin’ to sneak inside. He didn’t seem to be carryin’ anythin’ on him.”</p>
<p>“Or maybe he went there to try and get in, but then you were there before he could,” Jester offers.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s true, Jes. So what I’m hearing is that tomorrow night we’re gonna stake the place out,” Beau says. “Or would it be tonight, at this point?” Beau glances out the window.</p>
<p>It’s nearly sunrise.</p>
<p>“Shit, Jes, can I use your phone and call Molly before he heads to bed?” Fjord yawns. “And before I go to bed.”</p>
<p>“Of course, here,” Jester says, pulling out her phone.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go lay back down until I have to go back to the Soul,” Beau says, standing up.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Jester says. “You’re all patched up now, Fjord,” she says, looking him over. “Oh… wait, what’s this?” Jester tilts Fjord’s neck and gasps. “Oh no, did Marius bite you?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Fjord reaches up and touches his neck.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, right. She means the ones from Molly. They never did go away. </em>
</p>
<p>Fjord’s face darkens slightly. “It’s fine, Jes, you don’t gotta worry about it.”</p>
<p>Beau leans in to look at Fjord’s neck, tugging down his torn shirt collar. “Woah, dude, that’s pretty fucked up. From what Cree and Molly said, you’re not gonna become a vampire just from that, but are you sure you’re good?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, I’m sure. It’s just scarred over now. I, uh… I should call Molly now.”</p>
<p>Jester unlocks her phone and scrolls to Molly’s name in her contacts. “Here. Okay, well, goodnight Fjord! There’s extra pillows and blankets in the closet.” She stands and heads off back to the bedroom.</p>
<p>“There’s towels and shit if you wanna shower and not have blood on you and smell like you just washed up on a beach, by the way,” Beau says. “Jessie can probably pick some clothes up for you tomorrow, too.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Beau, I really owe you one, both of you.”</p>
<p>“Hey, we’re all friends, and I know you’d have my back too.” Beau smiles and leaves the room.</p>
<p>Fjord taps Molly’s name in Jester’s phone. After a few rings, Molly’s voice comes through.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jester, what an unexpected surprise. I was just heading to sleep. Isn’t this a bit early, even for you?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey Molls, it’s me.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Fjord? How are you already in Port Damali? And why are you calling on Jester’s phone, did you drop yours into the ocean?” </em>Molly laughs through the phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sort of. Some folks sank the ship lookin’ for this weird crystal… orb… thing we picked up on the Twinward Isles. I took the thing, ended up in the water, and got washed up on shore here and went to find Beau and Jester.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What the hell happened?” </em>
</p>
<p>Fjord goes through the events on the ship and waking up on the shore once more, leaving out the mysterious voice once more.</p>
<p>Molly pauses.<em> “That must’ve been a lot for you, after the last time.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, I’m pretty fuckin’ exhausted now. Didn’t help that I ran into that Marius fellow from before while I was here. I guess without you around, he figured he could try and pick a fight with me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You certainly keep attracting vampires, don’t you? When I see that little shit again, I’ll kill him. What did he do?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He attacked me, but I fought him off and he flew away.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You still have the protection charm from Caduceus, right? And my father’s ring?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, I’ve kept ‘em on me. Oh yeah, I got you a souvenir that managed to stay in my belt pouch, too.”</em>
</p>
<p>Molly laughs again. <em>“And thank the gods for that.” </em></p>
<p>Fjord laughs too. <em>“About that necklace. The fellas on the boat were charmed. When I put the necklace on one of ‘em, he came back to his senses and started tellin’ me all about how they ran into someone who must’ve done somethin’ to em’. And I don’t think it’s a coincidence I ran into Sabien before.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re probably right, since it sounds like your ex has a bit of a pattern here.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And the orb looks like an eyeball, kinda like the one in the picture I sent you of Sabien and that mystery woman. Beau’s got the Cobalt Soul folks lookin’ into it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, Jester told me about that part. I have to ask, how is it you managed to fight off a vampire on your own? He might’ve been a little coward, but he was still a full-fledged vampire.”</em>
</p>
<p>Fjord leans back, taking a deep breath. <em>“I’m pretty handy with a sword.”</em></p>
<p>A moment of silence. <em>“I suppose you were just more trouble than he was expecting.”</em></p>
<p><em>“Yeah, I guess so.” </em>Fjord rubs his face and tries to change the subject. <em>“Does this orb sound familiar to you at all? Why would a vampire or vampires want it?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Haven’t a clue. Never heard of such a thing before.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jessie thinks it’s probably magical, so she’s gonna check it out tomorrow.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She’s probably right.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I think I’m gonna crash now, Molls, I’m pretty beat.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Should I come meet you in Port Damali?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll be back eventually, depends on what we find out here. We’ll be fine on our own. I’m fine, really.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll be keeping an eye on you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, I know. Good night, Molls.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good night Fjord.”</em>
</p>
<p>Fjord hangs up, sets the phone down on the table, and lets out a heavy sigh. He didn’t <em>want </em>to lie to Molly, but he wasn’t sure how to bring up what happened with the strange voice and the sudden magic. He’d heard dozens of tales of curses on the ocean, what if he was cursed? He wasn’t about to worry everyone, not with everything going on. And something about being able to fight off Marius on his own gave him a sense of pride.</p>
<p>Fjord holds the sword, turning it over in his hands. He sets it down and looks at his hand. He concentrates, focusing on that energy again. It returns, starting to slowly gather around his arm. He exhales, releasing it, and it slowly dissipates. He doesn't feel cursed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Reward. </em>
</p>
<p>The voice echoes in his head. Fjord lifts the sword, bringing the orb up near his face. He whispers to the orb. “Hey, are you… in there?”</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p><em>Come on, why would there be someone </em>inside <em>there? I gotta get some sleep. </em></p>
<p>Fjord showers to wash all the blood and salt from his skin, then settles onto the couch for the night. He lays the sword beside him. Sleep comes quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Port Damali</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The adventures in Port Damali continue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scent of the briny ocean water hits Fjord’s nose. He opens his eyes and breathes in. He’s underwater, and yet feels no water rush into his lungs, while still feeling the salty water slightly sting around his eyes. His clothes are gone, as is the sword. He looks up and sees no light above, and no ocean floor below. There’s an eerie absence of all sea life. With no other options, Fjord swims forward. A voice enters his mind, one he’s heard once before.</p>
<p>
  <em>Potential. </em>
</p>
<p>Fjord calls out through the water. “Are you there? Who are you?”</p>
<p>The area in front of Fjord seems to darken to an inky blackness. From the darkness, a large eye opens, golden, watching.</p>
<p>Fjord looks down immediately to where he’d been wearing the sword. To his surprise, it’s now there in the water beside him. The strange orb stares back, mirroring the eye in front of him.</p>
<p>Fjord raises the hilt of the sword towards the eye. “What is this?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Release.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Release what? </em>Fjord thinks. As if in response, the water in front of him chills, and the movement of the ocean seems to nudge him forward towards the eye.</p>
<p>“That… those powers before, was that you?”</p>
<p>Fjord raises his other hand and attempts to focus on the same green energy. Just like before, it returns.</p>
<p>
  <em>Reward. </em>
</p>
<p>“What do you want? Why did you do all this?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Grow. </em>
</p>
<p>Dark energy coils around Fjord’s body, pulling him backwards. The eye watches on, unblinking. It becomes smaller as Fjord is pulled away.</p>
<p>“Wait, stop!”</p>
<p>Fjord bolts up, awake. He feels salt burning his throat. He scrambles off the couch and manages to dash into the bathroom, nearly stumbling as he goes, before coughing up sea water, even more than last time, into the sink. He leans over the sink, gripping the edges. He lets out a few more coughs, then takes in a few deep, slow breaths. He splashes water on his face.</p>
<p>Fjord makes his way out of the bathroom, back into the living room. The apartment seems completely empty. The clock in the kitchen reads 11:13 am. Fjord is thankful Jester and Beau weren’t around to see or hear any of that. He walks over to the couch and sees the sword laying in front of it on the floor, apparently knocked over during his sudden jolt to the bathroom. He picks it up, slides it into the sheath that he had removed from his belt before sleeping, and sets it on the living room table. There’s a note on the table. It reads:</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey Fjord,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beau is gonna be at the archive all day. I decided to go out and pick up some clothes and stuff for you. Be back soon. Help yourself to some breakfast, okay? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jester</em>
</p>
<p>The note is signed with a goofy smiley face featuring a set of tusks, a common doodle Jester tended to jot down on various surfaces and papers around Fjord.</p>
<p>Fjord heads into the kitchen and rustles up a bowl of cereal that must be Jester’s choice considering it’s clawingly sweet. Even a bowl full of sugar is a welcome relief, however, to his empty stomach. It also helps wash away the salty taste of sea water from his mouth. After finishing off the bowl, Fjord puts on a small pot of coffee and passes the time looking around the small apartment. Even though it was a temporary space, he could see the various bits of charm Jester no doubt added to the place. He figures it must come naturally to a decorator like Jessie to want some level of originality to any space she occupies. If they were staying much longer, Fjord wonders how long it would take for Jester to start painting the walls.</p>
<p>Around a half hour later, Jester returns home, shopping bags hanging on her arms.</p>
<p>“Good, you’re awake.” Jester sets down the bags onto the coffee table. “Here, I was bored, and I didn’t want to wake you, so I figured I’d go out and grab you some clothes that you didn’t almost drown in. And new less soggy shoes.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Jessie, I’ll pay you back when I can.” Fjord inspects the contents of the shopping bags. Thankfully, the clothes are all similar to things he’d find in his closet, aside from a tourist t-shirt for Port Damali.</p>
<p>“Oh, and here,” Jester pulls a small box from one of the bags and hands it to Fjord. “Molly bought you a new phone online, so I picked it up for you. It’s all set up, and you can just copy down your contacts from me.”</p>
<p>Fjord opens the box, and it indeed contains a phone similar to the one he lost, but it’s the most current model rather than his outdated one. He was planning on just replacing it himself later that day, as the work on the manor had paid well, but it was a relief to not have to spend the money when he certainly wasn’t getting a paycheck for his time at sea.</p>
<p>Fjord lets out a whistle. “Damn, I really owe Molly for this one.” Fjord reaches into his pouch and pulls out the necklace he’d bought in Palma Flora. “Guess this’ll have to do for now.”</p>
<p>“It’s super pretty, I’m sure he’ll love it. And you know that Molly just likes doing nice things for people. Speaking of which,” Jester hands over the bag to Fjord. “There’s a phone case and some headphones in there too. Molly also sent me some money to give to you.” She pulls out an envelope of cash. “Perks of having a boyfriend who’s an old vampire living in a big house, huh?” Jester wiggles her eyebrows.</p>
<p>Fjord boots up the phone and fills up the contacts from Jester. He sends a message to Molly with the new number.</p>
<p>
  <em>1:12 pm: Hey Molls, it’s Fjord. Thanks.</em>
</p>
<p>Fjord didn’t expect a reply until after sunset, but to his surprise, his phone goes off almost immediately.</p>
<p>
  <em>1:13 pm: Good, you got the phone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>1:13 pm: My offer still stands. I can be there by tomorrow morning if you want</em>
</p>
<p>“Molly must be too busy thinking about you to sleep,” Jester comments.</p>
<p>Fjord sends off a reply.</p>
<p>
  <em>1:14 pm: Shouldn’t you be asleep at this hour</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>1:14 pm: You don’t gotta do that, there’s nothin to worry about</em>
</p>
<p>His phone buzzes.</p>
<p>
  <em>1:15 pm: Isn’t this what partners do? Drop everything when something happens</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>1:15 pm: I haven’t had a relationship in centuries, you know</em>
</p>
<p>Fjord chuckles. One more message comes through.</p>
<p>
  <em>1:15 pm: I know, you can take care of yourself, you survived a damn shipwreck, twice. And Beau and Jester are there to get you out of trouble </em>
</p>
<p>Fjord types out his reply.</p>
<p>
  <em>1:16 pm: Considerin my last boyfriend was the one who caused the first shipwreck, I sure as hell don’t know what someone’s supposed to do, either</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>1:16 pm: Besides, you and I are usually gettin into trouble all by ourselves</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>1:16 pm: Go to bed. Love you, Molls</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beau returns to the apartment in the early evening, and the trio continues the previous evening’s conversation over dinner.</p>
<p>Beau starts. “So, some of the archive people managed to dig up some information on the woman in that picture you gave me. Apparently, she goes by Avantika, and she’s wanted all along the Menagerie Coast for piracy. They’re still working on the weird eye rock, though. Are you sure there isn’t any more information you could give us to go on, Fjord? Like, maybe something the dudes looking for it said?”</p>
<p>Fjord flashes back to the voice, to the strange powers, to his dream.</p>
<p>“Nothin’ comes to mind. Didn’t even know what they were lookin’ for until I saw one of ‘em runnin’ after the orb,” Fjord replies.</p>
<p>“Oh, I almost forgot, I was going to check the sword,” Jester says.</p>
<p>Fjord retrieves the sword from the dining room table and hands it over to Jester. She grips the small arch charm hanging around her neck and whispers over the sword.</p>
<p>“It’s definitely magical, it looks like transmutation. Caleb can probably tell us more if we ask him to take a look at it,” Jester explains as she finishes casting.</p>
<p>“I was thinking, you got into a fight with Marius, right? Did he not see the orb in the sword?” Beau asks.</p>
<p>“I think he was a bit more interested in eatin’ me than lookin’ at the end of my sword,” Fjord replies.</p>
<p>“Yeah that’s a good point. About tonight, I figured maybe we should ask the people running the auction house about the orb or Marius before we wait around for him,” Beau says.</p>
<p>“Agreed,” Jester responds.</p>
<p>Fjord nods in agreement.</p>
<p>Fjord, Beau, and Jester head to the Exalted Collection Auction House just before closing. Beau keeps her Cobalt Soul attire on and is able to convince the proprietor to speak with them.</p>
<p>“We’re here to ask about an item that might’ve come through here, or maybe you’ve heard of. Yellow orb, about this big, looks like an eyeball,” Beau says.</p>
<p>The auction house owner types into the computer. “I can’t find any record of such an item coming through our doors. I do see here that we have received a request to notify a client if we did happen to come into possession of an object matching that description.”</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose you could tell us who that client is?” Fjord asks.</p>
<p>“Revealing the identities of clients is generally against our policies here, as our customers expect discretion with their purchases.” The owner glances to Beau. “However, if this is a matter that would be kept within the ranks of the Cobalt Soul, well… I suppose we could make an exception. Provided, of course, that you could give me a reason why the Soul would be requesting such information.”</p>
<p>Beau sits up straighter. “We have reason to believe that it may be connected to the recent sinking of a merchant vessel, and potential piracy, and the person looking for this thing may have information about all that.”</p>
<p>“I can assure you that all of our business is conducted legally, and that we neither work with nor condone the actions of pirates here.” The owner looks back to the computer screen. “Ah… it appears that the person asking about the item did not leave their name, only a contact number. My apologies. It is not uncommon for people to wish to remain anonymous.”</p>
<p>A slow grin creeps across Beau’s face as she leans forward onto the desk. “Could you give that person a call, and tell them you’ve got some information about the thing they’re looking for so they should come by?”</p>
<p>“I would prefer not to have to tell such a lie-“</p>
<p>“It would be such a big help. I mean, don’t you want to help catch some pirates?” Jester interjects.</p>
<p>“The Cobalt Soul would be very pleased by your cooperation here,” Beau adds.</p>
<p>The owner lets out a heavy sigh and picks up the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group waits outside the auction house for about an hour before a figure approaches. When they come into view, Fjord immediately recognizes the person as Marius.</p>
<p>“Well hell, it’s him,” Fjord says to the others.</p>
<p>As he grows closer, Marius catches sight of Fjord and the others and stops, then turns around and starts sprinting away.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Beau shouts and takes off in pursuit. Jester and Fjord do their best to follow.</p>
<p>“Get back here you bastard!” Beau yells after Marius. “Don’t even think of flying off.”</p>
<p>Even with Marius’s inhuman speed, Beau is able to keep pace, trailing not too far behind him. Jester holds onto her holy symbol and fires a blast of radiant fire, hitting Marius in the back, causing him to stumble. Slowing him down temporarily allows Beau to catch up and tackle Marius to the ground. He pulls himself from Beau’s grip and starts to get to his feet. Another flash of radiant fire strikes his legs back out from under him and he falls face first onto the concrete. He rolls over to face Beau, goes to get back up once more, and – <em>whack! – </em>is met with Beau’s staff striking him across the face, knocking him out cold.</p>
<p>When Marius blinks awake a few moments later, Beau has his arm pinned behind his back and he’s pressed into the ground.</p>
<p>“We need to ask you some questions. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way,” Beau says, keeping Marius pinned.</p>
<p>Marius struggles and hisses. Fjord kneels down to help Beau hold Marius. Jester lets out another spell.</p>
<p>“Now you can’t lie to us,” Jester says.</p>
<p>“Nice work, Jes,” Beau replies. She turns back to Marius. “Alright, we heard that you were looking for the eye… orb… thing. Tell us everything you know about it.”</p>
<p>Marius looks between the three of them, his glare lingering on Fjord. Beau starts twisting his arm. Jester prepares to cast another spell. Fjord draws the sword in one hand, keeping ahold of Marius with the other.</p>
<p>“Stop! I don’t—I—” Marius yells out.</p>
<p>“You can’t fuck with us, remember? You obviously know something since you were looking for it,” Beau replies.</p>
<p>Fjord points the hilt of the sword where the eye sits towards Marius. “This is what you were lookin’ for, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Marius’s eyes go wide. “That’s… yes, please I’ll pay you, just hand it over to me.”</p>
<p>“Not gonna happen, dude,” Beau responds. “Now start talking.”</p>
<p>“I don’t… I don’t know what it is, I swear, I was just hired to keep an eye out for it if it passed through here.”</p>
<p>“Who hired you?” Beau asks.</p>
<p>“I… I can’t say.”</p>
<p>“You’re not really in the place to say no here.”</p>
<p>“She… I’ll be killed if I tell you.”</p>
<p>“’She?’ Who is she?”</p>
<p>Jester jumps in. “Was it this lady?” She shows Marius the picture of Avantika and Sabien.</p>
<p>“Yeah, was it this Avantika person?” Beau asks.</p>
<p>Marius opens his mouth but makes no sound.</p>
<p>“I take it that’s a ‘yes,’” Fjord says. “What about the man in the photo, you ever met him?”</p>
<p>“No, I’ve never met that man. Please, whatever you do, you can’t let her find out about this. Just let me buy that item from you.”</p>
<p>“Here’s what’s gonna happen: You’re gonna get in touch with Avantika and tell her you have what she’s looking for and get her to meet up,” Beau says.</p>
<p>“If I don’t have it, I’m a dead man!”</p>
<p>“Technically, you’re already a dead man,” Jester comments.</p>
<p>“She’ll destroy me!”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna be a bunch of ash when we leave you out in the sun if you don’t cooperate with us,” Beau retorts.</p>
<p>“Is she a vampire too? Or are you really that scared of some random person?” Jester asks.</p>
<p>“You don’t know what she’s capable of… she’s… got some sort of strange magic.”</p>
<p>“We’ve got magic on our side too, remember?” Jester says.</p>
<p>Marius looks between her and Fjord but doesn’t say anything.</p>
<p>“So, how were you supposed to contact her?” Beau presses.</p>
<p>“I don’t have a way to contact her, I was just supposed to meet her when she comes back to Port Damali and give her an update.”</p>
<p>“When will that be?”</p>
<p>“Next week.”</p>
<p>“Where?”</p>
<p>“At <em>The Wayfarer’s Cove</em>, it’s some bar down by the docks.”</p>
<p>“See, now was that so hard?”</p>
<p>“How do we know you’re not gonna tip her off before then?” Fjord asks.</p>
<p>Marius starts to speak, then stops.</p>
<p>“You were about to lie to us and say you aren’t gonna do that, weren’t you?” Beau says.</p>
<p>“What are we going to do with him you guys? Just tie him up and keep him in the apartment?” Jester asks.</p>
<p>“Or turn him over to the Soul,” Fjord offers.</p>
<p>“I haven’t told Dairon about all of the vampire shit yet, and I’d rather not… and I don’t exactly know who else I can trust, I mean we’re talking about something that could be connected to a former assembly member, who knows who she’s bribed,” Beau replies.</p>
<p>“If anyone will know what to do, it would be Molly and Cree,” Jester says.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’ve got a point. I was gonna ask Caleb to consider coming here to take a look at the eyeball, maybe I can convince him to teleport Molly and Cree here too,” Beau replies.</p>
<p>“Guess we’re gonna have to keep an eye on him ‘til they get here,” Fjord says.</p>
<p>“But how are we supposed to get him back to the apartment?” Beau asks.</p>
<p>“How long do you think it would take Caleb and the others to get here?” Jester says.</p>
<p>“Uh, I don’t know… he’s probably not gonna be too fucking happy about me asking him to come out here because we’ve got a vampire problem, but it only takes him like ten minutes to teleport places.”</p>
<p>In the midst of the group’s conversation, Marius’s form begins to shift, something Fjord immediately recognizes.</p>
<p>“Hey, he’s gonna try and fly off again!” Fjord calls out.</p>
<p>Jester throws her hand out towards Marius. Magic coils around him as he struggles to resist and fails. His form shrinks and condenses, then morphs into a small weasel, similar to Jester’s pet Sprinkle, just with light blonde fur matching Marius’s hair.</p>
<p>Jester smiles and scoops up the weasel. It thrashes in her grip. “There, can’t fly away now, can you little guy? Okay, now, let’s see…”</p>
<p>Jester closes her eyes and holds her symbol and starts speaking, and Fjord and Beau both realize she’s sending a message through arcane means. “Hey Caleb, we need your help in Port Damali, can you come here tonight and bring Molly and Cree? Come in the next hour.”</p>
<p>“An… hour?” Fjord asks as the message ends.</p>
<p>“Yep, that spell only lasts an hour. I mean, I can cast it one more time, but that’s it, so we have two hours at most. Caleb replied to tell me he’s coming.”</p>
<p>The blonde weasel thrashes and hisses, attempting to wiggle free from Beau’s hold. It tries to nip at her hands.</p>
<p>“Why did you have to make him a fucking weasel?” Beau says, struggling to maintain her grip without getting bitten or clawed.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t you have just… called Caleb, or texted him?” Fjord asks.</p>
<p>“I could, but I think sending it through magic makes things seem more urgent, and that way I know he gets the message.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The group heads to the Cobalt Soul to wait for their friends’ arrival. Fjord’s phone rings. It’s Molly.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey Molls.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fjord? What the hell is going on? Caleb just showed up at the manor, looks like he ran here, the poor bastard, and he says Jester told him you needed us. We’re on our way, he’s drawing the circle now.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We’re all fine, Molly, we just need your help with somethin’.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So I take it Jester was just being dramatic?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We do need you to be here as soon as you can, but yeah, she might’ve made things seem worse than they are.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Can’t say that’s not effective.” </em>
</p>
<p>When they arrive back at the archive, they wait in the back room housing the teleportation circles. Dairon waves off the other monks and pulls Beau to the side to talk. Fjord can just make out their hushed conversation.</p>
<p>“You gotta trust me here, all I can say is that it might involve some really high up people,” Beau says.</p>
<p>“I do trust you, but why can you not trust me? Is this about the vampires you told Zeenoth about? And what does the assembly have to do with it?” Dairon replies.</p>
<p>“He told you? Shit, I asked him to keep it to himself when he said the Soul wasn’t gonna do anything about it. Look, I do, I just don’t want to drag you into all this, and besides, you’ve got to keep an eye on things around here, right?”</p>
<p>“…I’ll do what I can to keep the others from looking into what you’re doing, but you need to be careful. You know as well as I do the trouble you can get into if someone higher up discovers you working on your own.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know, I keep realizing how much more they care about their image than actually looking into what’s going on, but I gotta do this, Dairon.”</p>
<p>“I know, just watch your back.” Dairon exits the chamber.</p>
<p>Around ten minutes later, the transportation circle in the archive flashes, and Caleb and Molly appear. Caleb looks displeased. Molly immediately darts over to Fjord and throws their arms around him, kissing his forehead.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you, safe and sound,” Molly says.</p>
<p>“I missed you, too, Molls.”</p>
<p>Caleb walks over to the group. “Can you please explain what was so urgent that you asked us to come on such short notice?”</p>
<p>Beau holds out the still angry weasel, who seems to become even more unruly in Molly’s presence.</p>
<p>“Did Jester adopt another one? By the way, Sprinkle is doing just fine, he’s having a lovely time with Yasha,” Molly says.</p>
<p>“This one is only going to be a weasel for a little while longer,” Jester replies.</p>
<p>Caleb sighs. “Who did you polymorph?”</p>
<p>Beau, Jester, and Fjord explain the night’s events to Caleb and Molly as they head towards the apartment.</p>
<p>“Why bother keeping him alive?” Molly asks, arm and tail around Fjord’s waist as they walk.</p>
<p>Caleb nods. “I am inclined to agree with Mollymauk here. You’ve gotten what you need from this… person, ja?”</p>
<p>“Woah, you think we should’ve just killed a man?” Beau says.</p>
<p>“You just told us he tried to attack Fjord, and it wasn’t even the first time,” Caleb comments. “Is there really any point in keeping around a vampire who is going to keep trying to make us all his next meal? No offense, Mollymauk.”</p>
<p>“None taken.”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t we have him meet up with Avantika when she shows up? Otherwise, what’s stoppin’ her from just walkin’ back out the door when she arrives, and he isn’t there?” Fjord says.</p>
<p>“We’d need him to cooperate for that,” Caleb argues.</p>
<p>“I suppose I could frighten him into it,” Molly laughs.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Molly, can’t you just do that thing you did that time we were sneakin’ around The Gentleman’s place?” Fjord replies.</p>
<p>“I could, he certainly doesn’t seem strong enough to resist me.”</p>
<p>“But how are you…” Caleb sighs. “How are <em>we </em>supposed to keep him around another week until that happens?”</p>
<p>Beau pats Caleb on the back. “Welcome to the team, buddy.”</p>
<p>“That’s why I asked you to bring Molly,” Jester replies. “I thought maybe since Molly and Cree were vampires and hunters, they might know.”</p>
<p>“Cree stayed behind to keep an eye on things back in Nicodranas with Yasha. I think we’ll have a fine time between all of us dealing with just this one little bastard,” Molly says.</p>
<p>At this point, the group arrives at the apartment and pile into the living room.</p>
<p>“Would’ve rented a bigger place if I thought we’d have so much company,” Beau says sitting on the couch and kicking her feet up onto the coffee table.</p>
<p>“Perhaps our little friend here can stay locked up in the bathroom like an ill-behaved kitten,” Caleb remarks. Frumpkin meows softly. The Marius-turned-weasel hisses.</p>
<p>“Let’s just tie him up and lock him in the closet, he’ll be fine,” Molly says, dangling the weasel in their claws as it fruitlessly attempts to escape and bite.</p>
<p>“How often does a vampire need to eat, anyway?” Beau says.</p>
<p>Molly shrugs. “Older vampires can put up with longer times between meals, though it does weaken us over time. I’d say with this one he’ll probably start getting worked up with hunger in a few days, depending on when he last fed.”</p>
<p>“He did bite Fjord last night,” Jester says.</p>
<p>Molly’s eyes lock onto Fjord, his grip on the weasel tightening. Jester quickly grabs the animal before the squeeze around its body could pop the polymorph.</p>
<p>“What- oh, uh,” Fjord stammers, looking between his friends and his partner. Anger simmers behind Molly’s eyes. Fjord clears his throat. “It’s… I mean, it really wasn’t anything…”</p>
<p>“I hate to interrupt but time is kind of up on my spell,” Jester says, holding the weasel out.</p>
<p>Caleb reaches into a small pouch on his hip and pulls out a small piece of iron, raising it towards the weasel. “I’ll get him if I need to, but I can only buy us a minute.”</p>
<p>The animal halts its previous thrashing, going still for a moment as faint arcane energy coils around it. Jester releases the weasel and it quickly shifts, Marius in his vampire state hitting the ground with a soft thump.</p>
<p>Marius looks around, then leaps to his feet and darts towards the door.</p>
<p>Caleb begins weaving signs through the air and muttering in Zemnian. In the seconds before he can complete the spell, however, Molly rushes forward and tackles Marius to the ground.</p>
<p>Molly bares his fangs and says, “I should’ve taken your head from your shoulders when I had the chance. Let’s correct that, shall we?”</p>
<p>Marius shoves Molly back, his eyes filled with a mix of embarrassment and rage. “What, not going to use your little tricks on me?”</p>
<p>“I think I’d rather see just how weak you are. What, scared of a real fight?” Molly and Marius lock arms, trying to pin one another down. As they struggle, the two appear evenly matched in terms of their supernatural strength, but it quickly becomes clear that Molly has more experience in a fight. There’s a loud cracking sound followed by Marius crying out in pain as his arm bends at an odd angle.</p>
<p>“Please, I’ll do it, I’ll do what you want,” Marius pleads.</p>
<p>“Look at that, you’ve got the nerve to sink your teeth into something that wasn’t yours, and now here ya are, crying and begging because you got caught.” Molly smirks down at Marius.</p>
<p>“I won’t try it again, I swear!”</p>
<p>“Oh, of course you won’t, ‘cause you won’t have another chance.” Molly releases one of Marius’s arms and withdraws one of the curved scimitars at their waist, pressing the tip of the blade up against Marius’s throat.</p>
<p>“Come on, Molls, enough, let’s just tie him up,” Fjord says, stepping towards the two vampires.</p>
<p>Beau dashes out of the room.</p>
<p>Fjord grabs Molly’s arm. Instinctively, Molly yanks their arm free and slashes out with the scimitar, leaving a shallow gash across Fjord’s torso from his shoulder down his chest.  </p>
<p>Before Fjord can process what’s happening, Molly’s entire body freezes.</p>
<p>Caleb’s voice rings out. “Grab him, quickly!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!” Jester calls out. Her words are followed by a bright burst of sunlight filling the room.</p>
<p>The effect keeping Molly held in place drops, and both he and Marius immediately recoil and let out sounds of pain in the bright light. The sudden sensation causes Molly to drop their sword.</p>
<p>Beau returns to the room, holding a bundle of rope.</p>
<p>Marius tries once again to head for the front door, crawling across the floor. Still gritting against the pain, Molly focuses back on Marius and picks up the sword, drawing it across his leg. Blood drips along the blade and the sword is slowly wrapped in warm light, barely visible in the strong sunlight conjured in the room.</p>
<p>Even with her trained reflexes and speed, Beau can’t dash across the room in time to stop a vampire in striking distance. The blade cleaves clean through Marius’s neck and his head hits the floor with a thump.</p>
<p>Beau tackles Molly to the ground. “What the fuck, dude?”</p>
<p>Molly struggles against Beau’s hold.</p>
<p>“Let him go, Beau!” Fjord calls out. “No point now.”</p>
<p>Beau looks over at Fjord, giving him a frustrated look. Still, she releases Molly. They quickly scramble away and sprint out the front door, wincing from the light above.</p>
<p>“Wait, Molly, come back!” Jester shouts. The bright light fades, returning the room to dim lamp light.</p>
<p>Fjord runs after him.</p>
<p>“Molls, where are you going?”</p>
<p>Molly slumps against the wall, curled in on himself. Fjord pivots around him to stand face-to-face. He reaches out a hand but stops. Swathes of burnt flesh mark the visible parts of Molly’s body.</p>
<p>“Hey, are you gonna be alright?” Fjord says, trying to meet Molly’s eyes.</p>
<p>Slowly, the burnt patches on Molly start to crack and fall away, revealing fresh, unmarred skin beneath. His flesh continues to heal across his face as their eyes meet.</p>
<p>“Don’t you worry about that. It’ll take more than a little sunlight to ruin this beautiful face.” There’s more edge to Molly’s voice than humor. They slowly look up at Fjord. “What the hell were you thinking, I could’ve killed you!”  </p>
<p>“It’s not that deep, I’ll be just fine. What was that back there? You didn’t seem to be in your right mind.”</p>
<p>“I let myself slip into the sort of person I used to be… someone, or <em>something, </em>much more violent and reckless. For so long, I was just angry, and I just gave in to any violent impulse that crossed my mind.” The hand by Molly’s side curls into a fist. “That little bastard crossed a line, and I wasn’t about to give him <em>another </em>second chance.”   </p>
<p>Fjord snorts. “Oh, uh… about that. See, it didn’t happen.”</p>
<p>Molly’s face twists in confusion. “…What? But Jester said—”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she was patchin’ me up from Marius clawin’ at me and saw the marks on my neck, you know, the ones you gave me weeks ago, and she just assumed things…”</p>
<p>“Oh… that’s…” Molly breaks into laughter.</p>
<p>“Were you really gonna kill him just for that?”</p>
<p>“I’ve killed many a vampire in my time, I’m far from opposed to a little violence. Besides…” Molly lays a hand on Fjord’s cheek. “I’m not the type who likes to share… at least, not when it comes to this, when it’s you.”</p>
<p>Fjord lays a hand over Molly’s. “I don’t intend on lettin’ anyone else get that close.”</p>
<p>“Close is one thing, after all, three’s a party—”</p>
<p>Fjord groans and shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it. If you ever want to.”</p>
<p>Fjord rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“But really, despite all that, I’d prefer you not go and get yourself killed. And that includes getting killed by me.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t gonna kill me.”</p>
<p>“I could’ve. You don’t know what I-“</p>
<p>Fjord cuts Molly off. “I know you, and I know the risks I’m takin’ bein’ with you.”</p>
<p>“You’re a fool for that. But I’m a fool for staying too. And more than a little selfish.” Molly lays a kiss on Fjord’s collarbone.</p>
<p>Fjord leans his head back, exposing more of his neck. Molly moves their lips up his throat, fangs grazing across his skin. Fjord lets out a soft sigh.</p>
<p>“Fjord? Molly? Where’d you two go?” Jester’s voice rings out from inside the apartment.</p>
<p>“Oh, right. We should probably, uh, join the others, before Jessie comes out here and sees us,” Fjord says.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind,” Molly says against Fjord’s throat.</p>
<p>Fjord stammers. “Well… I… you see…” He inhales. “As interestin’ as that offer is, maybe this isn’t really the time or place for that, considerin’ you just left a mighty fine mess inside.”</p>
<p>Molly laughs softly. Fjord can feel the soft vibrations in his skin. It’s a wonderful sound.</p>
<p>Fjord and Molly step back inside.</p>
<p>In a flash, Beau jumps towards Molly, apparently lying in wait beside the doorway. Molly dissolves into a dense cloud of mist, narrowly escaping Beau’s grasp.</p>
<p>“Easy, Beau, Molly’s come back to their senses, promise.” Fjord says.</p>
<p>“Still gonna kick their ass for being a dick!” Beau replies, punching into the air. The blows actually seem to impact the cloud.</p>
<p>Molly returns to their normal form, rubbing their shoulder. “Enough already.”</p>
<p>“Neat trick asshole, but I can hit anything, remember? That’s for fucking up the floors in here, it’s a rental. Oh and, don’t pull whatever that was again, okay? I don’t wanna like, seriously have to try and fuck your shit up for real. We’re friends, remember?”</p>
<p>Jester walks over. “I didn’t hurt you too badly, right?”</p>
<p>“Look at him, Jes, he’s perfectly fine,” Beau replies.</p>
<p>Molly throws their arm up to their head in a faux fainting motion. “After such an ordeal…” They lean backwards into Fjord.</p>
<p>In light of the over-exaggerated performance, Jester turns her attention to Fjord. “Oh, right!” She clasps one hand around her holy symbol and another on Fjord’s shoulder. Warm green light spreads across his torso and the wound closes.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Jes.”</p>
<p>Fjord looks across the room to see Caleb casting magic, cleaning up the large pool of blood from Marius. He’s pointedly not looking at them.</p>
<p>“Now that Molly’s gone and ruined the plan-“</p>
<p>“To be fair, it was a ridiculous plan.”</p>
<p>“It was totally gonna work out just fine.”</p>
<p>“You also called me out here to deal with your vampire problem.”</p>
<p>“I thought maybe you could use your weird vampire powers or some shit, not just behead the guy.”</p>
<p>“And now you don’t have a vampire problem.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but now we have another problem, how are we supposed to get to this Avantika person now?”</p>
<p>“Even without Marius, she’s still going to be where they agreed to meet, right?” Jester says.</p>
<p>“She’s just gonna walk back out the door when he doesn’t show, and it’s not like a pirate who was down with helping someone sink a whole ship is gonna just talk to us.”</p>
<p>“She will if we have what she’s after,” Fjord says.</p>
<p>“Woah, you’re not honestly thinking about <em>telling her </em>that we have the orb, are you?” Beau replies.</p>
<p>“We’re not gonna actually give it to her, it’s just a negotiation tool to get her to hear us out.”</p>
<p>The conversation catches Caleb’s attention, and he looks up at them. “Or it gives her motive to just kill us and take what she wants.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t Marius say she has like, weird powers?” Jester says.</p>
<p>“She’s not the only one, though. You and Caleb and Molly all have magic, and I’ve got my own skills,” Beau says, then quickly shakes her head. “But that’s beside the point, yeah keeping a vampire locked up in a closet for a week wasn’t an <em>ideal </em>plan, but this is just stupid.”</p>
<p>“Look, I know I was the one who brought up havin’ him meet up with her, but I don’t think this way is any <em>worse</em> than the plan we had,” Fjord says.</p>
<p>“What’s stopping us from just walking away from this and going back to Nicodranas?” Caleb says. “That vampire has been taken care of and staying here just puts us all at risk.”</p>
<p>“Look, Caleb, I know you didn’t want to get this wrapped up in all this, so you can go back to Nicodranas, but I’m gonna stay.” Beau sighs. “Even if we have to go with this new plan.”</p>
<p>“What if she’s not that bad?” Jester says. “Maybe she’s actually a nice pirate? It was Sabien who told those guys to sink the ship.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate the optimism Jes, but I’ve got a feelin’ based on her reputation that’s a bit much to hope for,” Fjord replies.</p>
<p>“At least we’ve got an entire week to work out a real plan here,” Beau says. She turns to Caleb. “Are you gonna leave or not?”</p>
<p>“I can’t leave tonight, I’ve already used up that spell for today.” Caleb sighs and shakes his head. “And I can’t just let you all go into this alone. If things go wrong, I can get everyone to safety.”</p>
<p>Beau gently elbows Caleb in the arm. “Thanks, Caleb. Welcome to the team, but for real.”</p>
<p>“It was, I suppose, inevitable, from the moment I agreed to be involved in this at all.”</p>
<p>“You sure about this?” Fjord asks.</p>
<p>“I am not, but I would rather not have to find another work partner if something were to happen to Beau.”</p>
<p>“You two certainly are an odd team,” Molly says. He’d been watching the conversation in silence.</p>
<p>“We are both odd, in our own ways,” Caleb says.</p>
<p>“I’m not <em>that </em>weird,” Beau objects.</p>
<p>“You are abrasive and difficult to get along with, I am standoffish and untrusting, we’re both hardly someone’s first choice,” Caleb says.</p>
<p>“I guess when you put it like that…”</p>
<p>Molly walks up and sets a hand on Fjord’s shoulder. “Well, now that that’s all been taken care of. There’s hardly enough room for all of us here, so I’ll go rent a room for the two of us.”</p>
<p>“Good idea. You can crash on our couch, Caleb,” Beau replies.</p>
<p>Caleb nods. “Ja, I’m good with that.”</p>
<p>“Hey, isn’t there something we’re forgetting here?” Jester says.</p>
<p>The group turns to the corpse of Marius. Caleb had removed all the blood, but the body still remained lying on the floor.</p>
<p>“What are we gonna do with him?” Beau asks. She looks over at Molly. “You’re the expert here, what do hunters, or, I guess, other vampires, do with vampire corpses?”</p>
<p>“Burn them, typically.”</p>
<p>“That’s not a bad idea,” Caleb says.</p>
<p>Beau raises an eyebrow at Caleb. “And you’re cool with that?” Fjord thinks there’s something being communicated there that just the two of them understand.  </p>
<p>“Do you have any other suggestions?” Caleb says.</p>
<p>“This isn’t exactly my area here, Caduceus is the one who knows about bodies and stuff,” Beau says. “Hey, why don’t we call him?”</p>
<p>“He’d probably just tell us to bury it or leave it out in the street for the birds,” Molly says.</p>
<p>“I don’t think he would appreciate being called in the middle of the night because we killed someone,” Caleb says.</p>
<p>“I agree, Caduceus would be super disappointed in us,” Jester says.</p>
<p>“He’s not really a fan of the undead, I think he’d understand,” Molly says.</p>
<p>“And where the hell would we bury him anyways?” Fjord asks.</p>
<p>“In a cemetery!” Jester says.</p>
<p>“Good idea, Jes!” Beau says.</p>
<p>Caleb groans. “Can we <em>please </em>not add breaking into a cemetery and potential grave desecration to tonight’s events? I may be damned already, but I’d rather not get caught. Beau, do you want to explain to Dairon why we got arrested?”</p>
<p>“No,” Beau says.</p>
<p>“Oh, I know, can we just dump it in the ocean?” Jester offers.</p>
<p>“Bodies float to the surface,” Fjord replies.</p>
<p>“I’ve got some weights here we can tie to him,” Beau says.</p>
<p>“And how do you propose we get the body to the docks?” Caleb says.</p>
<p>“I know my way around the city, I managed to get around without bein’ caught,” Fjord answers.</p>
<p>“And the Traveler gave me a really cool spell for sneaking around,” Jester adds.</p>
<p>“We don’t all have to go if you’d rather stay behind, Caleb,” Beau says. She heads down the hall into another room.</p>
<p>“No, I’ll be fine, and if you’re really going through with this, I should come along to keep you out of trouble,” Caleb calls out loudly enough for Beau to hear.</p>
<p>Molly throws his arm around Caleb’s shoulders. “But trouble can be so much fun,” he says with a grin.</p>
<p>Caleb sighs and beckons Frumpkin over from the couch. The cat jumps into his arms. Fjord notes how Caleb doesn’t instantly pull away from Molly, which was a pretty big deal for him.</p>
<p>Molly reaches out and scratches the top of Frumpkin’s head. The fey cat purrs softly.</p>
<p>Beau returns carrying a small box of weights. “Do you think the Soul will ask questions if I put in for a replacement?”</p>
<p>“They give you weights for work?” Molly asks. He looks back at Caleb. “Do they require all their employees have them?”</p>
<p>“Good joke, Mollymauk.” Caleb pulls away and walks towards Marius’s corpse. “Are we just going to carry him through the streets like this?”</p>
<p>Beau adds the rope into the box. “Cay, don’t you have some necklace thing that you store stuff in? Like one of those bags of holding?”</p>
<p>Caleb frowns. “When I created my vault of amber, I didn’t intend to carry around a <em>corpse </em>in it.”</p>
<p>“Would it fit?” Jester asks.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“It would avoid us havin’ to walk around town with him,” Fjord adds.</p>
<p>Caleb shakes his head and sits on the floor, Frumpkin curled up on his lap. He reaches into his component pouch, pulls out a handful of small shards of amber, and begins arranging them on the floor. “Give me ten minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Marius tucked away in Caleb’s necklace, the group leaves the apartment and heads off towards the docks. By this time of night, the streets are thankfully empty. Fjord leads them down a similar path to the one he took the previous night to the Cobalt Soul, towards the patch of shore where he had washed up.</p>
<p>As the group nears the docks, Jester pulls the group in close to cast her spell.</p>
<p>“I’m good on my own, darling,” Molly says. They step back and their form quickly twists up into the air, forming into a small black bat.</p>
<p>“Ah, good idea, Mollymauk,” Caleb says. He reaches into his pouch, holds something small in his hand and waves signs through the air, then he, too, twists into a similar bat, but with dark orange fur.</p>
<p>Jester casts the spell on herself, Fjord, and Beau. They sneak towards the dock. There’s considerably more of a guard presence here tonight.</p>
<p>“You didn’t mention this spot was guarded,” Beau whispers.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t,” Fjord whispers back.</p>
<p>The black bat flies off towards the dock, swooping underneath, and disappearing out of sight. Guards pass over the area, chatting briefly before returning to their patrol.</p>
<p>As the guards separate, the bat emerges from beneath the dock and returns, landing on Fjord’s shoulder. The bat’s form twists, and Molly emerges, draping themself over Fjord’s shoulders from behind.</p>
<p>“Did you hear what they were saying?” Beau whispers.</p>
<p>“Yes, seems like the news of the shipwreck off the coast has reached the city, so know the navy is on high alert, worried over pirates and all that,” Molly replies.</p>
<p>“What are we supposed to do now?” Fjord whispers.</p>
<p>“Let’s just watch for a bit,” Beau replies, settling in to keep an eye on the guards, noting their patrol patterns. The group stays silent. The remaining bat perches on Beau.</p>
<p>After around fifteen minutes, one of the guards heads off out of sight, leaving only one patrolling the immediate area, a dwarven woman with a thick braided beard.</p>
<p>“Maybe we can lead her away, like, I could have my double distract her,” Jester suggests.</p>
<p>“She might radio in and call for backup,” Fjord replies.</p>
<p>“I could knock her out,” Beau says.</p>
<p>“Caleb isn’t able to say anythin’ right now, but I’ll go ahead and speak for the two of us and say that’s a terrible idea. Didn’t Caleb warn you about gettin’ yourself arrested?” Fjord whispers, his voice slightly breaking with astonishment.</p>
<p>“I was planning on sneaking up on her, no one would ever know,” Beau responds, defensive.</p>
<p>“I agree with Fjord, and I guess Caleb, too, Beau. Don’t you think that a navy guard getting knocked out by some unknown attacker would make the city think pirates had attacked? Then they would totally investigate it,” Jester whispers.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right, Jes,” Beau whispers, sitting down to think.</p>
<p>“Of course I am, we’re both super smart, which is why we’re the perfect pair,” Jester says, sitting beside Beau.</p>
<p>“If they’re the smart couple, what does that make us?” Molly whispers to Fjord.</p>
<p>“Fools, remember?” Fjord replies.</p>
<p>Molly stifles a laugh.</p>
<p>“I think you’re smart, too,” Jester adds. “We’re all like genius detective vampire hunters.”</p>
<p>“I don’ think I’ve ever been called that in my life, but thank you,” Molly replies. “Beautiful, charming, yes, but never a genius.”</p>
<p>Beau scoffs. “Oh yeah, you’re a real charmer.” Beau suddenly sits up straight, jaw dropping open. “That’s it! Hey Molly, you can do that vampire charm thing, right? So, you can lead her away while we take care of the body!”</p>
<p>“That’s a great idea! And Caleb can keep watch,” Jester whispers.</p>
<p>“Don’t be too jealous, love,” Molly says in Fjord’s ear. They leave a small kiss on Fjord’s cheek before unwrapping their arms from around him and twisting back into their bat form.</p>
<p>The bat flies off over to a nearby alley. Molly walks out a moment later and casually strolls towards the dock, letting their hair down. At this distance, the group can make out the conversation from their hiding place.</p>
<p>“Evening, miss, fine weather tonight,” Molly says as he steps onto the dock.</p>
<p>“Dock’s off-limits after sunset,” the dwarven woman responds.</p>
<p>“I was just hoping to get a good look at the moon tonight,” Molly says, continuing on closer.</p>
<p>“I really am going to need you to leave, it’s not safe out by the water,” the guard says, stepping forward towards Molly.</p>
<p>“Well, isn’t that a shame.” Molly and the guard draw closer, now only a few feet apart. “Say now, how about you and I go for a nice stroll, instead?”</p>
<p>The guard is still for a moment. “…You know, that sounds lovely.”</p>
<p>“Splendid, I’m new to the city, why don’t you tell me a bit about the area.” Molly turns and leads the woman off.</p>
<p>When the two are a safe enough distance away, Beau signals the group to head up onto the dock. Beau gives her best charades attempt at miming to Caleb to turn back into a human. After a moment of flailing, the bat gets the message and transforms back into Caleb. He holds up the necklace and the body and severed head thump onto the dock.</p>
<p>Beau, Jester, and Fjord set to work tying the weights to the remains of Marius.</p>
<p>Caleb casts a different spell this time and suddenly disappears from view. “I’m still here. I’ll be keeping watch,” Caleb’s voice whispers in the air. They can make out the soft sound of his footfalls walking across the stone.</p>
<p>“Can’t believe Molly was the one who beheaded him in the first place, and they got out of having to take care of the body,” Beau grumbles, fastening the knot in the rope around Marius’s head.</p>
<p>“Never thought I’d be handlin’ a dead body,” Fjord comments.</p>
<p>Jester grins. “You have an undead boyfriend, you’re kind of touching a dead body <em>all the time</em>, Fjord.”</p>
<p>“Molly can also touch me back—" Fjord’s sentence cuts off as he realizes what he said.</p>
<p>Jester wiggles her eyebrows at him.</p>
<p>Fjord and Beau barely hold back a laugh.</p>
<p>Between the three of them, they manage to heave the body off the dock into the water. It slowly begins to sink as they watch.</p>
<p>Beau suddenly jerks her shoulder back, as though someone had tapped her. “Fuck, Caleb, was that you?”</p>
<p>Beau’s entire body appears to be turned around to face back towards town by some unseen force. Jester and Fjord look over, too. Another guard is walking towards them.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s just play it cool,” Beau says. She straightens up and walks to stand in front of Jester and Fjord.</p>
<p>Fjord glances out of the corner of his eye. The water around here is clear and clean, and with the bright lamp light out on the dock it’s still possible to see Marius as he continues to drift down. Fjord sucks in a deep breath.</p>
<p>“What are you all doing here this time of night? Don’t you know the dock’s off-limits after dark?” the guard calls out as he approaches, shining his flashlight towards them. “I’m going to need you to explain yourselves.”</p>
<p>“It’s all good here. I’m an expositor with the Cobalt Soul, and we’re conducting an investigation,” Beau says.</p>
<p>The guard narrows his eyes. “We weren’t made aware of such a thing.”</p>
<p>“And the Soul isn’t required to reveal that information.” Beau reaches into her pocket and holds out a small metal emblem bearing the symbol of the Soul.</p>
<p>The man studies the emblem, then gestures to Jester and Fjord. “What about these two? Thought Expositors usually worked alone.”</p>
<p>“They are…” Beau clears her throat. “Offering me some assistance.” Beau places a hand on Fjord’s shoulder. “He’s an informant, really knowledgeable about ships and sailing, works with the Soul to investigate piracy.” She gestures to Jester. “My other associate here is a magic user I recruited.”</p>
<p>The guard pulls up a walkie-talkie and speaks into it. “I’ve got an Expositor over on the west sector. Please advise.”</p>
<p>A voice comes through the device. “I’ll check on it. Give me the name.”</p>
<p>Beau curses under her breath.</p>
<p>The guard looks over expectantly.</p>
<p>“Name’s Lionett, you can clear this with my supervisor, Dairon.”</p>
<p>“Wait here.” The man relays the information through the walkie.</p>
<p>“Is it really necessary to keep us? We were just finishing up here, so we can get going and be out of your hair,” Beau says, stepping forward.</p>
<p>The guard holds up a hand. “Shouldn’t take long.”</p>
<p>Fjord glances once more towards the water. Marius has finally drifted out of view. He lets out a quiet sigh of relief.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, a voice comes back through the walkie. “All clear.”</p>
<p>The man nods to the group. “Have a good evening.”</p>
<p>By her expression, Fjord guesses Beau is holding back an “I told you so.”</p>
<p>The three (presumably followed by the invisible Caleb) head off into town until they’re out of sight from the guard. Caleb reappears when they tuck into an alley.</p>
<p>Beau’s phone rings. “Fuck, it’s Dairon.” She answers it and turns away for the conversation.</p>
<p>Fjord takes the opportunity to text Molly.</p>
<p><em>2:43 am: All good. Meet you back at the apartment. </em> </p>
<p>He receives a quick reply.</p>
<p>
  <em>2:44 am: I’ll send our friend back to her post. </em>
</p>
<p>Beau finishes up her call with Dairon. “They weren’t real happy having to cover for me, but we’re good.”</p>
<p>“That could’ve gone better,” Caleb says.</p>
<p>“It all worked out in the end, and hey, we didn’t get arrested,” Beau says.</p>
<p>“I’m beat, can we head back already?” Fjord asks with a yawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group makes their way back to the apartment undisturbed. Molly is leaning against the wall beside the doorway as they walk up.</p>
<p>“How’d you get here before us?” Beau asks as she pulls out her keys and unlocks the door.</p>
<p>“Did you already forget I can fly?” Molly says.</p>
<p>“Ah, fuck, it’s been a long night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fjord gathers the items Jester had picked up for him that morning and he and Molly head out into the night air. The two of them walk arm in arm, Fjord providing some information on Port Damali to Molly, until they find a hotel not too far from their friends.</p>
<p>In their room, Molly inspects the curtains on the window.</p>
<p>“You gonna be alright sleepin’ here tomorrow?” Fjord asks, putting his things away in the small dresser.</p>
<p>“It won’t be quite dark enough, but I can bury myself in the bedcovers. Just be sure to leave out the do not disturb sign when you leave.” Molly sits down on the bed and begins slipping out of their tall boots. “This is not quite how I imagined our couple’s vacation to Port Damali.”</p>
<p>“Me neither. I really got us wrapped up in a big mess here.”</p>
<p>“If you hadn’t been on that ship, those people would’ve gotten away with that orb, and we would’ve been none the wiser. Speaking of which, let me see it.”</p>
<p>Fjord holds out the sword, pointing the pommel towards Molly.</p>
<p>Molly reaches out his hand and raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Oh, right…” Fjord realizes he was still firmly gripping the hilt. He slowly places it in Molly’s hand. Letting go of it sends an odd cold feeling through his body.</p>
<p>Molly studies the orb closely for a while, turning it and poking at it.</p>
<p>“What do you think?”</p>
<p>Molly hands the sword back. “Haven’t a fuckin’ clue, never seen anything like it. Tried lookin’ through my father’s library, but I didn’t exactly have much to go on, so I figured I’d leave it to the experts. I don’t suppose Beau’s made much progress either, but it’s only been a day. Well, regardless, we should have some more answers when we have ourselves a little chat with this Avantika.”</p>
<p>Fjord sets the sword on the small desk in the room. “But what are we supposed to do until then, just wait?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps you can go and help Beau out, though Caleb’s here to pitch in, too.”</p>
<p>“I think tomorrow I’ll try askin’ around the docks about this Avantika character.”</p>
<p>“And in the evenin’, how about you and I go out and you can give me a tour of the town?”</p>
<p>“Seems like an odd time to go out on a date, Molls.”</p>
<p>“Oh come on, I might have all the time in the world, but you don’t. Besides, it’s been so long since we’ve been together.”</p>
<p>Fjord chuckles and sits down beside Molly, slipping out of his own shoes. “It’s only been a few weeks.”</p>
<p>“Longest we’ve been apart since we’ve met.”</p>
<p>Molly wraps his arms around Fjord’s neck and presses his lips to Fjord’s.</p>
<p>“Good point,” Fjord says when they part and pulls Molly closer by their waist.</p>
<p>Molly leaves a trail of kisses along Fjord’s jaw, then down his throat.</p>
<p>“Lookin’ to finish what you started earlier?” Fjord says, leaning his head back.</p>
<p>Molly drags their claws up the back of Fjord’s neck, through his hair, and holds onto the back of his head. “Are you asking me to, darling?”</p>
<p>“You need an invitation?”</p>
<p>“Always do, you did read those old vampire books from the house’s library, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and you only need to be invited in once.”</p>
<p>Molly pushes Fjord onto his back, pulls his shirt collar aside, and sinks their fangs into the base of Fjord’s neck. </p>
<p>The familiar numbness creeps across Fjord’s body as his eyes drift shut, and he’s plunged back into the watery depths once more. The memory of a large, glowing eye appears in his mind, watching. Fjord tries to shake the picture from his head.</p>
<p>The pressure leaves his neck and Molly’s hand gently runs down the side of his face. “Are you alright, love?”</p>
<p>Fjord opens his eyes to see Molly looking down at him, a concerned frown on their face.</p>
<p>“What? Yeah, I’m fine, Molls.”</p>
<p>“You were twisting around. Never a good idea, I could end up digging a pretty nasty gash in your throat like that. If you were uncomfortable, you should’ve just said something.”</p>
<p>“No, it wasn’t you…” <em>Shit. What do I say? </em>“I, uh… I think I must’ve just been layin’ weird.” Fjord shuffles a bit on the bed. “I’m good, promise. You don’t gotta stop.”</p>
<p>“If you’re sure.” Molly grabs Fjord’s hand and sets it on their back. “Just tap me if you want me to pull away.” Molly holds Fjord’s head to the side with both hands and sets his fangs back into Fjord’s neck.</p>
<p>Fjord’s eyes drift shut once more as the same sensations sink in beneath his skin. He focuses on the feeling of his hand on Molly’s back, their hair falling down onto his shoulders. The only thing holding him is his partner, here, in this room, not some dark tentacles in the ocean deep. In the back of his mind, the strange eye’s gaze lingers. He wraps both arms around Molly.</p>
<p>A little while longer, and Molly slowly releases Fjord’s neck, leaving behind a matching set of bite marks on either side. Molly presses a kiss to Fjord’s lips. He can taste his own blood faintly on their tongue.</p>
<p>Fjord could lay there forever, lazily kissing Molly. After a few minutes, however, his body disagrees as he lets out a yawn.</p>
<p>Molly laughs. “You should get some sleep, sailor.” He slips out of Fjord’s arms and pulls Fjord up with him.</p>
<p>“What’re you gonna do while I’m sleepin’?” Fjord asks. The two of them get up and Fjord starts changing for bed.</p>
<p>“Watch you. What else is there to do?”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t that get borin’?”</p>
<p>“Sometimes, but it’s been a while.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for sendin’ the money and such for Jes to grab stuff for me, you didn’t have to do that.”</p>
<p>Molly shrugs. “What else is there to spend my money on?”</p>
<p>“I’m guessin’ since you supposedly died and all that, you didn’t inherit any of Gustav’s money.”</p>
<p>“There was nothing to inherit anyhow. By the end of my father’s life, he had lost nearly all of the money he’d earned as a hunter. He apparently gave most of his family’s wealth to various places around Nicodranas, including the hunters order as well as the Cobalt Soul, since he’d lost his only heir and had little interest in keeping any of it, or the house for that matter. It really was the house’s reputation that kept anyone from occupying it, so after a few decades, I just purchased it under a false identity just to pay for the general upkeep and taxes to the city, waiting for the knowledge of its history to fade and someone to take up residence or at least buy up the land and tear it down.”</p>
<p>“Why not tear it down yourself, rather than fixin’ it up?”</p>
<p>“It’s one of the few things I feel sentimental about from my childhood, I suppose. So, I thought, why not fix the place up and just sell it later, though I’m not sure when that’ll happen.” Molly smiles softly. “The problem with ghost stories is that too many of them are true. Even now, people still head the stories, even if most have never encountered a ghost, or a monster these days.”</p>
<p>“Ironic that this house isn’t actually haunted.” Fjord pauses. “It’s not, right?”</p>
<p>Molly laughs. “You’ve been living there, don’t you think you would’ve noticed that by now.”</p>
<p>“Just checkin’.”</p>
<p>“You’ll fight vampires, but you’re afraid of some old ghost?”</p>
<p>Fjord decides to spare his pride and change the subject. “Where did you get your money, then? I can’t imagine fortune tellin’ pays all that much.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s more of a hobby, I just never tell a good tale for free. Anything I have now is mostly from valuable items, gems, and gold that I’d acquired during my first two centuries of vampirism. Back then, I had more of a taste for tricking or killing people.”</p>
<p>“The living or vampires?”</p>
<p>“A bit of both. If you’re foolish enough to let a vampire inside your home, then can you really blame someone like me for a bit of theft?”</p>
<p>“Or death.”</p>
<p>“I’m not usually the eat and run type. Leaving someone to identify you can be a costly mistake and keeping people around was just too much work.”</p>
<p>“I guess you gotta do what you gotta do, then.”</p>
<p>“I’d certainly be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it, too. Blood, violence, it’s all a rush. At this point, though, I suppose I am just too tired of it.” Molly claps his hands together. “And the modern world has so many new distractions and delights to indulge in. I would like to see them all someday, with you. Starting tomorrow night, here.”</p>
<p>“I was never one for the nightlife around town, but I can try.”</p>
<p>The two of them tuck into bed. The tiredness of the day fully hits Fjord and he quickly falls asleep. The same spectator watches him in his dreams but stays silent. It isn’t visiting him this time, just haunting Fjord’s memories.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The post-near death experience vacation/investigation continues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Keeping with D&amp;D game mechanics is fun, but it's also fun to bend them every now and then.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fjord wakes in the morning as the sunlight, mostly filtered by the thick curtains, flitters in the room between small gaps in the panels. Molly is nestled completely under the covers, his head resting on Fjord’s chest.</p><p>Fjord carefully slips out from under Molly and out of bed. “You good, Molls?” Fjord says softly.</p><p>In response, the pile of covers grumbles slightly, then slowly shifts up over the pillows.</p><p>Fjord leans down, finds where the top of Molly’s head is beneath the blankets, and plants a quick kiss, earning him another muffled sound.</p><p>He checks his phone. It’s late morning, and there’s an unread message from Jester.</p><p>
  <em>10:16 am: Hey Fjord you should come over for breakfast. Beau’s still asleep so I haven’t started cooking yet. </em>
</p><p>Fjord types back a reply, gets dressed, and heads off towards the apartment. The sword catches his eye, leaning against the small desk in the room. He picks it up, fastens it to his belt, and heads out, making sure to leave the “Do Not Disturb” sign hanging on the doorknob.</p><p> </p><p>As he steps inside Beau and Jester’s apartment, the welcoming scent of coffee hits Fjord’s nose.</p><p>“Hi Fjord, Caleb just put some coffee on!” Jester calls out from the small kitchen.</p><p>Caleb waves from his seat at the kitchen table, Frumpkin seated on his lap. “Good morning.”</p><p>“Mornin’,” Fjord replies, taking the seat next to Caleb. “Beau still not up yet?”</p><p>“Ah, speak of the devil,” Caleb says.</p><p>Fjord turns to see Beau emerging from the hallway into the living room.</p><p>Beau yawns. “Smelled the coffee.” She takes the seat on the other side of Caleb.</p><p>“Morning sleepy head.” Jester walks over from the stove and kisses Beau’s cheek. “We’ve been awake for a while, it’s just you and Fjord who slept in.”</p><p>“I think after last night we all earned some sleep,” Beau says.</p><p>The coffee maker emits a soft beeping noise. Caleb stands and starts pouring out mugs of coffee.</p><p>Beau sees the sword on Fjord’s hip and nods towards it. “You brought that with you?”</p><p>“Wasn’t gonna leave it in the hotel when there’s folks lookin’ for it, especially when Molly’s gonna be sleepin’ all day.”</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>“Did you rest well, Fjord?” Caleb says. He sets down coffee in front of Beau and Fjord.</p><p>“First time sleepin’ on an actual bed in weeks, so yeah, pretty damn well,” Fjord replies, then drinks from the mug. “Listen, Caleb, I know before you were real hesitant around Molly about the whole vampire thing, and I guess last night didn’t really help much.”</p><p>Caleb holds up a hand, so Fjord pauses. “We could all clearly see that Mollymauk was just being protective of you, ja? I may have been hesitant to get involved in all of this, but I cannot really criticize him for violence. I too have done things that I am not proud of, and I was in agreement with getting rid of that person to begin with. I will admit that last night’s turn of events dragged up some, ah, unfortunate memories, but I can deal with them.” Caleb takes a long look into his coffee cup and scratches his arm. “In an odd way, I think perhaps Mollymauk and I are not so different. I can understand how he feels, not having a choice in what he became. But the two of us seem to be making the best of it.”</p><p>Fjord nods. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Beau watching Caleb carefully. Fjord isn’t too sure what Caleb means about the memories or anything with his past, really, but now doesn’t seem like a good time to pry. He just exhales a breath of relief. “Glad to hear it, I just saw you were seemin’ a little more awkward than usual when we came back inside.”</p><p>Caleb continues drinking his coffee.</p><p>“Dude, you two were talking with the front door wide open. Jes was grabbing some stuff from the hall, but I was in the doorway and Caleb could hear you from the living room,” Beau says.</p><p>“So you heard what we were sayin’?”</p><p>“Every word of it,” Caleb says.</p><p>“Can you blame the guy for not wanting to look at you two after you were being all mushy over blood and shit? Speaking of which, I gotta know. What’s the whole vampire bite thing like? I wasn’t gonna bring it up and ask when it was Marius, but since you signed up for it, tell me,” Beau says.</p><p>Fjord feels heat rise to his face and ears. “It’s fine,” he says, his voice breaking on the second word.</p><p>“Aw, come on, don’t give me that.” Beau leans towards Fjord over the table.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Jester says looking over her shoulder at the group.</p><p>“A bit, at first, but you get used to it, and then you just feel real numb.”</p><p>“Oh, like a tattoo!” Jester replies.</p><p>“Did it make you all woozy too?” Beau says.</p><p>“It doesn’t really make me dizzy, just tired.”</p><p>“Is that why you slept so well?” Caleb asks.</p><p>Beau and Jester look at Fjord expectantly.</p><p>Fjord puts his face in his hands and it’s apparently all the answer his friends need. With his head down, he hears his friends’ voices.</p><p>“Ah, it was just a guess,” Caleb says.</p><p>“A good one,” Beau replies. Her chair scratches softly across the wood floor.</p><p>Fjord lifts his head when he hears the clinking of plates onto the table. Jester and Beau are setting down full plates of breakfast food.</p><p>“I made pancakes, and Beau said we should have eggs and sausage too,” Jester says, taking a seat behind a large stack of pancakes.</p><p>“Thanks, Jes,” Fjord says.</p><p>“Yes, it looks quite good,” Caleb adds.</p><p>The group exchanges more lighthearted (and, Fjord thinks, less embarrassing) conversation over breakfast, catching up on what’s been going on while they’ve all been apart these last few weeks. At the end of the meal, Fjord, Caleb, and Beau take care of the clean-up.</p><p>“We could totally do dinner tonight, too, maybe watch a movie and just get a night off, you know?” Jester says. “It’s not like there’s much we can do now except wait.”</p><p>“Yeah, there’s this great pizza place around the corner,” Beau says.</p><p>“Could we take a rain check on that? Molly asked me to show them around the city tonight,” Fjord says.</p><p>“Guess you two ended up getting a couple’s vacation out of this,” Beau says.</p><p>“Is that not what you and Jester are doing here?” Caleb raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s kind of a really exciting vacation. I mean, aside from Fjord nearly dying in a shipwreck and getting attacked by a vampire,” Jester says. “So, I guess, just exciting for Beau and I.”</p><p>“Or dumping a body in the ocean,” Caleb adds.</p><p>“Well, that wasn’t so bad, it’s not like we got caught,” Jester replies.</p><p>Fjord turns to Beau. “Were you planning on heading to the Soul archive today?”</p><p>“It’s my day off, so no. Why?”</p><p>“I was just gonna offer to come along and help look into some things, it’s not like I have anythin’ better to do.”</p><p>“I can also come along,” Caleb says.</p><p>Beau thinks for a moment. “I’ve got a better idea. Let me ask Dairon about us looking into what the navy knows about the shipwreck, but for real this time.” She stands and walks back towards the bedroom to make the call.</p><p>Caleb looks across the table at Fjord. “While we’re waiting, I’d like to take a look at that sword.”</p><p>“Right.” Fjord sets the sword on the table.</p><p>Caleb takes the sword and heads into the living room. He picks up his components pouch from the table, sits down on the floor with the sword, and pulls out a small pearl and a feather from the pouch. He traces out arcane symbols in the air, muttering under his breath.</p><p>As he watches, Fjord finds himself looking down at his hand. He thinks back to the strange magic from his first night in town. He doesn’t know all that much about magic, but he could see, even feel, the difference between whatever that was and the magic channeling through Caleb in the next room, or the magic Jester calls to her service from the Traveler. Fjord blinks, looking around to see if anyone else had noticed him lost in thought. Probably not. Beau was still out of the room, Caleb was concentrating on the spell, and Jester had joined Caleb in the living room, watching while sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of him.</p><p>After about ten minutes Caleb completes the spell. He furrows his brows looking down at the sword.</p><p>“It’s transmutation, right? And that’s your thing, Caleb,” Jester says.</p><p>“Ja, to both. However, I cannot get much of a read on it, beyond that. I have some ideas, but nothing concrete,” Caleb replies. He looks over at Fjord. “How did it wind up in the sword?”</p><p>“No idea, it was just like that when I washed up on shore, in the hilt, and the blade all odd.”</p><p>“It’s not surprising it could change things like this, given the sort of magic, but I get the feeling it probably does a bit more than that.” Caleb scratches his head. “Let’s hope our pirate friend has some useful insight.”</p><p>Beau walks back into the room. “Alright, Dairon says we’re good to go, as long as we don’t fuck anything up.”</p><p>“What are we looking for, exactly? Don’t we already know why the ship sank?” Jester says as they walk through the city.</p><p>Truthfully, Fjord knows Jester’s right, and there’s not much of a chance it’ll be useful at all. Still, he couldn’t take just sitting around and waiting. “I’d be interested to see anything they pulled from the ship,” Fjord says. “The captain seemed to have some idea what he was carryin’. I know it’s a slim chance, but maybe somethin’ salvaged from his quarters could help us figure things out.”</p><p>“Too bad we can’t just ask him,” Beau says.</p><p>Jester gasps. “Well, <em>we </em>can’t, but Caduceus can! If we can get his body, then Caduceus can ask him questions.”</p><p>“That a big <em>if</em>, Jes,” Fjord says.</p><p>“And we’d have to get Ducey all the way to Port Damali. He’s still not back from the Blooming Grove, remember?” Beau says.</p><p>“Ah, and there’s the matter of the navy allowing us to even do such a thing with the body,” Caleb adds.</p><p>“That’s true…” Jester concedes, slightly deflated.</p><p>“It was a really cool idea, though,” Beau says, putting her arm around Jester.</p><p>When they arrive at the docks, the group is greeted by just the sight Fjord was hoping for. The civilian merchant vessel Fjord was sailing on might’ve needed days to get from Palma Flora to Port Damali, but the navy vessels with their enchantments could clearly make the journey and back in just over a single day’s time. A large navy vessel is docked, and a number of Concord sailors and dockhands are unloading what appear to be pieces of wreckage, and, more obviously, various wrapped bodies. The sight of his former crewmates being carried off the ship fills Fjord with a regretful sadness. He hadn’t known them very long, but they were all good, innocent people, caught up in whatever sinister plans Sabien and Avantika came up with.</p><p>“So now what? Are we supposed to just walk up and ask to speak with who’s in charge?” Caleb asks as they stare out at the activity up and down the gangplank.</p><p>“Yep. Two members of the Cobalt Soul just doing our jobs,” Beau says.</p><p>“One and a half, really. And two others. And what exactly are you going to tell them?” Caleb says.</p><p>“They’re still thinking it was just pirates, and I’ve worked on that sort of shit before, it’ll be fine.”</p><p>“So, bluffing.”</p><p>“It worked last night.”</p><p>“That it did.”</p><p>No one could argue with that, at least.</p><p>Beau leads the group head-on towards the ship, decked in her Cobalt Soul garb, with Caleb walking just a half step behind her to the side, a small emblem of the Soul on his shirtfront. Fjord and Jester trail along behind them, Jester half-jokingly suggesting she should’ve made them deputy Cobalt Soul emblems.</p><p>Beau walks up to a stout halfling man standing atop a large box, noting down the items coming off the ship on a clipboard. He squints up at her over a pair of glasses perched atop his nose as their group approaches.</p><p>“Can I help you…” the man asks in a gravelly voice. “…Expositor?” He adds taking stock of Beau and Caleb’s symbols.</p><p>“Yes, I’d like to see a copy of the manifest of what you’ve found so far and have the chance to see some of the wreckage for myself,” Beau says.</p><p>The man wrinkles his nose. “Have to ask this vessel’s captain on that, the admiral assigned ‘em to oversee the exploration.”</p><p>“And where can we find the captain?” Beau asks.</p><p>“On the deck,” the man replies curtly, nodding up towards the gangplank, then returns his attention to his work.</p><p>“I’ll take that as permission to board,” Beau says to the group. They quickly make their way up onto the deck of the ship. Sailors occasionally turn and look at them, but shrug and move along upon picking up on the Cobalt Soul attire. Fjord guesses that the same spirit of keeping your head down and doing your work runs through regular sailors and navy members alike.</p><p>On the deck, they quickly spot the captain in their coat overseeing the shuffling. They’re a tall, rather broad-shouldered water genasi, their complexion more of a sea green than the Gentleman’s familiar bluish hues, and their long greying beard accompanying even longer grey hair. The captain gives them an even more stern look than the halfling on the dock.</p><p>“And what can I do for the Cobalt Soul today?” the captain asks.</p><p>“A copy of the manifest for whatever you’ve found from the wreckage,” Beau says.</p><p>“And what’s the Soul’s business in all this?”</p><p>“We regularly deal in acts of suspected piracy—”</p><p>“In international waters, yes, but this ship went down within range of the Concord shores, so it’s our business.”</p><p>“I’m not here to try and step on any toes. What’s the harm in an extra set of eyes? Or four?”</p><p>The captain squints. “Not sure what much there is to find, not like they were haulin’ anythin’ particularly interestin’, judgin’ by the ship’s last manifest they gave back in Palma Flora.”</p><p>“You’ve got to admit it’s a little weird that pirates would hit so close to shore, right?”</p><p>“It’s foolish is what it is.”</p><p>“Is it really? I mean they haven’t been caught yet,” Jester pipes in.</p><p>“We’ve still got folks patrollin’ the area, shouldn’t be too hard to track.”</p><p>“And while you all are tracking down that lead, we can be looking at some of the things from the ship,” Beau says, nodding.</p><p>The captain lets out a long sigh and glances towards the elven woman beside him. Fjord recognizes her attire as the uniform of a first mate.</p><p>“Make sure they get a copy,”  the captain says to the woman, who nods and makes a note. They turn back to Beau. “You’ll get it when we’ve got everythin’ accounted for. Not sure what use it’ll be to ya, but it’s yours.”</p><p>“In the meantime—” Beau starts, before Caleb butts in.</p><p>“Thank you for your cooperation,” Caleb says, lightly tapping Beau with his foot.</p><p>“—Right, thanks,” Beau adds, then clears her throat. “While we’re waiting on that, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind us just taking a look at what you’ve found?”</p><p>The captain has already returned to watching their crew but responds: “Just make sure you stay outta the way, and don’t ask questions and slow things down.”</p><p>Fjord lets out a low whistle as they walk across the deck, checking out the ship. He had absolutely no interest in working for the military, but he still wishes he’d get the chance to sail on a ship like this someday.</p><p>They descend below deck, down towards the storage in the ship’s hull. It was unsettling for all of them to see the various wrapped corpses amongst the crates and piles of wood. Scanning the rows, Fjord spots a familiar sight: gold cording against deep red fabric. He heads towards it, the group taking notice and following suit.</p><p>Beau catches up to him and whispers, “You see something?”</p><p>“I think I found the captain.”</p><p>Getting closer, Fjord is sure that it’s the sleeve of the captain’s jacket, the arm having slipped from the tarp wrapped around the body. For some odd reason he can’t quite put his finger on, Fjord feels relieved the body was recovered at all. Maybe he expected it to be dragged down to the same depths he had been for carrying the orb.</p><p>“Well now what?” Beau asks.</p><p>The two of them glance around. Crew members continue to come and go, carrying items up the stairs.</p><p>“I’m not sure what use we’d have for carrying around yet another dead body,” Caleb says.</p><p>“Guess for now we at least know it’s here.” Fjord turns and heads over towards some of the recovered items, keeping a safe distance and heeding the captain’s order not to actually touch anything.</p><p>Beau and Caleb follow, and their barely contained desire to go digging through the wreckage is palpable. A moment later, Jester skips over to join them as well. Fjord hadn’t noticed she lagged behind them.</p><p>Amidst the various belongings, barrels, and trade goods stacked around them, another sight catches Fjord’s eye. Two cracked containers sit amongst the clutter, half empty, containing the sad remains of potting soil and thoroughly wrecked stems and leaves. The fact that the remnants of the plants Fjord bought in Palma Flora survived at all feels like a sad joke from the gods.</p><p>After a solid hour of walking around, looking, and watching, the group fails to make out much else of interest. If they were all being honest with themselves, they each knew hoping to find any clues was a fool’s errand to begin with.</p><p>As they turn to head back up to the deck, the group sees the same stern halfling man from before, clipboard still in hand.</p><p>“That’s the last of it,” one of the crew members says to the man.</p><p>The halfling man finishes writing.</p><p>Beau waves to the man as they approach. “Hey, we spoke to your captain, they said we should be getting a copy of the manifest.”</p><p>The man gestures them over to the side, out of the way of the crew still moving the recovered items. He holds his clipboard up to Beau. “Do me a favor and just get some pictures now, saves me the trouble of sendin’ you the copy later.”</p><p>“Awesome, thanks… uh, sir.” Beau gets out her phone and sets to work cataloguing each page.</p><p>“Do you also happen to have a copy of the original ship’s manifest, for comparison? The captain had mentioned it earlier,” Caleb says.</p><p>The man jerks his chin up towards the clipboard in Beau’s hand. “It’s all there. Not that there’s anythin’ interestin’ on it.”</p><p>As Beau flips through the documents, the halfling man squints at Fjord, looking him over. “You look like you’ve spent some time at sea.”</p><p>“I have,” Fjord replies, standing a little straighter.</p><p>“Ever been in a wreck?”</p><p>Fjord pauses. “Yeah, I have.”</p><p>“Then you’ve seen somethin’ like this before.” The man crosses his arms. “Sad sight to see. We haven’t accounted for all of the crew yet. ‘Course, if there were any survivors we would’ve found ‘em by now.”</p><p>Fjord nods, looking off past the man, not meeting his eyes. “Right, that’s probably true.”</p><p>“What do you think happened?” Caleb asks.</p><p>“Well, judgin’ by the scorch marks all over everythin’, I’d say there was some sort of fire.”</p><p>“Like maybe it was just an accident?” Jester says, putting on her best show of seeming clueless.</p><p>“Could be, but I think otherwise. Must’ve been a mighty big fire, and I’d say it looks like the kind set by gunpowder to me. Hmph. Probably pirates, the bastards.”</p><p>“What could they possibly want with this ship?” Caleb says.</p><p>“Whatever they could get their hands on, or maybe they just wanted to stir up trouble. Not my job to figure that out.”</p><p>Beau gets the pictures and hands the clipboard back. “Where are they taking all this stuff?”</p><p>“For now, it’s gettin’ stored in a warehouse, ‘til we can get folks identified and sort through all this.”</p><p>“And where would that be?” Beau presses.</p><p>The man sighs and pulls out his own phone. He pulls something up and shows it to Beau, who punches something into her own phone. “Got it, thanks again.”</p><p>“Always happy to help,” the man says flatly, already walking away.</p><p>They head off the ship, waving to the captain as they leave, who gives them a curt nod.</p><p>When they’re a good distance away, Beau says, “The guy back there showed me where the warehouse is, in case we need to head over there later.”</p><p>Jester skips up ahead of the group and turns around. They all stop.</p><p>“So,” Jester says, drawing out the word. “When we go—”</p><p>“If,” Caleb says plainly.</p><p>“<em>If </em>we go and look around, we can find the captain right away.”</p><p>“How?” Fjord asks. He doubts they’ll still leave the arm hanging out when they move the body.</p><p>“Well, when I knew no one was looking, I tucked a little Traveler symbol I made into his jacket so I could just locate that later and find him.”</p><p>“I didn’t even notice you doing that, Jes,” Beau says.</p><p>“I’m really good at sneaking around,” Jester says, smiling.</p><p>“And the point?” Caleb says.</p><p>“I texted Caduceus, and he said that he should be back in Nicodranas in a few days, so as long as they don’t like, bury the body by then, we can still maybe ask him to do his thing. I mean I guess even if they did bury it, we could still do it, but it would be way more complicated.”</p><p>“And illegal,” Caleb adds.</p><p>“<em>If </em>we got caught,” Jester retorts.</p><p>“And disrespectful,” Fjord says. “I really don’t think Caduceus would go along with us digging up a grave like that.” He pauses. “Did you tell Caduceus what you were plannin’?”</p><p>“Nope, I just said I was curious when he gets back,” Jester says.</p><p>“Maybe I just don’t quite understand how it all works, but is there any reason why you couldn’t do it, Jester? Couldn’t the Traveler teach it to you?” Fjord asks.</p><p>“I mean, I guess, but it would be brand new and I wouldn’t be any good at it. And I’ve never done any of that necromancy stuff before either so it might take me a bit to get the hang of it. Besides, Caduceus is like, really soothing and I feel like the captain might open up to him. I’m super nice and fun to talk to, but I’ve never tried talking to a dead person,” Jester says.</p><p>Fjord, Beau, and Caleb each give their own signs of agreement. The group heads back towards Beau and Jester’s apartment.</p><p>Passing just outside of the wharf, a voice calls out Fjord’s name from across the street. He looks over and sees the surprised figure of Orly waving at him.</p><p>“Friend of yours?” Beau asks.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s the one who got me on this last voyage,” Fjord says. He makes his way across the street towards Orly, the others following along behind him.</p><p>“Well, can’t quite believe my… my eyes,” Orly says in his slow, drawn-out drawl. He pulls Fjord into a tight hug. “When I had uh, heard about the ship goin’ down, and there weren’t any survivors mentioned, I thought for sure you were at the bottom of some… watery grave.”</p><p>“Yes, well, about that… I don’t know about any other survivors besides myself,” Fjord says.</p><p>“Truly thought I had gone and gotten you killed, sendin’ you to that ship and all. Now tell me, what in the hells happened out there?” Orly says, holding Fjord’s shoulders. His aged, rough tortle face was hard to read at first glance, but Fjord had known Orly well enough to recognize the genuine joy in the sailor’s eyes.</p><p>“We’re still tryin’ to figure that out. I do know there was a fire down below deck,” Fjord says. He didn’t particularly <em>want </em>to blatantly lie to Orly, but there was no sense in getting him wrapped up in this mess.</p><p>“That’s a damn shame,” Orly says.</p><p>“Say, Orly, did you happen to personally know the captain?” Fjord asks.</p><p>“Not personally, no. Didn’t know all too much about him… but sometimes not havin’ a reputation is a good thing, you see. I was just passin’ along you name… to a friend of… mine. ‘Course, I don’t think they really knew that captain all too well, either,” Orly says.</p><p>“Hi there, I’m Jester! You have super cool tattoos,” Jester says, moving to Fjord’s side.</p><p>“Nice to… meet you, Miss Jester. Thank you kindly. Did some of these… myself, actually,” Orly says.</p><p>Jester gasps. “Really? You do tattoos? You should totally meet Fjord’s boyfriend, Molly, he’s got some cool tattoos, too. Maybe you could give him one!”</p><p>Orly smiles at Jester and turns his head to Fjord. “Well now, you didn’t happen to… mention when we talked that you’d found yourself a partner. I’m… glad to hear that. You should… maybe introduce us the next time… I find… myself in Nicodranas.”</p><p>“He’s here in town right now! Maybe you could meet,” Jester says.</p><p>“Huh, awful nice of your friends and such to all be here so soon after the wreck… Come… to think of it, you… must have gotten here pretty fast from… where they say the ship sank near Palma… Flora,” Orly says.</p><p>“Yeah, you know, I did have a little help with that,” Fjord says, then adds, “You know, magic users and all.”</p><p>Jester points to herself and back at Caleb, nodding. Fjord is grateful for them playing along.</p><p>“Seems… you’ve… made yourself a good group of people up in Nicodranas. Keep them… close to you. Well, I should be gettin’ down to port. I’m… settin’ sail… myself today,” Orly says, patting Fjord’s shoulder one last time. “Take care of yourself, Fjord.”</p><p>“You too, Orly, be safe out there,” Fjord says.</p><p>“I’m… still here, at… my ripe old age, aren’t I?” Orly chuckles, nods to the others, and walks off.</p><p> </p><p>Fjord leaves Beau and Jester’s place around sunset and heads back to the hotel. When he enters their room, Fjord sits on the edge of the bed and lays a hand on Molly’s buried form.</p><p>Fjord hears Molly’s muffled voice beneath the covers. “I’m awake. It’s not dark yet.”</p><p>While they wait for the sun to fully set, Fjord fills Molly in on the day’s activities. Molly eventually emerges from the bedcovers. Fjord lets out a chuckle at the disheveled state of their hair.</p><p>“You think there’s any place around here like The Gentleman’s? You know, for vampires to hide out durin’ the day?” Fjord asks.</p><p>Molly stretches. “Could be, but I wouldn’t risk taking you along, and I’m sure you’d be quite lonely without me here.”</p><p>Fjord pulls Molly into his arms. “Yeah, there’d be no one around to watch me sleep.” He thinks back to the odd dreams.</p><p>
  <em>Well, maybe that’d be a good thing. </em>
</p><p>“So, you were saying? About the captain’s body?” Molly asks, returning to the point in the retelling where Fjord had left off when Molly emerged.</p><p>“Oh, right. So, Jes left somethin’ on him so we could find him later.”</p><p>“And why would we want to do that?”</p><p>“Ask him questions. ‘Course, Caduceus isn’t around to do that.”</p><p>“Do you think it could be important?”</p><p>“I’m mighty curious as to why he had the orb, and if he could tell us why someone would sink a ship for it.”</p><p>“Hm, you have a point.”</p><p>“Could Cree help us out with this? Seems like the kind of thing she’d be capable of.”</p><p>“Of course, we’re undead hunters, after all. But now that I’m here, and Caduceus is also away, I need her to keep an eye on things in Nicodranas. But as far as dear Caduceus is concerned, there is a way to get him back here.”</p><p>“Besides waitin’?”</p><p>“Before he left town, he set up a way to return quickly if something should happen. He could be back in Nicodranas in seconds, really. Then we’d just need to get him here.”</p><p>“Huh. Why wouldn’t he just use that anyhow when travelin’ back?”</p><p>“He just likes to travel, time to walk around, smell the flowers, and all that.” Molly stands up and heads towards the bathroom. “Well, why don’t you ask the others about it, while I take a shower. After all, I have a date tonight. Unless you’d like to join me, of course.”</p><p>“Since you asked.”</p><p> </p><p>Fjord gets out his phone to text Jester while Molly dries their hair.</p><p>
  <em>7:03 pm Hey Jes, Molly says Caduceus could be in Nicodranas right away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>7:05 pm Really?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>7:05 pm Because we should totally do the whole speak with the dead guy thing as soon as possible, you know</em>
</p><p>To call Jester a double-texter would be an understatement. Fjord watches a stream of messages flood in.</p><p>
  <em>7:06 pm Okay, Caleb says if Caduceus gets to Nicodranas, he knows this other wizard friend who can send Caduceus here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>7:06 pm I know you and Molly were gonna go on a date and stuff, but we should do this tonight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>7:06 pm Oooo we could think of this like another double-date, like when we went to my dad’s, only Caleb and Caduceus and your old captain are there too</em>
</p><p>“Hey, Molls?” Fjord calls out.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I know we were gonna go out tonight, but Jes and the others think we should uh, have a word with the captain tonight, before they do anythin’ with the body.”</p><p>Molly pokes his head out of the bathroom. “Do you think I’m the sort of person who would put off going on the first date in weeks with my attractive sailor boyfriend who nearly died just to go poke around a corpse?”</p><p>Fjord crosses his arms and smiles. “Yeah, actually, I do.”</p><p>Molly’s head disappears from view. A moment later, his voice drifts from the bathroom.</p><p>“Hey, Caduceus, how would you feel about taking a sudden vacation in Port Damali?”</p><p> </p><p>A half hour later, Fjord and Molly walk into Beau and Jester’s apartment. Shortly after their arrival, Beau and Caleb return from the Cobalt Soul archive, accompanied by Caduceus. Jester jumps up and runs to give Caduceus a hug.</p><p>“Thank you so much for coming!”</p><p>“Not a problem. Since Caleb’s friend Mister Errenis was kind enough to send me here, it wasn’t any trouble at all. Besides, I’ve been waiting for the chance to get to join everyone on one of these outings.”</p><p>“You totally could’ve come with Caleb and Molly when they showed up, but you were out of town and we didn’t know yet that you could be back so fast. And now that you’re here, it’s like one big family vacation!”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d never been to Port Damali before. It seems nice.”</p><p>“Sorry to cut your family trip short, Ducey,” Beau says.</p><p>“Oh, I was already on my way back, just taking the scenic route. I guess in a way this is just another stop on the way home.” Caduceus chuckles. “If I was still back at the grove when Molly called, I’m sure my siblings would’ve been jumping at the chance to come with me to join in on the whole vampire adventure. By the way, Clarabelle loved the little box you made her, Jester. She’s keeping snails in it.”</p><p>“Yeah, that checks out,” Beau says. Jester nods in agreement.</p><p>“Now that I’m here, mind telling me what’s going on?” Caduceus asks. “Jester told me about the shipwreck.” He turns to Fjord. “Glad to see you in one piece.”</p><p>The group fills in Caduceus on everything, from the strange orb, to Marius and Avantika, to the ship captain. He’s relieved when they told him that he rushed back to <em>avoid </em>disturbing a grave.</p><p>When he’s caught up, Caduceus says, “’Well, I can definitely try and talk to this person, but I can’t guarantee he’ll actually be willing to tell us anything.” He nods his head towards Fjord. “If this thing you’re carrying around is really all that important, or valuable, or just dangerous, I really doubt he’s just going to open up about it to a stranger.”</p><p>Jester looks at Fjord. “Do you think he’d tell you?”</p><p>“I barely said two words to him on the ship,” Fjord says.</p><p>“Do you think this guy knows Avantika?” Beau says. “Based on what I was able to dig up about her, she’s like a pretty well-known as a pirate. And they’re both after the same thing.”</p><p>“Oh, he probably does, Beau! What if we let him know that we’re trying to keep it away from her, and then maybe he’ll tell us stuff just because he doesn’t like her,” Jester says.</p><p>“Ah, Caduceus?” Caleb says, after spending a moment lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You can change your appearance at will, ja?”</p><p>“Within reason.”</p><p>“Oh, I get where you’re going with this Caleb,” Beau says.</p><p>“Care to explain?” Caduceus says.</p><p>“What if this dude was intimidated by Avantika? I mean he’s gotta have suspected she had something to do with sinking his ship. So, if you were to ask him questions while he thinks <em>you’re </em>Avantika, he might be scared enough to spill it,” Beau says.</p><p>“Only problem is, I’ll still sound like me, and I’m going to go out on a limb here and say this Avantika person and I sound a little different,” Caduceus says.</p><p>“Can you do it too, Caleb? And like maybe change your voice?” Jester asks.</p><p>“I could tomorrow, I was not expecting to need it for such things today,” Caleb replies.</p><p>Molly joins in. “While this is certainly a <em>creative </em>approach, he’s a dead man, what could she possibly do to him now? I’d certainly take the petty approach and keep my mouth shut.”</p><p>“But what if we’re wrong, and the captain was working with Avantika?” Jester asks.</p><p>“That would certainly be more in our favor, he would be telling us things she already knows,” Caleb says.</p><p>Caduceus stands and digs through his back, pulling out a pack of incense. “Hang on, I think I can try and get some of those questions answered, if we’re just talking yes or no.” He sits cross-legged on the living room floor, setting out and lighting the incense.</p><p>Jester plops down onto the floor as well. “Oh, are you going to ask the Wildmother?”</p><p>Caduceus nods and closes his eyes, beginning the ritual. About ten minutes later, he begins to speak. “Does this captain we’re looking to speak with know what this orb is?” Caduceus nods for the group’s benefit. “Did he know Avantika?” Another nod. “Would he talk to her about what he knows?” A final nod.</p><p>While the group debates their options, Fjord steps away into the bathroom. He turns on the sink, pulls the sword from his hip, and raises the orb on its hilt close to his face.</p><p>Fjord whispers to the orb. “Hey, uh, big eye, sea monster, or whatever you are. You’re the one who let me use that magic before, right? Do you think… maybe you could help me out here? Maybe change the way I look?”</p><p>
  <em>This is a stupid idea. </em>
</p><p>Fjord closes his eyes and sighs. If one of them, besides Caduceus, could just stand there and <em>look </em>like Avantika, maybe they could get the captain to talk.</p><p>Fjord opens his eyes, shuts off the water and puts the sword away. As he does, he does a double-take seeing his hands, no longer a deep green. When he looks into the bathroom mirror, he’s taken completely off guard. Staring back at him is the face of Avantika, red hair, pirate garb, and all. He touches his face. His hand seems to pass through the image of Avantika’s face overlaying his own. He shakes his head and concentrates on undoing the illusion. He looks back in the mirror and he’s back to himself again.</p><p>Fjord begins to pace back and forth in the limited space of the small bathroom, trying to think of a believable story to tell the others about this without having to come clean just yet about the weird eye being haunting his dreams.</p><p><em>I don’t even know what this thing talking to me </em>is <em>yet, I can’t make everyone start worryin’ about me. </em></p><p>When Fjord thinks he’s come up with a (hopefully) solid enough lie, he heads back into the living room. He catches the tail end of Jester speaking.</p><p>“What if we just put Beau in a costume? Maybe he hasn’t seen her in a long time, and he won’t know the difference?”</p><p>“I think he’d still be able to see through me in a wig. And where would we get that costume <em>tonight </em>anyways?”</p><p>“We could just wait until tomorrow when I can perform the spell,” Caleb says.</p><p>Molly glances up at Fjord as he walks over.</p><p>“Hey Molly, your charm trick wouldn’t work on this guy, would it?” Beau asks.</p><p>Molly looks away from Fjord and back at Beau. “Never tried it on a dead man.”</p><p>Caduceus shakes his head. “We’re not talking to a person, so much as all the thoughts and knowledge they had in life.”</p><p>Fjord clears his throat. <em>Here we go. </em>“Say, Caleb, you and Jes both said this orb has something to do with transmutation, right, like changing things?”</p><p>“Ja, it is. The spell I could use if we waited is of the same type.”</p><p>“What if this thing is like some sort of magic tool?”</p><p>“It is certainly used to perform some sort of magic, although I am uncertain as to how it is used or for what purpose exactly.”</p><p>“Oh, hey, I get what Fjord’s saying. You think the eyeball can help one of us change our appearance, right?” Beau says.</p><p>Internally, Fjord thanks the gods that Beau jumped in. <em>I might actually be able to pull this off. </em></p><p>“Maybe you can just ask it like ask the Traveler with my holy symbol. ‘Oh, freaky eyeball, grant me your powers,’” Jester says.</p><p>
  <em>This is actually working. </em>
</p><p>“It’s worth a shot,” Fjord says.</p><p>“I doubt that it is that simple, Jester,” Caleb says.</p><p>Fjord closes his eyes and does his best impression of Jester’s words. “Oh, eye crystal, grant me your powers.” He imagines Avantika’s form in his mind, just like before. He hears gasps from his friends before he even opens his eyes.</p><p>“Woah, dude, it actually <em>worked</em>,” Beau says.</p><p>Fjord glances towards Molly. He swears the eye on Molly’s neck glows faintly and seems like it’s looking right at him. He recalls back at the Winter’s Crest party, when that eye saw someone watching them. He hopes it’s only seeing through the spell, and not through his lies. Looking up at Molly’s face, he seems amused, if a little surprised.</p><p>Caleb moves towards Fjord and passes his hand through the illusory image around Fjord’s body. He furrows his brows. “This doesn’t really make much sense… this is illusion magic, not transmutation.”</p><p>“Hey, you said yourself you didn’t really know how it worked,” Beau says.</p><p>“It’s not like Fjord can do magic for any other reason. I’m always telling him that he should ask the Traveler for super cool magic like me, but he keeps saying no,” Jester says.</p><p>Caleb stares at the sword intensely and holds out his hand.</p><p>Fjord slowly hands it over, unable to come up with any reason not to.</p><p>Caleb closes his eyes and concentrates. Nothing happens. He opens his eyes and looks even more puzzled. “Such a strange relic. I hope our dead captain can provide some answers.” Caleb hands back the sword, his gaze studying Fjord briefly before looking away.  </p><p>Fjord focuses and drops the disguise.</p><p>Molly stands and claps his hands together. “So, let’s go find ourselves a corpse.”</p><p> </p><p>Beau leads the way through town to a cluster of warehouses. As they approach, they spot a pair of figures patrolling the grounds, dressed in the same navy garb as the guards from the previous night. They navigate to the warehouse they’re looking for by sneaking along the backside of the buildings, a careful eye on the guards.   </p><p>“Now what?” Fjord whispers.</p><p>“Can’t Molly distract them?” Beau says.</p><p>“There’s still the matter of getting inside, I’d imagine it will be locked,” Caleb says. “And I cannot unlock it without making a large noise.”</p><p>Molly, without a word, walks forward and begins walking up the back wall of the building, towards a window. He looks inside briefly before condensing into a barely visible cloud of mist, then disappears. A moment later, the window opens, and Molly looks down at them, smiling. “Well, are you coming?”</p><p>“Show off,” Beau mutters before beginning to climb the wall.</p><p>“What about those of us who can’t climb?” Fjord says.</p><p>“I can take one person in,” Jester says, holding out her hand to Caduceus. He takes it and the two of them disappear.</p><p>“Just the two of us now, friend,” Caleb says. He pulls something from his pouch and carves a few arcane gestures through the air towards Fjord.</p><p>Fjord suddenly finds himself hovering in the air, locked into the body of a small bat.</p><p>A brief moment later, Caleb also joins him in bat form, and they fly up into the open window. When they near the floor inside the warehouse, the spell fades and Fjord lands on his own legs.</p><p>“Thanks, Caleb, for the uh… experience,” Fjord says.</p><p>“Anytime. It’s quite fun.”</p><p>Fjord isn’t sure he agrees.</p><p>Inside the warehouse, the only light is the moonlight flittering in the high windows. Caduceus retrieves a large staff tied onto his back and taps it on the ground. The large crystal mounted on the long, gnarled branch emits a bright glow.</p><p>Above them, Molly shuts the window and walks down the wall to join them. His eyes seem to glow in the dim light. “Alrighty then, let’s get on with it, shall we?”</p><p>Jester casts another spell and heads across the warehouse, the group weaving around large crates of items towards rows of wrapped bodies, not yet properly stored in coffins.</p><p>Just like earlier, the sight leaves a heavy feeling in Fjord’s chest. Seeing all of them lined up together at once like this feels even worse. He feels a tail curl around his leg and a hand on his shoulder. He turns his head to see Molly giving him a soft smile.</p><p>“I’ll be alright, Molls, thanks,” Fjord says.</p><p>Molly squeezes his shoulder once before letting go.</p><p>Jester tracks down the one body they’re looking for, and they all gather around.</p><p>“We should probably try and sit him up somewhere,” Caduceus says.</p><p>Molly walks forward, picking up the body with little difficulty. “Been a long time since I’ve felt squeamish around the dead.” They prop up the captain, sitting him up against one of the nearby crates and removing the sheet around him.</p><p>In his days at sea, Fjord had seen a few bodies pulled out of the water and could recognize the particular type of decay. He was grateful Caduceus was the one staring down the corpse to ask the questions.</p><p>The others look back at Fjord as Caduceus sets up the incense and begins the ritual.</p><p>“Oh, right.” Fjord grabs the hilt of the sword and concentrates on the form of Avantika. He walks over and hands the sword to Caduceus. He leans up against one of the other large crates across from the captain, crossing his arms.</p><p>Molly climbs up the crate and sits on top of it. “You look good.”</p><p>Fjord elbows one of Molly’s legs.</p><p>Minutes later, the ritual completes, and the corpse’s mouth opens, sucking in a breath of air, eyes open.</p><p>“Hey there,” Caduceus says. “I’m here with Captain Avantika and we wanted to ask you a few questions.” He holds up the sword, presenting the orb on its hilt to the captain. “What is this?”</p><p>Words leave the corpse’s mouth in a crackled voice, the jaw clicking. “A cloven crystal.”</p><p>Near Caduceus, Beau sits on the floor, taking notes in her notebook.</p><p>“Why did you want this cloven crystal?” Caduceus asks.</p><p>“For power.”</p><p>“What were you going to do with it?”</p><p>“Return it to its proper place.”</p><p>“What happens when it’s returned?”</p><p>“Help free the great leviathan.”</p><p>“Who is the great leviathan?”</p><p>“Uk’otoa.” As the final word leaves its mouth, the corpse exhales the remaining air from its lungs, its eyes fall shut, and its head falls forward.</p><p>Fjord finally had a name. <em>Uk’otoa. And what was it that it said in my dreams? Release… reward… Freeing the great leviathan, seeking power…</em></p><p>Fjord is pulled from his thoughts by Molly jumping down off the crate. “Guess you can drop the pirate disguise.”</p><p><em>Oh, right. </em>He was still Avantika. The form drops.</p><p>Molly helps Caduceus return the body to its original position, wrapped tightly in the sheet. Caduceus says a brief prayer over the body, thanking the captain, then returns the sword to Fjord. “I’ve got an uneasy feeling about that thing.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Fjord replies. He turns towards Beau and Caleb. “Either of you ever heard of this cloven crystal?”</p><p>“Not a clue,” Beau responds.</p><p>“Nein,” Caleb says. “You are a man of the sea, Fjord, have you heard of this leviathan, Uk’otoa.”</p><p>Fjord thinks for a moment. “I’ve heard sailors’ tales about old monsters out in the Lucidean Ocean. Might’ve heard the name before, but I can’t recall anythin’ too specific about this one.”</p><p>“You’re the monster hunter, Molly, how about you?” Beau asks.</p><p>“I wasn’t out hunting <em>sea monsters</em>. I’ll ask Cree to check out the library back home for anything about it,” Molly replies.</p><p>“Anything from your home would’ve been catalogued, so I can check the records back at the Soul as well,” Caleb says.</p><p>“Oh yeah, Fjord you were the one who wanted to come research at the archive, so you can help out Caleb tomorrow while I’m doing whatever shit Dairon’s decided to give me to do for vouching for us at the docks yesterday,” Beau says.</p><p>“Caduceus, maybe you and I can ask the Wildmother and the Traveler some stuff about it tomorrow, too,” Jester says. “Oh! And I can show you around the city while everyone else is busy.”</p><p>“Good idea. And yeah, I’d like that,” Caduceus replies. “Since I cut down on my travel time, I still have a couple more days before I should get back to my shop.”</p><p>“It’s too bad you can’t join us Molly, it would be really fun,” Jester says.</p><p>Molly puts their arm around Fjord’s shoulder. “You two go and have a good time, I’ve got my own tour guide right here. We can all check out the nightlife sometime.” Molly winks at Jester.</p><p>“We should get going, we are still technically trespassing,” Caleb says.</p><p>They all head back to the apartment. Caleb and Caduceus decide to split a room, so they pick up their things and follow Molly and Fjord back to their hotel. The four of them part ways for the evening.</p><p>“Well, that was certainly one of the more interesting dates I’ve had in a while. A bit crowded, but still,” Molly says back in their room.</p><p>“I promise, I’ll take you out tomorrow,” Fjord says.</p><p>“I’m holding you to it.” Molly looks over at the sword at Fjord’s hip. “Seems you have a bit of magic of your own now.”</p><p>Fjord looks down at the sword to avoid looking Molly in the eye. “Yeah, uh… it’s all pretty fuckin’ weird, and I still don’t quite get it.”</p><p>“I’m honestly surprised that thing isn’t cursed or possessed.”</p><p>Fjord glances back up at Molly. “How could you tell if it was?”</p><p>“You’re the one who’s been carrying it around, so you’d know if something was trying to reach out to you.”</p><p>Fjord just silently nods, trying to keep his face neutral. “Oh, speakin’ of carryin’ stuff around, I forgot about somethin’.” Fjord fishes around in his bag and pulls out the necklace he’d bought for Molly. The light in the room hits the frosted bits of red and purple glass. “I picked this up in Palma Flora. It survived since I kept it on me.”</p><p>Molly takes the necklace and puts it on, strutting around in front of the mirror on the wall, examining it. “Well, isn’t that sweet, it’s pretty.”</p><p>“The lady sellin’ ‘em said I must have a good eye, since those colors are pretty hard to find. Guess it’s a unique gift for a unique person. That and it’s old.”</p><p>Molly wraps their arms around Fjord and pulls him in for a kiss. “Don’t you know it’s rude to make fun of someone’s age?”</p><p>“I already look older than you. Besides, I’m the one who’s gonna be old and gray while you’re young forever, Molls.”</p><p>Molly reaches up and plays with the already graying pieces of hair along Fjord’s hairline. “I’d rather not think about that just yet. Haven’t even known you for a year, and I don’t want to think about losing you in a few decades.”</p><p>“’A few?’ I think I’ll be around a bit longer than that.”</p><p>“Not that it’ll make much of a difference, not for me.”</p><p>“Have you thought about maybe keepin’ me around?”</p><p>“It would be the most selfish thing I’ve ever done, and that’s saying something.”</p><p>“Even if I wanted you to?”</p><p>Molly inhales deeply. It’s a strange thing to think about, that it’s just some habit or for appearances. Molly looks into Fjord’s eyes. “I would say that it should be a decision you make because you <em>want </em>to live like this, not just because you wanted to keep living with <em>me</em>. You can have me while you still continue living. And I’m not going to sit here and act like I don’t enjoy being like this. I may not have had a choice in the matter, but it’s hardly a curse. It’s not the killing or any of the physical limitations that you should think long and hard about, it’s that everyone else you love will slip away from you, and you don’t even get to be comforted by the thought that you’ll be joining them soon enough. I’ve been through it once, and I’ll do it again, but that doesn’t mean you should have to.” Molly’s gaze softens. “And besides, vampires make terrible sailors, remember?”</p><p>Fjord laughs, then pulls Molly in close and just holds him. “Sorry for bringin’ this stuff up. We’ve got enough on our plate to worry about in the next couple of months.”</p><p>“Which is why we should enjoy this little vacation while we can.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>